GROWL
by CAFEIN
Summary: Geraman melolong hingga kolong langit. Dia hanya ingin melindungi dari mereka yang akan menyentuh dan melukai kekasihnya dengan protektif, hanya ingin menguasai pasangan jiwa dengan posesif, dan dia yang murni tapi masih naif; tak sadar dirinya teramat seduktif. #44/12Week #First-Time #SadoXMaso (Warning: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, etc inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sex Pistol milik Tarako Kotobuki. Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi/komersil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini. **

**Setting: Alternate Reality. Percampuran setting dari Kuroko no Basket, Sex Pistol, dan Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Supernatural.**

**Warning: MALE X MALE, lime, lemon, smut, A/B/O Dynamics, Mating Cyles, mild-language, bully, in heat, in rut, OOC, OC, mention of kinky things and BDSM, angsty, established relationship, etc. (warning bertambah sesuai isi chapter)**

**Prompts: ****First Time **** and ****Sadistic X Masokis**

_**Italic: Flashback**_

* * *

**Special present for 44/12 Week and AkaFuri Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GROWL**

**.**

_**Collaboration by:**_

**Hi Aidi &amp; Light of Leviathan**

* * *

_Baunya seperti bubuk kayu manis yang menumpahi kue, tapi juga seperti adas yang pedas. _

_Furihata mengingat bau tersebut seperti saraf sensoriknya hanya bisa mengendusi harum ini. Seolah saat itu, indera penciumannya teradiksi—menolak melepas memori bau manis atraktif, namun di masa depan justru bau khas inilah yang selalu membuat lubang dalam hati Furihata mungkin sebesar genggaman. _

_Kala itu usianya masih 5 tahun. _

_Awalnya ia bingung ketika baru pertama kali melihat kakaknya konstan mengeluh sakit dan terus-terusan merintih. Aroma pedas yang menandas ruang penciumannya terkuar dari kakaknya. _

_Baik kakak dan orangtuanya tidak pernah menjawab ketika Furihata kecil bertanya—mencemaskan kondisi putra sulung keluarga mereka. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kakaknya. _

_Hingga suatu ketika, kakaknya datang ke rumah dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh bergetar hebat. _

_Furihata yang berada di puncak usia balitanya teramat takut, terlebih tatkala seorang pemuda dengan aura menyeramkan menggendong kakaknya masuk ke kamar baru sang kakak yang kini dipisahkan darinya oleh orangtua mereka. _

_Furihata terpikat oleh bau itu yang menyerbak kuat—seakan seluruh oksigen di rumah telah terkontaminasi wangi ini, menusuk hidungnya dan ia mengikutinya hingga pintu coklat membatasi dirinya dari harum kayu manis menggoda. _

_Pemuda beraura menyeramkan itu ternyata menyadari kehadirannya. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. Furihata menggigil ketakutan, aura ini tak memiliki nuansa familiar seperti yang keluarganya miliki. _

_Ia mundur ketika melihat pemuda tersebut menatapnya sekilas—entah apa tafsir dari pendar sorot matanya—yang suatu hari nanti akan ia pahami ketika telah bertemu separuh jiwanya, Furihata menggigit bibir dan menahan gigil, berlari menjauh untuk mencari ibunya. _

"Okaa-san_ … kenapa orang menyeramkan itu dibiarkan masuk? Bagaimana dengan Aniki? Aniki kelihatannya sangat kesakitan." _

_Furihata kecil bertanya dengan matanya yang mengerjap lucu—kontra dengan airmata yang berlinang karena mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Sesungguhnya ia tampak menggemaskan. _

_Bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan talenan plastik berhenti. _

_Ibunya berbalik ke arahnya, mengeringkan tangan berleleh sari buah ke apron coklat muda yang dipakainya, ragu berkelebatan dalam gurat ekspresinya. _

_Sepersekian detik, saat ia menundukkan kepala putus asa—merasa ibunya pasti takkan menjawab pertanyaannya, barulah ibunya mengulas senyum pengertian seraya menyeka kerjapan airmata yang mengaliri lekuk pipi empuknya. Tangan yang selalu hangat dengan kelembutan dan kesahajaan seorang ibu, mengelus sayang helai-helai coklatnya. _

"Onii-san_ yang tadi sedang menolong _Aniki_-mu, Kouki."_

_Furihata mengerjapkan mata lagi. Bertanya ragu, "Apa dia dokter?"_

"_Bukan."_

_Pikirannya berputar-putar, ada yang salah dengan jawaban ibunya. Tidak benar dan otak polosnya tak dapat jawaban ketika ia mencoba menggali jawaban sendiri._

"_Lalu kenapa dia menolong _Aniki_? Seharusnya kalau _Aniki_ sakit, _Aniki_ harus ke rumah sakit supaya disembuhkan dokter."_

_Ibunya tersenyum lembut, geli dengan aksen kekanakan lugu putra mungilnya. Sekilas matanya mencuri pandang pada daun pintu coklat yang merembaskan lenguhan tertahan yang samar terdengar. _

_Dengan keraguan dan keputusasaan seorang anak kecil yang selama ini selalu bertanya tapi tidak pernah mendapat jawaban demi memuaskan bludakan penasaran, sang ibu memutuskan untuk menjawab sebatas yang mampu dinalar oleh anaknya. _

_''Kalau sudah besar, Kouki akan mengerti." _

_Furihata tidak mengerti ketika itu ibunya lekas tersenyum lebih riang padanya karena yang beliau katakan, bukan ujaran penghiburan semata._

"_Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur siang dulu. Mungkin setelah kau bangun nanti, kondisi _Aniki_-mu akan membaik."_

_Perkataan ibu terdengar seperti janji. Surainya bergoyang lembut ketika mengangguk. Kaki-kaki kecilnya meloncat-loncat riang menuju kamar baru yang diberikan kedua orangtuanya khusus untuknya, baru ditempati sebulan lalu—tepat ketika bau itu pertama kali menginvasi indera penciumannya. _

_Balita itu merasa sedikit tenang setelah berbicara dengan ibunya. Mungkin kakaknya akan bermain lagi dengannya nanti jika kondisinya membaik—dan mudah-mudahan pemuda yang tengah menolong kakaknya itu tidak ikut bermain karena dia tampak menyeramkan bagi si belia Furihata._

* * *

"_Aaahhn."_

_Furihata tersadar dari lamunannya tentang pertama kalinya mencium bau hampir serupa. _

_Wajahnya kosong tanpa ekspresi berarti dan luka membaluri hatinya yang meraung. Ia terpaku di kenyataan bahwa dirinya, dengan segala kebodohannya, terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama untuk kesekiankalinya. _

_Seorang omega yang mengalami _heat_ dan mengeluarkan bau menggoda. Bergerak tak nyaman di sebelahnya serta mendesah kesah tertahan yang semakin lama, semakin keras volumenya._

"_Kokusai-_san_, lebih baik izin ke UKS saja atau langsung pulang. '' Furihata berbisik padanya, mencemaskan orang yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya diliriki tajam. Ia sadar benar geraman para alfa tertuju pada temannya._

_Pemuda di sebelahnya menggeleng cepat, rambutnya basah penuh dengan keringat dan wajahnya memerah karena suhu tubuh yang meningkat._

_''Tapi di sini bahaya.'' Furihata membujuk, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kekeraskepalaan temannya yang kini bahkan tak bisa menengadah—tertelungkup pasrah di meja._

_''A-hh-ku .. ku-kua-hh-t.''_

_Lagi-lagi ditolak. Temannya benar-benar keras kepala. Furihata mendesah lelah, ia memutar otak mencari cara untuk memaksa temannya keluar dari keras dan mengurus sesi heat-nya. _

_Tahu-tahu gebrakan pintu tak tanggung disamarkan angin kencang yang membawa kelopak bunga-bunga sakura beterbangan. Sebagian menyentuh surai yang sama coklatnya dengan dirinya dan sebagian lagi berarak jatuh ke lantai serta buku pelajaran._

_''KOKUSAI!''_

_Kejadiannya begitu cepat, cepat sekali sampai yang Furihata tahu ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi adalah dua bibir yang saling bertaut dan teman sebangkunya melingkar bak anak kukang dalam pelukan alfanya._

_Satu orang lagi bertemu dengan _mate_-nya, satu orang lagi mengalami _first heat_-nya di jenjang akhir usia batas normal _in-heat_._

_Pintu kembali menggebrak kencang, geraman yang tadinya tak Furihata sadari dari alfa-alfa lainnya kini sunyi. Guru yang mengajar juga tak ribut. Ada dispensasi khusus ketika alfa dan omega melakukan _mating_. Hal ini sudah wajar dalam komunitas sosial bersistem hierarki mereka._

_Bibir plumnya menurun ke bawah, membentuk senyum terbalik tanda kecewa._

_Usianya saat itu empat belas tahun, dan dia bahkan tidak mengalami tanda _blooming_ sama sekali. Tidak apa, Furihata berpikir positif; pasti sebentar lagi. _

_Sebentar lagi pasti ia juga mengalami _first-bloom_._

* * *

_Tahun berlalu sunyi bagi Furihata yang bahkan tak mengharapkan adanya pergantian waktu. _

_Ia merajuk pada guguran kelopak Sakura yang kembali meranggas dan seolah mengoloknya yang pilu dengan tarian riang mengikuti arus angin. Ejekan kini sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Bukan semata sindiran hina di balik punggungnya, namun cemoohan yang publikatif dan mengelupas kepercayaan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. _

_Usianya kini lima belas tahun, berarti setahun terlewat semenjak sisa waktu kesempatan terakhirnya mengalami heat dengan normal. _

_Tak ada tanda perubahan yang signifikan—kalau boleh dibilang memang tidak ada—bahkan pinggulnya tak berusaha beradaptasi untuk menjadi pembawa anaknya suatu hari nanti. Ia tertegun, kadang berpikir bahwa kenyataannya dia akan menjadi omega _incomplete_, tanpa_ heat_ apalagi_ mate_. _

"_Kau."_

_Hingga hari itu tiba. _

_Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ketakutan yang sedari tadi sudah menumpuk kini menggunung. Menggelantungi seluruh lapisan kulitnya dengan beban yang tak sanggup ia pikul. _

_Tadinya Furihata bepikir akan membanggakan jika bisa bertemu dengan GoM, mungkin mendapat sedikit berkah atas seberapa besar ajaib tujuh orang remaja yang kini berada di puncak tertinggi dalam kemampuan mereka memanuver bola hitam jingga serta strata mereka sebagai _strong-alfa_ dalam komunitas sosial. _

_Tapi yang ia dapatkan sekarang hanya tremor. Ketakutan yang sangat dan membuatnya terlihat konyol, pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kuroko yang bahkan lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya—usaha yang sia-sia. _

_Di balik paras-paras rupawan dengan talenta mengintimidasi , menguar aura yang sama intimidatif. _

_Tak ada istilah kucing dalam karung. Jelaslah kini Furihata paham kenapa mereka disebut mengintimidasi selain karena kemampuan tapi juga kedudukan dalam dinamika alfa, beta, dan omega. _

_Kenyataannya mereka semua strong-alfa dengan aura mengintimidasi, menuntut kuasa yang bahkan dapat memaksa sesame alfa untuk patuh dalam dominansi mereka. Lebih-lebih omega seperti dirinya. _

_Apalagi pemuda yang terakhir datang itu. Mengintimidasinya sampai membuat tubuhnya melumer seperti jeli. Menatapnya sampai Furihata merasa ditelanjangi dan malu dan ingin lari. _

_Entitas tersebut tak melepaskan tautan pandang mereka seraya mendekatinya seolah menekan setiap saklar di tubuh Furihata agar organ tubuhnya bekerja overdosis dan malfungsi. Memaksa jantungnya bekerja melebihi kuda di medan pacu, menyuplai seluruh darah berlebih pada pipi, wajah dan telinga—sengaja. _

"_Kau _mate_-ku."_

_Kalimat itu menggema di ruang tengkorak kepala yang seolah otaknya sudah bermutasi ke bulan. Memantul-mantul seolah resonansi terjadi dalam gua atau lembah. Menyugesti alam bawah sadarnya untuk mengangguk patuh, tergugu lugu mendekati sang alfa dengan langkah yang tertatih. _

"_Kau, _mate_-ku, Furihata Kouki." Dagunya diangkat, bibirnya dikecup dan tubuhnya ditarik mendekat. _

_Dari mana pemuda yang berada di lini tertinggi dalam strata sosial dan penuh kuasa itu tahu namanya?_

_Furihata tak bisa memikirkan atau memang otaknya sudah tak bisa digunakan berpikir. Hanya tubuhnya yang bergerak gemetar, submisif dengan batas leher yang terbuka lebar. Tak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat itu, instingnya meminta alfa meninggalkan tanda. Lidah basah membakar lehernya yang polos kemudian dan ia melenguh, merintih lirih dan mengalungkan tangan ke leher pemuda yang sepersekian detik barusan mengintimidasnya. _

"_Kouki." Matanya terpejam, bibir menitah suara-suara penuh desah keluar. "Kouki." _

_Kemudian bibirnya bergetar, rintihan pilu berkonten rindu yang Furihata sendiri tidak mengerti, mengganti segala desah. Intuisi berbisik membenarkan bahwa ada sesuatu dalam pemuda ini yang membuat sekujur tubuh dan seluruh jiwa Furihata menjerit ingin memosesinya; memilikinya; ingin dimiliki olehnya. _

_Mungkin itulah juga yang dirasakan oleh pemuda yang mendekap erat Furihata dan menghisap epidermis lunak yang meliputi nadi. Nadi yang sejak kini bersenandung hanya untuk secarik penyandang nama yang histeris diteriakkan pemuda-pemuda lain di sekitar mereka. _

_Akashi Seijuurou menjerumuskan Furihata Kouki pada dunia lain yang eksis dan mereka bangun hanya untuk keduanya sendiri._

* * *

_Umurnya enam belas tahun. _

_Furihata menghayal lagi, tentang Akashi. _Mate_ yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya sejak pertama kali bertemu di hari pertama kompetisi Winter Cup dimulai. Mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi sama sekali tak memiliki ikatan berarti. _

_Furihata masih belum mengalami_ heat_ dan tentunya belum ada _mating_ di antara mereka. Tak ada ikatan yang berarti selain status pacaran seperti manusia biasa._

"_Akashi…" _

_Lelah mendesah berkeluh-kesah atas ketidakadilan nasib, ia mulai mengilustrasikan jika pemuda bersurai magenta itu akhirnya menjamahnya, memberinya _mark_ dan mengikis habis semua aroma tubuhnya dan menumpahkan seluruh bau alfa yang menunjukkan kuasa dan kepemilikan sebagai gantinya. _

Heat_-nya tak kunjung datang sementara ia lihat tadi pagi dua teman sekelasnya mendapatkan dispensasi untuk _heat_ yang kesekian. _

_Seandainya saja Furihata normal seperti mereka. _

_Bahkan Takao Kazunari saja yang kabarnya mengalami komplikasi heat berkepanjangan setiap berdekatan dengan alfanya, Midorima Shintaro, tidak begitu bermasalah. Tentu saja tidak masalah. Furihata bisa melihat ikatan transparan yang mengukuhkan relasi sepasang cahaya-bayangan Shutoku tersebut._

_Furihata ingin Akashi menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, dan senyum penuh pikat itu hanya tertuju padanya. Dua buah kelopak ia katupkan, menyembunyikan biji pinus coklat kecil dengan kelembaban berlebihan._

_Ketakutan terbesar dalam dirinya hanyalah Akashi pergi darinya karena ia adalah seorang omega _immature_._

* * *

Semua berkeriut ngeri di bangku.

Sia-sia memelototi soal bila kau tak mengalkulasinya dengan presisi yang benar.

Toh, guru mereka berdecak—paham seberapa jauh nalar mereka tak sampai untuk melawan monster pemerkosa nyali mereka menghadapi momok (yang bagi sebagian besar) termenyeramkan di kalangan pelajar.

Sang guru memosi seseorang yang ringan bertopang dagu. "Akashi-_kun_."

_"Hai'?" _

"Daerah yang dibatasi oleh garis-garis y = X1, y = 2x kuadrat, y = 1, y = 3, diputar sejauh 360 derajat mengelilingi sumbu Y. Hitunglah volume benda putar dai daerah antara dua kurva yang diputar terhadap sumbu Y!"

Akashi Seijuurou bangkit dari kursi, was-wes-wos menggembos di ruang pendengarannya.

Desah syukur, sedikit kalangan jenius minoritas yang kecewa—tak dinotis guru.

Meraih spidol yang diberikan oleh guru bertangan besi yang bengis mencetak baku edukasi operasi kalkulasi pada siswa-siswa pilihan terbaik di sekolah tersebut. Akashi mengabaikan puluhan tatapan yang mengebor punggungnya.

Tangan lincah menarikan spidol di atas lantai dansa putih, tidak lagi putih—dinoda rumus (dan siapapun orang sial pembuatnya jelas menyebabkan delapan puluh persen populasi manusia berlumur dosa karena memaki betapa sulitnya cabang ilmu ini), lalu meraih pengaris kayu lurus dari sekelompok penggaris yang terdapat di sudut atas papan tuliis untuk menggambar kurva dan menghitung limit.

"Berapa hasil akhirnya, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Volume benda putar yang terjadi sama dengan enam satu per dua _phi_." Akashi menuliskan perhitungan, ringan menjawab.

Guru bersurai keabuan—penuaan, mengulum senyum puas. Lantas mendelik sadis pada yang lain—berkasak-kusuk seiri orang tolol tak mampu melakukan apapun. "Catat! Jangan diam saja! Belajar yang benar, atau kalian tidak akan kubebaskan berlibur musim dingin!"

Sebelum _"Hai'!"_ diserukan lantang—guntur ancaman menyambar nyali menyebabkan gentar, harum yang menyegarkan—harusnya, nyatanya menggairahkan membuat sekian banyak penghuni kelas menggeram rendah waspada.

Akashi berhenti menulis. Menatapi kurva limit, spidol terancam kering. Bau itu bagai nektar yang memerangkap para dominator dalam kasta tertinggi dinamisme sistem hierarki mereka, menjerat keserakahan—meraup wangi lewat celah gigi dan tarikan napas acak-acaan.

Desah gairah berderap di udara. Geram liar menderum angkasa berupa petak-petak langit ruangan—in-focus di sentral atap kelas sampai berguncang.

"Nnhh. Aghhn."

Embun mengecupi kaca di luar jendela kelas, tak mencacati gelora panas melonjaki adrenalin.

Seseorang menggelinjang gelisah, tangan mencabik serat-serat kertas, mematahkan pulpen yang semula gemetar dipegang. Mengerang tak tahan—karena ia memaksa untuk tetap ada di kelas kalkulus sinting yang satu materi atau sebiji angka pun takkan memuati otaknya saat ini.

Seorang murid mengangkat tangan. "_Se-Sensei_, Akihiko-_kun_ sedang-"

Akashi memejamkan mata, menahan napas. Mengimaji wangi murni tak ternoda milik kekasihnya. Ia takkan hilang kendali karena hal sesepele ini.

"—heh. Bisa-bisanya _in heat_ di saat seperti ini." Sang guru menggelengkan kepala. Diraihnya penggaris besi, menggebrakkan ke meja guru sehingga semua tersentak ketakutan. "Siapa tahu _mate_-nya? Cepat panggil alfanya—"

_SRAK. _

"HIROKIII!"

Guru Matematika mendengus ketika alfa dari omega sialan yang menghancurkan sesi materinya itu langsung memanggul _mate_-nya, mencuri ciuman panas karena omeganya mengerang berang—tidak tahan dengan kebutuhannya, menabrak pintu kelas.

Datang tak diundang, pergi tak diantar, bonus ciuman yang meneteskan saliva dan likuid putih kental—harusnya hitam karena kenikmatannya semenggoda dosa—memerawani lantai suci.

Hilang minat mengajar, guru itu memberikan nilai plus untuk murid kesayangannya yang mengangguk formal dan lekas duduk di tempat—distan menerawangi bentangan panorama di luar jendela. Menyerahkan tugas tak tanggung banyaknya, menggerundel di sela ketak-ketuk kilat langkahnya dan omelan bagi petugas piket untuk membersihkan lantai.

Murid-murid di kelas tersebut berkumpul membaur ketika guru Matematika sialan itu lenyap dari pandangan.

"Sialan. Tugas banyak, susah, APA MAU ITU GURU?!"

"Heh, tidak sopan!"

"Ungh, ini sudah kusemprotkan pakai cairan pembersih lantai, baunya tidak hilang juga, ya."

"Kaujilat saja. Kucuran pertama adalah tetesan semanis ASI pertama Ibu."

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Baunya menggoda sekali. Aku persis di belakangnya, hampir tidak tahan menyerangnya."

"Kau bukannya sudah _mating_?"

"Kau juga, tapi hampir semua alfa gelap mata ingin menyerangnya."

"Dasar kalian semua alfa mesum. Sudah punya _mate_ lupa diri. Tidak setia, huh."

"Enak saja! Kau hanya perempuan beta. Mana mengerti lezatnya _omega in heat_—"

"—diam, Mesum! Eh, eh, Akashi-_kun_ kelihatannya tidak tergoda."

"Iya, ya. Padahal dia tidak punya _mate_."

"HEI, JANGAN BICARA KERAS-KERAS. SHOO, SHOOH. IDIOT."

"Bicaramu yang keras, Tolol!"

"Dia punya _mate_, sepertinya."

"_Line_ di lini tertinggi _strong_-alfa masa tidak punya _mate_? Pffth. Menyedihkan."

"Aku tidak pernah lihat dia menempel pada siapapun."

"Mungkin _mate_-nya tidak di sini."

"Atau dia lebih suka mengekslusifkan atau mengisolir diri sendiri. Atau … jangan-jangan dia aseksual?"

"Kudengar dari senior di tim basket, dia punya _mate_ seumuran kita. Tapi _late bloomer_."

"Aku pernah dengar. Bukan late-bloomer, tahu! Lebih parah lagi, seumuran kita tapi belum _first-bloom_ sama sekali. Itu bukan late lagi, _SUPER LATE BLOOMER_. Omega immature."

"E-EEEEH?!"

"Siapa mau dengan _super late bloomer_? Apa benar itu terjadi pada _mate_ Akashi-_kun_?"

" Tunggu, iya kalau dia akan mengalami first-bloom. Bagaimana jika dia omega immature permanen? Pa-parah, ma-masa, sih—"

"Kalian."

"GYAAAAAA!"

Jeritan ketakutan. _Speak of the devil._

"Bicarakan aku lagi dan _mate_-ku, kita duel di luar sana sekarang juga, atau kalian pilih mengepel lantai ini dengan lidah?" Bara amarah tercangkang di ceruk mata heterokromik. "Tetesan _omega in heat_ semanis ASI pertama Ibu, bukankah begitu? Jilat saja."

Merinding ngeri, mereka mengucapkan maaf dan berlalu membabu—membersihkan lantai yang dengan semena-mena Akashi lewat menginjakinya lagi dan wajah memapar roman arogansi serta segala kilasan dalam dirinya merefleksi perfeksi.

Semuanya bungkam, dalam hati mendapatkan jawaban. Itu bukan gosip semata, desas-desus kenyataan itu benar. Ah, ternyata … meski sesempurna apapun hidup dan entitas sang emperor, tetap saja error dalam hidup sempurnanya.

Koridor lenggang, desis angin di dinding membisikkan dingin. Bertiup menelusup tulang, ngilu, dingin beresonansi ke hati.

Akashi mendengar gema tapak langkahnya menelusuri koridor kosong. Tangannya kasar mencengkeram kantung dalam jas—kuku menyayat telapak tangan, sakit—panas merinai merah amis rasa karat besi. Gema ditingkahi bunyi rintik tipis salju di wajah bumi.

Sunyi, ia sendiri. Ada feromon menguar, sial hormonnya terpaut—Akashi memejamkan mata, nyaris memecahkan jendela koridor. Sumpah, dirinya benci sedikit saja hidungnya menghirup wangi yang tidak seharusnya diraupnya—mengulik gairah yang ditunggangi adrenalinnya.

Angin mengais-ngais kaca. Keriyap dingin kaca jendela membekukan bingkai kayu berderit diganggu angin. Cerminan diri menyirat dingin, lagi, dan bening memvisualisasi senyum hangat separuh jiwanya. Omeganya tersenyum memenuhi visi terlingkupi sepi.

Akashi mengarungi koridor sekolah. Peluh tipis tersauh di tubuh. Ulu hati menggemelutuk rindu untuk Furihata.

* * *

_/"Maaf … nhhh … tapi, a-ah-aku tidak bisa ikut nonton ke bioskop. Akh!"/_

Meski dengan segala upaya dia tahu bahwa getaran di dalam suara itu ada akibat sesuatu hal yang Furihata Kouki, akhirnya menapaki tujuh belas tahun, benar-benar dambakan.

Ia terlalu sensitif dengan bagaimana nada bicara dan tindak-tanduk yang dihasilkan ketika seorang omega sedang mengalami _heat_.

Ironis sekali memang, dia bisa mengidentifikasi dengan mudah saat dia sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya. Yang lebih mengenaskannya, ia juga bisa mengetahui bahwa kawan omeganya di seberang telpon tengah dicumbui oleh alfanya dari caranya mengerang dan suara-suara sugestif di seberang sambungan telepon.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga sepertinya hari ini tidak jadi ke sana." Furihata tertawa canggung, menyembunyikan getir yang menambat kerongkongannya untuk berbicara lebih panjang.

Ia menutup telpon, menangkup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan dan mencoba menguatkan hati meski kini benda spiritual bernama _positive thinking_ tak ia ketahui apa masih ada dalam dirinya.

Dua tahun semenjak pertemuannya dengan Akashi, dua tahun tanpa perubahan yang berarti, dua tahun lagi ia lewati menelan bulat-bulat segala caci-maki dengan kesabaran yang hampir terkikis seutuhnya.

"Hee! Ka-ka-kau membelikan aku vibrator?!" Suara seorang omega terbata, tanpa melihat pun dapat dipastikan mukanya pasti merah luar biasa.

Bunyi kursi digeser, Furihata bisa mendengar dengan jelas karena dua orang itu ada di belakangnya.

" Ya, untuk variasi."

Ada suara lenguhan manja dengan nada diliukkan.

Furihata masih mencoba mengartikan apa itu yang disebut vibrator. Jujur saja ia awam dengan masalah yang begitu. Jangankan tentang itu, perihal mating saja menjadi hal tabu yang canggung diusung sebagai topic konversasi bilamana ada Furihata Kouki di tengah peserta percakapan.

Tentang mating saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Keluarga, teman-teman, dan bahkan mate-nya sendiri selalu saja tahu cara mengelak ketika ia bertanya. Apa? Kenapa Vibrator itu sepertinya menambah seksualitas hubungan _mate _berdasarkan kehebohan pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya?

"Aku juga membeli _ball gag_, borgol, dan tali."

"Bo-bohong. A-apa jangan-jangan kau mau ma-main sado-maso?"

"Heh, itu masih kurang. Aku membeli semua benda untuk BDSM sekaligus, cambuk terutama. Aku tidak sabar membayangkan bagaimana omegaku—WOY, KAU! JANGAN MENGUPING!"

Furihata tersentak kaku, melarikan pandangan pada benda apapun selain tatapan membunuh dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

BRAAAK!

"Aargh!"

Ia terjatuh karena kursinya ditendang kuat. Segala pandangan menghakiminya, menghinanya, melecehkannya, merendahkannya. Furihata beringsut keluar dari kolong mejanya dan mencoba merayap kabar.

_GRAB._

"A-a-a-kh—sa-sakit!"

"Omega Cacat! Beraninya kau menguping pembicaraan kami. Apa gunanya untukmu hah?! Tidak ada gunanya, bodoh!"

Tubuhnya terhuyung lemah, disentak kasar hingga menggoler di lantai kelas dan Furihata tidak bisa melawan. Meski ia berusaha melawan pun sia-sia saja, instinya menolak. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau seorang omega yang sedang diintimidasi oleh sekumpulan alfa?

"Dasar perjaka tua, omega _incomplete_, virgin sampai mati."

Inginnya Furihata membentak, menampar muka sengak yang menghamparkan pandangan pencemooh paling menjijikkan. Ia muak, muak, MUAK.

"Kutebak bahkan kau sampai sekarang tidak memiliki alfa."

'_Kukatakan padamu, alfaku bahkan jauh lebih mendominasi dari kalian. Kalian hanya seujung kukunya, Bodoh!'_ Kalimat itu ditelannya lagi menjauhi kerongkongan, kembali ke dalam perutnya, mengendap dalam hatinya. Pada kenyataannya memang benar, orang sepertinya … lebih baik tidak punya alfa.

"Ahhhhh."

Semua atensi berlari pergi dari Furihata, mengerumun pada sepasang alfa dan omega yang sedang melakukan _mating_ di pojok kelas pada jam istirahat.

Mata dengan biji kuaci kecil berwarna almond itu terbelalak, double kaget karena bukan hanya melihat pemandangan itu pertama kali tapi kepalanya didongakkan, rambutnya dijambak, dan kedua kelopak matanya ditarik agar tetap terbuka melihat sajian yang Furihata imajinasikan ia lakukan bersama Akashi.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau melihat orang lain melakukan itu. Ia tidak perlu melihat prosesi itu. Ia tidak berharap menjadi saksi atas percumbuan itu. Karena Furihata sangsi pada diri sendiri, apakah ia bisa melakukannya suatu hari nanti dengan Akashi.

Asanya sudah pupus, doanya tak kunjung terkabul. Furihata tidak mau lebih sakit. Ia menjerit, berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang-orang dengan tenaga besar yang memegangnya disana-sini.

Sayang sekali, ada alasan kenapa dinamika Alfa/Beta/Omega itu ada. Ada fakta bahwa omega memang tak sekuat alfa—bahkan mereka berada di posisi paling bawah—dan alfa menjadi yang terkuat untuk melindungi omeganya.

"Kau lihat, hm? Lihat bagaimana mereka melakukan ikatan? Lihat hal yang tidak bisa kaulakukan itu? LIHAT ITU, TOLOL!"

Furihata mendelik letih, matanya memendar dendam yang lama terdekam.

"Jangan menatap kami dengan tatapan begitu! Gara-gara kau, kelas kita dicap buruk oleh guru-guru dan kelas lainnya. Kau juga pembawa sial yang membuat kelas kita tidak mendapatkan penghargaan dari sekolah dan membuat nama kelas kita jadi begitu buruk!"

"Urrgh." Furihata dibanting lagi ke lantai. Ia meringkuk dengan tubuh lunglai kesakitan di lantai yang dingin melengkapi hatinya yang ngilu. Telinganya dipenuhi dengan tawa bangsat yang meringkik dan membuat pikirannya kosong melompong.

Butiran-butiran asin menyerbu turun lebih deras dibandingkan sungai yang mengalir dari pegunungan, air matanya tumpah ruah membanjir pipinya yang sedari tadi sudah basah. Ia melihat mereka berdua berciuman, ia melihat mereka berdua berdua melakukan _mating_, ia bisa melihat ikatan yang terjadi antara dua orang _mate_ itu.

Sakit.

Rasanya seperti ada panah beracun yang mengenai hatinya bertubi-tubi. Menyebarkan pukat yang membuat aliran darahnya terasa berhenti, jantungnya hilang fungsi. Harapannya yang lapar akan _mating_ itu kini mati, menjadi bangkai yang dimakan bakteri lalu mengabur seiring waktu yang turut menggerogoti.

Akashi.

Akashi.

Akashi, tolong—!

Masih mengerang kesakitan, Furihata ditarik berdiri lagi. Dihempas menubruk lemari loker dalam kelas.

Seorang lelaki berambut Mohawk mengambil tisu milik seorang gadis berkepang dua, menghapus kucuran saliva dan likuid putih dari sepasang teman sekelas yang sudah pergi dari pojokan kelas untuk melanjutkan sesi mating di tempat lebih privasi.

"Uhk." Furihata terbatuk. Mulutnya disumpal gumpalan tisu, rasa aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Ia tersedak, mengambil nafas yang tersendat-sendat karena kain itu masih saja memenuhi mulutnya.

"Bisa kaurasakan? _Rasa mating_?"

Dagunya diangkat—mengingatkannya ketika pertemuan pertamanya dengan Akashi, bedanya kali ini ia diperlakukan terlampau kasar—dan rahangnya dicengkeram." Ini rasa yang tidak penah bisa kaurasakan, Omega tidak berguna. Rasakan!"

Furihata merangkak sekuat tenaga berusaha lari. Lari, lari dari dirinya yang ingin bunuh diri.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Woy, pergi sana cari ruangan lain!" bentak sang ketua kelas emosional. "Cepat bersihkan semua itu!"

Lagi-lagi petugas piket hari ini tergopoh-gopoh menyambangi lemari berisi peralatan kebersihan, mengobrak-abrik, menarik tongkat pel, kain, cairan karbol, dan pewangi ruangan.

Pemuda berambut tak ubahnya tersambar petir itu merampas paksa kain pel. Membuangnya ke lantai, memakai kaki mengelap asal-asalan. Mengernyit jijik, hidung mengendus aroma berbanjur gairah kental mating. Kesal mengingat dia belum punya mate untuk _rut time_-nya nanti, ia mencari pelampiasan.

Diliriknya seorang omega yang dijejali buntalan tisu—dibuli tiada henti.

Si omega cacat itu.

Sudah tampangnya biasa-biasa saja, kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja, otaknya lebih biasa saja, tidak ada keistimewaan dalam dirinya—tidak kendati dia tergabung dalam tim basket yang memenangkan kompetisi bergengsi Winter Cup senasional, sok semuci-suci seperti perawan belum pernah digagahi.

Menyeringai keji, ia mendekati omega yang membuat kelas mereka tergredasi dalam perspektif publik. Menyeruduk para maniak buli yang lain, ia gagah menyeruak. Mencemooh dalam makian ketika omega cacat itu melepeh tisu, likuid kental keputihan meleleh dari sudut bibirnya. Hih, prostitur saja tidak menjijikkan seperti omega ini—manifestasi aksi _mating_ itu beleleran di sekitar mulut awam yang tak kuasa menelan.

Mata coklat terbeliak diterror ngeri. "Ma-mau a-apa lagi—ughguh!"

Orang itu beringas menjejalkan bekas lap pel ke mulut si omega cacat tersebut. Mencekik lehernya untuk membuatnya mencecap rasa anomali dan asing baginya.

Teman-teman sekelasnya yang tadi bergegas membantu, mengambil borgol untuk memborgol paksa omega sialan ini, ada pula yang menyambar cambuk untuk merajam kaki-kaki terbalut celana hitam yang berdiri gentar.

Tawa berderai ke awang-awang—dan tangan-tangan yang kasar memberontak karena napasnya tersumbat lap laknat itu. Lidahnya pahit, asam, mencecap rasa asing berbau pesing yang memuakkan, menyebabkannya mual—dan sungguh ingin muntah. Mata memedas karena lehernya tercekik, sistem respirasi tersendat.

"Ak-errgh!"

"Diam, Idiot!"

Tamparan keras di pipi bokongnya, lalu diremas-remas kasar, Furihata makin beringas berontak karena tubuhnya dilecehkan oleh mereka.

"Kau tahu, tidak? _Mate_ yang punya mate omega cacat sepertimu pasti menderita jiwa-raga."

Ia berjuang melawan, kendati hampir tiada hasil. Matanya memeras gerimis, panas, gejolak amarah, gelegak kesedihan, defensi diri terkoyak. Menghina dina nasib kenapa harus dirinya mengalami semua ini.

"Dia bisa-bisa mati karena kau tidak akan bisa mating dengannya." Seorang pemuda lain menimpali dengan tawa keji. "Ah, itupun kalau kau ditakdirkan punya mate. Atau ada yang sebegitu idiotnya mau jadi mate-mu."

Akashi—

Akashi, to—!

—tapi, Furihata juga tidak mau konstan begini dan menyaksikan dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa untuk _mate_-nya sendiri yang terpercik nasib buruknya—tidak, _ini_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tubuhnya bergetar keras, setiap ruas bulu kuduknya merinding, matanya membulat lebar dan insting buasnya bangkit.

Furihata menggeram ganas, membiarkan jiwa sejatinya bereaksi dan mengambil alih diri yang sudah tak sanggup menanggung sakit hati. Suhu tubuh meningkat seolah dia dibakar, beberapa orang yang sedari memerangkapnya lekas menghindar.

Furihata kembali jatuh ke lantai, kali ini dengan kedua tangan yang menompang tubuhnya. Giginya bergemelutuk—ngilu. Borgol terlepas begitu saja ketika tubuh manusianya bertranformasi, meninggalkan sesosok fauna buas degan tubuh khas omega berselubung bulu halus coklat muda, liar penuh dengan ancaman.

Matanya membeliak, sekejap mata berhasil menggigit lengan salah seorang beta yang bahkan tak ia ketahui siapa. Ia hanya ingin melawan, memberikan pembalasan dan menunjukkan jika ia bukan omega yang patut jadi bahan _bully_.

Rasa anyir menyertai salivanya yang ia teguk dalam, bergerak lambat mengintai kerumunan orang-orang layaknya seorang predator. Furihata mengaum, bersiap melompat lagi namun kali ini ia digagalkan oleh badan besar yang menindihnya—seorang alfa turut bertransformasi.

Sigap ia berontak, mencakar kaki depan berbulu hitam pekat selayak malam namun alfa tersebut tak bergeming—menggeram padanya dengan mata yang menyorot tajam.

"Kau sialan, takkan kumaafkan karena melukai _mate_-ku!"

Kaki depan lain menekan lehernya dan menekan lehernya keras sementara mulut dengan dua pasang taring besar yang tajam bersiap mengoyak bahunya. Kesadaran mengetuk Furihata tiba-tiba, ia akan mati, akan mati, akan mati.

BRUGH.

"DASAR BAJINGAN!"

Berat badan di atasnya menghilang, seseorang meninju kuat alfa yang nyaris melukai Furihata, lalu memanggul Furihata lari dari kelasnya.

Furihata terdiam, tubuhnya dibawa pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan ia masih terdiam, memproses apa yang terjadi namun tak juga mengerti. Mungkin menyesali diri karena beraninya bertranformasi yang berarti menebarkan konfrontasi di saat yang berada di sekelilingnya adalah kumpulan alfa.

Namun tidak, Furihata tidak menyesal.

Jika mereka hanya menyakitinya, Furihata bisa menerimanya. Selama ini ia mampu bertahan hidup dengan bulian konstan mereka yang repetitif. Tapi kali ini mereka telah melecehkan separuh jiwanya, orang yang tidak sepantasnya direndahkan.

Mungkin ini salahnya sebagai omega immature ataupun kesialan Akashi yang memiliki mate sepertinya. Kendati demikian, Furihata tidak akan memaafkan mereka yang menghina kekasihnya.

* * *

Pintu gimnastik terbuka, lalu dibanting tertutup. Penampakan dua pebasket muda dalam transformasi mereka masing-masing mengejutkan semua yang berada dalam gim.

Kecemasan meninggi di vibrasi suara Fukuda. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Furi, Kagami?!"

Sang alfa menaruh kawannya di bangku panjang dalam lapangan _indoor_ basket. Teman-teman mereka berhamburan menghampiri. Kuroko tenang meminta Kawahara untuk mengambilkan obat bagi Furihata.

Hawa emosional membumbungi seluruh penjuru, semua merinding digulung hempasan gelombang penguasa strata tertinggi dalam kasta komunitas sosial mereka.

Kuroko terkejut karena _mate_-nya telah bertransformasi kembali jadi sosok manusia. Mata merah menajam, krimson dengan lelehan serupa darah berkilat-kilat elektris. Bila dikonklusikan sebagai sekadar amarah itu berarti menyepelekan, mate-nya bergelora angkara murka tak terkira.

"Tadi aku mencari Furihata untuk mengajaknya bersama ke gim basket karena kelas kami berdekatan. Tapi—" Kagami mendengus geram, "—aku menemukannya diperlakukan biadab lagi! Bajingan mereka semua!"

"Ya Tuhan, Furi ... kenapa kau tidak memanggil kami?" Kawahara datang membawakan peralatan medis seadanya. Dia mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air dingin, halus mengusapkan pada luka-luka terbuka di lengan sahabatnya.

Furihata mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

"Tolong urus Furi, aku akan menghabisi mereka!" Kagami balik kanan, langkahnya menderap lantai, decitan. Tikaman menyambar rusuknya. "KUROKO, HEI!"

"Jangan membuat rusuh di sekolah. Kau bisa kena detensi." Sang pemain bayangan tenang menegurnya. "Kalau kena detensi, akan bermasalah untuk tim kita. Kau tidak akan diizinkan ikut turnamen."

Kagami membuka mulut, matanya meruncingkan intimidasi ia tidak suka dihalang-halangi dalam membela temannya. Tapi _mate_-nya benar. Frustrasi karena geram dan marah dan ingin melampiaskan semuanya, ia memilih menjatuhkan Nigou yang menyabotese bola untuk tidur-tiduran di atasnya.

Nigou menggonggong karena terpelanting jatuh, Kagami lari dikejar olehnya-terlihat seakan keduanya tengah bermain basket.

"Kau mencoba melawan mereka?" tanya Fukuda yang memijati bahu temannya—saraf sensorik permukaan telapak tangannya mendeteksi tremor tensi yang melingkupi tubuh Furihata. "Kenapa?"

"..."

Kuroko menepuk punggung lengan Furihata. Sekali, dua kali, berkali-kali, menenangkan. Ia tak punya kata-kata untuk menghibur kawannya yang dibuli frekuentif, kata-kata bertabur gula dan untaian nada sekausi saus coklat manis takkan mempan pada Furihata—degradasi efek karena konstan dianiaya oleh publik, terlebih Furihata tidaklah begitu naif.

Nada dering ponsel berdering nyaring. Furihata merogoh saku _gakuran_ hitam Seirin. Semua bungkam mengamati romannya menyendu.

Pik.

"Akashi."

_/"...kau baik-baik saja, Kouki?"/ _

Lengkung rindu bermetamorfosis jadi senyum pilu. "Maksudmu?"

_/"Aku mendapat firasat buruk. Kurasa sesuatu terjadi padamu."/ _

Ponsel dicengkeram, lebih erat. Bibir bergetar, digigit keras-keras hingga mengucur darah.

Kuroko mengernyitkan alis, berempati dengan mengelapnya dan berusaha tak terlalu terlihat mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

_/"Aku merindukanmu."/ _

Terdengar seperti rintihan di seberang telepon. Bisikan, pengakuan, kesungguhan.

Mereka berpaling ketika denting bening menggema di gim. Pertama kalinya melihat Furihata demikian depresif menyeka luruhan dari matanya, kasar, berusaha keras untuk tegar meski bergetar.

Lirih, terlumur perih. "Aku juga."

Erangan, hampir tak tahan. Tarikan napas berantakan.

Kerjapan mata. Furihata menajamkan pendengaran, khawatir karena Akashi tidak juga meresponsnya. "A… -kashi—?"

Detik itu juga Furihata tahu, seperti keahlian yang tidak diinginkan namun dimilikinya, mengidentifikasi seseorang yang berada dalam periode tensi seksual. Akashi sedang mengalaminya dan ini pertama kalinya Furihata mengetahuinya—karena biasanya dalam periode ini Akashi akan menjauhinya secara halus.

_/"Jangan lupa besok kita bertemu."/_ Terlalu cepat. Akashi mengomposisikan ketenangan dan kendali dirinya. _/"Aku akan menjemputmu, dan seharian kita akan bersama." /_

Sebelum Furihata merespon, sambungan telepon diputus.

Furihata menatap display ponselnya. Putus asa manakala jari-jemarinya yang tidak menggenggam ponsel dan nyaris meremukannya menghunjam lututnya.

"Kuroko … aku … aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Sang bayangan terkesiap ketika Furihata serak, tangisnya seperti tercekik—tertahan yang sia-sia saja. "… menyesakkan. Mengecewakan …" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, airmata bergulir jatuh pada kepalan keras tangannya. "…sangat. Sangat. Aku … aku tidak ingin jadi seperti ini terus. Aku ingin sama dan bersama yang lainnya."

Seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin membisu, sesak turut melesak dalam dada mereka.

Kuroko mengerling Furihata, ekspresi datarnya menyayup menjelma penyesalan. Mungkin hanya ia yang bisa memahami pernyataan Furihata; yang tidak ingin menjadi berbeda dan muak dengan late-bloom tak kunjung datang.

Ia tidak bisa menghibur kawannya karena itu sama saja dengan menyodorkan umbul-umbul harapan palsu. Bukan pula kuasanya menghibur Furihata dengan gestur afektif.

"Iya, Furihata-_kun_." Kuroko berinhalasi perlahan, menepuk-nepuk lembut kepalan tangan agar tidak lagi kuku mengoyak lapisan kulit karena darah merembas dari cengkeraman Furihata. "Aku mengerti."

Nun jauh dari suatu gimnastik sekolah semuda kuncup bunga musim semi, sang alfa meninju dinding kamar mandi sekolah—petak-petak dinding berlapis ubin retak-retak.

Monster dalam dirinya meraung membahana, nyaris menginvasi kendali dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou ingin mendengar suara omega-nya yang setulus bumi berevolusi mengitari matahari.

Bukan hanya seseorang yang merindu.

* * *

**Glosarium **

**Late-bloomer**: werepeople yang terlambat bersemi masa pubertasnya.

**In rut**: kondisi alfa yang tengah bergairah.

**In heat**: kondisi beta yang sedang panas bergairah.

**Hormone Suppressants**: penekan hormon agar berkurang atau hilang sama sekali.

**Mating**: ketika pasangan alfa/beta/omega melakukan aktifitas seksual, bisa dengan mate-nya ataupun sekedar partner in-heat/in-rut-nya saja.

**Bonding**: prosesi yang lebih intim dari mating. Ketika alfa/beta/omega melakukan mating, maka alfa akan resmi menandai beta atau omeganya dengan meninggalkan "tanda"/kiss-mark yang kentara terlihat saat aktifitas seksual sedang berlangsung dalam wujud weremanity mereka. Bonding dianggap lebih sakral dari mating—karena bukan sekadar gairah karnal semata, tapi juga romansa afeksi. Alfa menandai omega/beta sebagai miliknya, sementara omega/beta akan keras berbau seperti alfanya.

**A/N: **

**Dalam fanfiksi ini, setting Kuroko no Basket tetap ada. Kecuali bagian dari sejak pertama kali bertemu, Akashi tahu bahwa Furihata adalah mate-nya. Bagian yang diambil dari manga Sex Pistol adalah werepeople di sini bukan hanya werewolf, tapi bisa jadi berbagai macam rupa. **

**Namun setting usianya disesuaikan dengan A/B/O Dynamics original. Batas usia first-bloom itu mulai 12 tahun hingga 14 tahun. Mereka yang late-bloomer pun wajarnya hanya mengalami keterlambatan puber setahun, yaitu berusia lima belas tahun. **

**Dalam fanfiksi ini, Furihata pertama kali bertemu Akashi saat berusia lima belas tahun. **

**Maka Furihata di fanfiksi ini yang sudah berusia 17 tahun (present time), melewati tiga tahun batas usia normal first-bloom, itu dianggap sebagai omega immature (belum dewasa) dan super late bloomer karena tidak juga mengalami masa pubertasnya werepeople. **

**Dalam sistem hiearki werepeople, super late bloomer dianggap tidak wajar, anomali, dan tercela. Karena omega immature tidak diperkenankan melakukan aktifitas mating apalagi bonding—meski jika ia sudah menemukan soul-mate-nya. **

**Jika ketahuan melakukan aktifitas mating atau bonding pada omega immature, ini melanggar konstitusi dari hukum dan norma yang berlaku. Meski usia dewasanya secara legalitas Negara sudah mencukupi, tapi dari sisi weremanity-nya tidak diperkenankan disebabkan begitu intensnya aktifitas mating atau bonding werepeople. **

**LoL: ****"Yosh, Hi-Light balik lagi dengan RP coretnistacoret. Ini baru chapter satu, kok. Nggak sesado-maso kelihatannya, ya, 'kan, Di?" *nyengir melirik partner in-crime***

**HA: *kelirik* ''Hmm, kayaknya begitu. Gak akan sejauh yang kalian pikikan /nyengir inosen/ soalnya kami belum siap sejauh itu.'' #geplaked **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. **_**Mind to give us your feedbacks? ;**_**D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sex Pistol milik Madarui. Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi/komersil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini. **

**Setting: Alternate Reality. Percampuran setting dari Kuroko no Basket, Sex Pistol, dan Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Supernatural.**

Warning: MALE X MALE, lime, lemon, smut, A/B/O Dynamics, Mating Cyles, mild-language, bully, in heat, in rut, OOC, OC, mention of kinky things and BDSM, angsty, established relationship, slight pairing, DLDR, violence.

**Prompts: ****First Time **** and ****Sadistic X Masokis**

_**Italic: Flashback**_

* * *

**Special present for 44/12 Week and AkaFuri Day**

**.**

**.**

**GROWL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Collaboration by:**_

**Hi Aidi &amp; Light of Leviathan**

* * *

Tuan Muda Seijuurou pulang dari sekolah jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tuan Besar yang berada di rumah menunggu kedatangan tamu birokrat dari golongan aristokrat, kontan menitah seluruh _maids_ untuk menyingkir dari area kamar putranya, dan meminta _butler_ menyiapkan hormone suppresants serta makan untuk sang anak.

_"In rut?" _

Putranya tidak menjawab. Kendati peluh tersepuh di sekujur tubuh, ekspresinya seperti sedia kali-tetap kukuh akan angkuh.

"Cari omega atau beta, Seijuurou. Kau bahkan bisa menaklukkan alfa kalau kau mau."

"..."

"Aku sudah menawarkanmu banyak omega dan beta dari relasi terbaik kita yang mereka bersukacita menyerahkan diri. Tapi kau keras kepala sekali."

"..." Akashi memejamkan mata, denyut memalu-malu kepalanya—serasa hampir pecah. Mencegah dirinya limbung karena panas tubuh yang menyebabkan segala terasa basah dan salah, tangannya mencengkeram sandaran sofa berukiran kompleks artistik.

"Entah sudah berapa lama waktu terlewati sejak kau first-bloom. Kau masih sendiri. Kau menderita."

"Tidak." Geraman rendah. Tangannya mulai bertransformasi, kuku-kuku memanjang menajam, menyayat ukiran sofa, serpih-serpih kayu dan pelitur emas mereras.

"Kalau kau tidak mau berganti pasangan, cari yang tetap di hati. Perempuan atau lelaki omega, tidak masalah—semua bisa menghasilkan keturunan."

"..." Satu tangan mencengkeram jantungnya yang berdetak seriuh dentang jam dinding klasik di ruang tamu megah tersebut.

Sesapan teh hitam. "Kalau kau sekali lagi menghabiskannya sendiri dan masih tidak mau memilih, in rut berikutnya kau akan kupasangkan dengan omega atau beta terbaik pilihanku."

Ultimatum.

"Jangan campuri urusanku." Geram mengancam.

"Cari dulu substitusi, _mating_. Menunggu _bonding_ dan belum menemukan _mate_ hanya membuatmu menderita."

Akashi nyaris merajam ayahnya dengan cabikan, tapi ia menarik tangannya sendiri, mengomposisi ketenangan diri. Demutuskan untuk pergi dengan kata-kata yang terpatri di bilik-bilik memori ayahnya

"Akan kupertemukan _Chichi-ue_ dengan _mate_-ku, nanti."

Pemuda yang melangkah dengan napas terengah-engah itu gigi-gigi bergemertak, mendengar tawa merendahkan-meragukan—ayahnya seakan menghina apa ia benar telah bertemu pasangan jiwanya, membuka pintu kamar dan membantingnya menutup.

Kebencian menoksik sampai inti nadi, dan tubuhnya yang tidak lagi resisten terhadap kebutuhannya menerjunkannya dari nimbus kesadaran pada bumi kepahitan—tenggelam ke lubuk birahi dan palung gairah yang bergolak menjerat dirinya erat-erat

"Kouki..."

—Akashi rebah ke tempat tidur, kesadaran seketika gugur.

* * *

Furihata menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur seolah ia daun kering di musim gugur yang diterpa angin kencang. Beberapa kali memantul kemudian diam, meraup nafas banyak lalu berteriak.

Ia membenci dirinya yang naif berpikir jika kemarahannya mencapai puncak maka tenaganya akan meningkat. Ia muak dengan statusnya yang omega tanpa kekuatan dan juga tanpa _heat_.

Jikalau memang Tuhan menggariskan ia tidak bisa menjadi omega normal kenapa tidak jatuhkan saja vonis dirinya adalah beta. Tidak perlu susah, tidak usah lahirkan dirinya dan mengalirkan darah omega dalam nadinya, tidak diberi ekspetasi, tidak ditindas meskipun tidak tahu spesies mereka sendiri apa.

Detik berlari secepat ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan teman-temannya pergi dari gim tadi, dia lari seperti orang kesetanan. Mencoba menginjak takdir hidup yang menggariskannya selalu berada dalam kesusahan.

Bahkan secara tidak sengaja pun, Akashi sebagai _mate_-nya ikut dalam kesialan. Ia sudah terlalu banyak mendengar hinaan dan cacian dengan sedikit penyemangat seperti yang temannya berikan tapi jika Akashi yang harus mendapatkannya juga—Furihata tak akan sanggup.

Bagaimana jika Akashi juga ikut dihina dina sepertinya? Bagaimana jika Akashi juga dikucilkan karenanya?

Tidak, Akashi adalah alfa kuat yang bahkan bisa menuntut submisif dari para alfa lainnya. Akashi adalah alfa yang memimpin satu _pack_ penuh alfa ketika ia masih SMP.

Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Akashi kuat, Akashi hebat, Akashi absolut dan ia biasa-biasa saja. Ditambah ia tidak bisa _heat_, tidak normal, lemah, tidak berguna, korban bullyan yang tidak bisa melawan—ia sampah dan Akashi pujaan.

Seperti singa yang menjadi raja gurun, mendominasi setiap makhluk hidup yang tinggal untuk berada di bawahnya—berada dalam kuasanya. Akashi berkuasa, Furihata yang dijajah ketidakadilan hidup.

Omong-omong soal Akashi, Furihata mengingat tadi suara alfanya bergetar, seolah menahan sesuatu antara nikmat dan derita. Menahan hal yang sewajarnya tak ia tahan jika ia memang suka. Bulu kuduk Furihata meremang, berdiri tak mau turun dan tubuhnya memanas.

"Akashi."

Tangannya menggerayang, menyebar pada tubuhnya sendiri bagai setan, ia menggerang.

"A … -kashi..."

Peluh membanjir laksana hujan, Furihata keteteran dengan nafas tersendat menggerakkan tangan menjelajah tubuh. Ke dada, ke perut, ke leher, ke kemaluan.

"A-ah."

Suaranya mengisi hening kamar yang kosong, mendesah lirih mencoba menggapai kepuasan dengan tertatih. Ia seperti ditumpah ke dalam bak berisi air mendidih, panas, panas, panas dan ingin puas—jemari bergetar mencoba menyusup dalam lapisan kain dan masuk ke dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Ngahhh. Akashi-nh."

Panas.

Ia menggelepar, secepat kilat melepaskan seluruh pakaian dan merayapkan tangan ke seluruh badan. Tangannya kembali ke bagian intimnya di antara kaki-kaki yang terbuka lebar, menggenggam erat dan naik turun perlahan. Ia rakus meraup napas saat sistem respirasinya tersendat. Tangan lain menyerang paha, mencapai bokong, memasuki diri sendiri dengan satu jari.

"A-a-ahh." Desahnya tertahan gigitan bibir yang memblokir suara, menguar darah dan matanya terpejam rapat—membayangkan jika Akashilah yang kini menyentuh dirinya.

Cepat, cepat, bergerak tak nyaman dan dadanya membusung.

"Ahhh. AKASHI!"

Napas tersengal seperti orang berlari, peluh basah seolah habis mandi, cairan putih membanjiri tangan dan perut. Kemudian Furihata melirih letih.

Pertanyaan mengganjal di kepalaya seperti tumor yang sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh membesar dan menyakitkan.

'_Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan ini dengan Akashi?'_

* * *

Di tengah gemersak bulan yang membuka malam, sepasang mata merah menguak. Mengerjap, megap oleh senyap. Entah sudah berapa lama ia hilang atas kendali diri. Dan ia terlentang di tempat tidur.

Insting buasnya mengaum marah, lapar, bukan menginginkan cabikan makanan. Hasrat. Menderas turun ke region selatan badan. Akashi berguling ke samping, melempar sepatunya, memosi tubuh agar kepala bersandar pada bantal.

Fabrik tebal seprai dan selimut kusut menggesek kemeja dan dadanya ketika ia beringsut, blazer sekolah dilepas—panas, dasinya ia buang entah kemana, pening yang menggiling rasionalitasnya membuatnya kesulitan membuka kancing kemeja—makanya ia menarik lepas kancing hingga mencelat jauh, pelan tapi nyaring membentur dinding. Dadanya terbuka berlelehan keringat, dijilat angin menyiramkan sensasi dingin.

Akashi berguling ke samping. Kepala melesak ke bantal. Tangan mencengkeram seprai, laun bertransformasi jadi monster yang bercokol dalam diri, mengoyak dan menyayat. Lantas tengkurap. Tangan lain meremas bantalnya yang empuk, padat, seperti pipi bokong, dan ia meremas lebih keras.

Ekshalasinya kian eratik. Erangannya teredam bantal. Ia berusaha bangun, menarik ikat pinggang, melempar sampai jatuh dan gesper menimbulkan bunyi berkelontang. Celananya memenjara asset kebanggaannya yang berontak dengan ambisi mendamba kebebasan.

Bibirnya kering, taring memanjang berintensi mencabik mangsa yang memapar garis leher dengan nadi berdenyut cepat karena napas panas terhempas padanya—dan menghunjam serat-serat kapuk berlapis sarung bantal putih. Telinganya berdengung dengan suara-suara merintih memanggil namanya—nama sebenarnya dan bukan marga keluaraga, memohon untuk disentuh, diremas, dijilati, diciumi, digigiti, didominasi dan menciptakan jeritan untuk diperlakukan demikian repetitif.

Tremor meneror sepanjang tengkuk menggaris vertikal sepanjang tulang punggung, bergairah dengan delusi magis—manifestasi deritanya berhasrat mendapat semua itu.

Akashi bangun—respirasi pengap karena kekurangan oksigen, turun. Rebah tengkurap. Gesekan tubuh bagian depannya dengan kasur dan sensasi berada di atas, ereksinya yang pedih sejak ia menelepon omeganya tadi, benturan menyemai friksi-friksi menyenangkan.

Tapi tidak cukup.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Ahn."

Tangannya yang kiri berlari ke perpanjangannya yang memerah, melelehkan _pre-cum_. Ibu jari membelai bagian kepala, gelang cincin, tangan menggenggam keseluruhan, hangat. Bergeser ke pangkal pada dua liukan seperti bola yang diremasnya. Akashi menggeram, panas, panas, lebih cepat, keluar-masuk, ia butuh sensasi panas dan hangat dan sulutan gairah yang berderai selaras napas tersengalnya.

Memvisualisasi Kouki-nya yang di bawah, dan ia memasuki, keluar-masuk, gesekannya, kerapatannya, miliknya terdekam dalam Kouki-garang penuh presisi menghunjam keras hingga Kouki menjerit memohon, seperti bagaimana kehangatannya-panasnya yang mendidihkan gairah dalam dirinya.

Mungkin Kouki akan memeluknya erat, menyatukan bulir-bulir kristal garam mereka yang memadukan wangi hingga tak ada lagi sekat antara aroma khas alfa dan omega. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Kouki. Khh."

Sensasi orgasmiknya beruntun menderanya. Akashi memejamkan mata, melesak tubuh ke sofa. Letih. Masih panas. Basah dan pikirannya diriset putih-bersih selembut gumpalan kapas awan mengambang di awang-awang. Hatinya hampa tak tertara. Ini ranjangnya, tak ada kehangatan selain guyuran gairahnya sendiri.

Seorang diri.

Ranjangnya tidak bisa mencinta dirinya.

"Kouki."

Bantal diremas kian keras.

"Kouki."

Kewarasan perlahan merangkak kembali pada Akashi, dan saat itu ia merasa berdosa—masih saja menaruh ekspetasi pada Kouki-nya sementara ia tahu betapa frustrasi Kouki akan dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya hina. Kouki tulus, tidak sekadar menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya untuk diboyong ke ranjang, disetubuhi, dilupakan. Menggeram, merintih. Gemelutuk gigi beradu buruk. Rahangnya mengeras.

Menjadikan Kouki sebagai objek fantasi seksual dengan imaji sensual yang menguapkan rasionalitasnya. Ia lebih rendah dari bajingan.

Geraman depresif vokal, terkedap sistemasi kedapan suara untuk alfa _in rut_ yang tengah memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya.

Bantal yang jadi sanggan kepala berhelai-helai magenta, basah, bukan hanya karena keringat.

"Kouki..."

* * *

Siul burung berdenting menyapa penanda pagi, mengusik ruang udara dan terbawa sampai pada gendang telinga.

Cahaya mentari yang masih dirangkul gelap rakus mejarah semua tempat yang bisa dikuasai. Berlarian mengejar ruang kosong lewat celah-celah ventilasi jendela, tak lepas menginvasi kelopak-kelopak yang terpejam rapat karena posisinya yang menghadap cahaya.

Kouki masih menyelami mimpinya ketika cahaya membuat silau walau telah terhalang kelopak mata, ia menggeliat—sedikit risih karena selimut menggesek kulit polosnya—dan mengusap matanya perlahan.

"Hari ini bertemu Akashi."

Pandangannya menerawang kosong pada langit-langit kamar, membiarkan gelenyar-gelenyar geli yang membuat hatinya menghangat dipupus oleh sakit hati yang kian meningkat.

Terkenang kejadian kemarin, pelecehan dirinya untuk yang kesekiankali karena dia omega immature. Jemarinya bergerak menggapai langit, menggenggam kosong udara dan Furihata tersenyum pedih.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menyembunyikan ini."

Biru terukir seperti tato permanen, menjalar disana-sini dan menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya dengan warna-warni biru tanda luka. Mereka selalu saja melakukan ini padanya, mulai dari sekedar hinaan verbal hingga loker yang penuh sampah ditambah luka fisik yang selalu ia derita

Salahnya mungkin jadi omega tidak berguna. Salahnya karena terlahir dengan keadaan tidak sempurna. Salahnya karena ia tidak bisa menjadi omega normal seperti mereka.

BUKAN!

Semua ini takdir, seharusnya mereka paham. Kouki hanya berada digaris takdirnya yang menyatakan bahwaa dia _incomplete_, late bloomer yang tidak tahu kapan akan bloom—atau malah tidak akan bisa menjejaki masa pubertas sama sekali.

"Aku lelah."

Ia hanya ingin bahagia dan bisa _mating_ dengan alfanya, tapi kenapa dia belum _heat_ juga?

Furihata benci dirinya sendiri yang nyaris memaki Tuhan, ia sakit hati.

Perlahan Furihata bangkit, membiarkan dirinya terbebas dari pelukan selimut yang membungkus tubuh. Kepalanya panas, sakit. Tapi ia harus siap-siap sebelum Akashi datang.

Akashi yang _in rut_. Bibir Furihata mengerut. Langkahnya tertatih menuju kamar mandi, hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak bertumpu pada lemari. Perutnya keram, kakinya mengejang dan ia merasa jika tubuhnya seperti diremas.

"Sa-sakit."

Tidak kuat, Furihata tidak kuat. Tapi jika ia tidak siap-siap pasti Akashi akan kecewa. Setidaknya hanya menemani Akashi yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan perutnya kembali menegang, merapat seolah diperas lalu ditonjok keras-keras.

Keringat kembali membanjir seperti malam tadi, membuat seluruh tubuhnya berkilau terkena cahaya mentari pagi. Napasnya tercekat, panas membakar dan melahapnya dalam kesakitan. Furihata menggerang sakit, hampir pingsan.

Tangannya mencengkeram lantai, melubangi marmer sampai retak karena transformasi yang tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Rintihan menggaung dan memenuhi telinga pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan suara teriakannya sendiri. Ia menjerit pilu, merangkak ke kamar mandi dan jatuh.

''Sakit,'' rintih kembali mendobrak keluar seperti air matanya yang tak terbendung. Jatuh berderai namun masih berusaha bangkit.

Mungkin rasa sakit karena bully konstan yang tertuju pada Furihata. Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan, berusaha mandi, mengeramasi rambutnya, menyabuni asal tubuhnya. Ia meninju dinding kamar mandi, sakitnya bukan main. Setelah mandi, menghanduki tubuh seadanya, Furihata tertatih ke kamarnya lagi untuk memakai baju lengkap, menyampirkan syal di lehernya.

Tepat saat itu didengarnya bel pintu rumah menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Demi Akashi dan sedikit kebahagian yang bisa ia raih, langkah terseret seiring dengan ayunan kaki menuruni tangga. Topengnya ia pasang laksana tubuhnya tak menderita, hatinya tak terluka, dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sekarang layaknya ia ditumbuk-tumbuk dengan alu secepat tumbukan adonan mochi—berpusat di perut.

Ganggang pintu basah oleh keringat, bergetar karena tubuhnya hampir hilang daya. Bibirnya merekah tertarik ke atas, mengait dua pasang daging warna plum—yang kini memerah karena terus digigiti—dengan otot wajah.

''Akashi.'' Getar di kaki semakin hebat, bergoyang hampir jatuh namun berusaha terlihat tegar.''_Ohayou_.''

Akashi pikir dirinya baik-baik saja dan bisa mengendalikan ini monster yang berkehendak menyetiri kendali dirinya, panas yang bukan demam tapi tinggi-tinggi mendidihkan dari nadi hingga vena, namun terberangus semua itu tatkala Furihata muncul

Wangi segar menyepoi shampoo mentol. Semiliri aroma sabun lembut floral terpolutan samar khas antipsetik. Menyengat dan ia menghirup, laiknya kumbang terjerat seduksi netar.

Kering dari saliva seperti kerongkongannya dilanda kemarau. Di telinganya, terbelai suara Furihata yang mendesau.

Monsternya mengamuk hendak memangsa seseorang sekarang juga, siapapun, terutama presensi yang diklaim sebagai milik pribadi.

Akashi maju selangkah. Tak sadar matanya meredup, bergemerlap sensual menatap _mate_-nya. Memeluk Furihata, mengecup perpotongan lehernya, melirik di telinga yang diceceri helai-helai kecoklatan—dan ia menyalahkan delusi _in rut_-nya, Furihata kini berwangi seperti rempah-rempah serta almond.

"Anhh.'' Mata Furihata membulat sebesar bola, tak menyangka suara macam itu yang keluar ketika Akashi memeluknya—mengendusinya. Tremor tubuh perlahan berkurang, seperti butiran salju yang meleleh karena dirajam hangat mentari musim semi.

"Aku merindukanmu." Memoar tadi malam menerornya, Akashi refleks mundur melepaskan pelukan. Berdeham, menjaga postur tetap kasual, lantas bertanya dengan bibir mengurva terbuka. "Mana keluargamu? Mau langsung berangkat atau kita temui mereka dulu?"

'''_Otou-san_ dan _Okasan_ sedang pergi, katanya bulan madu kedua.'' Ada percik sirat kecewa yang menyembul keluar tanpa bisa Furihata tahan.'' Ayo berangkat sekarang saja,'' ucapnya. Membenarkan syalnya yang ternyata turun dan pantas saja desah nafas Akashi menyentuh kulitnya—panas sekali, rasanya badannya menggigil.

Tak terelaborasi distan yang terdepa di antara mereka. Atau Akashi yang memblokade intimasi mereka—bukan untuk diri sendiri, demi Furihata, keselamatannya tersemat sebagai prioritas utama hari ini.

Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh punggung tangan kanan yang tergantung kaku di sisi tubuh omeganya, menyisipkan jari-jemarinya dalam jari-jari Furihata. Menggenggamnya. Hangat—k alor berlebih menyebabkan respirasi Akashi terganjal. Akashi takkan kalah, tidak bahkan dari dirinya yang satu lagi berontak dari kungkungannya.

"Kunci-kunci rumahmu dulu."

Akashi membantu Furihata untuk membenarkan posisi syalnya. Dalam hati menyetujui pakaian Furihata hari ini, meski tak banyak membantu, tapi mendegradasi wanginya sekaligus tindak preventif Akashi untuk menerkamnya.

Setidaknya, sang alfa mencoba yakin ia takkan mengagresi omeganya yang masih _immature_. Namun entahlah,_ in rut_-nya bisa saja menggilas rasionalitasnya lagi. Furihata yang baru mandi benar-benar wangi, dan sulit mengontrol diri untuk tidak menandainya secara resmi.

Akashi mengecup halus pelipis omeganya yang dihamburi untaian sewarna hangat bumi musim panas. Ah, wangi sekali. Sorot mata merah brilliannya menghangat.

"Kutunggu di mobil, Kouki." Akashi menepuk lembut puncak kepala Furihata, mendahului beranjak pergi.

''Ya.''

Kouki bergumam pelan, masih terlalu terkejut dengan hanya presensi Akashi dapat membuat tubuhnya begitu tenang dan merasa terlindungi. Terlebih—semua sakit yang menggerogoti kini hilang seolah tanpa bekas. Ia tersenyum—tulus kali ini—menikmati hangat Akashi mengecup pelipisnya.

Kakinya melangkah seriang anak kecil, terlalu antusias mengunci semua pintu agar bisa segera kembali dekat dengan Akashi.

Kali ini ia berharap tidak ada lagi sakit yang memakannya tadi.

Tapi—

Langkahnya terhenti dan kesadarannya menyiksa diri, melunturkan senyum di wajah dengan hanya sekelebat pikiran.

Akashi sedang in rut, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

Akashi mengunci mobil dengan_ automatic lock-system _begitu Furihata masuk ke mobilnya. Mengatur suhu penghangat mobil. Lalu mengemudi dengan tenang. Kalor hangat tersembur dari celah-celah _Air Conditioner_. Sejenak ia fokus menyetir sampai ruang penciumannya yang tengah kelewat sensitif menghirup wangi adiktif sialan itu lagi.

Bahaya. Kouki-nya dalam bahaya. Dan bahaya itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Mencengkeram setir sedikit lebih erat, Akashi menanamkan catatan mental di benaknya. Nanti ia akan menenggak supresan agar hormonnya terkendali. Menyakiti Furihata adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya.

Mengekshalasi, memutuskan menikmati wangi Furihata yang menunduk dan diam saja—untuk hal ini sama sekali tak tercegah karena mereka berada dalam ruang spasius. Sampai hal anomali ia sadari.

Hari ini, biner solid kolong langit itu tidak berpijar seperti kilau surya yang menyirami permukaan laut. Cengiran inosen dan senyum tulus absen dari wajahnya.

Mengerling sekilas, Akashi menotis Furihata tidak seperti biasanya. Ada mendung merundung omeganya. Mengenyahkan selubung murung yang menangkupi atmosfer di sekeliling mereka, Akashi memulai konversasi.

"Hari ini, kita mau ke mana?"

Berjengit sedikit, Furihata mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lesu, memberikan Akashi sedikit keyakinan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bibirnya terbuka, lirih berucap,'' terserah Akashi saja.''

Lalu menambahkan ketika dilihatnya mata Akashi memancarkan ekspresi tidak suka.'' Ka-kalau boleh ke supermarket juga, se-sepatuku su-sudah agak rusak.''

"Kita ke toko sepatu—"

Akashi mengangkat tangan kanannya dari ban kemudi. Punggung jari-jemarinya menyentuh pelan pipi kiri kekasihnya. Tidak demam. Namun raut wajahnya lebih pucat dari awan kelabu yang menggumuli langit hari ini.

"—aku juga ingin cari sepatu baru karena punyaku sudah tipis solnya."

Tangannya membelai helai-helai dengan wangi mint lembut yang terinhalasi dari hidung hingga lubuk hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouki? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak.''

Furihata berniat menepis tangan Akashi namun malah berakhir dengan menempelkan jemarinya sendiri pada jemari Akashi yang bersatu dengan pipinya, memiringkan kepalanya agar hangat itu mengalir ke dirinya.

''Sama sekali tidak,'' tambahnya.

Tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi perut dan pinggangnya rasanya remuk, badannya panas dingin belum lagi lebam yang ia alami karena kejadian semalam. Namun ia memilih diam, memilih berbuat baik sekali lagi dengan menyembunyikan semua fakta _bully_ yang ia yakin dapat menganmbil puluhan nyawa melayang sekali serang—jika Akashi tahu.

Dari cara kekasihnya memandangnya dengan ulasan senyum, tapi bohong terpulas jelas di matanya, Akashi mendeteksi ketidakjujuran dalam jawaban Furihata yang reaktif sedetik lebih cepat. Jika omeganya belum mau mengungkapkan, Akashi akan menanti sampai ia jujur sendiri—atau mencari tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Dan dari usaha Furihata berjuang tersenyum untuknya—kendati dipaksakan, tangannya yang hangat digenggam dan dilekatkan pada garis pipi diruahi rona, Akashi mendapati denyar hangat menggigit intuisinya—menumpul karena efek hormonal tubuh.

''Ka-kalau Akashi i-ingin membeli sepatu juga, ba-bagaimana kalau kita beli_ couple-shoes_?''

Furihata berupaya menampilkan serbuk-serbuk semu yang sepertinya cukup mudah untuk hadir di dua bagian pipinya. Menepis semua sakit hati dan menggatikannya dengan binar bahagia karena kebersamaan mereka.

"Ide bagus, Kouki."

''Ta-tapi ka-kalau begitu pasti sepatunya mahal,'' Pipinya tergembung. "Uangku tidak akan cukup."

Akashi menggerakkan tangannya, mencubit gemas nan pelan pipi yang terkurva cembung itu. Betapa ia ingin menguleni kulit pipi ini dalam kuluman lidahnya. Ah, sudahlah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggabungkan _budget_ untuk membeli sepatu lalu membeli sepatu pasangan? Tidak perlu yang mahal, cari yang cocok dengan kita."

Furihata berharap Akashi percaya—atau setidaknya berpura-pura percaya—karena semua ini ia lakukan agar tak membebani Akashi. Ia hanya berjengit, cemberut karena cubitan sayang di pipinya, lalu memasang pose berpikir.

''Ta-tapi … Akashi biasa memakai merek terkenal? Ka-kalau yang biasa, apa akan nyaman kaupakai?''

Akashi tetap menyetir dengan satu tangan beralih menggenggam tangan pemuda kesayangannya, meletakkan di pangkuannya—jarak aman dari pangkal pahanya (Akashi menghentikan jalaran otaknya meliar dengan berbagai probabilitas untuk melarikan jari-jari ke sana). Tampak menggemaskan dengan kepala dimiringkan dan dahi berkerut tipis.

"Merek tidak menjamin kualitas," jawab Akashi tenang. "Keluarkan semua uangmu untuk membeli sepatu, berikan padaku."

Buru-buru Furihata menarik tangan, memalingkan wajah menutupi rona merah separah buah tomat karena posisi tangannya tadi. Tangan alfanya tadi itu letaknya dimana?!

Sudut bibir pemuda bersurai magenta itu menekuk, terkuyu tarikan gravitasi. Ini rijeksi murni dari Furihata. Karena itulah Akashi menarik tangannya, berpretensi tenang, memegang (mencengkeram) ban setirnya lagi dengan mata fokus memandangi jalan yang berlarian dalam ruang pandangnya.

Furihata menyerahkan lembaran uang dan kembali merasa rendah diri karena uangnya pasti tidak ada nilai jika dikomparasi dengan uang saku Akashi sehari.

"Ini—'' Lembarannya ia buka membentuk kertas, sebagian kumal dan ia mengumpat dalam hati. "—tabunganku sebulan da-dan juga hadiah jadi penunggu rumah selama _Otou-san_ dan _Okasaan_ bulan madu ulang.''

Akashi melirik sedikit. Belum tergerak menerima uang yang diulurkan Furihata.

"Orangtuamu pergi sebulan? Apa uang itu sudah termasuk untuk makan dan biaya lainnya dalam sebulan?"

Akashi tidak akan mengasihani Furihata karena perbedaan kasta. Ini hanya nuraninya yang memedulikan kekasihnya. Ia bisa saja membelikan apapun untuk Furihata, tapi entah penolakan keras macam apa yang dihantamkan Furihata padanya.

''Ah!" Seru terluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Menampilkan senyum mengganti manyun bibir memikir komparasi mereka yang kelewat kentara.'' Itu hanya bonus. Semua kebutuhan rumah punya anggaran lain.''

Kemudian tangan yang menjulurkan uang ditarik, lelah karena sepertinya jika ia tidak memberikan penjelasan konkrit tentang biaya hidupnya pada Akashi maka kekasihnya itu pasti akan terus memberikan pertanyaan menyidik.

''Yah, walau aku harus membagi dan menghemat serta menyusun anggaran tapi menyenangkan. Seperti latihan jadi bendahara atau semacamnya.''

"Kau yakin itu cukup untuk biayamu dalam sebulan?"

Akashi membagi fokus antara Furihata dengan sektor regional yang mobilnya memasuki jalur jalan raya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke distrik pertokoan ternama dan bukan _mall_, mengingat anggaran mereka (tepatnya, Furihata) amat terbatas dan ia tetap meneguhkan tanggung-jawabnya mencarikan kualitas yang terbaik dengan biaya pas-pasan tanpa menyinggung hati _mate_-nya itu.

"Kau diberikan hadiah karena menunggu rumah." Sang alfa dalam dominasi relasi mereka sadis menekan klakson ketika ada pengendara motor menyalip brutal dari sisi kiri bahu jalan, berdecak pelan. "Apa kalau aku memberikan hadiah padamu kau mau terima?"

''I-i-itu—"

Pertanyaan Akashi terlalu tiba-tiba, membuat Furihata bergeming dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika dikatakan ia menolak pemberian Akashi maka itulah yang terjadi. Bukan, bukan karena dipikir harga dirinya super tinggi tapi ia hanya tidak biasa dibelikan orang lain tanpa balas budi. Dan Akashi sudah pasti akan memberikannya hadiah tanpa menuntut balik, ia tidak suka.

Walau jujur Furihata iri dengan teman-temannya yang pamer benda pemberian ia tidak suka dimanjakan begitu.

''Ti-tidak bisa. A-aku tidak mungkin bisa menerima.'' Ia menunduk, gemetar menahan perasaan ingin diberi hadiah tapi—Ia saja tidak bisa memberi Akashi apapun.

Jawaban Furihata menyentak ulu hati, ngilu, dan menyulam pilu meski masih dalam batas asumsi.

Akashi mengomposisikan hal-hal yang ingin diungkapkannya seraya ia memarkirkan mobil di pelataran parkir area basement. Terparkir sempurna dengan bodi mobil terberi spasi antara kedua mobil lainnya, barulah ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, kedua tangan masih memegang kemudi.

"Aku mengerti." Akashi berinhalasi sekali. Mata merahnya menerawang remang-remang basement area parkir. Mengonsiderasi sejenak, mencapai keputusan.

"Berikan uangmu yang tadi padaku. Akan kugabung dengan uangku, dan kita cari sepatu pasangan untuk berdua."

Akashi melirik kekasihnya. Mata magentanya meredup. Rijeksi kesekiankali. Tapi bibirnya menyalahi lekukan matanya.

"Ayo cari yang terbaik untuk kita, Kouki."

Ia punya hampir segalanya di dunia ini yang nyaris seluruh orang mengidam-idamkan, dan ia bisa memberikan semuanya untuk _mate_-nya seorang. Ironis, _mate_-nya tidak menginginkan semua itu. Akashi tak tahu apa yang Furihata inginkan, padahal yang Akashi inginkan hanyalah yang terbaik untuknya.

''Uhm.'' Furihata mengangguk antusias berusaha tak acuh dengan sinaran mata yang tampak padam karena kesekian kali kecewa akibat penolakannya.

_'Mungkin membiarkan Akashi sedikit ... tidak masalah, 'kan?'_

Tangannya menjulur kembali dengan uang tergenggam, menaruhnya di tangan Akashi. Pandang matanya ia sejajarkan dengan _mate_-nya, meski malu dan gugup serta rasa tidak suka yang meremasnya akhirnya ia berucap.'' Ta-tapi, kalau jadinya kalau yang banyak menombok uang?''

"Kalau begitu kita cari sepatu pasangan yang cukup pakai uangmu saja untuk membelinya."

Pemuda yang akan menyerahkan jabatan ketua organisasi siswa di Rakuzan-nya itu melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Memundurkan sedikit kursinya, melirik Furihata yang bergeming—mungkin masih mencerna perkataannya.

Akashi mengedikkan bahu kasual, tersenyum geli. "Bercanda." —dan ini gagal total.

Furihata syok, tersedak dan hampir putar balik kiri untuk pulang ke rumah. Uang tiga ribu yen itu cukup apa jika disesuaikan dengan standar Akashi dan ia sendiri tidak mau malah berakhir luka kaki karena bahan yang dipaksakan nyaman. Hampir saja ia membuka suara ketika Akashi mengatakan,'bercanda'.

Itu sama sekali tidak bercanda, karena ekspresi Akashi sama sekali tidak cocok. Namun ia memilih tersenyum, mencoba menghargai sense humor Akashi yang benar-benar buruk.

Akashi mematikan _Air Conditioner_, meng-_unlock key systems_ mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu, menjejakkan kaki kirinya menapak semen basement, seraya bertanya.

"Ada preferensi khusus sepatu basket yang kauinginkan, Kouki?"

''A-aku ingin sepatu—"

Ucapannya terhenti, matanya menangkap gerak laku Akashi yang tidak biasa dan tampak menderita. Apa _in rut_-nya sebegitu menyiksa? Dan Furihata tergugu, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sang alfa keluar dari mobil, baru berdiri, mendadak vertigo ringan. Lengan kanannya lekas terhempas di bagian atap pintu mobil, sikunya berbenturan dengan bodi mobil—dijadikannya sebagai penahan beban.

Monster dalam dirinya berontak menggila. Stress karena wangi murni yang sedari tadi menentramkannya di ruangan spasius itu ternetralisir aroma bensin, knalpot, dan sekapan pengap apek khas parkiran basement.

Sebuah mobil melintas berderu melampaui mobilnya-kentara mencari parkir yang masih kosong, Akashi menggeram rendah. Tengkuk meremang, visinya berbayang. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram rapat pintu di sisi pengemudi.

_In-rut_-nya memilih waktu terburuk untuk mengaktivasi gairah. Akashi berdiri sesaat dalam posisi tak mengenakkan itu, berusaha mengontrol diri. Ia bersama omeganya. Tingkah anehnya bisa menyebabkan Furihata curiga—jika ketahuan Akashi terbayang respon Furihata tapi ia yakin senyum dan pendar matanya kian menyurut, ia berdeham kaku, menyambar kunci mobil dari slotnya, lalu membanting pelan pintu agar tertutup.

"Ayo, Kouki."

Rasa bersalah melahap senyum dan mengeringkan vokal Furihata. Komposi diri Akashi yang sudah kembali normal tak membuat ketidaknyamanan itu berhenti. Mengangguk pelan, Furihata keluar dari mobil di sisi kanan supir.

''Ugh.'' Ada tangan asing menginvasi pundaknya, menjalar ke leher lalu tulang belakang.

Furihata bergidik ketika nafas asing yang jelas bukan Akashi membelai tengkuknya dan membuatnya gemetar takut.

''Baumu harum.''

Kakinya kaku di tempat, ia ingin lari tapi tangan asing itu menahannya di tempat—mendekapnya erat.

''Ak-AKASHI!'' Teriakan nyaring ia keluar dari kerongkongan, menjalar pada udara dan menggema nyaring di basement tersebut.

Namanya membahana di basement. Suara Furihata dalam bahaya. Alfa lain cari mati mendekatinya. Intuisinya meraung liar dalam kebutuhannya dan keinginannya untuk memproteksi _mate_-nya.

Tanpa repot-repot memutari mobil, Akashi menapaki bodi mobil orang lain dengan kaki kiri. Melompat tinggi dan kaki kanan menginjak bagian badan mobil persis di bawah jendela pintu sisi pengemudi. Naik ke atas mobilnya.

Berdiri menjulang di atas sana. Akashi terpaku sepersekian detik. Melihat ada yang membekap omeganya dan mengendusi ceruk lehernya—hal yang bahkan tak pernah Akashi lakukan karena bagian leher adalah area resmi penandaan _bonding_, pula tangan-tangan sialan mulai menggerayangi Furihata.

Kalap, _in-rut_-nya instan terlupakan, ceruk matanya berpupil vertikal dihuni netra merah dan jingga keemasan dibara emosi, Akashi meroda—melompat turun—kaki kanannya penuh presisi ganas menendang rahang si alfa yang gila dan tidak tahu diri menyentuh omeganya.

_**BUAGH! **_

"AAARGHH!"

_**BRUK.**_

Akashi mendarat dengan pivot kaki kiri, persis di samping Furihaya yang gemetar. Menghirup wangi suci omeganya ternoda, Akashi memeluknya perlahan, lembut menenangkannya. Tapi matanya masih terpicing tajam kalkulatif pada alfa yang mengerang garang dan terluka.

"BAJINGAN!" Gemeretak tulang leher yang tergeser. Semburan amarah. Transformasi sekerjap lampu sen mobil. Bulu-bulu bermunculan dari pori-pori kulit. Mata berpupil vertikal. Gigi-gigi terutama taring menajam. Seluruh kuku meruncing tajam. "BERIKAN DIA PADAKU! AKU AKAN JADI ALFANYA!"

Darah menggelegak, memanasi emosi hingga ke ubun-ubun. Akashi tertawa kecil, rendah, merasa terhina. Ia melepaskan Furihata dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Budak Rendahan." Suara Akashi merembas dingin meneror seantero ruangan berbau asap kendaraan itu. Jari-jemarinya dilemaskan. "Aku alfanya."

"Dia tidak bertanda!"

"Oh, apa kalau omega tidak bertanda berarti dia tidak sedang dalam relasi dengan seseorang?" Tawanya rendah, meremehkan.

"Peduli setan kaubilang apa!"

Tinju terarah pada wajah. Akashi ringan berkelit, menangkap pergelangan tangan yang seinci dari garis pipi, meremasnya keras lalu memelintirnya sampai pria sialan itu menjerit kesakitan, satu tangan lagi meraih lengannya. Akashi sadis membantingnya tanpa ampun ke mobil tempat si alfa itu berasal.

Belum puas dengan aksinya itu dan bunyi memilukan benturan antara punggung pada bodi mobil, tangan terkepal meninju keras-keras perutnya. Alfa sialan itu tersedak kesakitan. Akashi menyambar bahunya, menghunjam pandangan menindaskan mental dengan aura intimidatifnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh yang sudah jadi milikku. Tidak bahkan orangtuaku sendiri."

"A-AGHH-AMPFFHH-AMPUUUN!"

Tangan Akashi menjambak rambutnya, membetotkan kepalanya ke kaca mobilnya. Sensasi mengerikan dari kepala belakang yang dijedotkan, tapi sebegitu menyakitkan menyebabkan pandangan berkunang, ia menciut ngeri tak bisa lari dari sepasang biner heterokromik yang anomali dan mengimpresi mistik.

"Makhluk Hina, jangan pernah mengganggu omegaku lagi."

"I-i-iiyaaa! Le-lepas—UGHUGHH!"

Pria yang berbadan dua kali lipat lebih besar dari kapten muda Rakuzan itu, dicengkeram bahu pemuda anomali bersurai merah membara—meraung kesakitan tak didengarkan, Akashi mengangkatnya, melemparnya dengan putaran di udara hingga menghantam semen basement. Tubuh dan struktur tulang-belulangnya terasa remuk keseluruhan.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku." Akashi menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya, seolah debu hinggap di sana. "Perintahku absolut. Sampai aku melihatmu lagi—"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, alfa itu terseok-seok mengenaskan lari dari alfa termengerikan yang pernah dijumpainya seumur hidup.

Melihat semua itu, Furihata tidak ingin jadi pengecut. Tapi kejadian tadi menghempas seluruh keping-keping keberanian yang ia punya beserta harga dirinya.

Air mata menetas, bukan maunya. Ia takut, takut karena ketidakkuasaannya membela diri sendiri. Takut jika pada akhirnya Akashi hanya akan mendapat jatah sisa dari alfa biadab yang mendekapnya tadi.

''Maaf.'' Lirih terucap darinya dengan suara yang gemetar, diserak getar tangis yang satir mendominasi lidah. Furihata memeluk alfanya sekuat tenaga, bergantung pada dominasnsi kekasihnya yang menjaminkan ketenangan dan keamanan untuknya.

''Maaf.''

_Karena aku tak mampu melindungi diriku sendiri._

''Maaf.''

_Karena merepotkanmu lagi._

''Maaf.''

_Karena membuatmu marah sampai seperti ini._

''Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf.''

Jiwanya terguncang, monsternya melemah dengan pelukan afektif yang sungguh efektif. Akashi memutar tubuhnya, balas merengkuh Furihata erat-erat, protektif. Ia tahu omeganya bukan tipikal omega cengeng yang lemah-lembut butuh dilindungi. Jika agresi tadi bukan berupa pelecehan seksual, Akashi percaya Furihata pasti bertransformasi untuk membela diri.

Sedekat ini, jantung mereka berdentam melodis dalam irama _waltz_ imajiner. Sedekat ini, dari cara Furihata meremat fabrik jaket yang dikenakannya di bagian punggung, dari tubuh yang dijalar getar, dari kepala yang bersandar di bahunya, lirih sendatan perih persis di depan telinganya, Akashi merasakan ada ketidakmengertian atas aksi yang alfa brengsek tadi lakukan menimbulkan ketidakberdayaan.

Sedekat ini, Akashi dapat mengetahui apa yang kini dirasakan dan dipikirkan omeganya. Mungkin, ini kontak batin karena mozaik jiwa mereka menyatu.

Distopia yang mengukung Furihata; ketakutannya jika selamanya jadi omega _immature_; kepengecutannya untuk mengungkapkan pada Akashi.

Melongarkan sedikit pelukannya, Akashi menatap kekasihnya yang menggigit bibir—bersikeras menahan isakan. Ia mengecup pelan mata kanan Furihata yang seketika tertutup, berbisik sembari menyelami jendela hati serupa jendela kelasnya ketika bulir hujan merayapi beningnya.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Bibirnya merambat ke garis pipi, hidungnya bertemu hidung Furihata, berbagi udara untuk diresap. Menghirup wangi natural omeganya, dan kemungkinan _in-rut_-nya mendengkur jinak karena wangi ini menentramkannya. Pandangan turun membayangi bibir yang terbuka, tak lagi terkatup, memerah muda pasca digigit—dan ia ingin melakukannya, tapi bibirnya beralih ke sudut bibirnya—mengecup pelan di sana, berbisik.

"Maaf." Penyesalan. "Bahkan kau ada sedekat ini denganku, aku tak bisa menjagamu sebaik-baiknya." Kesungguhan.

Akashi membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher hangat, harum adiktif yang menjadi amplifier bagi sisi dominannya. Hidungnya melekat pada kulit yang meremang dalam sentuhannya. Menahan taringnya menajam untuk mengoyak lapisan kulit di sana dan menandai Furihata saat ini juga.

"Kau _mate_-ku, aku takkan membiarkanmu diklaim siapapun selain aku." Bibirnya mencium lembut kulit yang melapisi nadi berdenting bising. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana dunia memandangmu—kita, aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku."

'Ya." Furihata mengangguk kaku.

Tangan kiri sang alfa menggenggam tangan kanan Furihata, tak berintensi untuk terlepas, memasukkan genggaman tangan mereka dalam jaketnya. Ditariknya Furihata berjalan di sisinya untuk naik escalator ke distrik pertokoan. Dalam hati bersumpah untuk menjaga Furihata yang berharga bahkan lebih daripada sekedar harga dirinya.

Hati Furihata menghangat menerima segala hujaman afeksi yang Akashi hadiahi, merona pipi ketika tangan mereka bertaut dan nyaman bersembunyi dalam saku mantel tebal, hangat memeluk genggaman tangan mereka.

Walau begitu ada saja yang rasanya kurang ketika bibir Akashi tadi bukan mendarat di bibirnya tapi malah di ujung. Harapannya seolah pupus selayak dedaunan gugur di musim gugur. Lalu beku merajam karena badai salju tiba-tiba menghantam.

Ia rakus ingin Akashi memperlakukannya lebih dari sekedar saputan bibir yang menyapu pipi dan pelipis. Furihata serakah menghendaki bukan hanya wangi sesaat mendominasi tubuhnya lalu segala tanda bau dari kekasihnya pergi. Tapi Akashi selalu begini.

Karena ia omega _immature_. Furihata ingat itu.

Mata Akashi kembali merah brillian, hangat. Tersenyum tipis dengan tangan membelai puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang hari ini, melupakan apapun yang tidak ingin kita ingat."

''Iya, maaf.''

Namun bibirnya terlatih menyampai topeng penutup luka hati. Furihata tersenyum setengah hati. Masih berharap disentuh Akashi tidak setengah-setengah seperti tadi.

"A-aku ingin segera membeli sepatu yang sama dengan Akashi.''

Anggukan afirmatif. Tangan Akashi terangkat, menyeka air yang berguguran dari lanskap bumi yang selalu memandangnya hangat. "Ini bukan salahmu. Minta maaf lagi, kutinggalkan kau sendiri di sini."

Ia mengerling Furihata—geli, punggung jemarinya membelai halus sisi kanan pipi pemuda bersurai coklat itu—menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Bercanda, Kouki. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Jangan khawatir: chapter lovey-dovey (dan … maaf, kekerasan) ini masih akan berlanjut**.

**HA: ****"Ah, aku terluka." /Mode Furihata/ "Tapi...Light selalu memberikan perlindungan kok setelah ini. Aku percaya." *lirikan Light***

**LoL: "And I'll absolutely protect you no matter what- /keselip mode Seijuurou/" *nyengir* "Nggak mungkin Akashi nolong saat itu juga, dear LeChi-tachi. Soalnya, Kyoto sama Tokyo itu berjauhan, AkaFuri in long-distance-relationship, dan lagi Akashi sedang in rut. Chapter berikutnya (fast update) aku aja yang RP jadi Akashi ikutan stress in-rut karena Di yang meranin Kouki itu … ah. Asdfghjkl. *rangkul Di gemes***

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. **_**Mind to give us your feedbacks? ;**_**D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sex Pistol milik Madarui. Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi/komersil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini. **

**Setting: Alternate Reality. Percampuran setting dari Kuroko no Basket, Sex Pistol, dan Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Supernatural.**

Warning: MALE X MALE, lime, lemon, smut, A/B/O Dynamics, Mating Cyles, mild-language, bully, in heat, in rut, OOC, OC, mention of kinky things and BDSM, angsty, established relationship, slight pairing, DLDR, violence.

**Prompts: ****First Time **** and ****Sadistic X Masokis**

_**Italic: Flashback**_

* * *

**Special present for 44/12 Week and AkaFuri Day**

**.**

**GROWL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Collaboration by:**_

**Hi Aidi &amp; Light of Leviathan**

* * *

Mereka memasuki distrik pertokoan yang populer itu. Ramai disambangi pengunjung karena ini akhir pekan. Menyusuri trotoar di antara para pejalan kaki yang lalu-lalang, tumpah-ruah konversasi menderum udara. Para penjual yang sibuk menjajakan dagangannya maupun para pelayan yang berjajar di depan toko untuk menyambut pelanggan.

Mencium harum makanan dari sektor yang berisi resto ataupun stan—kedai penjual kudapan, Akashi melirik Furihata. "Apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku menjemputmu pagi-pagi tadi." Tatapannya melunak. "Ah, aku yang lapar. Bisa kita mampir dulu sebelum membeli sepatu, Kouki?

''Aku—"

Furihata mengingat dirinya semenjak pagi tadi bahkan kemarin malam belum makan. Rasa sakit menderanya terus-terusan dan tanpa kompromi membuatnya memuasakan diri sendiri karena tidak tahan. Tapi kalaupun makan, rasanya pasti akan pahit, tidak ada yang enak setelah moodnya yang benar-benar hancur karena kelakukan lembut Akashi yang malah menyakiti dirinya. Melemparnya kejurang bernama putus asa karena harapan yang lagi-lagi dipupus afeksi hangat.

_Growl._

Sayangnya perutnya tak berdusta. Kalimat yang ingin mengatakan 'aku menemani saja' tertelan kembali dan ia hanya bisa merona malu.

''Ma-eh. A-aku juga lapar,'' ujarnya memalingkan wajah.

Perutnya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan moodnya yang sedang tak karuan, hanya mau memuaskan kebutuhan.

Tertawa pelan, Akashi menarik Furihata-nya ke jajaran resto dan stan makanan. Keduanya menelusuri jalanan itu. Bukan hanya perutnya yang meraung kelaparan. Ah, mereka sehati.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Dan Akashi yang menikmati hari dengan Furihata, meredam in-rut, terlumpuhkan kewaspadaan di tengah keramaian untuk menyadari sedari tadi ada sekawanan alfa mengintilinya serta Furihata. Mungkin tepatnya, omeganya.

''Ki-kita mau makan dimana?''

Furihata bertanya gugup, badan dan bulu badannya meremang tak nyaman. Ada yang aneh, seolah perintah memaksanya menurut dan ingin mendominasi dirinya untuk dimonopoli. Melirik Akashi, ia tak menemukan tanda kekasihnya yang melakukan itu. Lantas siapa?

Intuisi alfa selalu tersikut, kendati setoreh, melebur dalam hiruk-pikuk. Begitu banyak berbaur jadi satu. Sengatan aura alfa lain membuatnya ingin menggeram marah—mungkin sebenarnya mereka pun hanya ingin melindungi omega masing-masing.

Tapi Akashi adalah emperor yang memiliki limit teritorinya sendiri. Omeganya sedang bersamanya. Lantas aura intimidatifnya terhempas agar orang lain jaga jarak darinya dan omeganya. Berjaga-jaga, ia tidak ingin kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada Furihata, ia melirik pemuda berambut coklat yang ternyata tengah resah memandangnya. Tersenyum tipis, ia menarik Furihata melewati jajaran resto ternama yang bisa saja mereka masuki karena Akashi mampu membayarnya. Furihata pasti menolak mentah-mentah.

Ditariknya Furihata memasuki sebuah _cafe_ yang mengimpresi _homey_ dengan nuansa _light-brown_ berharum kayu segar dan rempah-rempah. Sempat dilihatnya harga yang terjangkau—setara yang takkan membuat Kouki enggan.

Konsep _cafe_ ini adalah _buffet_. Mereka bisa meracik salad, memilih sup dengan roti yang diinginkan, pelbagai macam roti lezat, ataupun memilih sandwich yang menggugah selera.

Akashi mengambil semangkuk _zuppa-soup_ dan secangkir _espresso_ dengan tambahan sedikit gula. Dibiarkannya Furihata sendiri untuk sesaat memilih sarapannya sementara ia membubuhkan krim pada kopi dan mencari meja untuk mereka.

Tidak melihat Furihata dihampiri lagi oleh pelayan yang entah kenapa ingin membantunya memilih menu makanan.

''_E-etto_, aku hanya ingin sandwich saja.''

Perutnya masih tak terlalu nyaman, malah sekarang terasa penuh namun lapar di saat bersamaan. Furihata tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut, mencoba secara halus menolak bantuan karena paling ia hanya akan memilihnya acak.

Namun sang pelayan mengambil satu langkah mendekat, hampir saja tubuh bagian samping Furihata bersentuhan dengan bagian depan tubuh sang pelayan jika tak terpisah jarak sekian centi. Belum lagi nafas yang menghembus telinga dan wajahnya, panas dan Kouki merasa gelisah.

''Kalau begitu _sandwich tuna_ ukuran sedang bisa kau pilih, akan mengatasi rasa lapar dengan cepat. Tapi bagus juga—"

Ada yang menggerayang, meliuk-liuk di punggungnya dengan lamat—menggoda.

''—_sandwich_ buah, diracik dengan komposisi pas dari berbagai buah berry dan kiwi yang bervitamin C.''

Furihata tak bisa tak tercekat, tangan nakal itu semakin berani malah kini merambat ke bawah hampir ke pipi bokongnya. Ia mencoba menghindar, sekali lagi menolak halus—karena ia tak mau terjadi ke kacauan di cafe ini—agar pelayan itu segera pergi.

Kali ini bukan hanya tangan, wajah condong ke tubuh Furihata, nafas panas membentur ceruk lehernya.

Lagi. Ia diperlakukan seperti tadi lagi.

''Lepaskan.'' Suaranya bergetar namun sekuat tenaga ia usahakan tetap tenang. Berdecit gigi menahan keinginan berteriak kembali meminta perlindungan dari _mate_-nya.

''Tidak akan,'' tubuhnya hampir di penjara pelayan bertubuh besar—mungkin saja setinggi Kise, si _perfect copy_ dari Kaijou—jika saja kedua tangannya tidak menahan.'' Kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh dibuang.''

Furihata bisa melihat pelayan itu menjilat bibir dan ia merasa muak, benci, marah dan ... ketakutan.

''Lepas!'' Sekuat tenaga mendorong pelayan sialan yang malah berakhir dengan tubuhnya direngkuh dan dipancung di meja yang tadinya penuh dengan piring dan peralatan makan. Bunyi logam dan keramik berderai menciumi lantai, nyaring memecahi hiruk-pikuk ramai yang kini hening.

Akashi yang peka pada perubahan atmosfer lekas menoleh pada sumber keributan dari meja dekat jendela bening yang menampilkan aktifitas di luar cafe. Terbeliak kaget, sebentar saja dia tak mengawasi Furihata, lagi-lagi yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Berderap langkahnya. Kewarasan blur dalam perspektifnya-yang hanya memprioritaskan untuk menyelamatkan omeganya yang lagi-lagi dilecehkan hari ini. Tepat ketika Akashi hampir meninju pelayan sialan itu, aksi yang terjadi menghentikannya.

Furihata yang setengah badan ditindih pada meja berisi peralatan makan, memakai sikutnya untuk menendang keras-keras area vital alfa rendahan tersebut.

Melolong kesakitan, alfa itu jatuh berlutut menutupi miliknya.

Akashi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik Furihata bangun, memeluknya protektif. Menghunjam pandangan menjustifikasi pada pelayan yang menyentuh apa yang jadi miliknya. Tanpa dosa menginjak sadis tulang kering kaki kanan si pelayan, mundur teratur masih memeluk omeganya erat-erat.

Sang _General Manager_ keluar dari balik konter kasir, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka. Membungkuk dalam berulangkali memohon maaf atas yang terjadi, mengemukakan bahwa mungkin pelayannya _in-rut_.

"Pecat pelayan tak profesional ini. Atau Anda mau _cafe_ ini gulung tikar?" tandas Akashi mengecam ancaman.

Keheningan dan dengung kasak-kusuk benar-benar tak membantu.

"Maaf. Kami benar-benar minta maaf."

GM paruh baya itu memelas memohon padanya. Ia merasakan betapa pemuda di hadapannya, meski masih amat muda, adalah seorang alfa dengan aura termengerikan yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia jelas bukan orang sembarangan, pemuda ini terlalu intimidatif—aura kekuatannya melebihi alfa pelayannya yang _in-rut_ dan telah bertransformasi tengah mengejang kesakitan.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Kami akan memberi kompensasi dengan apapun yang Anda inginkan di sini gratis, dan pemecatan karyawan kami."

Lengannya diremas. Akashi melirik Furihata sekilas. Ah, lagi-lagi meski diperlakukan biadab, omeganya tetap berhati baik. Tsk. Yang Akashi inginkan hanyalah memusnahkan segala hal yang mengulik miliknya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kompensasi yang Anda berikan." Akashi mengangguk, bahasa tubuhnya yang elegan penuh etika sungguh impresif bagi yang melihatnya.

GM tersebut mengucapkan terima kasih sarat syukur berkali-kali. Akashi melenggang pergi membawa Furihata-nya duduk ke meja mereka. Omeganya sudah duduk, dan Akashi meminta dibawakan _mayo-egg sandwich_ pilihan Furihata serta secangkir teh kayu manis. GM itu sendiri yang datang menyajikan, membungkuk sopan lagi, lekas pergi.

Meja yang mereka tempati memiliki empat kursi. Akashi mendudukkan Furihata di sisi yang berbatasan dengan jendela, dan ia duduk di sebelahnya. Memblokir omeganya dari tumpahan atensi publik dalam cafe. Ia menghirup napas panjang, berusaha tenang-mengabaikan kauman monster dalam dirinya.

"Kau ... ah, hebat sekali tadi, Kouki."

Kendati suasana _mood_-nya benar-benar buruk, Akashi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mengingat aksi Furihata tadi. Amat impresif penuh determinasi. Dikecupnya sekilas pipi omeganya.

''Ya?'' Masih antara sadar dan tidak sadar serta adrenalin yang terpacu, sang omega hanya menunduk. Menggumam pelan.

Furihata masih tak percaya bisa melakukan itu tapi demi melihat Akashi yang menggeram dan jelas cemburu membuat entah energi jenis apa dalam dirinya bangkit, sekuat tenaga menendang bagian vital yang jelas membuat kalah telak sekali serang.

Seolah tak acuh dengan Akashi yang menaikkan alis, ia hanya tersenyum riang dan merampas sandwich dari dambaan piring—sedari tadi terbengkalai karena ia dan lamunannya. Melahap lamat-lamat, berusaha keras menutupi rona-rona bahagia menyebari pipi.

Hiruk-pikuk kembali mendesing bising, seolah kejadian yang mengurangi satu kouta kerja itu tak pernah ada. Matanya kembali teralih pada Akashi—dengan segala cara makan aristokratnya, terlalu menyilaukan sebenarnya untuknya. Namun senyumnya mengembang ganas, seolah ingin menyobek pipinya sendiri karena saking lebarnya. Sayap-sayap kupu-kupu menyentuh setiap inci perutnya—metafora, tapi bila jadi nyata itu semua pasti karena takdir yang mempertemukan mereka membuatnya sebegini bahagia.

''Setelah makan dan membeli sepatu pasangan, kita kemana?'' Furihata tak bisa mengikat suara yang menyuarakan antusias, sarat harapan jika kebersamaan mereka hari ini tak berakhir sampai sepatu yang jadi tujuan utama didapat.

Tadi terlihat pengecut ketakutan, sedetik kemudian—kendati wajah masih dipulas ngeri bukan kepalang—lalu didera keberanian menendang alfa yang nyaris memangsanya. Sekarang, lihatlah Furihata sudah nyengir ceria—inosen memandangnya. Astaga.

Akashi menyesap espressonya sekilas, mengulik sedikit krimnya, menorehkannya di pucuk hidung Furihata. Matanya menggelimang godaan, tangannya sigap terangkat menangkis Furihata yang hendak membalas perlakuannya—digenggamnya pergelangan tangan omeganya erat-erat.

"Mungkin ke tempat bermain?" Akashi menyeringai. "Akan menyenangkan mendapatkan banyak hadiah."

Ketika bibir itu terbuka dan hampir menyembur protes, Akashi menjejalkan sepotong sandwich mayo-egg memenuhi mulut pemuda berambut coklat itu. Mayoinase menodai bibir kekasihnya. Ia tertegun.

Furihata mengerucutkan bibir namun tetap megigit sedikit-demi sedikit sandwich yang disuap paksa oleh Akashi ke dalam mulutnya. Tak menyadari semakin banyak lelehan yang mengalir, menuruni bibirnya. Sedikit bingung karena Akashi memberikannya pandangan berbeda, Furihata hanya tersenyum pada _mate_-nya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali megerucutkan bibir, ''Kenapa ke sana?''

Ia mengingat cerita Takao—bukan ia yang mendengar tapi kau tahu mulut Kagami atau Kise sama-sama parahnya jikalau sudah berhubungan dengan hal hubungan sosial, sebut saja gosip singkatnya-bahwa pasangan gay, walau pasangannya omega sekalipun maka tidak boleh masuk bersama.

Itu diskriminasi pasangan, dan Furihata tidak ingin untuk berpisah lagi dengan Akashi. Bukan maksudnya tergantung tapi mengingat kejadian tadi wajarkan ia waspada?

''Kenapa tidak ke tempat … uhm … apa itu … _cosplay_? Aku ingin melihat Eren Jeager versi asli.'' Furihata berujar antusias, kembali memamah sandwichnya dan tersenyum selayak anak kecil, berpikir adakah yang bisa semirip itu menampilkan tokohnya.

Sebelah alis kini terangkat tinggi. Mata menyempitkan pandangan, terbagi fokus antara Furihata yang ceria melahap sarapannya (dan lelehan mayoinase di sana itu memblurkan atensinya) dengan respons yang diterimanya.

"Eren Jaeger?"

Akashi mengempiskan _pastry_ yang mulanya menggelembung menutupi sup, menyendok sesuap—rasanya gurih lezat dan untungnya hangat, menyuapi sesendok berikutnya pada Furihata. Sendok sup menyentuh bibir bawah Furihata yang ternganga, Akashi menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau ingin melihat Eren Jaeger versi asli, hm?"

Furihata membuka mulut dengan riang, menelan sesendok penuh ke dalam mulutnya dan sedikit menjilat sendok itu ketika Akashi menariknya keluar.

"Kenapa?" Ia memiringkan kepala," Mungkin karena aku suka dan karakternya kuat. Juga," geli tertahan ditenggorokan saat ia mengutarakan alasannya tersendiri." Karena matanya indah."

Kepalanya kembali diterjang pening. Berputar. Hasrat hidup lagi, menggebu ulu hati. Furihata tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya memosi sisi alfanya menggeram, lapar—bukan kudapan, ingin menerkamnya.

Sendok supnya beruntung Akashi ingin membantingnya. Dan ia tidak melakukannya, melainkan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yang terlampau inosen (tak menyadari efek perlakuannya pada Akashi).

"Matanya indah, eh?" Akashi memautkan tatapan mereka. Mata merah briliannya turun menelusuri dari mata, garis hidung, dan bibir yang meredupkan sensual pandangannya—Akashi ingin mengulumnya.

Napas panas dihempas pada sang omega, kedekatan ekstrim mereka yang menyisa sejengkal jarak.

"Benarkah matanya begitu indah? Kau mengatakan itu padaku tanpa dosa, kaupikir aku tidak merasa apa-apa saat kaubilang begitu?"

Sang alfa berbisik, geraman rendah.

"_Fix_: kita tidak akan ke tempat _cosplay_ atau melihat Eren Jaeger."

Sudah berapa kali pipinya panas hari ini karena perlakuan Akashi, sekarang ditambah pula dengan nafas panas yang menghembus tubuhnya dan seolah ingin memakannya. Dan jiwa kecil Furihata yang nakal ingin menjilat bibir, berharap dengan begitu Akashi tak menahan diri. Meski ia tahu hal itu tak akan terjadi. Jadi ia hanya merajuk, menatap Akashi dengan pandangan memohon.

" Hanya melihat, Akashi. Lagipula matanya memang indah."

Furihata tak tahu jika ia sebegitu ingin cari mati, perkataan itu keluar begitu saja sebagai penyangkalan jika ia sebenarnya menyukai mata Akashi. Karena, yah, mata Akashilah yang membuatnya mengagumi mata-mata indah karakter anime.

Tak bisa dipercaya.

Apa ini karena omega-nya masih immature? Dia bahkan tidak sadar diri sudah melakukan hal-hal seduktif termengerikan yang seumur hidup baru pertama kali Akashi rasakan, kemurniannya ini—keinosenannya. Beruntung dirinya yang jadi alfa Furihata, jika tidak, jelas Furihata pasti sudah diperkosa di tempat sejak ia menjilat sendok sup sialan itu.

Siapa peduli dengan mata orang lain, bukankah warna matanya lebih unik? Magenta, merah membara. Well, seperti darah. Tapi berbeda dari yang lain. Tunggu, bukankah mata Furihata lebih indah? Dengan sorot memohon begitu memelas—ah, memohon apa? Ya Tuhan,_ in rut_-nya bisa kambuh tak terbendung lagi jika Furihata terus begini.

Indignan terhadap apa yang Furihata lakukan padanya, juga kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang akan menodai omeganya, Akashi menjilat perlahan—lambat—mencecap luruhan mayo yang di bawah garis bibir Furihata, mencubit hidungnya gemas, lantas menghabiskan supnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mengagumi siapapun selain aku."

Sang dominan dalam relasi dinamika A/B/O mereka itu beranjak ke kasir untuk membayar santapan sarapan mereka, kecaman ia ucapkan dengan nada tajam—tersisip kecemburuan.

Furihata menyapu dagunya yang disaput oleh liur Akashi, tidak banyak dan entah kenapa Furihata sayang untuk menghapusnya.

Dengan wajah merah keterlaluan—mungkin hampir menyaingi merahnya mata Akashi, Omega itu memalingkan wajah—tak mau ketahuan lagi jika ia malu.

''Akashi itu, padahal hanya anime sudah cemburu begitu.''

Tersenyum, sadar bahwa kekasihnya sayang dan protektif padanya. Ia melangkah ringan menghampiri alfanya.

Melihat pemuda bersurai sewarna tanah musim panas tersenyum cerah—tetap inosen— pipi samar menyemu merah, Akashi menemukan dirinya gagal mendelik. Menyakukan lagi dompetnya yang berisi campuran uang mereka, ia meraih tangan Furihata dalam genggaman—memasukannya lagi dalam saku mantel.

Keluar dari _cafe_ itu diiringi puluhan pasang mata dan ucapan ekspetatif semoga datang kembali—siapa sudi datang lagi dengan ingatan kekasihnya bisa saja dilecehkan kedua kali, keduanya berlalu-lalang melebur dalam keramaian akhir minggu.

Akashi masih melirik Furihata yang nyengir—tidak melepaskan tatapan darinya. Ekspresinya mendatar. Hatinya berdebur emosional.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum begitu, Kouki? Meski aku suka melihatmu tersenyum, tidak berarti aku akan luluh mengikutimu ke tempat _cosplay_ Eren Jaeger."

Dan langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah toko sepatu olahraga. Akashi mengerling ringan Furihata, membelai helai-helai berwarna kayu manis sekilas dengan tangan yang bebas.

"Kita cari yang terbaik untuk kita, oke?"

Kouki hanya kembali nyengir innocent—bibir terangkat tinggi dengan gigi yang tersusun rapi dipajang, mata tanpa sadar menunjukkan kepolosan—mengikuti Akashi ke dalam toko. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin tertawa lebih-lebih merasa lega, Akashi yang biasanya panjang pikir dan bisa menebak isi kepalanya itu ternyata bisa juga memberikan asumsi mudah seperti itu.

Diliriknya lagi kekasihnya yang menggandeng tangannya itu, keras wajah seperti marah. Furihata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kembali nyengir.

Tidak mungkin Furihata bilang blak-blakan: _Aku senang karena Akashi cemburu bukan karena Eren Jaeger itu_.

Mendesah tanpa tertara, Akashi meredakan gejolak emosinya sendiri. Ia beriringan dengan omeganya (yang Akashi sadar Furihata masih cengar-cengir bodoh memandangnya) menelusuri setiap display sepatu olahraga. Mereka menuju ke bagian sepatu khusus basket.

Jajaran merek ternama terpajang di display utama. Akashi memindai berpasang-pasang merek-merek yang digandrungi kaum muda seperti Nike, Adidas, Air Jordan, meski sering didekati tapi kenyataannya jarang dibeli. Harganya terutama dalam sub-produk tertentu merek-merek tersebut benar-benar tak bisa dijangkau oleh kaum pelajar atau anak sekolahan biasa.

Melirik kekasihnya yang antusias bukan kepalang, sorot matanya melunak. Dikeluarkannya gandengan tangan mereka dari saku mantel, membiarkan Furihata berlari kecil ke sana ke mari menariknya demi mencari sepatu basket yang cocok untuk keduanya. Selain mengikuti Furihata, Akashi melirik seluruh pasang sepatu yang mereka lewati.

Sejujurnya, harga bukan masalah bagi Akashi. Kondisi finansialnya bahkan terlalu mapan; membeli dua pasang sepatu basket kualitas terbaik takkan menggulingkan keabsolutannya menjorok ke titik terbawah garis kemiskinan. Tapi Furihata takkan mau seperti itu, adil; rata bagi dua. Jadi rasionya merekonstruksi suatu rencana.

Sementara ia tak memerhatikan Furihata didekati pelayan (lagi) yang menawarkan bantuan mencari sepatu basket, Akashi menanamkan dalam ingatan bahwa keduanya point-guard. Itu berarti keduanya tipikal _all-around-player_, tapi Akashi ditambah dengan tipe speedster, berarti harus memilih tipe _Low-Top_ atau _Mid-Top,_ kalau bisa antara keduanya. Ukuran sepatunya beda tipis dari Furihata—tidak menyusahkan.

Sepatu yang dibutuhkan pemain basket adalah sepatu yang tahan benturan (karena pertandingan basket itu _high-intense_), tidak boleh bersol licin—tapi harus ringan mengingat mereka tipe pebasket _all-around_, punya ventilasi yang memadai agar kaki mereka tidak kepanasan, dan tentu harus nyaman dipakai.

Semua syarat ini diperlukan agar tercapainya keseimbangan mobilitas bahkan memaksimalkan performa permainan basket mereka.

Sampai sepasang monokrom merah terpaku pada Asics Gelburst lagi. Menghela napas pendek, Akashi menatapnya sekian detik lebih lama. Merek kepercayaan sang emperor. Ada pasangan sepatu Gelburst yang sedang diskon (kendati tetap mahal dalam standar Furihata).

Salah satu model sepatunya modern, bergaya kasual dengan warna netral sol hitam dan permukaan putih bergoreskan desain garis-garis hitam sederhana tapi mengimpresikan elegan. Akashi mempertimbangkan baik-baik.

Ia bisa membawa _price-tag_ sepatu lain untuk diserahkan padanya. Furihata takkan tahu karena merek sepatu ini tidak menorehkan nama brilian mereknya layaknya Air Jordan atau Nike di permukaan sepatu.

Diambilnya sepasang sepatu, mengecek di bawah sol, dan bagian dalam, serta penutup punggung kaki di bawah belitan tali, untunglah tak ada lampiran merek. Tinggal meminta Furihata mencobanya—memastikan kekasihnya suka dan mendapatkan yang terbaik, menampilkan tag harga murah yang lain (yang sedang diskon akhir minggu juga), dan membayar sepatu ini ke kasir sementara mengalihkan Furihata tetap sibuk memerhatikan basket lalu Akashi tinggal meminta pegawai menggantikan kotak sepatu dan paperbag-nya dengan merek lain.

Rencana sempurna.

"Kouki—"

Suara gemas Furihata yang protes bersikeras tidak butuh bantuan dicarikan sepatu, kehabisan napas karena digencet dari sana-sini. Akashi terkejut melihat Furihata dikerubungi lagi oleh banyak orang.

* * *

Panas.

Takut.

Gemetaran.

Itu yang Furihata rasakan sedari tadi, mencoba menjauh namun semakin banyak yang mengerubungi. Ia tak punya itensi untuk dilayani oleh berpuluh pelayan hanya untuk melihat-lihat—Akashi pasti sudah memilihkan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Lagipula pengalamannya tadi sudah cukup membuatnya trauma di dekati dengan modus di layani. Ia merapatkan syal yang melingkari lehernya, berharap sedikit banyak bisa menutup diri dari mereka dan tengkuknya yang meremang tak kelihatan.

Namun semakin keras ia menolak dan mencoba melarikan diri. Orang-orang itu malah semakin gencar mendekati dan bahkan sudah ada yang mulai kurang ajar lagi. Kepalanya mengobservasi sekitar, memikirkan melawan sendiri tidak mungkin. Jadi ia kembali berteriak, keras didera rasa takut memanggil nama alfanya.

''AKASHI!''

Pemuda yang tengah membawa dua pasang sepatu itu sudah sampai di barisan terluar puluhan orang (berbau campuran alfa dan beta) yang memblokade omeganya. Ia berdeham, menarik tangan Furihata yang terjulur kepayahan padanya, meyeruakkan kekasihnya untuk jatuh (lagi) ke pelukannya.

Angkara murka mengangkasa lagi dalam diri.

Sayangnya ini di muka publik, jika tidak Akashi pasti akan mengeksekusi semuanya tanpa kecuali. Berani-beraninya menyentuh miliknya-iris emas berkerlip di rongga mata kirinya, ia menyeringai antagonis—berbanding terbalik dengan kelembutannya memeluk protektif Furihata dengan sebelah lengan.

"Dia tidak butuh kalian untuk mencari sepatu," tandas Akashi tegas, mengangkat dua pasang sepatu yang dibawanya dengan tangan kiri.

Sepasang manik heterokromik balas membeliak tajam ketika ia dihujani tatapan keji nan emosional, persis seperti alfa sialan yang tadi melecehkan Furihata di basement. Dan juga pelayan di cafe barusan. Ini sudah tiga kali, sesuatu memang terjadi.

Ia membawa Furihata ke spot agak terjauh, tersudut, duduk di kursi berdua, ditaruhnya sepatu dekat cermin di bawah kursi. Tangannya mengusap punggung yang bertremor.

"Sssh. Maafkan aku, Kouki," bisik Akashi di telinganya, dan monster dalam dirinya menggelinjang menghirup wangi selegit lelehan karamel bercampur sabun floral—pasti halusinasi. Kecupan didaratkannya pada ubun-ubun Furihata. "Harusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi."

Hanya rambutnya bagian atas yang bergoyang ketika ia mengangguk, luluh lantak semua percaya diri yang baru saja berdiri. Furihata menempelkan wajahnya di dada Akashi, takut merajai hati dan berharap tangisnya tak dilihat orang lain. Walau ia sebenarnya tak mau membuat Akashi kecewa dengan melihatnya sepengecut ini, tapi hanya alfanyalah tempat ia bersandar saat ini.

Furihata menggenggam erat bagian depan jaket kekasihnya, meremasnya kuat menahan tangis yang tak juga mati. Merasa serapuh kaca setebal sekian mili. Rambutnya basah, ia tak peduli. Wajahnya basah, ia ingin berlari.

Furihata lelah dengan keadaannya selemah ini, lagipula pengalaman aneh ketika ia didekati bukan untuk dibully tapi dicabuli. Memangnya kenapa dengannya hari ini?

Di sela isak yang tercecer sana-sini, Furihata bergumam di antara serat kain tebal jaket satu-satunya objek afeksi yang selalu membuatnya jatuh hati lagi dan lagi.

''Akashi, apa aku berpakaian terlalu seksi hari ini?''

Akashi tertegun. Amarahnya melumer mendengar tanya polos kekasihnya.

"Seksi?" Dengus geli menahan tawa, matanya menelusuri penampilan Furihata yang terbungkus penuh pakaian kecuali telapak tangan dan kepala-itu pun sebatas dagu ke atas. "Mereka mungkin terlalu terpesona padamu. Ini membuktikan kau tidak biasa-biasa saja, tapi kau benar-benar istimewa."

Dalam hati, Akashi bersumpah takkan melepaskan Furihata sendirian lagi.

"Well, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba sepatu yang aku pilihkan?" Sang alfa menenangkan diri, menjalankan rencananya. "Ini sedang diskon, dan sepatu ini cukup bagus."

''Uhm.'' Furihata mengangguk, melepas wajah yang sedari tadi menempel pada Akashi. Ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan—mencoba mengeringkan seluruh wajahnya yang basah, walau nyatanya malah membuat pipinya semakin merah karena diusap kasar.

Ia bersyukur jika Akashi tak terlalu mengangkat celetukannya tadi, lebih bersyukur karena Akashi lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebelah kakinya ia sorongkan ke depan, lalu melirik Akashi dengan pandangan memohon yang sangat—ditambah matanya yang masih berair parah.

''Hari ini aku lelah. Terlalu banyak kejadian menakutkan.''

Omega itu memalingkan wajah, menutupi bibirnya yang kini terkembang tinggi. Furihata sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia begini atau kenapa ia berucap seperti ini juga kenapa ia berlaku seperti ini.

''Aku tidak kuat lagi mengikat tali sepatu sendirian.''

Dan sama sekali gagal memahami kenapa ia berucap seperti tadi. Apa karena Akashi yang emperor dan menjadi alfa di lini tertinggi itu bergitu baik dan lembut padanya hingga ia berlaku layaknya emperor begini?

Akashi mengerjapkan mata. Antara ingin menyeringai dan tertawa geli. Ia menatap Furihata lekat, dan semua rasa tadi buyar seketika.

Mata berkaca-kaca, wajah memerah, ekspresi memohon yang membuat siapapun melihatnya terkesiap—terangsang. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan Furihata hari ini? Biasanya dia begitu tegar dan memilih diam, begitu mandiri melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri.

Omeganya memang patut didisiplinkan. Jika saja ia bukan omega _immature_, andaikan mereka tidak di tempat umum, mungkin menampar atau meremas keras pipi bokongnya dengan kedua tangan diborgol atau diikat, pasti Akashi realisasikan. Ia ingin ekspresi ini absolut miliknya, dan hanya ia yang boleh melihat.

Berinhalasi sekali. Vertigo lagi. Akashi memejamkan mata, agak terhuyung melepaskan pelukan dari Furihata lalu meraih sepatu yang dipilihkannya. Kelopak mata terangkat sedikit, iris merah kembali tergantikan nyala magenta.

"Lepas sepatumu, dan coba pakai ini—aku bantu menalikan. Coba kau lompat-lompat sebentar, pastikan kau nyaman mengenakannya, Kouki."

Sekilas ia merengut namun menurut, melepas sepatunya dengan pelan-entah kenapa ia berharap agar Akashi membantunya, merasa sedikit kecewa saat kekasihnya hanya memperhatikan—lalu menaruhnya di sebelah kakinya. Ia memasang sepatu yang Akashi sodorkan lalu menjulurkan kedua kakinya pada alfanya.

''Akashi.'' Nada yang ia ucapkan manja, Furihata berusaha mencari tahu kenapa ia sebegini niatnya ingin dilayani Akashi.'' Tolong ikatkan.''

Furihata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirnya yang tak menyadari Akashi menghela nafas lega. Juga tak menyadari jika sepatu yang dipakainya terasa jauh lebih nyaman dari yang biasanya.

Sudut bibir terpaut ke atas. Seringai, bukan dirinya sepenuhnya. Dirangsang demikian oleh omega inosen, alfa sejati akhirnya melepas sedikit kekangannya.

_Bite. _

Akashi menggigit pelan kulit di belakang telinga kanan Furihata, menjilat pelan nan sensual di sana, hidungnya menelisik celah syal sedikit longgar dengan leher sang omeganya. Wangi adiktif ini, gairahnya berdesir deras.

"Kau harus kuhukum, berani-beraninya kau memerintahku." Bisikan toksikal, rendah, napas panas terhembus di telinga sang omega—sadis menggoda.

Beruntung mereka di suatu tempat agak tersudut. Tapi bukan itu, mereka masih kasat mata. Bukan tak mungkin tak ada yang lihat. Bisa juga karena mereka takut pada Akashi.

Tangannya cekatan mengikatkan tali setiap sepatu. Usai menyimpulkan tali dan merapikannya, tangannya merambat naik dari punggung sepatu, melewati tulang kering, membelai halus di atas paha—Akashi tahu benar kulit omeganya mulus tanpa cacat cela tapi Akashi tertekan in-rut ingin tahu seberapa mulus halusnya, lantas menurunkan kedua kaki Furihata kembali menapak lantai.

Furihata masih bisa merasakan gigitan Akashi, sakit namun basah membakar—menyenangkan. Juga dengan tangan yang tadi membelainya, Furihata sangat menikmatinya walau jika orang lain yang melakukannya ia akan merasa jijik. Rasa senang menggerogoti hati, akhirnya Akashi melepaskan diri—walau sedikit. Setidaknya ia melepaskan diri.

"Melompatlah."

Akashi menatapnya, monoton nadanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuk, efek _in-rut_ kambuh lagi, berkali-kali lipat makin parah karena ia tidak juga menenggak hormone suppressants.

"Apa sepatu yang kupilihkan nyaman dipakai? Kau suka modelnya?"

Furihata berdiri, terhuyung karena masih digerogoti nikmatnya belaian Akashi. Berdiri di depan alfanya, baju yang ia pakai terangkat sedikit, sengaja. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berakhir dengan berperilaku nakal seperti ini, Furihata hanya ingin Akashi menjamahnya dan ia ingin saat ini.

Tenggakan saliva. Hampir lidahnya menjilat bibir. Baju Furihata yang tersingkap memapar kulit bersih tak bernoda, Akashi ingin memahat noda serupa dosa di sana—kiss-mark. Mendecih pelan, ia memegang tangan Furihata yang meloncat-loncat kecil, ceria di hadapannya—seakan linangan melankolis tadi tak pernah mengalir dari matanya.

Suhu badan sang pemuda berambut merah menanjak naik. Getar tektonik imajiner mengguncang tubuhnya. Ekshalasi-inhalasinya mulai eratik. Keramaian di sekelilingnya bermanifestasi jadi jeritan memohon untuk disakiti, diberi kenikmatan mencapai titik bifurkasi.

"Akashi?"

Panggilan khawatir omeganya samar terdengar. Tidak, terpelintir jadi erangan manja memaksa dipuaskan. Sentuhannya di bahu (bertumpu karena Furihata sedang melompat untuk memastikan sepatunya nyaman dipakai) setimpal dengan kalor lelehan lava dari liang gunung berapi.

"Ah. Sepertinya kau suka." Akashi berdeham, berdiri dan menurunkan tangan Furihata dari bahunya. "Kita beli sepatu yang ini saja, oke?"

Melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Akashi, Furihata hanya memberikan anggukan. Ia membiarkan Akashi berjalan di depan, memperhatikan punggung besar dan kokoh itu tampak bergetar.

Apakah efek _in rut _lagi?

Kapan Akashi mau ia membantunya?

Langkah kakinya berhenti, terpuruk menatap lagi pada alfanya yang kepalanya sekeras batu. Padahal ia sudah menggoda, tapi tetap begitu. Padahal Furihata juga ingin disentuh, diberi belaian sayang bukan hanya kecupan lembut.

''Akashi, sampai kapan aku berpura-pura tidak tahu?'' bisiknya teredam bising keramaian.

Furihata mempercepat langkah, menyejajarkan diri dengan Akashi. Ia melirik kekasihnya yang jelas berusaha keras mengendalikan diri, acuh dalam hati ingin sekali memohon berlutut untuk meminta agar dirinya bisa membantu meringankan derita alfanya.

* * *

Setibanya di kasir, setelah antrean yang cukup panjang dan menyiksa.

''Berapa harganya, Akashi?''

Pertanyaan itu hampir meretakkan kesempurnaan pretentif Akashi yang mengantri di kasir dengan Furihata di sisinya. Ia tadi sudah merobek _price-tag_ sepatu lain ketika merencanakan kebohongan manis ini. Merogoh saku, diserahkanya selembar karton kecil dengan lampiran _barcode_.

"Ini _price-tag_-nya."

Sementara Furihata mengecek harga, Akashi berpegang pada tepi meja kasir. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Pembuluh di seluruh tubuh seakan mendenyut hasrat dominatif. Paru-parunya mencumbui wangi dengan spesifikasi paling menggoda, ia ingin mengagresinya, menjajahnya, menguasainya—

"Si-silakan, Tuan."

—penjaga kasir berhasil memudarkannya.

Akashi melangkah maju, menyerahkan dua pasang sepatu dan lampiran nota. Ruang pendengaran bertalu-talu delutif, sementara kepalanya dipalu godam hendak menghancurkan kontrol diri. Tubuhnya yang terhuyung ke samping menutupi mesin yang menampilkan harga asli dua pasang sepatu tersebut.

Diserahkannya kartu ATM pada sang kasir, menunggu proses loading sebentar, dipersilakan memijit _password_ baru Akashi menegakkan diri lagi untuk memasukkan kata kunci.

Saat mengangkat pandangan, dilihatnya gadis yang menjadi kasir itu tersipu—menjilat bibirnya malu dan memilin rambut coklat tuanya.

Menggoda. Gadis itu menggodanya. Akashi menyimpul seringai—rasionalitasnya digerogoti gairah. Jari mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, dan gadis kasir menahan sedikit lebih lama kartu ATM-nya.

Akashi menarik kartu ATM-nya lebih tegas, didengarnya gadis itu terkikik pelan. Membungkuskan dua kotak sepatu dengan merek yang telah ditukar, lantas menyerahkan bon pembayaran dengan senyum semanis yang bisa ditampilkannya

"Ini barang yang sudah Anda beli."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menahan tangan Akashi, merasakan lekukan halus pembuluh darah yang menegang di balik kulit punggung tangan pemuda tersebut, kilat menyisipkan memo dalam genggamannya.

Semburat merah, matanya berbinar-binar seakan menatapi pangeran yang menjemputnya untuk melamarnya menikah.

Efek _strong-alfa in-rut_ benar-benar luar biasa, feromonnya memaut siapa saja yang submisif untuk takluk dalam pesonanya.

"Te-terima kasih dan semoga Anda datang kem—"

Mata yang nyaris terpercik spektrum keemasan itu terbelalak melihat ada tangan lain menyentak tangan gadis tersebut, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat—posesif.

''Tidak akan.'' Kata itu terucap di sela gigi yang berderit, Furihata mendesis tajam masih melayangkan pandangan tajam penuh umpat.'' Kami tidak akan datang lagi.''

Dengan itu ia menarik Akashi, menyambar sepatu yang baru saja Akashi beli dari gadis kecentilan genit kurang perhatian itu. Abai dengan pandangan tajam membunuh yang ditujukan padanya dari orang yang ia berikan tatapan serupa.

Ia tidak peduli, Furihata tidak peduli. Tidak juga dengan bagaimana reaksi Akashi atas perlakuannya tadi. Ia hanya ingin berlari, keluar dari pemandangan buruk rupa dimana kekasihmu yang selalu saja menolak berlaku jauh padamu malah flirting dengan orang lain tepat di depan matamu. Ia benci, sakit, pahit, ia terluka—parah.

Pikirannya menerawang, berulang-ulang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berulang repetitif di kepalanya.

"Apa arti aku bagimu, jika kau malah melakukan hal itu di depanku?"

Air mata mengalir tak lagi Furihata sadari. Ia terlalu sibuk berlari hingga sampai pada gang kecil yang hanya dihuni kucing yang mengeong. Gelap hanya diisi sedikit cahaya yang merembes di antara dua gedung tinggi.

Furihata membiarkan ekspresi dilihat Akashi, membiarkan pemuda itu tahu seberapa terlukanya ia karena kelakuan Akashi tadi.

Syal dilepas dari leher, dibuang sembarang tampa peduli. Jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya dilepasnya cepat lalu kaus panjang satu-satunya yang menutupi bagian atasnya ia tarik lepas dari tubuhnya. Lepas dari badan dan mengekspos dirinya.

Persetan dengan bekas luka yang masih belum hilang. Ia hanya ingin tahu reaksi Akashi.

Matanya menatap Akashi lekat, kecewa ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah itu malah memalingkan wajahnya. Sama sekali tak mau melihat. Ia terpekur, menunduk dengan isakan yang tak lagi ia tahan.

''Katakan, Akashi!''

Kepalanya terangkat, didongakkan mengekspos leher. Kedua lengan terentang lebar, pasrah. Kebahagian yang bahkan tak sampai sejam yang lalu kandas , Akashi bahkan tak mau melirik.

''Apa aku sebegitu tak menariknya bagimu?''

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Furihata, Akashi berdesis rendah, tajam. "Dari mana kaudapatkan semua luka itu?"

Wangi suci omega yang belum dewasa menyerbak. Tapi kini dipolusi dengan desinfektan, dan semilir darah. Esofagus sang alfa mengerontang bak diterjang kemarau, didera lapar dan haus yang berhasrat. Ini gila. Omeganya terluka parah dan ia malah bergairah. Mengerikan, rasionalitasnya ditindih—tergiling hampir pipih.

Rintih pelan terselip bebas dari bibirnya. Akashi mencengkeram fabrik kain di atas jantungnya yang berdentam keras, bak hendak mendobrak rusuk yang mengungkungnya. Keringat dingin bersembulan di kening. Mengucur sederas aliran darahnya yang panas, panas, mendidih bergejolak menyebabkan sang alfa merasa terjangkit demam tak wajar.

Indera pandang berbayang. Sosok Furihata terbias banyak, jika satu saja ia terkam maka omega-nya tetap suci. Akashi mengerang, gairah karnal pubertas menyerang sekujur tubuh—monster yang dikekangnya mengamuk ingin dipuaskan dan memuaskan.

Akashi sudah menahan dari tadi, Furihata terus memosi monster dalam diri, dan ia hampir tak terkendali. Terombang-ambing periode _in rut_-nya yang baru berlangsung sehari, terlebih omeganya ada di sini, Akashi tak tahan lagi.

Padahal prioritas utamanya adalah Furihata bahagia—harus diproteksi.

Tangannya menghempas tubuh Furihata, hingga membentur dinding sebuah gedung. Memerangkap pebasket bernomor punggung 12 itu dalam pelukan.

Akashi menggeram—matanya meredup sensual lagi, berganti-ganti warna antara emas dan merah darah. Netra magenta membara emosional.

Sejelas ini, polutan desinfektan, sepikat darah, semilir betadine, sepoi mentol, seberkas shampoo mint, bercampur dengan harum floral, rempah-rempah—entahlah. Indera penciumannya rakus mengendus di ceruk leher. Detakan nadi yang mencolok dilapis kulit dibayangi taring-taring yang menajam.

Tangan kirinya meremas keras punggung lengan yang telanjang, hangat, sehalus deru salju. Tangan kanan menyambar dagu pemuda yang mengernyit kesakitan, memaksa Furihata bersitatap dengannya. Nadanya ekspresif, kini marah—benar-benar murka tak terkira. Berbisik dengan suara seperti luruhan panas material vulkanik.

"Siapa yang melukaimu, Kouki?"

''Tidak perlu tahu.''

Furihata sengaja berkata dengan nada dikuatkan, meski bergetar hebat di bawah dominansi alfanya yang keterlaluan menakutkan. Tapi ia tetap bersikukuh memandang Akashi dengan kemarahan yang belum meredup.

Sesal sekilas terulik di hati, bodohnya ia menuruti nafsu diri yang ingin mengamuk. Seharusnya ia tidak membuka baju begini, menunjukkan tubuh buruk rupanya. Mana mungkin Akashi akan suka. Lagipula malah membuka hal yang selama ini ia tutupi—pembuliannya.

Furihata mendesah, tertawa dengan air mata berderai.

''Kumohon jangan mengalihkan perhatian, Akashi.'' Resah menghela napas, menyiapkan hati yang sudah terlampau sakit sebenarnya.' ' Katakan … apa aku sebegitu biasa-biasa dan tidak menarik?''

Tangan kiri sang alfa yang tengah in-rut beralih menyelinap ke pinggang si pemuda yang menangis karenanya, melekatkan tubuh keduanya, menubrukkan tubuh mereka, memeluk omeganya erat-erat. Lidahnya melata, menghentikan gulir air yang berlari di pipi si pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Dasar bodoh." Akashi menghempas napas, menghela uap air bersuhu tinggi, menggeram. "Kau membuatku gila."

Entah bagaimana Furihata bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Dan berani berpikian seperti itu benar-benar memicu emosi si pemuda yang menjepitkannya ke dinding dengan tubuhnya.

Hanya Furihata, seorang yang bertendensi pengecut, tapi ketika tiba waktunya, kendati tubuh bergetar hebat pun, dia akan menunjukkan keberanian—membalas pandangan intens Akashi. Selalu seperti ini, bahkan sejak pertama pebasket bernomor punggung 12 itu me-_marking_-nya saat Winter Cup.

Rasionalitas sang alfa babak belur dilebur hasrat untuk mendominasi, dan itu yang direalisasikannya dengan mencium kekasihnya, meraup bibirnya, dan menggigit keras bibir bawah.

Furihata tersentak dalam dekapan Akashi, terbuka celah dan lidah yang lihai mengintrusi masuk. Menjilati barisan gigi yang rapi, menelusuri kehangatan dalam mulut Furihata yang terasa seperti krim mayonaise dan teh kayu manis, lidahnya mengagresi lidah yang terdiam kaku.

Amatir. Seolah Furihata tak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun, pemikiran ini bagai bensin menyirami api. Eksplosi dalam kemenangan. Tangan yang semula di dagu, kini beranjak ke belakang kepala kekasihnya, melindungi belakang kepalanya agar tak berbenturan dengan dinding, sekaligus Akashi memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Kouki sendiri terpaku, terdiam kaku dan mebiarkan Akashi terus saja mencium bibirnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kenapa tadi Akashi yang menolak jadi seganas ini?

Selagi sang alfa mendominasi dengan ciuman, menggigit gemas bibir bawah, rakus merampas napas keduanya—seakan paru-paru tidak meronta karena degradasi stok oksigen yang kian menipis, tangan kirinya bergerilya memetakan garis punggung sang omega.

Permukaan kulitnya kencang, tak bercacat cela, geliatan otot di bagian punggung—pasti efek hasil bermain basket, membelai dari belikat, terus ke bawah, mendesah puas dalam ciuman mereka karena pasti dirinya yang pertama menyentuh Furihata.

"Akashi—nhh."

Lantas berlabuh pada bagian yang selalu datang menyerang setiap _in-rut_-nya dan membuatnya merasa jadi bajingan, menangkup pantat padatnya. Meremasnya keras-keras. Jarinya menelisik di antara kedua celah pipi bokong, ingin tahu seberapa ketat kerapatan dinding-dinding yang fabrik celana menjorok masuk ke dalam akibat perlakuan jari-jemari ahli mendribble bola basket itu.

Furihata menikmati belai dekap Akashi dan napasnya tak beraturan. Tubuhnya panas tak karuan, seluruh tubuh sensitif setengah mati. Ingin disentuh Akashi lagi dan lagi.

"Khh. Kouki—" desah ketika Akashi menarik kepala sedikit, rakus menghirup udara dingin dan sensasi membar paru-paru, nalarnya blur dikabuti nafsu dampak _in-rut_.

Akashi menyelinapkan satu di antara kedua kaki Furihata. Menyerangnya, menabrakkan region selatan bagian vital keduanya, friksi-friksi kenikmatan menjerat keduanya. "—Kouki."

Tidak kuat. Makanya itu, ketika bagian paling selatan tubuhnya berbentuhan dengan sang kapten _prodigy_, Furihata mendesah keras. Mengeluarkan ekspresi atas sensasi nikmat yang telah diberikan Akashi.

Tangan Akashi mulanya hanya dijaga untuk sentuhan kasual, meraba ban karet celana yang dikenakan omeganya. Hendak menariknya turun. Hasrat mengelupas kewarasan, ia ingin setiap fabrik yang memblokade omeganya dari sentuhan teronggok saja menapak bumi.

"A-angh-kashi ... hnnh—"

Namanya dialun desah. Terdengar salah, keterlaluan keliru. Tersendat, Akashi melepaskan Furihata. Nilon saliva menauti keduanya, diputus oleh jarak yang diregang.

Akashi menjauh dari Furihata. Tubuhnya dicambuk kebutuhan dan kegilaan untuk memenuhinya dengan Furihata benar-benar menjadikannya bajingan, bertremor tektonik tak henti, tapi ia memunguti baju dan syal Furihata. Memaksa memakaikan kausnya, membungkusnya dalam mantel, melilitkan lagi syal di lehernya.

Keras memanas, sensitif menyakitkan di antara kedua kakinya. Butuh pelepasan. Tapi secercah kesadaran untuk tak menyakiti omeganya kembali pada Akashi. Furihata tak bisa sembarangan ia jadikan pelampiasan.

Mengecup kasar, menggigit lagi bibir memerah bengkak nan kenyal itu, lantas mendorongnya keras-keras.

"Pergi, Kouki."

Akashi bersandar pada dinding. Sistem respirasi eratik tak terkendali. Tubuhnya laun menurun, menggigil keras dengan semua sensasi kenikmatan yang menoda—seperti dosa—pasti membuat Furihata-nya trauma.

"Kata-kataku absolut." Nadanya letih, diucapkan tertatih. "Pergilah."

Salju pertama merintiki keduanya.

''Kenapa?''

"PERGI."

Mata sekecil biji pinus dilanda duka, jelas terbeber pilu hati karena kembali ditolak.

Furihata tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tadi Akashi menolaknya, digoda wanita lain malah tidak apa-apa, lalu menggagahinya, dan kini dirinya disuruh pergi. Hatinya pilu, tergulir ngilu.

Desperasi melanda hati, tak jenuh menambah parah sakitnya ulu hati. Kouki tak mengerti, gagal paham, tak punya konklusi.

Kenapa Akashi menolaknya lagi?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Hatinya menyusut, pikiran membersit. Apa tadi Akashi hanya berusaha menyenangkannya namun tetap tak menemukan ia menarik?

Kakinya melangkah mundur, tumitnya ia jadikan pivot dan ia lari. Kali ini lari membiarkan penghinaan yang diberikan _mate_-nya padanya. Hatinya sakit beribu kali lipat dari biasanya, rasanya ingin mati.

Lari.

Lari.

Lari.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan omega cacat seperti Furihata Kouki.

Kacau, pikirannya caruk maruk hingga berniat mencegat truk dan menabrakkan diri. Namun Furihata teringat keluarganya, orang yang selalu menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Juga keponakannya yang imut. Furihata tak mau mengecewakan mereka dengan mati konyol begini.

Mencegat taksi, Furihata bergegas lari ke dalam kamar ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka. Bagus orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah, Furihata tak perlu menahan diri meneriakkan pilu hati.

* * *

**A/N: **

**LoL: ***berbahagia mengetik Akashi tersyiksya in rut dan delutif* #diganyangAkashi *ditabok Furi* "Akashi … please stay alive before you "eat" our Furi. Naa, Di, LeChi-tachi?" *nyengir lirik Di*

**HA: **''Lagi-lagi ngemasoin Furi, ahh semua indah pada waktunya kok Lechi-tachi'' *senyum sambil lirik Light.

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. **_**Mind to give us your feedbacks? ;**_**D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sex Pistol milik Madarui. Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi/komersil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini. **

**Setting: Alternate Reality. Percampuran setting dari Kuroko no Basket, Sex Pistol, dan Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Supernatural.**

**Warning: MALE X MALE, lime, lemon, smut, A/B/O Dynamics, Mating Cyles, mild-language, bully, in heat, in rut, OOC, OC, mention of kinky things and BDSM, angsty, established relationship, slight pairing, DLDR, violence.**

**Prompts: ****First Time **** and ****Sadistic X Masokis**

_**Italic: Flashback**_

* * *

**Special present for 44/12 Week and AkaFuri Day**

.

**GROWL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Collaboration by:**_

**Hi Aidi &amp; Light of Leviathan**

* * *

Setelah mandi—membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa efek _in-rut_, Akashi masih dengan ujung-ujung rambut menghujankan bulir air ke bahu dan dada bidangnya, menelentang diri di atas ranjang. Kepalanya terpaling ke samping. Di atas _buffet_ sisi di sisi tempat tidur, tergeletak dua kotak sepatu pasangan—harusnya untuk Furihata dan dirinya.

Tidak jadi. Benda pasangan yang Furihata-nya inginkan tergeletak begitu saja. Ditinggalkan. Dan Furihata meninggalkannya karena perintahnya.

Akashi bergerak mengambil ponselnya. Mengecek. Harapan setipis larikan awan terberangus; mana sudi Furihata menghubunginya setelah Akashi menodainya seperti itu.

Tunggu.

Bukan.

Ada kesalahpahman.

Furihata mengira Akashi tak tertarik padanya. Ah, wangi polosnya yang biasa saja sudah membuatnya susah-payah menahan diri. Akashi membatasi intimasi mereka untuk kebaikan omega-nya sendiri.

Karena itulah ia memijit nomor kontak Furihata, menghubunginya lagi sejak efek _in rut_-nya mereda. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia mengirim pesan puluhan kali dari tadi, tentu tak ada balasan. Akashi teringat Furihata seorang diri hingga beberapa waktu ke depan, kedua orangtuanya bulan madu lagi dan pemuda berambut coklat itu jauh dari keluarga sang kakak.

Bagaimana jika ia seorang diri dan hal-hal pelecehan tadi terjadi lagi?

Tidakkah Furihata mengerti bahwa ada suatu atraksi dalam dirinya, yang meski hanya seorang omega _immature_, membuat orang-orang tertarik dan menggila padanya?

Akashi meletakkan ponselnya di atas bantal. Beralih meremas jantungnya yang berdetak. Menyakitkan. Indignan menatap langit-langit ruangan dan mengingat bagaimana akhir minggunya tidak berjalan sesuai yang diinginkannya.

Jam dinding mendentang kesunyian. Hampa.

"Kouki..."

* * *

**_Ding!_**

Ponselnya berbunyi, dari Akashi lagi. Furihata tak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis untuk sekedar memberi reaksi. Ia menghela napas, menatap datar layar ponselnya yang berkedip berkali-kali, ia menekan tombol _turn off_, mencabut baterai, dan melempar ponselnya sembarang.

Biar saja rusak, lebih baik agar Akashi tak lagi menghubunginya.

''Sebenernya apa maumu, Akashi?'' bisik Furihata, juga merasa hampa.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu lebih—jauh lebih—lambat daripada yang Furihata rasakan.

Waktu seminggu, ia meminta izin pada Riko-_Kantoku_ untuk tidak ikut latihan basket. Furihata baru hendak melontarkan alasan—bahwa ia merasa sakit, namun pelatih tim basket Seirin itu langsung menyanggupi. Bahkan mewantinya untuk cepat pulih dengan benar-benar beristirahat dan menyembuhkan diri.

Tentu saja Aida Riko memperbolehkan Furihata izin tidak ikut kegiatan basket seminggu, mengingat di akhir minggu lalu, ia dapat kabar dari Fukuda dan anak-anak kelas satu lainnya bahwa teman mereka itu dibuli lagi.

Seminggu Furihata lewati dengan merenung seorang diri di rumah, terpekur dengan semua kilasan balik penghinaan yang ia terima selama ini. Terlebih memorinya tentang Akashi.

Ditolak, diselingkuhi, diusir.

Furihata Kouki tak diinginkan. Ia omega_ immature _yang tak diinginkan. Penuh cacat cela. Hatinya terlalu ngilu, sakit hati semakin membelenggu. Dia sakit hati pada Akashi, dan itu lebih menyakitkan dari sakit apapun yang mencambuk badannya.

Seminggu berlalu, suhu udara makin menggigit. Dingin. Tapi hatinya lebih dingin lagi. Salju merintik sejak pagi. Furihata tak repot-repot mengenakan payung, ia tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang meriang, panas-dingin.

Langkahnya terseret lesu menuju sekolah, wajah terus menunduk. Omega berambut coklat itu tak menyadari tatapan orang-orang hujamkan padanya sepanjang jalan, hidung yang mengendus udara yang tersisa setelah Furihata lewati.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, Furihata menaruh sepatunya di loker—masih berbau busuk karena tiga hari lalu dimasukkan bangkai burung gagak entah oleh siapa. Orang-orang meliriknya, Furihata sadar, dan ia mempercepat langkah masuk ke kelas. Pandangan yang di mata Furihata menghakimi takdirnya sebagai omega cacat. Entah apa lagi siksaan yang akan mereka hantamkan padanya.

Furihata merasa gelisah, ia diserang meriang—mungkin karena kondisi fisiknya menurun dan ia tidak merawat diri dengan baik selama seminggu terakhir. Mungkin terjangkit influenza yang memang marak di musim ini. Bahkan guru di mata pelajaran pertama dan kedua, seringkali hilir-mudik dan berhenti di sisinya.

Belum lagi lirikan siswa-siswi yang sekelas dengannya. Mereka menggeram, seperti gila akan ketidaksukaan dan kebencian pada entitas penyebab harkat-martabat kelas mereka dilabeli cacat oleh seseantero sekolah, menggeram untuk mengenyahkan eksistensi Furihata.

Terror tersebut membadai dalam hatinya dalam kondisi hatinya yang tidak stabil. Maka begitu bel istirahat berbunyi dan guru keluar dari kelas, ada guru yang hendak menghampirinya—mungkin ingin semena-mena menjejalkan hukuman atas kesalahan yang tak pernah dilakukannya lagi, Furihata buru-buru melarikan diri.

''Furihata!''

Tubuhnya bergetar, kaku dibelenggu rantai semu bernama ketakutan dan juga perasaan menjijikkan. Jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu buruk rupa dan tidak beruntung. Begitu buntung.

Dan pemuda berambut Mohawk itu pasti akan membuli sadis dirinya seperti dahulu, layaknya yang selalu dia lakukan selama ini. Melempar hinaan dan umpatan yang hanya menambah sekian banyak gunung-gunung cacian yang Furihata pikul. Atau malah memperbaharui luka tubuh yang baru saja mengering, namun biru-lebamnya belum membaik.

Furihata berhenti berlari di koridor. Suasana hening mencekam di koridor tersebut. Hampir semua siswa berjejalan keluar kelas, tapi kesenyapan ini menyiksa, seolah debar jantung tak normal Furihata menggema dramatis dalam koridor.

Habis sudah nasibnya.

Semua orang akan menyiksanya lagi.

"Apa?" Furihata siap, sangat siap dengan semua cedera fisik dan psikis yang akan ditumpuknya. "Kau … mau apa lagi?"

Tapi sama sekali tak siap dengan—

_BRUK._

—tubuhnya diperangkap di dinding, bagian atas tubuhnyadigerayangi, bokongnya diremas serta lehernya diendus.

Pupil mungil matanya melebar. Bergetar.

"Brengsek, jangan melahapnya sendirian!" Seseorang alfa lain, matanya berkilat-kilat dengan pupil vertikal, menggeram marah.

Orang-orang merangsek maju. Furihata berontak brutal, tanpa ragu, peduli setan dengan konsekuensi aksinya ini, sadis menendang selangkangan si pemuda berambut Mohawk itu dengan sundulan keras lututnya.

_DUAK!_

"AAARGGHHH!"

Furihata lari tunggang-langgang. Semua tangan orang terjulur, kentara hendak menggapainya.

Sang omega lari. Lari, lari, dan lari. Melarikan diri. Terdapat diferensiasi berarti dalam cara orang-orang itu membulinya. Ada yang aneh dari para tukang bully itu, kenapa mata mereka memandangnya sarat nafsu? Kenapa ia selayak mangsa yang akan disantap beramai-ramai?

"_THREESOME_! KITA BERTIGA TANGKAP DIA!"

"_FOURSOME_! IKUTKAN AKU DI TIM KALIAN!"

"AKU INGIN MEMILIKINYA SENDIRIAN, BETA-BETA TOLOL!"

Teriakan yang tak Furihata pahami. Seluruh kelas yang dilewatinya, bagai semut termagnet pada gula. Sekonyong-konyong merongrong omega tersebut. Furihata terbelalak, mengerem langkah karena koridor untuk lari telah diblokir oleh banjir bah beta wanita-wanita yang menggeliat melihatnya. Begitu ia berbelok ke tangga, hendak turun ke lantai satu, telah penuh serbuan alfa. Mau naik ke lantai tiga, gerombolan alfa buas berloncatan dari tangga.

Jalan terblokir. Furihata lemas, ia mundur, digencet dari tiga arah sekaligus. Buru-buru ia beralih ke koridor pembelokan yang jadi penghubung antara dua gedung. Ia berusaha berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dilihatnya dari belakang semua orang-orang beringas laiknya ingin memangsanya.

_Roar._

Raungan dari depan menghentikan usaha Furihata lari. Lorong di depan sudah penuh-sesak dengan senior-senior kelas tiga. Barisan paling depan bahkan beleleran saliva begitu melihatnya. Mereka sudah diambil oleh monster-monster dalam diri masing-masing. Mereka ingin membunuhnya.

Furihata terjebak. Seseorang bertubuh kekar dengan otot-otot badan spektakuler meloncat hendak memangsanya—terlihat akan meremukkannya, Furihata berkelit dengan melentingkan tubuh ke belakang, orang itu berbenturan dengan serangan lain yang ternyata berasal dari alfa lain di belakang Furihata.

Mundur sampai dinding membentur pintu, napasnya tak beraturan, tapi desahan dan erangan tercandu orang-orang lain menyeruak di ruang pendengaran sang omega berambut coklat yang menekan gagang pintu.

Klik terbuka.

BRAAAAK.

Peralihan kakinya yang sedari tadi melaju keras, padahal kondisi fit fisiknya menurun dan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan diri, mencari tempat sembunyi tapi malah berakhir di toilet, dengan gedoran serta tendangan kaki membentur pintu bertalu-talu.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, SIALAN!"

_Rawr._

_Roar._

Tubuh si persona yang diburon merosot terduduk, napasnya beradu dengan detakan jantungnya yang terus melaju. Furihata dilibas ngeri bisa mendengar bagaimana teriakan-teriakan itu meraungkan namanya, penuh dengan intimidasi dan memaksanya untuk sujud dan menurut.

Dengan segala energi yang tersisa, Furihata merangkak menuju bilik terujung yang berdekatan dengan jendela, memasukkan diri ke dalam, mengunci rapat slot besi. Menggigil di lantai, meringkuk ketakutan.

Furihata tak tahu sampai kapan semua ini akan berlalu, juga tak tahu alasan di balik semua kejadian yang menimpanya tanpa henti di pagi ini. Ternyata bukan hanya perasaannya saja sejak tadi pagi setiap pasang mata berkilat, berbahaya, tertuju padanya.

Semua ini hanya dimulai dari seorang alfa—yang Furihata ingat menyumpalkan kain bekas mating ke dalam mulutnya, ia masih ingat rasanya, memuakkan dan pesing menjijikkan. Tadi bajingan itu memepetnya ke dinding dan hampir menggagahinya lalu kemudian yang lain berbondong-bondongdatang.

Alfa, beta, bahkan omega, saling menyerang beringas seperti pertempuran hewan buas di alam rimba, memperebutkan mangsa.

Dan mangsa adalah Furihata Kouki.

Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Dan ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

Furihata memang merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya hari ini. Sakit yang membetot tubuhnya selama seminggu terakhir telah hilang. Perutnya tak lagi terasa serupa ditumbuk gelondongan kayu raksasa, tapi ada rasa aneh lain yang merayap.

Dingin keramik menyebabkan desah terangsang sang omega lolos. Badannya digulung oleh sengatan kalor tingkat tinggi, sensitif walau dibelai sehelai kain—terasa meriang.

Ada aliran yang mendera keluar dari dirinya. Furihata yang limbung terengah-engah, menyelipkan tangan ke dalam celana seragam yang membalut kakinya yang sengaja direnggangkan, bergerak untuk membuat posisi merangkak dan mencapai batas basah di fabrik berbahan katun.

Kenapa ia sangat basah? Mengompolkah?

Furihata menggelengkan kepala, otot _spincther_-nya masih berfungsi baik. Tidak mungkin.

Lalu apa?

"Uhk—gghuur."

Nikmat mendeburnya ketika kulitnya disentuh. Basah tak berasal dari apa yang mengeras di pangkal pahanya. Dari belakang, pantatnya mencairkan sesuatu. Tangannya tanpa kendali diri menggerayang, menyusup di antara belah kedua pipi bokong dan menemukan ia makin basah juga—

"AHH!"

—nikmat yang terlalu adiktif.

Jemarinya nakal membelai, menyusuri puncak kenikmatan yang entah kenapa bisa ia raih di tengah kefrustasiannya saat ini. Napasnya memburu, keringat jatuh berderai membumbui sekujur tubuh. Panas, panas sampai Furihata membuka paksa bajunya. Membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang dan ia menggelinjang di lantai—dinginnya mengingatkannya akan tangan kapalan alfanya, jemarinya meraba masuk. Makin dalam mengekstrasi cairan kental itu keluar dari tubuhnya.

Jarinya basah, panas, dan likuid putih itu tumpah-ruah.

Keluar.

Masuk.

''A-ah.''

Matanya berair menahan nikmat, sekaligus sakit yang menggilakan dirinya karena ia tak merasa semuanya cukup. Wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya memerah parah, keringat menambah efek dengan memantulkan sinar lampu toilet yang membuat tubuhnya berkilau, memikat mata siapapun yang melihat—jika ada yang bisa melihat.

''Ngahhh.''

Furihata bangun untuk merangkak, pinggul bergerak maju mundur sementara jemari masih bersarang manis disana. Menusuk bagian-bagian dalam dirinya yang terasa kosong, otot di dalamnya berkerut memohon dihunjam cepat-cepat, disodok keras-keras.

''Ngahh!''

Air mata merintik keramik. Jarinya masih bergerak keluar masuk tapi tak cukup. Kurang cepat. Kurang keras.

Furihata menggerang lagi, lebih keras kali ini. Tak ingat lagi jika di luar sana para hierarki kelas satu dan dua tengah menghirup aromanya, tercebur pesonanya, mengganas karena wangi pekat madunya, dan dirinya lupa bahwa pintu toilet itu takkan lama menahan dobrakan menggila.

Pikirannya kosong-melompong, instingnya hanya ingin merasa puas, ingin disentuh Akashi.

"Akashi."

Lelah ia menyebut, pandangannya semakin berkabut.

Ingin alfanya memelukknya.

Mau Akashi menandainya.

"Ahhh-kashi!" Terisak pedih. Tak bisa klimaks.

Furihata Kouki benar-benar membutuhkan Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Kuroko baru pertama kali merasakan getar tektonik abnormal mentremor sekujur seluk-beluk Seirin.

Langkah berdebum-debum. Raungan membahana memenjuru ke seantero sekolah.

Alfanya, Kagami, sejak pagi menggeram gelisah, tubuh dibalur tensi tingkat tinggi.

Kuroko memerhatikannya sesaat, mengobservasi sekeliling, tak paham kenapa konsentrasi belajar di kelasnya terdistraksi oleh geraman alfa-alfa serta beta yang menggelinjang di tempat duduk. Pasti ada pemicunya, sampai semua nyaris serentak terjadi distorsi seperti ini.

Hingga semerbak wangi lembut, manis, bahkan lelehan coklat manis kalah legit seduksi wangi adiktifnya, menyengat bukan memuakkan melainkan amat memikat—mengundang dan merangsang, meluber ke udara.

Kuroko terkejut ketika gurunya bahkan tiba-tiba menyalak tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi terlalu awal dari waktu seharusnya—tanpa berpamitan keluar ruangan mencari sumber wangi itu. Para alfa dan beta yang tak punya _soul-mate_ melolong, logika mereka dilibas habis oleh wangi omega _in-heat_ yang tidak biasa.

Ini fenomena anomali.

Memang ketika omega _in-heat_, biasanya alfa dan beta lain akan mengendus bau adiktifnya. Tapi tidak akan sebegini tergodanya. Meski insting terkulik, tapi intuisi mereka masih memiliki kewarasan untuk tidak menerkam.

Wangi yang merebaki udara ini benar-benar menguras habis kendali diri dan rasionalitas hampr seluruh populasi alfa, beta, bahkan omega di Seirin. Bahkan mereka yang sudah punya _mate_ melupakan pasangan mereka—berbondong-bondong mengendusi wangi itu menuju sumbernya. Seolah antara staff sekolah, pihak guru, dan murid, bersepakat tanpa kata bahwa kegiatan belajar-mengajar dibubarkan.

Hampir di seluruh tempat anarki terjadi. Banyak yang telah bertransformasi. Meraung murka saling mengagresi, hendak mengklaim omega anomali _in-heat_ yang membuat mereka semua gila itu sebagai milik pribadi.

Kuroko meresapi aroma omega _in-heat_ yang menggairahkan tersebut, merinding karena tersadar menyesap wangi paling mengagumkan yang pernah dihirupnya—selain aroma khas alfanya yang in-rut, samar terasa familiar dengan harum ini. Tangannya kilat menyambar kemeja Kagami di bagian punggung—meremas keras, mencegah alfanya menggila sekaligus menenangkannya.

**_BRAK! _**

Pintu kelas mereka digeser terbuka.

Fukuda dan Kawahara muncul terengah-engah.

"Ku-Kuroko! Kagami!" Kawahara tersengal-sengal bukan main. Menunjuk-nunjuk absurd ke arah kanan. "Fu-Furi ... Furi dikejar-hah ... haah ... nya-nyaris satu sekolah!" ungkapnya ngeri.

"Apa?!" geram Kagami, menggebrak meja. "Mereka mau membuli Furi lagi?!"

Klik.

Wangi ini milik— "Furihata-kun," Kuroko terbelalak tak percaya , "—akhirnya … _first-bloom?_"

"Heee? Bu-bukannya Furi tidak bisa in-heat?" Kagami bingung.

_"Super late bloomer."_ Kuroko menyela alfanya, lekas berdiri. Memindai kelasnya yang sudah hampir kosong semua, tinggal tersisa anggota tim basket Seirin dan dua pasang alfa-omega.

"Efek dan dampaknya lebih mengerikan dari yang bisa kita antisipasi. Tak terbayang dampaknya sampai seperti ini. _Late-bloomer_ biasa seperti aku saja sangat tersiksa ... bagaimana dengan Furihata-_kun_?" gumamnya khawatir.

"Pa-pantas saja Furi minta izin seminggu kemarin tidak latihan basket," sahut Fukuda sedih. "Kukira karena dia dibuli minggu lalu—pemulihan dari luka-lukanya, ternyata karena dia _in-heat_."

"Tidak, kalau dari seminggu lalu, aku pasti sudah mencium bau Furi." Kagami menimpali, sebagai satu-satunya alfa terkuat di antara mereka. "Baru hari ini, aku mencium baunya. Aku tidak menyangka ini wangi in-heat Furi."

"Kesampingkan semua itu," ujar Kuroko tenang. "Di mana Furihata-_kun_ sekarang?"

"Sepertinya di toilet siswa lantai dua," jawab Kawahara, napasnya normal kembali. "_Senpai-tachi_ tadi bertemu kami, mereka bilang teman-teman sekelas mereka tidak tahan dengan wangi omega in-heat ini, Riko-Kantoku bilang wangi ini seperti Furi.

"Mereka sempat melihat Furi dipojokkan oleh semuanya, dan mereka berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Furi, tapi menerobos barikade koridor di depan toilet siswa itu mustahil. Lebih dari penuh sesak!" Fukuda bergidik mengingat memori bayangantempat salah satu sahabatnya bersembunyi, sesuai yang diceritakan oleh seniornya saat mereka berpapasan.

"Ayo kita selamatkan Furi!" seru Kagami membara. Diliriknya omeganya. "Cepat telpon Akashi. Dia adalah orang pertama yang harus tahu kondisi Furi, Kuroko."

Dan satu-satunya alfa terkuat itu memimpin semuanya berlari keluar kelas menuju tempat Furihata menyembunyikan diri.

"Aku mengerti." Kuroko merogoh ponsel. Sambil berlari men-_dial_ nomor ponsel mantan kaptennya dulu di Teikou. Selagi berlari-lari dan menunggu telpon dijawab, ia berseru, "Jangan lewat koridor! Ke taman belakang toilet siswa lantai dua saja!"

"Ide bagus!" Kawahara mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kita memanjat dari pohon besar yang ada di belakang jendela toilet itu, melalui dahan lewat jendela untuk masuk ke sana menyelamatkan Furi."

"Sebaiknya beritahu _Kantoku_ dan _Senpai-tachi_, siapkan gim basket untuk bersembunyi! Kita akan bawa Furi ke sana!" Kagami mengendus-endus udara untuk mendeteksi lokasi pasti Furihata.

"Aku akan beritahu yang lain." Kawahara meneguhkan diri.

Fukuda menepuk bahu kawannya. "_Osu_, tolong, Kawa!"

Kawahara mengangguk mantap, langkahnya berpisah dari teman-temannya menuju seniornya.

Saat itu klik panggilan diterima.

"Halo—"

"Akashi-kun—hahh," Kuroko berkata susah-payah di sela sengal napasnya, "apapun yang terjadi, kau harus ke Seirin sekarang!"

"...ada apa?" Suara di seberang telepon menegang.

"Furihata-_kun_ akhirnya mendapatkan _first-bloom_." Kuroko mengikuti Kagami dan Fukuda berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah, melintasi lapangan yang ditumpahi lautan manusia, menyelinap susah-payah menuju taman. Ia berteriak semampunya menghalau lolongan in-rut kaum berhierarki satu dan dua, "Dampaknya sangat mengerikan, Seirin kacau-balau, Furihata-_kun_ benar-benar dalam bahaya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaumaksudkan dengan kekacauan, tapi aku ke sana sekarang." Nada urgensi dari suara sang bayangan memecah ketenangan sang _emperor_. "Tolong jaga Kouki sampai aku datang."

"Cepatlah, Akashi-_kun_!"

Sambungan diputus tepat ketiga pemuda itu tercengang bukan kepalang, menemukan bahkan taman belakang di area disemuti oleh mereka yang saling menghajar. Tampak berebut omega yang bahkan tidak tampang batang hidungnya.

"Ini misi _suicidal_." Fukuda gemetaran. "Me-menakutkan!"

"Tsk. Baunya menggoda sekali." Kagami mendecih. "Mustahil kita bisa membawa Furihata tanpa bertarung."

Kuroko memejamkan mata. Berpikir keras. Lantas mengungkapkan hal yang instan tercetus di benak.

"Kagami-_kun_, bertransformasilah dan tahan serangan sebentar saja. Fukuda-_kun_, bantu aku memanjat pohon dan masuk ke toilet. Aku yang akan membawa Furihata-_kun_ keluar. Setelah itu, kita segera lari dari sini bersama Furihata-_kun_ ke gim basket."

Kagami mengerjapkan mata, agak tak percaya, Kuroko yang biasanya menegurnya untuk tidak bertransformasi kini malah memintanya. Ia menyeringai antusias, menggemeretakkan jari-jemari. "Oke!"

Fukuda meringis miris. Mengangguk sekenanya. Komat-kamit berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabat dan kedua temannya yang mengalami ketumpulan intuisi menghadapi bahaya yang menghadang mereka.

Kagami bertransformasi dalam wujud _werepeople_ jelmaan harimau. Matanya membara krimson, pupil vertikal elektris berdarah-darah. Taring-taring menajam. Kuku memanjang runcing. Bulu-bulu bersembulan melesak keluar dari epidermis. Otot-ototnya melengak dari balik kemeja—semakin kekar. Memberi aba-aba pada omeganya dan Fukuda, ia menerjang segerombol alfa dan beta, membuka jalan agar keduanya bisa mendekati pohon.

Selagi Kagami berkelahi dengan sepleton orang-orang yang buta oleh gairah, Fukuda menarik Kuroko, memanjat pohon sebisanya dan membantu kawannya untuk naik. Menebas jatuh seorang alfa yang menyambar kaki Kuroko untuk tidak merangkak ke dahan kokoh menjulur ke jendela toilet siswa lantai dua.

Fukuda berseru horror komikal karena beberapa beta dan alfa mulai menuruti jejak mereka menjejak pohon. Kagami menyerang mereka semua. Fukuda berusaha mempertahankan dahan kokoh tersebut, menjaga agar Kuroko tidak jatuh—yang berupaya mencungkil kunci jendela dengan bolpoin (yang ia temukan di saku baju). Jendela terbuka, Kuroko menyelinap masuk—Fukuda terpaksa mendorong bokong temannya agar cepat masuk karena seorang beta menyosor Kuroko, jatuh berdebam—dahi membentur lantai toilet.

Tak memedulikan kondisinya, Kuroko tahu situasi benar-benar genting dari gedoran sinting dan kauman ganas menerror pintu utama di toilet siswa ini.

"Furihata-_kun_, Kau di mana?"

Kuroko menjeblak satu per satu pintu dari ujung dekat pintu. Ditemukannya ternyata satu pintu terkunci di bilik dekat jendela tempatnya jatuh tersusruk tadi. Cairan putih membanjir di lantai. Bukan karbol. Wanginya mencandu bukan main. Bahkan meski dirinya omega, Kuroko mendapati dirinya pepat terpikat wangi _in-heat_ kawannya.

Rintihan.

Kuroko melesat ke pintu itu, menggedor-gedor keras pintunya. "Furihata-_kun_! Ini aku, Kuroko Tetsuya! Buka pintunya kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

''Kuro—ssh … ko—ngh.''

Suara Furihata tercekat, tubuhnya tak memberi efek lebih baik ketika ia mengeluarkan jemarinya dari liang kenikmatan dan mulutnya melelehkan liur, mata mengucur air. Otaknya disfungsi menyeleraskan rangka sistem geraknya untuk merespons gerakan pada kawannya. Ia menggelinjang tidak nyaman, jatuh terbaring ke lantai yang dingin sembari menggeliat.

Furihata ingin membuka pintu tapi tubuhnya tak berdaya, tak punya tenaga. Padahal ia ingin keluar dari sini, lari dari semua orang yang mengerjarnya sedari tadi.

''Kuroko—hhn.'' Omega yang sedang in-heat sama sekali tak mengerti, aliran cairan itu mengalir lagi. Apa yang salah dengannya?

Apa?

''Kuroko, uhk … Kuroko.'' Air matanya meleleh lagi, tubuhnya melawan kehendak diri. Ia ingin lari tapi tubuhnya lunglai, malah menggeliat meminta disentuh lagi. "Tolo … -ng-hh ... aku .. guuh … Kuroko.''

Kuroko makin cemas mendengar rintihan kawannya yang belum pernah terdengar sepelan dan semembutuhkan pertolongan seperti sekarang. Ia berpikir keras, tubuhnya berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu—impuls. Tak ada pergerakan. Menyesali kenapa setiap kamar mandi dalam toilet itu diganjal dengan slot besi sebagai kunci, jika hanya kunci biasa ia bisa mencungkilnya dari luar.

"Kami akan menyelamatkanmu, Furihata-kun!"

Belikatnya dan bahu bagian kanan nyeri karena pemuda bersurai lazuardi itu didera desperasi mendobrak pintu. Keringat menganaksungai membasahi dirinya, ia mengintip ke bawah melalui celah kecil yang ada, terbeliak horror menemukan teman setim basketnya itu menggelinjang lunglai di lantai kamar mandi, di atas genangan liquor gairahnya sendiri, bergetar dan wajah memerah parah.

"KUROKO! APA YANG KAULAKUKAAAN?!" Jeritan histeris Fukuda di luar menyentak Kuroko.

**_BRUUK!_**

**_BRAAAK! _**

"GRRRH! RAAAGHHRGH!"

Sang bayangan kilat menoleh ke pintu. Serpihan material pintu toilet terhempas. Orang-orang di luar pintu toilet siswa lantai dua itu kalap, barbar bersatu-padu untuk mendobrak pintu.

Kuroko tergesa bangun, mengabaikan dadanya yang dingin karena bertemu permukaan ubin, berlari ke jendela. Menengok ke bawah, dilihatnya banyak yang terpental dan menggelepar tak kuat melawan _mate_-nya. Masih puluhan orang yang merempuknya, hendak membasmi si pemuda yang menjejaki strata tinggi dunia mereka.

"Kurokoooo!" Fukuda lantang memanggilnya, ia memukul dan meninju satu-dua alfa atau beta yang lolos dari sergapan Kagami serta berusaha menaiki pohon. "Cepat bawa Furi keluar!"

"Pintu kamar mandinya dikunci. Furihata-_kun_ tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Aku tak bisa mendobrak pintunya." Kuroko mencengkeram bingkai jendela, marah pada diri sendiri karena merasa tak berdaya.

Fukuda nyaris terpelanting dari pohon jika kedua kakinya tidak bergelantung di dahan, ia bergantung terbalik seperti kelelawar. Bertarung dengan beta yang menyerangnya karena perhatiannya terdistraksi saat berkonversasi urgen dengan Kuroko. Saling cekik.

"RAAAWR! Rasakan ini, berani-beraninya kau mengincar Furi juga!"

"Fukuda-_kun_!"

Kuroko terkaget bukan kepalang, ia berlari mengitari kamar mandi. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantu menyelamatkan kawannya. Matanya nyalang menelusuri wastafel, tak ada apa-apa. Ia melongok ke bawah wastafel, bersih dan kosong, memindai isi toilet. Terlonjak kaget ketika pintu bermaterial besi itu bergerit berat menggema di ruangan, di antara erangan Furihata dan raungan liar yang membahana.

"KAGAMIIIII!"

Pemuda itu merasakan hatinya diderit pahit mendengar teriakan pilu Fukuda, sepertinya sesuatu terjadi pada alfanya. Entah apa. Kuroko meneguhkan determinasinya—Ia percaya cahayanya tidak selemah itu dan pasti akan berjuang melakukan sesuatu, melindas kekhawatirannya yang kini juga terbagi pada kekasihnya.

Kuroko beralih ke sudut kumuh toilet yang hanya merupakan bilik kecil, dilihatnya peralatan kebersihan ada di sana. Hanya ada ember, tongkal pel, dan botol karbol.

Tanpa pikir panjang disambarnya benda-benda tersebut. Ia berlari ke jendela yang terbuka, menaruh ember dan tongkat pel di depan bilik toilet tempat Furihata berada. Lalu mengambil ancang-ancang—transformasi instan dengan pupil matanya meruncing, bulu-bulu lembut lazuardi beraksen putih awan, dan pembuluh darahnya meletup-letup adrenalin.

Sang bayangan berputar lincah, melempar botol karbol dengan mata biru membidik target—mengalkulasi berat dan bentuk botol agar terlambung sempurna.

**_DASH! _**

Botol karbol dipukul selevel dengan kekuatan _ignite pass kai_, hempasan angin biru menderu di sekitar. Botol karbol melesat menyaingi roket yang merambah angkasa, mendepak keras kepala beta malang yang berniat menjatuhkan Fukuda dari atas pohon. Justru beta itu yang jatuh terbanting meniban beberapa alfa dan beta lain.

Fukuda sigap menangkap botol karbol, terpana melihat _ignite pass_ yang bukan bola basket, lantas ia bangun membenarkan posisinya di dahan pohon.

"Fukuda-_kun_, lemparkan botol karbol itu pada Kagami-_kun_!"

Seruan Kuroko menembus keluar dari jendela bersama wangi memekat sahabatnya. Fukuda tak sempat bertanya, refleks mengoper pada Kagami yang terpepet mundur ke pohon—sedang menyerang ganas orang-orang yang menabrakkan raungan mereka berlelehan saliva padanya.

"Kagami, tangkap! Ini dari Kuroko!"

Kagami mendongak, sekerjap mata melompat kilat menerima operan Fukuda. Botol karbol?

"O-oi, ini buat apa—!" Kagami baru mau mendamprat marah karena tak paham, namun pemahaman menjentik otaknya. Ia membuka tutup botol karbol, merutuk marah karena punggungnya nyeri bukan main tadi dilempar menghantap batang pohon. Isi botol karbol penuh, disemburkannya pada lengan-lengan atau bagian tubuh selain bagian vital musuh-musuhnya.

Bau karbol memuakkan menyengat. Kagami punya senjata baru untuk menyemprot musuh-musuhnya. Wangi _super late bloomer_ itu ternetralisir oleh hempasan bau karbol cemara. Musuh-musuhnya terpukul mundur.

"KAGAMI, FUKUDAA!"

Seruan mendongkrak semangat.

"Kapten, Senpai-_tachi_!"" Kagami berseru girang.

Hyuga, Kiyoshi, dan Izuki datang menghambur. Telah bertransformasi dalam wujud _werepeople_ dan menyerbu barikade musuh. Kelegaaan merembas dalam hatinya.

"Riko dan yang lainnya menyiapkan gim sesuai pesan yang kautitipkan pada Kawahara. Dia menyuruh kami bertiga ke sini karena tahu kalian pasti kesulitan menyelamatkan Furi," papar Kiyoshi singkat seraya menebas keras dahi seorang alfa yang menyalak padanya.

"Cih, mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya! Dasar persisten." Hyuga menggemeretakkan leher, siap bertarung babak kedua.

"Furi di mana?" tanya Izuki yang membuka kancing teratas kemejanya untuk memudahkannya bernapas.

"Dalam toilet," jawab Kagami cepat, menyiramkan karbol lagi pada alfa lain yang nyaris mencakarnya, "Kuroko juga sedang berjuang menyelamatkannya."

"Kantoku tadi sudah menelepon Akashi—" Hyuga menonjok perut seorang beta yang masih gelap mata, "—katanya dia dalam perjalanan setelah diberitahu Kuroko." Ia mendengus, menyeringai penuh determinasi. "Ayo kita selamatkan Furi! Izuki, kau naik ke pohon dan berjaga di sana bersama Fukuda. Kagami, pergilah susul Kuroko! Aku dan Kiyoshi akan menghalau sebisa kami di sini!"

"_OSU_, KAPTEN!"

Mengikuti perintah sang kapten, Izuki cekatan naik ke pohon di dahan yang bersebrangan dari Fukuda. Seseorang merayap ke atas. Diinjaknya bahu seorang alfa yang memiliki transformasi elang juga.

"Elang menjatuhkan elang—_kitakore_!"

"IZUKI, TUTUP MULUTMU!" Hyuga meninju ulu hati seorang alfa murahan sampai jatuh pingsan.

Kagami tak kesulitan memanjat pohon, lincah melewati Fukuda, melompat dari ujung dahan pohon—untung saja dahan itu cukup besar dan kokoh menahan beban tambahan dari tubuhnya. Melompat masuk, meroda dan terguling masuk terperosok ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Kagami-_kun_!"

Alfa dengan alis bercabang itu tak menghiraukan nyeri yang menggosok dahi. Berpaling, ditemukannya Kuroko sedang menaiki ember yang diposisikan terbalik, memegang tongkat pel yang dipakai untuk mencungkil dari dalam slot besi bilik toilet tempat Furihata terpuruk di sana. Ia mengumpat, meludah darah, pening kepalanya ketika wangi yang amat menggairahkan menggetarkan debar dadanya. Wangi sang omega malang _in-heat_.

"Kagami-kun, kau terluka—!" Kuroko syok mencium amis besi terkuat, kemeja putih Kagami di bagian punggung terkoyak, luka-luka menoreh punggungnya—karena terhantam ke pohon tadi.

Terkesiap ingat bahwa ia sudah punya _mate_—dan Kagami tak sudi mendua darinya, sang alfa lekas bangkit. "Saat ini aku tidak penting. Minggir, Kuroko! Biar aku dobrak pintunya!"

Baru Kuroko mau turun dari ember dan melepas tongkat pel, dinding dan bingkai pintu toilet retak-retak. Sepertinya barikade alfa dan beta di luar pintu mendeteksi adanya bau alfa terlampau kuat yang memungkinkan mengklaim omega_ in-heat_ dengan aroma paling memikat itu.

Ada aura alfa kuat lain, seseorang entah siapa meninju gagang pintu sekaligus kunci kamar mandi. Terpental jatuh dramatis hingga meringkuk ke kolong wastafel. Pintu nyaris terjeblak terbuka, Kagami secepat kilat menjadikan bagian belakang tubuhnya, mendorong sekuat tenaga agar pintu kamar mandi tak terbuka. Punggungnya lagi ia korbankan. Ia meraung marah.

"Kuroko—!" Kagami menggeram tajam, aura alfa kuat dirilis olehnya untuk mengancam siapapun makhluk sialan yang meraung-raung barbar di balik pintu tersebut, "—cepat selamatkan Furi!"

Kuroko berjuang membuka pintu, tongkat pel dimasukkannya dari celah atas pintu kamar mandi, bersikeras bagian tumpul tongkat pel—bukan bagian rumbaian—menggeser slot besi yang mengunci pintu. Peluh tersepuh meluruh di sekujur tubuh diabaikan.

"Furihata-kun, bertahanlah!"

Dengan segala suara yang memekak telinga, segala hingar-bingar dan kegentingan meningkat tensi semua orang, semua melambat dalam derita yang terasa seperti selamanya, Kuroko berjuang makin keras dan didera desperasi, hingga—

**—_sreek. _**

Kuroko hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, slot terbuka dari dalam. Wangi lembut tersibak, menggelinding masuk ke indera penciumannya, begitu menggoda—meski dirinya juga sesama omega.

Furihata juga berjuang di tengah deraan _in-heat_-nya menggapai slot pintu.

"Furihata-_kun_." Pemuda pemilik nigou itu menghambur pada temannya, menarik temannya keluar dari bilik toilet, meneguk saliva karena harum itu adiktif dan menoksik paru-parunya. "Dia panas sekali—"

Kuroko menyeret Furihata keluar bilik toilet. Kawannya basah kuyup—baik karena perasan peluh maupun basah lain manifestasi gairah. Menggelinjang ketika disentuh, menggumamkan hal-hal koherensif—sampai terdengar bibirnya menjunjung secarik nama.

"Sssh. Akashi-_kun_ akan datang. Kami akan menyiksanya kalau dia tidak datang, Furihata-_kun_."

Kuroko mngalungkan lengan Furihata di lehernya, sementara lengannya melingkari pinggang omega dengan wangi yang bahkan menyebabkan jantungnya berdegup gugup. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, ia memapah Furihata untuk berdiri, mendekat ke wastafel, memutar keran air, membanjur temannya—berupaya sedikit memudarkan likuid putih kental nan panas yang (berani bertaruh) pasti tak henti meleleh serta demam terlampau tinggi yang berkepanjangan.

Furihata mengerang ketika gigitan segar air menanamkan sensasi yang membuatnya merinding, persis alfanya.

Satu-satunya alfa yang ada dalam toilet itu merinding mendengar desahan kawannya, ia bisa merasakan nalurinya sendiri juga berontak melawannya untuk menyerang omega _in-heat_ tersebut. "Oi, Kuroko, pakai ini! Tutupi tubuh Furi!"

Kagami susah-payah melepas kemejanya, melemparnya ke Kuroko yang tangkas menangkapnya. Menggerundel memaki wangi temannya membuatnya juga nyaris gila.

Kuroko membungkus tubuh Furihata dalam kemeja alfanya—tak berpikir tentang kecemburuan atau apa. Prioritas mereka menyalamatkan teman. Itu saja.

Kuroko membiarkan Furihata bersandar ke kaca bening jendela sementara ia melihat keluar, senyum lega merekah. Bantuan senior-senior telah datang.

"Fukuda-_kun_, tolong bantu aku!"

Seruan Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan di jendela mengalihkan atensi dari pertempuran. Munculnya Kuroko itu berarti Furihata berhasil dikeluarkan dari bilik toilet. Lega. Tapi sadar mereka sama sekali belum keluar dari keterjerembaban distopia, maka perkembangan situasi ini jadi pemacu semangat mereka.

Sosok Furihata menyeruak dari jendela, selunglai bilur salju yang tergantung pada bibir ranting, seperti itulah dia dipapah Kuroko.

Mendadak suasana kisruh anarkis lambat-laun mereda.

Hening berdesing.

Kepala-kepala terangkat, akhirnya menemukan sumber surgawi gairah duniawi yang didamba. Melolong garang, impuls menerjang. Brutal dan liar tak terkendali. Semakin dekat dengan sang omega _in-heat_, semakin gila mereka jadinya.

Hyuga dan Kiyoshi mulai tergencet ke sisi pohon karena perubahan kenekatan para alfa dan beta yang makin menggila. Tak bisa dipungkiri, baru pertama kali mereka menghirup wangi seperti ini, semenggoda ini. Kekuatan mereka dan energi yang tersisa, ditambah adrenalin yang meletup-letup, mereka kombinasikan jadi serangan balik pada siswa-siswi alfa dan beta yang buas.

Fukuda mendekat ke ujung dahan, khawatir dirinya jatuh karena beberapa alfa bahkan nekat meloncat menggapai kakinya. Tangannya gemetar terjulur menjemput sahabatnya. Ia nyaris jatuh lagi dari dahan ketika seorang alfa menyeruduk dahan. Beruntung Izuki cakap melihat semua itu, bergegas menepis jatuh si alfa, lalu memegangi Fukuda yang menarik Furihata dibantu oleh dorongan Kuroko.

Setelah Furihata berhasil dikeluarkan, sedikit aman dalam perlindungan Izuki dan Fukuda, Kuroko memanjat jendela. Menoleh ke belakang, cemas tak terperi.

"Kagami-kun, ayo—!"

"Pergi bersama yang lain, Kuroko! Begitu kau sudah sampai di bawah, aku akan segera menyusul!" sentak Kagami garang.

Kuroko menggigit bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi penghalang bagi aldanya, melompat ke luar jendela menuju dahan. Fukuda sigap menangkap juluran tangannya, dilihatnya Izuki sudah sampai di pangkal dahan pohon dan tengah membopong Furihata. Kiyoshi dan Hyuga merapat ke pangkal akar pohon.

"Hyuga, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?!" seru Izuki. Kesulitan melindungi Furihata sendirian. Ia menendang seorang alfa yang beringas meloncat-hendak menerjang Furihata.

"Kiyoshi, pasang badan! Izuki, berikan Furihata padaku, kalian lompatlah turun!" instruksi sang kapten dalam _clutch mode_-nya. "Kita ke gim sekarang. Oi, Kagami mana?!"

Tepat saat itu terdengar dobrakan, raungan liar mengaum, rembasan aura alfa bertubrukan.

Kagami melompat tangkas keluar dari jendela , beruntung ada segerombolan beta di bawah jendela toilet siswa lantai dua itu, sang alfa menjadikan mereka landasan pendaratan, membanting mereka sampai pingsan.

Pemuda dalam transformasi imitasi harimau iyang bertelanjang dada itu buru-buru bangun. Kaca jendela pecah, beling berhamburan, detik berikutnya penuh sesak oleh kaum hierarki satu dan dua yang tadi memadati koridor depan toilet.

"Kuroko!" Kagami bengis melesatkan sikut kanannya tepat ke rusuk siswa lain yang bergaya _punk_ metal. Dia merentangkan lengan.

Kuroko tak berpikir dua kali untuk melompat ke pelukan alfanya. "Kagami-kun!"

Bertepatan dengan Izuki menurunkan Furihata pada Hyuga, Fukuda yang memanjat turun dari pohon, dan Kiyoshi yang bermental baja menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai untuk melindungi mereka.

Segera mereka merapat dalam satu formasi.

Ketiga senior dan Fukuda mengerang pelan, wangi Furihata menyerbu mereka—mengikis rasionalitas mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Seberkas aroma Kagami dari kemeja kebesaran yang membungkus omeganya Akashi itu sama sekali tak membantu.

"Astaga, aku bisa gila." Fukuda menampar pipinya sendiri supaya tidak menerkam sahabatnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidak nyengir pada sobat karibnya itu. "Tahu rasa mereka, kena karma. Mereka membulimu, dan lihat sekarang siapa yang gila-gilaan mengejarmu, Furi."

"Tsk. Bocah merepotkan." Hyuga menjitak halus adik kelasnya yang bersurai coklat lepek oleh keringat itu. "Kalau tidak ingat kau bukan teman kami, kalau tidak ingat kami sendiri sudah punya _mates_, habis sudah nasibmu karena berada dalam pelukan kami."

Kiyoshi turut menepuk lembut bahunya yang terkulai, dilihatnya Furihata bahkan susah-payah fokus menyebut mereka semua satu per satu, tersenyum lega. "Selamat sudah _in-heat_, ya, Furihata."

"Ah, Furihata-_kun_, coba mereka tahu alfamu siapa." Kuroko mendesah pelan, tersenyum tipis.

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK MELANKOLIS SEPERTI INI!" raungan Kagami menyentak mereka semua.

Mereka benar-benar berdempetan terhimpit ke pohon. Berdecak SEBAL Jumlah alfa dan beta makin membludak. Selarik wangi Furihata membumbung ke angkasa, membuat siapa saja kalap menginginkannya.

Tanpa aba-aba atau kode rahasia, tim basket Seirin kompak merangsek maju. Membarikade Furihata di tengah mereka.

Hyuga memindahkan Furihata ke punggung Kiyoshi. Fukuda dan Kuroko menjaga di samping kanan-kiri sementara Izuki yang punya_ eagle-eyes_ waspada mengawasi serangan dari belakang. Kagami dibantu oleh Hyuga, membukakan jalan untuk rombongan mereka maju melangkah.

Dalam kondisi begitu, mereka mulai berlari setelah berhasil menerobos kerumunan yang menyemuti mereka. Berlari menuju gimnastik yang jelas tak dekat dari tempat mereka menemukan Furihata.

Berlari.

Diserang.

Mengonter balik.

Masuk melalui koridor—jalan pungkas, dijegal segerombolan beta.

Melalui jalan taman lain di belakang gedung murid kelas dua, dihadang para alfa yang punya aura cukup mencekam.

Masuk ke ruang guru untuk bersembunyi, bukannya mendapat bantuan dari para edukator—beberapa yang cukup dewasa malah mencecar mereka dengan sebab-musabab semua ini bisa terjadi.

Begitu terdesak, dan mereka menjawab sumber komplikasi keributan yang terjadi adalah Furihata Kouki, guru-guru malah hendak mendapatkan Furihata untuk diri sendiri—tak tahan dengan wangi _in-heat_ dan ekspresi letih Furihata yang menggairahkan.

Segera satu per satu dari tim dadakan penyelamat Furihata itu meloncat keluar dari ruang guru melalu jendela, tak ada yang meneriaki tentang tata krama. Mereka juga pada buta terangsang oleh anak didik sendiri yang biasa mereka diskriminasi tanpa alasan—selain fakta bahwa Furihata Kouki adalah omega immature bercacat cela.

Selagi berlari-lari diburu bagai kriminal terjahat umat manusia, para pemuda itu menyadari bahwa terjebak di satu tempat tak familiar takkan bisa dijadikan opsi demi prioritas mereka mengamankan Furihata.

Entah berapa lama mereka kabur berpukang laknat ke sana ke mari tak beraturan.

Tim basket Seirin bagai bola basket yang di-ping-pong-dash dari satu tangan, ke lantai berkilau lapangan baset, ke tangan lagi. Mereka dicekik _suspense_ maksimum.

Semua jalan menuju gimnastik basket terblokir karena setiap mereka bergerak selalu ada magnet atraksi bagi komunitas alfa, beta, dan omega dalam naungan sekolah Seirin.

"Kenapa mereka menyebalkan sekali, haaaah?!" Hyuga bengis melayangkan tendangan pada perut beta yang memiliki transformasi primata.

"Hah. Haah. I-ini karena Furihata-_kun_."

Kuroko yang di sisinya mengobservasi. Lelehan cairan kawannya tak habis-habis, memercik kemana-mana selama mereka berlari tunggang-langgang.

Furihata menggelinjang di punggung seniornya, pasti karena guncangan keras itu merangsang sang omega _in-heat _yang tak punya kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Kawan mereka ibaratnya nektar toksikal dengan madu panas yang meluruh, digandrungi untuk dicumbu sampai setengah mati. Sempat dilihatnya beberapa area yang kena tetesan likuid putih kental temannya itu bahkan tanpa jijik dijilati beberapa alfa dan beta.

Lantas setelah melakukannya, mereka tambah gila. Mungkin ini karma, dulu mereka pernah mencaci-maki Furihata, menganiayanya, membulinya, melecehkannua, namun lihat sendiri kini mereka menggila mendamba menghabisi daya erotisme temannya.

_"MINNAAAA!" _

Koganei dan Mitobe muncul antah berantah. Mencoba membantu menerobos barikade alfa dan beta yang mengerubungi mereka. Apa daya, malah ikut terjebak bersama mereka persis di sentral lapangan. Bahkan lapangan upacara tak pernah sepadat seperti kali ini. Raungan, lolongan, kauman, tergaung membumbung hingga ke angkasa.

"Cih." Hyuga berdecih. "Gim bagaimana?"

Koganei berkelit dari serangan cakaran yang hampir merobek pelipisnya. "_Kantoku_ ada menjaga bersama Kawa, Tsuchi, dan junior kelas satu." Ia menabok memukul di bagian tengkuk hingga penyerangnya roboh pingsan. "Kantoku dapat telpon dari Akashi_-kun_, dia sudah—"

Teriakan Kuroko menginterupsi kegentingan percakapan. "AKH!"

"KUROKO!" Kagami murka melihat omeganya jadi sasaran serang, lebih baik tinju atau tendangan belaka, tapi ini ada sekumpulan yang sudah tak tahan karena tak mendapatkan Furihata, gelap mata terlalu bergairah, melecehkan Kuroko—mendekapnya dan menggeryangi tubuhnya. "BRENGSEK!"

Kagami yang staminanya harusnya sudah terdegradasi hingga ke limit minimum, berkurang energinya karena luka-luka di tubuhnya, berkelahi habis-habisan dengan kaum alfa murahan tersebut. Absen dirinya dari garda depan penyerangan, melemahkan pertahanan formasi mereka.

Jadilah mereka acak-adut.

Fukuda terlempar dibanting alfa bertenaga gorilla. Mitobe menyerang orang-orang yang membawa Koganei lari. Izuki bertarung sengit dengan beta yang berdesis tak henti seperti ular. Hyuga yang lengah dengan kekacauan itu ditumbangkan seorang_ werepeople_ yang Kiyoshi tahu adalah ketua klub karate.

Kiyoshi terdistraksi dengan semua itu, dan ia dikeroyok empat orang sekaligus. Diserang dari sana-sini, seseorang brengsek memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu mencuri Furihata darinya.

"GAHAHAHA!"

Tawanya antagonis murahan, terdengar bajingan.

Rambut Mohawk-nya dipupuk salju. Ia membopong Furihata dan kabur secepat kilat yang ia mampu, meremas keras bokongnya. Lidahnya menjilat cairan yang menempel di tangannya.

Manis sekali. Ia mengerang penuh gairah. "Dasar Omega Idiot, kau barusan menendangku, huh? Kau akan kubuat takluk dalam kuasaku!"

Ya Tuhan … rasa si omega cacat ini benar-benar adiktif. Dia harus segera lari dari sini—sekolah Seirin, dan dia akan mengamankan omega dengan rasa terlezat melebihi kesegaran air mineral bagi musafir pengarung padang pasir, termenggairahkan yang pernah dia cicipi. Menjadikannya budak pemuas nafsu hanya untuk seorang diri.

"Ungghh—ah!"

Tangannya makin bersemangat menggerayangi tubuh Furihata yang menggeliat pelan seperti anak kucing baru bangun tidur, dengkuran nikmat omega itu musikal baginya.

Peduli setan salju menghujani mereka, berderu seperti guguran sakura saat hanami. Dia tertawa beringas, menyongsong gerbang kebebasan. Menoleh ke belakang, tertawa keji dirinya kalap dikejar orang-orang _werepeople_ bodoh.

Meremas-remas pipi pantat omega yang mendesah makin keras, berupaya melawan dan menggumam aneh entah apa, sayang tak sadar ada siluet di luar gerbang.

Furihata yang meski lunglai tak berdaya mengontrol gairahnya sendiri, tahu kini dirinya jatuh pada seseorang yang tak familiar baginya. Tidak menjanjikan keamanan baginya.

Sentuhan asing di tubuhnya, meremas bokong dan membuat cairan itu makin banyak mengalir. Ia ingin menangis, dirinya merasa jijik karena meski bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tidak suka disentuh selain oleh Akashi.

Rasanya keterlaluan salah, tapi tubuhnya dengan kejinya malah menggeliat lemah dalam gendongan alfa bangsat itu tanpa bisa melawan.

Seandainya saja Akashi di sini, menyelamatkannya. Dan Furihata terlalu berharap sampai merasa alfanya—kalau masih bisa dibilang begitu, mengingat mereka putus hubungan dengan ambigu—terasa begitu dekat dan aura intimidasinya yang kuat semakin memapatkan hati yang melihat.

''Akashi. Ukh.'' Ia berucap pelan malah selayak desah dengan mata yang digulir air bening, tangannya mencoba menggapai bayang-bayang pemuda berambut merah itu.

Tidak kuat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia merasakan liquid itu terus saja keluar juga remasan terus-terusan itu masih menempel erat dibokongnya.

''A-kh ... –kashi … ahhn— '' _—singkirkan orang ini! Aku hanya ingin kau— _"—Akashi!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sebenarnya, dalam original A/B/O Dynamics, meskipun omega sedang in/heat, secara intuitif mereka hanya akan mencari alfanya—jika sudah punya mate. Alfa atau beta lain pun memang akan tergoda dengan reaksi in-heat omega tersebut, tapi tidak akan sampai kalap menerkamnya. **

**Tapi demi kebutuhan cerita, kami membuat Furihata jadi super late bloomer. Menuruti penjelasan umum bahwa late-bloomer mengalami first-bloom dan in-heat dengan terlampau menderita karena sekali terlambat saja, berkali-kali lipat efek heat-nya. **

**Maka karena Furihata adalah **_**super late bloomer**_**, berkali-kali lipat itu digandakan pula berkali-kali lipat, maka efeknya berdampak mengerikan seperti ini. Dan tidak mengherankan, untuk mereka yang tak kuat iman, langsung terpikat pesona first-bloom dan in-heat-nya, bahkan sesama omega sekalipun tertarik pada Furihata. **

**Mengingat pula fakta bahwa Furihata adalah super late bloomer, tanda-tanda in-heat dan first-bloom-nya sama sekali tak stabil. Karena ketidakstabilan itulah menyebabkan Furihata seminggu lalu kesakitan apalagi karena dia baru pertama kali (ehem) "menyentuh" dirinya sendiri sampai dapat orgasme, emosi yang labil, ketergantungan pada alfanya. **

**Dan tahu-tahu hilang begitu saja (sekali lagi, karena super late bloom menyebabkan tanda-tanda in-heatnya jadi tidak stabil), tergantikan kondisi jadi super sensitif, meriang, tubuh panas-dingin, super sensitif bila disentuh, dan bagian tertentu tubuhnya mengucurkan cairan lubrikasi. **

**Omega dalam kondisi ini tidak bisa mengontrol gairahnya sendiri, ia membutuhkan alfanya karena ketidakpahamanya tentang first-bloom dan in-heat—baru pertama kali merasakannya. **

**Penjelasan kenapa Akashi tidak sadar bahwa Furihata sudah punya tanda-tanda first-bloom sejak mereka kencan itu, karena sang alfa sedang in-rut. Alfa yang in-rut-nya tak memiliki partner, terbiasa menghabiskan masa-masa in-rut-nya sendiri, benar-benar sangat menderita. **

**Terlebih Akashi sudah mengalami berkali-kali dan kondisinya juga makin memburuk, maka itu, tolong lumrahi alfa kita yang sibuk menahan diri dan tidak menotis omeganya punya tanda-tanda in-heat (anomali). Akasi beranggapan bahwa wangi Furihata itu adalah delusi in-rutnya semata. **

**Ini … super mengarang. Plot asli kami yang berimprovisasi dari A/B/O dynamics original dan manga Sex Pistol. **

**HA: **"Huuh, rasain itu mereka yang sudah menyiksa Kouki!" (elus Furi) /siapa coba yang buat Furi tersiksa begitu/ "Sekarang jadi tergila-gila Kouki, ya, 'kan, Light?" (lirik Light)

**LoL: **(evil laugh and highfive with Di) "Hum, bener, Di. Sebenernya … kami cuma seneng jadiin Furi direbutin semua, berasa super-omega ngalahin primadona. Rasakanlah semua yang dulu nge-bash-bully Furi melulu, rasakan pesonanyaaaa!" (kipas-kipas wangi cetar Furi) "Furi, bertahanlah sampai Akashi datang—itu pun kalau alfa sampai tepat waktu." (kalem sesap espresso)

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. **_**Mind to give us your feedbacks? ;**_**D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sex Pistol milik Madarui. Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi/komersil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini. **

**Setting: Alternate Reality. Percampuran setting dari Kuroko no Basket, Sex Pistol, dan Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Supernatural.**

Warning: MALE X MALE, lime, lemon, smut, A/B/O Dynamics, Mating Cyles, mild-language, bully, in heat, in rut, OOC, OC, mention of kinky things and BDSM, angsty, established relationship, slight pairing, DLDR, violence.

**Prompts: ****First Time **** and ****Sadistic X Masokis**

_**Italic: Flashback**_

* * *

**Special present for 44/12 Week and AkaFuri Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GROWL**

**.**

**.**

_**Collaboration by:**_

**Hi Aidi &amp; Light of Leviathan **

* * *

_Drrt. _

_Drrt. _

Ponselnya bergetar.

Akashi yang semula menatapi dayu salju dan kelabu langit itu merogoh saku blazernya. Di bawah kolong meja, melihat ponselnya mendisplay nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Tidak mungkin Kuroko tak tahu sekarang masih waktu belajar-mengajar efektif di Rakuzan.

Firasatnya bergelenyar, menitah Akashi untuk menjawab telepon temannya. Karena itulah ia menyakukan lagi ponselnya dan mengangkat tangan, sopan meminta.

"Maaf. Bisakah saya izin ke toilet?"

"Oh, tidak biasanya. Silakan, silakan ke toilet, Akashi-_kun_."

"Heee … _Sensei,_ tadi saya minta izin tidak boleh. Kenapa Akashi-_san_ diizinkan?"

"Kalau kau, aku ragu apa kau akan ke toilet atau balik ke kantin, Toriko-_kun_."

Beruntung saat itu sedang pelajaran literature klasik Jepang. Gurunya adalah wanita paruh baya yang baik hati, tersenyum ramah pada pelajar terhormat tersebut yang bergegas keluar dari bangkunya disambut riuh tawa rendah teman-teman sekelas yang menertawakan seorang siswa—tengah bersungut-sungut menggerung protes ketidakadilan dan pilih kasih pada Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi menutup pintu kelas, mengeluarkan lagi ponselnya dan berjalan menjauhi kelasnya. Disentuhnya ikon gagang telepon hijau. "Halo—"

_/"Akashi-kun—hahh,"/_ ucap Kuroko di sela napas yang terdengar tak beraturan, _/"apapun yang terjadi, kau harus ke Seirin sekarang!"/_

Pemuda tersebut berhenti melangkah, menatap ke luar jendela yang mendisplay hujan salju dan deru angin. Sesuatu terjadi. Latar belakang suara Kuroko diblurkan dengan suara lolongan, jeritan, kauman. Bukan sirkumstansi yang normal untuk menelepon seseorang.

Jantungnya ritmis menaikan ketukan debarnya karena dirajam ketegangan. "…ada apa?"

_/"Furihata-kun akhirnya mendapatkan first-bloom."/ _

Kendati Kuroko mengatakannya di antara suara yang putus-putus oleh sengal, tapi artikulasi kata-katanya jelas dengan makna yang mencengangkan.

Akashi impuls mencengkeram ponselnya lebih erat, mata magentanya menyeruak diterpa keterkejutan. Dari seberang telepon, kini juga terdengar geraman liar dan suara-suara kekacauan yang terimpresi anarki. Ia ingin bertanya, mengklarifikasi benarkah yang Kuroko katakan—karena benar-benar terdengar lebih seperti keajaiban ketimbang corp-circle ganyangan UMA atau alien, tapi sang bayangan Seirin itu berteriak sejadinya—yang abnormal daripada cara bicaranya yang biasa.

_/"Dampaknya sangat mengerikan, Seirin kacau-balau, Furihata-kun benar-benar dalam bahaya."/ _

Furihata … Kouki-nya … dalam bahaya?

Kenapa?

Tak ada waktu untuk meregistrasi simpang-siur informasi Kuroko selain mengklarifikasi langsung ke sana, Akashi lekas meresponsnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaumaksudkan dengan kekacauan, tapi aku ke sana sekarang."

Pemuda tersebut bergegas berlari menuju ke ruang loker, ponsel dipindahkan ke tangan dan telinga kiri, tangan kanan mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka lemari lokernya.

"Tolong jaga Kouki sampai aku datang."

_/"Cepatlah, Akashi-kun!" /_

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Akashi. Ia menelepon butler yang dipercayakan ayahnya—untuk mengawasinya. Selagi berkonversasi, sang pemuda bersurai merah itu tergesa memakai sepatunya.

"Ya, Akashi-_sama_?"

"Kau masih ada di area sekolah?"

"Tentu, saya selalu menunggu Akashi-_sama_."

"Jemput aku sekarang."

"E-eh, tapi bukankah—"

"Cepat. Belikan tiket kereta Kyoto-Tokyo pemberangkatan tercepat sekarang. Dan jangan katakan apapun pada _Tou-san_."

"Ah, baiklah."

_Pik._

Akashi tak punya waktu lagi untuk membenarkan tali sepatu. Ia berlari lagi kembali ke kelasnya.

Teman-teman sekelas akselarasi itu syok bukan main ketika tak ada omega _in-heat_ apalagi alfa _in-rut_, tahu-tahu pintu kelas digebrak terbuka. Horror bukan main karena mereka menemukan sang jawara seangkatan dan kapten tim basket tersohor itu yang semena-mena membanting pintu terbuka.

"Oya, Akashi-_kun_." Logat Kyoto kental sang guru yang mengandung kejut. "Ada apa? Sudah ke toilet?"

Akashi membungkuk dari depan pintu kelas sekilas. "_Sensei,_ tolong berikan saya izin dispensasi."

Menemukan anak didik yang dianakemaskan oleh seluruh jajaran guru hingga kepala sekolah itu (semata bukan karena influensi nama keluarga Akashi, tapi seluruh aspek di luar itu yang menjadikannya istimewa) membungkuk sekilas saja sudah amat langka. Terlebih melihat roman wajah yang kehilangan sedikit ketenangannya, gestur tubuh yang resah.

Guru tua tersebut mengikuti intuisinya mengangguk-angguk manut. "Pergilah, Nak. Nanti aku mintakan izin untuk memberikan dispensasimu."

"Terima kasih." Kali ini Akashi menutup pintu lebih pelan. Langkah-langkahnya berderap terdengar menggema di koridor.

Siswa yang tadi merengek manja lagi. "_Sensei _tidak adil! Akashi_-kun_ dibolehkan dispensasi, bahkan dia tidak memberikan alasan kenapa dia mesti dispensasi, tapi Sensei memberikannya!"

"Sekarang musim olimpiade." Mata tua di balik kacamata rapuh itu menekuni huruf-hurus sastra klasik Jepang. "Mungkin dia ikut olimpiade, atau ada urusan dengan tim basketnya."

"Tapi sekarang belum masuk waktu kompetisi Winter-Cup, _Sensei_," sahut siswi lain.

"Apapun itu, alasannya pasti amat mendesak." Wanita tersebut meraih _pointer_ lagi, menekannya untuk mengganti _slide power point._ Dan dia tersenyum bijak. "Setidaknya, _Sensei_ lebih percaya Akashi-_kun_ tidak akan bolos karena alasan kekanakan yang tidak esensial."

Sementara yang jadi objek konversasi telah berlalu menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Bertemu dengan seorang seniornya yang terkejut melihatnya, juga mobil sedan hitam yang telah terparkir di depan gerbang Rakuzan.

"Sei-_chan,_ kemana—"

"—aku ada urusan. Tolong sampaikan pada _Kantoku_, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan." Akashi memberikan kode pada sekuriti sekolah untuk membukakan gerbang baginya, dan petugas itu tergopoh-gopoh membukakan jalan untuknya keluar. Sang kapten basket itu melihat _butler_-nya telah membukakan pintu untuknya, ia menoleh pada rekan setimnya.

"Tolong pimpin tim kita untuk berlatih. Aku percayakan padamu."

Akashi masuk ke dalam mobil, yang lalu melaju kilat mengampas sisa asap—decit gesekan bannya memekak telinga.

"Reo_-nee_, kenapa bengong saja, heh?"

"Woy, Itu yang tadi Akashi, 'kan? Kenapa pulang tiba-tiba?"

Mibuchi memulihkan diri dari keterkejutannya. "Mungkin bukan pulang. Entahlah." Ditariknya Hayama dan Nebuya untuk bergegas masuk ke kelas setelah pelajaran atletik mereka.

Terakhir kali Mibuchi menoleh, gerbang sekolah kembali lengang. Ia mengingat raut wajah orang yang paling dihormatinya itu, gurat ekspresif familiar—yang hanya selalu ada jika berkaitan dengan omeganya, dan mungkin memang berkaitan dengan seseorang nun jauh di Seirin.

Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Di dalam mobil, sang_ butler_ kepercayaan menginformasikan bahwa seorang bawahan lain tengah membelikan tiket untuk Akashi—hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman. Dikecam oleh majikannya,_ butler_ itu tetap tenang tancap gas menyalip mobil-mobil di jalan raya dengan kecepatan ekstrim, mengantarkan tuannya sampai ke stasiun.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, seseorang yang dimaksud oleh si _butler_ menyambut mereka. Tak banyak yang tahu itu adalah staff dari keluarga Akashi sendiri yang bekerja di stasiun tersebut. Sang tuan muda menerima tiket yang diberikan, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan _ding-dong _kedatangan kereta berdendang.

Keduanya membungkuk hormat pada tuan muda mereka yang melesat kilat masuk ke stasiun, meminta maaf sekadarnya, dan berlari sembari membaca tiketnya. Melewati _passengers count_, menembus desakan lalu-lalang orang yang baru turun dari kereta. Tergencet sana-sini dan ia mendengus di tengah kerumunan arus datang para penumpang. Akashi tahu betapa padatnya barter naik-turun penumpang itu harus dilakukankan cepat dan sistematis.

Beruntung ketika semua sudah turun, kereta telah selesai dibersihkan, saatnya para penumpang yang telah mengantri masuk kereta. Akashi masuk terakhir, persis ketika pengumuman keberangkatan dikumandangkan lagi dan pintu kereta tertutup di balik punggungnya.

Terengah dan berusaha mengatur napas, Akashi masuk ke gerbong ketiga. _Green-car_. Konfigurasi posisi duduk tidak 2-3 seperti pada gerbong ekonomi lain. Ia menuju tempat duduknya. Untung dipesankan dekat jendela sebelah kanan dalam _peron _tersebut.

Pemandangan pedesaan tenggelam dalam benam salju. Mungkin gunung _Fuji_ nanti tidak lagi terlihat biru gelap kehijauan, melainkan terselimuti putih kristal es seutuhnya.

Menghempaskan badannya ke kursi yang nyaman, pemuda berambut merah itu sesaat menikmati belaian _air conditioner_. Padahal ini musim dingin, tapi karena berita mengejutkan tadi tubuhnya menyauh peluh. Akashi bergerak sebentar untuk memakai sandaran kaki. Menurunkan meja televisi. Menyambungkan koneksi wifi kereta ke ponselnya dan memasang _headphone. _

Furihata mengalami _first-bloom._ Ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat selaras letak matahari di balik sembulan awan-awan kelabu. Denyar hangat yang juga menyakitkan mengintrusi hatinya.

Seperti apa … seperti apa saat Kouki _in-heat_?

Benarkah serupa yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam delusi _in-rut_-nya? Seperti yang Akashi berusaha untuk tidak mengimajinasikannya?

Dengan pemikiran itu, Akashi menghubungi butler lain yang ada di Tokyo. Memintanya menyiapkan mobil untuk menjemputnya. Setelah itu ia mengecek ke internet hotel di _Tokyo_ yang memiliki fasilitas terbaik untuk memanjakan omeganya tercinta.

Satu hotel bintang lima berlian, lokasi di distrik eksekutif tersibuk se-Tokyo, strategis dekat dengan bandara, stasiun, tak jauh dari tempat-tempat hiburan ternama. Eksteriornya tidak perlu dipedulikan, tapi interiornya yang harus diperhatikan.

Berselancar dari satu _web_ ke _web_ lainnya, Akashi akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada The Peninsula Tokyo_._

Lokasinya persis di depan Imperial Palace kebanggaan Negara bersimbolis bunga Sakura itu dan _Hibiya_ _Park_, berada di distrik_ Marunouchi_ masih di areal Ropongi. Harga kamarnya cukup fantastis. Harga sesuai kualitas. Sangat _hi-tech_. Dan mengeruk sedikit kantungnya tidak akan menjadikannya jatuh miskin, menginap seminggu sampai _in-heat_ omeganya mereda juga takkan lantas membuat krisis ekonomi mendampaki korporasi atau ekonomi Jepang.

Ada sepuluh kelas_ suite_ yang harganya beragam. Mulai dari lima puluh ribu yen, hingga yang harganya tidak dicantumkan.

Siapa butuh kamar utama dan kamar tamu? Ruang ganti baju yang luasnya sama seperti kamar tidur? Ruang makan dengan dua belas kursi? Ruang tamu? Berdasarkan kebutuhannya, hanya untuk berdua saja bermesraan dengan Furihata, ia tidak butuh kamar hotel sebegitu luasnya dengan akses tak terbatas.

Karena itulah pemuda tersebut menggugurkan opsi yang harga-harga kamarnya tak berseri. Beranjak turun terus. Hingga matanya tertumbuk pada _suite_ kelas enam, perpaduan antara mewah internasional dan elemen klasik Jepang, antara passionate _deep-red_ dengan _honey-bronze_ yang _homey_. Mendapat pandangan sempurna distrik Ginza.

Yang paling utama, kedap suara di kamar utama.

Akashi menelepon lagi _butler_-nya yang ain di Tokyo yang sudah dalam perjalanan untuk ke stasiun, memintanya untuk mereservasi satu kamar di The Peninsula Tokyo untuk the _executive suite_.

_Butler_-nya sempat bertanya bingung apa tuan mudanya itu ada _business-trip_ atau bagaimana. Akashi menyanggahnya dengan, "Kerjakan saja." –dan— "Jangan bilang _Tou_-_san_."

Toh Akashi sendiri bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Dan ia memiliki hak atas kekayaan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Di sela kegiatannya mem-_browsing_ tentang hotel, kondektur datang bersama pramugari, sopan menanyakan apakah ia ingin kudapan atau minuman, Akashi menunjukkan tiketnya dan memutuskan untuk membeli sebotol air mineral.

Perjalanan itu terus berlangsung, tak terasa tersisa setengah jam lagi.

Akashi mencoba menelepon lagi nomor Kuroko. Teleponnya tidak dijawab. Berkali-kali menelepon tak juga diangkat. Mencoba menenangkan diri, ia menelepon Kagami. Tak ada respon juga.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang begitu mendesak hingga keduanya tak juga menjawab panggilan masuk dari Akashi. Berdecak tak suka, ia menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Akashi mencoba menelepon nomor Furihata—tersambung tapi tak diangkat.

Barulah ia sadar, ia tidak punya nomor siapapun lain untuk dihubungi. Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya tak sabaran di permukaan meja. Tak ada juga yang mengabarinya situasi dan kondisi terkini.

Tertekan dengan keingintahuan dan kekhawatiran, nalar Akashi menjalar liar. Siapa yang bisa diandalkannya di saat seperti ini untuk mendapatkan nomor setim anggota basket Seirin yang pasti bisa dihubunginya?

Pengumuman seperempat jam lagi akan sampai di Tokyo. Akashi membereskan fasilitas bangku Nozomi yang dipakainya, berpikir keras. Lantas tercetus sebuah nama.

Momoi Satsuki.

Lekas ia menghubungi mantan manajernya tersebut. Beruntung lekas diangkat. Momoi terdengar kaget karena dihubungi Akashi.

_/"—eh? Nomor anggota tim basket Seirin? Aku punya semua … tapi untuk apa, Akashi-_kun_?"/ _

"Menurutmu, siapa yang bisa dipercaya untuk kuhubungi dan dapat diandalkan mengenai informasi?"

_/"_Eto_ … aku tidak paham maksudmu. Tapi, kurasa yang kau maksud itu Aida Riko-_san_. Kukirimkan _simcard_-nya, ya?"/ _

Akashi menyudahi percakapannya usai mengatakan terima kasih, Momoi memintanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi nanti. Tak seberapa lama, Akashi menerima nomor kontak pelatih Seirin tersebut bersamaan dengan gema pengumuman bahwa kereta akan segera sampai di Shinjuku.

Selagi mengantri tertib di pintu keluar kereta, Akashi menghubungi pelatih mudi Seirin itu. Dering kelima baru diangkat, terdengar omelan sekilas, barulah ada suara yang menjawabnya.

"Ini Akashi Seijuurou."

Pekik kaget dan seruan namanya. Kehebohan di sekitarnya.

_/"Akashi-_kun_? Kau dapat nomorku dari mana?"/ _

"Itu tidak penting," jawab Akashi urgensi dalam nada suaranya, "berikan aku alamat menuju Seirin sekarang."

Akashi mengeluarkan pulpen di saku dan mencatat di salah satu buku diktatnya dengan ponsel terkepit di bahu dan telinga. Sesudah diberikan, bertepatan dengan kereta sampai di Shinjuku. Ia maju dalam barisan bersemut untuk keluar kereta.

"Kuroko tadi meneleponku, dan aku diinformasikan Kouki akhirnya _first-bloom_. Kuanalisis dari latar suara di sekelilingnya, terdengar kacau dan Kuroko juga bilang Kouki dalam bahaya." Akashi mengakselarasi langkahnya begitu keluar dari gerbong, melewati peron-peron dan berjalan keluar stasiun. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Haah." Helaan napas. "Yang membuat segalanya jadi berbahaya secara tak sengaja adalah Furihata_-kun_ sendiri, sebenarnya. Tapi sebelum aku cerita semuanya, kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Akashi menspot mobil keluarganya yang sudah terparkir di posisi strategis sehingga mudah ditemukan. Tanpa perlu dibukakan pintu ia masuk dengan sendirinya, menyuruh butler kepercayaannya di Tokyo itu untuk segera bergegas keluar dari pelataran parkir stasiun kereta Shinjuku, diserahkannya alamat Seirin yang tadi ditulisnya di buku diktatnya dengan gesture tanpa suara.

"Shinjuku. Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Oke." Ada suara jeda yang masih terdengar_ ("Koganei-_kun_, pergilah dengan Mitobe-_kun_ dan beritahukan yang lain Akashi-_kun_ sebentar lagi sampai! Konfirmasi posisi Furihata-_kun_!")_, lalu dilanjutkan dengan, "Baiklah. Jadi tadi pagi, kami mencium wangi yang aneh sekali … sangat mencandu. Semakin lama semakin dihirup, wangi itu membuat orang-orang gila dan mencari sumbernya, harum omega _in-heat_—"

Penjelasan berlanjut dengan para senior kelas tiga itu menemukan Furihata yang kelimpungan panik dipojokkan di koridor antara gedung kelas dua dan kelas tiga. Tersudut, lalu ia masuk ke toilet dan mengunci diri, tersekap di sana. Mereka tak bisa menerobos karena puluhan alfa dan beta memenuhi koridor tersebut. Daerah sekitar toilet dikepung penuh.

Feromon omega sang emperor itu anomali, abnormal, dan itu menggilas kewarasan orang lain. Mereka seakan tak punya lagi kesadaran diri, hanya ingin menerkam Furihata dengan bayang-bayang berkopulasi.

Akashi berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, meremas keras tempurung lututnya. Jadi tim basket Seirin yang ada di gim hanya diberitahu bahwa tiga orang senior datang membantu trio penyelamat Furihata di toilet, tapi tidak terkonfirmasi apa omeganya itu tetap suci atau tidak.

"Aku mengerti, meski masih sulit membayangkannya. Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan kronologinya padaku."

Berdasarkan eksplanasi barusan, berarti satu sekolah dibuat gila oleh Furihata Kouki.

Kouki-nya, seingatnya … tak ada tanda-tanda _in-heat_—ah. Bukankah seminggu lalu—?

Akashi memincingkan mata dan menyandarkan badan ke sandaran kursi. Merekonstruksi memori saat ini hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ia lekas menyuruh _butler_-nya itu untuk melakukan suatu instruksinya begitu ia turun dari mobil.

Sesampainya di dekat Seirin, Akashi tak membawa tasnya. Kernyitan menggurati dahinya dalam. Risruh-kisruh di Seirin terdengar satu blok dari sana karena mobil terhalang salju yang belum dikeruk.

Akashi berlari mengarungi salju. Setibanya di gerbang Seirin, sepersekian detik terpaku.

Monster dalam dirinya meraung murka melihat yang terjadi, dan semuanya sesaat blur kelabu

* * *

Decitan konstrukif, gerbang besi sekolah terdongkrak dari cangkang posisi. Jatuh berderit, berdebum menghantam salju. Sibakan badai dingin mendebur debu beku ke seluruh penjuru. Abu salju membuyarkan fokus lensa, panca indera berkabut dibisingi pengang gema gerbang besi sekolah membentur tanah, indera penciuman yang refleks menginhalasi udara bersuhu rendah, indera pengelihatan terbutakan.

Aura intimidatif yang menakutkan, menggerogoti nyali, menggelontorkan adrenalin, meneror gugusan atom setiap organisme_ werepeople_, familiar hanya bagi tim Seirin.

Di tenga salju yang bergulung membumbung, tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

"A-apa yang terja—AAARGH!"

Alfa sialan yang tadi tengah membopong _first-bloomer_ teratentif itu tak sempat memproses ngeri yang menjalar dari ujung kaki kepenghujung rambut.

Hanya presensi menyeramkan, jauh lebih menakutkan bahkan dari _ace_ tim basket Seirin—yang terkenal itu, menebas tajam tengkuknya dengan pukulan keras dari sisi tepi tangannya. Dunianya disedot lubang hitam. Tubuhnya terpental saja tak terasa lagi. Omega yang tadi dirampasnya tak terasa melayang ke mana.

Tepat ketika kabut salju mereda, hanya bilur putih kristal es yang mendayu lugu. Siluet alfa menyeruak dari lingkupan asap putih.

Warga Seirin menegang dalam bendungan suspense. Tirai asap salju memelankan kepulnya, menyingkap siapa yang ada di baliknya.

Si pemuda berambut Mohawk itu naas tertimbun salju, bergelimpang di atas robohnya gebang masuk Seirin.

Sekian depa, siluet itu menjelma nyata, menampakkan realita.

Rambut magentanya seperti tumpahan darah di permadani transparan putih salju. Biner heterokromik dengan _emperor-eyes_ aktif. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolah terprestisius di Kyoto. Berlutut menghadapi omega dengan wangi paling anomali dalam pelukan. Ia melonggarkan dasi untuk dilepas, membuka blazer dan kemeja yang dikenakan, menyentak kemeja ace tim Seirin itu untuk dilipat rapi olehnya—kentara tak menyukai omeganya berbau alfa atau beta lain.

Tubuh sang omega yang tak lagi ditutupi sehelai benang pun membumbungkan feromon kemana-mana. Semua yang menghisap wangi itu—bahkan dari celah gigi, yang digilas rasionalitas mereka oleh gejolak hormon, menderaskan kucuran saliva dari sudut bibir.

Alfa yang baru datang itu tak membuang waktu, ia melindungi omeganya yang tengah tak mengenakan baju—dan bau memuakkan orang-orang yang menodainya terendus olehnya—dengan memunggungi semuanya. Sekilas terlihat ia mengancingkan kemeja dan membungkus pada pemuda yang megap-megap—sistem respirasinya disfungsi akibat efek _in-heat_—dengan blazer berlogo Rakuzan miliknya.

"Kouki," bisikannya lembut, menggetarkan pendengarnya.

Terealisasi ironi; aura intimidatifnya yang meneror semua orang yang ada di lapangan saat itu—terkecuali seorang omega malang yang merintihkan namanya, berbanding terbalik ketimbang perlakuannya yang lembut pada omega (mantan) _immature_ mengenaskan itu membuat semua tercenung bingung.

"Sssh. Kouki, maaf aku terlambat." Tangannya mengangkat tangan sang omega, bibirnya mengecup punggung tangannya. Lantas memeluk pemuda bersurai sewarna bumi musim panas itu protektif nan posesif.

"RAAAAAAAWWR!"

Teriakan berang menghunus langit.

Susul-menyusul pekikan dan raungan liar lain diikuti gerakan agresif untuk membunuh _strong-alfa_ lain yang muncul menjajah teritori Seirin. Begitu banyak alfa dan beta menyerang seperti hamburan hujan, tim Seirin syok—entah ketakutan karena Furihata ada di sana dan khawatir teman mereka terluka atau kasihan pada orang-orang yang mencoba merempuk alfa kawan mereka.

"Aku ini absolut. Dan kalian absolut tak termaafkan. Tak pantas kalian menatapku karena kalian bukan pion yang melayaniku."

Percuma saja bicara. Mereka sudah menggila.

Jika mereka terlihat seperti taburan arang abu, maka sang emperor mengagresi mereka semua dengan _full-counter _tak kasat mata membuat mereka terhempas laiknya mereka hanyalah butir-butir salju di udara. Barikade alfa dan beta sepakat tanpa kata untuk kooperatif meremukkan entitas yang antah-berantah muncul merebut omega tersebut.

Kepul salju yang mengasap menyulitkan semuanya melihat apa yang terjadi.

"GRRRRAAAGHHH!"

Serangan barisan pertama terpencar ke angkasa.

Mendadak auranya selevel lebih mengerikan, matanya berubah jadi magenta seutuhnya—dirinya yang asli, terlihat seperti lelehan magma di pangkal perut bumi yang haus darah, menyorotkan intelektualitas yang brillian.

Sosok _strong-alfa_ yang bukan siswa Seirin itu telah bertransformasi, anomali dengan surai halus yang tak sepenuhnya berwarna magenta—menyerupai gradasi senja yang memekat pada merah dengan pola jaguar tak kentara pada kolaborasi corak di bulunya.

Ada aksen keemasan seperti sulur flora yang merambat elegan melekuki garis tubuh ideal nan proporsionalnya. Taringnya dan bilah-bilah kuku menajam yang terimpresi seakan dapat mengoyak besi.

"Tsk. Oi, Kuroko, itu benar-benar wujud sebenarnya Akashi—"

"—iya. Tidak seperti yang lain dengan bulu cenderung berwarna monokrom, Akashi-_kun_ memang seperti itu."

"Bukan!" Kagami syok melihatnya. Ia melotot kaget melihat strong-alfa tersebut. "Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia aslinya apa!"

Kuroko melumrahi keterkejutan Kagami—dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Waktu pertama kali melihat Akashi, ia juga terkejut. "Kagami-_kun_ adalah _Atrox Panthera_ murni, sementara lini keluarga Akashi-_kun_ satu-satunya persilangan kultur genetika antara _Atrox Panthera_ dengan _Panthera Oncaarizonesis_."

"Mungkin itu penyebab Akashi punya _personality disorder_." Koganei menyimpulkan, dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari yang lain padanya—karena spesies dan personaliti jelas kedua hal inherensif.

"Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan soal spesies Akashi! Kita harus membantunya menyelamatkan Furi!" seru Hyuga lantang.

Entah bagaimana caranya memanuver serangan balik pada alfa-alfa atau beta lain yang buas menyerang Akashi. Mungkin jatuh terduduk karena terkena _ankle-break_. Tim Seirin tak bisa memastikannya. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang bisa memproteksi Furihata Kouki lebih baik daripada Akashi Seijuurou.

Sekian _werepeople_ berkonspirasi untuk membunuh di tempat _emperor_ yang memperlakukan omega itu dengan tingkah afektif yang memuai kecemburuan. Serangan lagi dari berbagai penjuru.

Akashi yang memeluk Furihata erat-erat seraya mengonsiderasi kapabilitasnyanya melibas habis semua musuh.

Bukan ketidakmampuannya mengeliminasi makhluk rendahan yang gila diri berani-berani mengklaim miliknya itu yang mencegahnya balas menyerang, melainkan kekhawatiran untuk tidak membuat Furihata terluka.

Terlebih Akashi kilat menotis sesuatu hal. Likuid seputih salju, sepanas lava ini yang jadi sumber kegilaan dan peristiwa abnormal yang tengah terjadi, dijilati oleh orang-orang sialan yang kurang ajar mencicipi esensi Furihata-nya penuh rona bahagia.

Empat orang sekaligus menyerang.

Dua menginvasi dari udara menyebabkan Akashi tangkas menekuk kedua tungkainya sebatas lutut. Satu kaki kiri dijadikan pivot, kaki kanannya kuat menebas jatuh sepasang alfa dan beta yang kalap menerjangnya. Ia berputar seperti gangsing merah membara di tengah salju, baru saja berdiri, tiga beta maju.

Akashi mengganti pivot kakinya, kaki kirinya melayang tinggi menghantam ulu hati ketiga penyerangnya, satu alfa yang menyelinap licik untuk menyerangnya dari belakang, dan sikut kanan Akashi menghunjam tepat di bagian dagu hingga terdengar derak mengerikan rahang tergeser.

Seseorang menjamah omeganya, mencengkeram ganas lengan kanan Akashi untuk menjatuhkan Furihata, menanamkan taringnya untuk mengoyak nadi di lengan penempat lini tertinggi dalam sistem hierarki mereka. Posisi Furihata oleng. Akashi menggeram marah, tangan kirinya lebih kilat menyambar tubuh penerjangnya, runcing kukunya merobek gakuran hitam Seirin, menyobek lapisan ari-ari kulit di baliknya di areal pinggal ke pinggung.

Darah keduanya merintiki salju.

"_I-ttaaa—rrghh—ii!" _

"Singkirkan tangan menjijikkanmu dari Kouki." Akashi tak memedulikan lengannya yang berdarah-darah, ditendangnya bagian perut orang itu hingga menubruk barisan lima orang lagi dan mereka jatuh beruntun.

Ketika Akashi tengah mendecih karena perih di lengannya yang sedikit melemah karena bagian kepala Furihata memang disangga lengan kanannya, ada yang menyerang dari kanan dan kiri, Akashi sigap melompat mundur ke belakang menyebabkan kedua orang itu berbenturan keras, dan tak dinyana seseorang menyerang lagi—menyalak dari titik butanya.

"Akashi!" Kagami maju membantu, meninju bahu alfa lain licik yang hampir mengoyak punggung sang emperor dalam cabikan taringnya.

Akashi mengapresiasi bantuan alfa lain itu dengan anggukan afirmatif.

Tim Seirin tanpa instruksi bergerak bangkit lagi, termotivasi, mereka balas mengagresi semua orang yang menggila itu satu per satu. Tak pandang teman sekelas, kakak atau adik kelas, individu seperti guru yang harusnya disematkan hormat, staff atau kru Seirin manapun yang harusnya mereka menaruh respek, semua mereka terjang.

"Kita tak bisa di sini terus." Akashi yang ada di tengah formasi proteksi itu berpunggungan dengan Kagami yang kini melingkarkan lengannya posesif di sekeliling tubuh Kuroko—melindungi omega masing-masing dari sentuhan sekuhara alfa dan obeta lain. "Tidak adakah tempat aman lagi di Seirin?"

"Kantoku dan teman-teman kami yang lain sudah berjaga di gim basket Seirin." Kuroko terengah karena terseret ke sana ke mari. Diliriknya alfanya yang menonjok keras perut seorang alfa yang bertransformasi menyerupai kuda. "Tidakkah … hah … haah … aku menyulitkanmu, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan diamlah, Kuroko! TENDANG MEREKA!" Sang omega bersurai lazuardi itu kini tubuhnya dilayangkan oleh alfanya. Kaki Kuroko dipakainya untuk menerjang sisi samping kepala segeromboan beta.

Kuroko mendengus untuk menahan senyum. "Kau memperalatku, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami nyengir inosen tatkala mengecup singkat tengkuk omeganya yang akhirnya diturunkannya untuk menapak kembali ke tanah. "Ini namanya kerja sama tim, tahu."

Kuroko tersenyum melalui lengkung matanya. Diliriknya Furihata yang terlengas-lengos dalam pelukan kapten tim basket Rakuzan, dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan bahwa luruhan cairan lubrikatif teman setimnya benar-benar dijilat habis bahkan salju disantapi oleh segerombolan alfa dan beta lainnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku jalan menuju ke gim basket kalian. Kita tidak akan bertahan lama berada di sini terus-menerus," instruksi Akashi dengan nada tenang tersisip urgensi.

"Ikuti kami!" seru Hyuga yang mendengar percakapan tersebut.

Tim Seirin menggiring Akashi dengan Furihata dalam pelukannya menuju ke gimnastik Seirin. Kali ini mereka tidak punya opsi selain menerobos paksa dan ngotot bukan main, mengenyahkan segala aral-melintang yang menghadang menuju gim basket sembari mempertahankan formasi dengan prioritas tertinggi misi mereka untuk melindungi Furihata.

Tsuchida dan Kawahara ternyata sudah siap siaga di sana membukakan pintu.

Seperti mereka adalah cahaya-cahaya yang dikerubuti oleh amukan para laron. Mereka masuk ke gimnastik basket Seirin, lalu pintu dibanting tertutup oleh Tsuchida dan Kawahara. Lekas dipalang dengan bangku-bangku panjang yang ditumpuk menggunung. Pintu digedor-gedor dari luar. Beruntung pintu gim basket Seirin benar-benar besar dan kokoh.

Semua yang baru masuk tersengal-sengal kepayahan.

Aida Riko datang bersama junior-junior kelas satu, antara pusing dengan wangi omega yang memikat, juga sepat dengan aura alfa-alfa yang murka tak terkira. Mereka perlahan membagikan handuk dan minuman. Bahkan matras telah disiapkan, Akashi tenang berjalan menuju ke sana, menidurkan omeganya di atas matras tanpa melepaskan pelukan.

Tak memikirkan malu atau ini masih tergolong kasat mata publik sama sekali, Akashi mencium kening omeganya dalam-dalam. Hatinya tak tahu mesti pilu akibat deraan bilur biru—kegagalannya lagi melindungi Furihata, atau dibalur haru karena omeganya akhirnya _first-bloom_. Ia tak tahu.

Hanya saja dengan Furihata dalam pelukannya, Akashi tahu sembilu rindu yang membelenggu hatinya terevaporasi wangi anomali yang menyesakkannya.

Akashi menelisikkan hidungnya pada helai-helai coklat melekat ke kulit, menghirup wangi termanis yang bukan delusi _in-rut_-nya lagi. Harusnya ia sadari sejak minggu lalu, bukan dampak in-rut semata. Ini wangi menggairahkan dan menghangatkan hati yang dimiliki kekasihnya.

"Kouki, ini aku."

'_Siapa? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan aku? Dan suaranya, kenapa seperti Akashi?'_

Furihata tak tahu halusinasi apa lagi yang mendera, badannya sudah lunglai terkapar entah di mana saat ini. Ia tak tahu tempat lokasi bahkan matanya tak bisa terbuka. Seluruh guncangan yang dialaminya hari ini sepadan dengan tremor tubuhnya.

Tapi kini tereduksi segala guncangan itu, tubuhnya menenang sedikit, kelopaknya yang berat ia berusaha buka. Berupaya keras memfokuskan pandangan dan inderanya yang menumpul karena dampak _late-bloom_.

Siapa? Aura orang itu menenangkannya, seperti Akashi? Atau memang Akashi.

Serat-serat halus magenta beraksen keemasan yang disentuhnya halus, laun menghilang ditelan pori-pori kulit, punggung lengan familiar tergapai tangan Furihata yang lunglai, lemah meremas bahu di sela napas panas tak beraturan yang ia ekhalasi.

''Ak-h ... kas-... ngh ... -shi?''

Mata terbuka perlahan untuk menangkap objek yang kembali mencium keningnya. Benarkah Akashi Seijuurou? Bukankah dari Kyoto ke Tokyo itu jauhnya bukan main?

"Hmm."

Merah menyapa mata dalam sekejap, menghujam pupilnya dan menghatarkan refleksi seorang pemuda yang selama ini ia pikir adalah _mate_-nya—sebelum orang itu membuangnya, menolaknya secara kasar.

''Pergihh.''

Air matanya meleleh lagi, tak kuasa ingin bergelung dalam pelukan alfanya dan submisif meminta disentuh tapi tidak. Ia tidak sudi jika Akashi menjadi seperti alfa-beta sialan itu, hanya menginginkannya ketika ia sudah _in- heat_ seperti ini.

''Per- … ahh … -gi.''

Tubuhnya mengigil tak nyaman, ingin dibelai oleh _mate_ yang terlalu mudah diidentifikasi sebagai alfanya, diharapkannya sebagai mate-nya, dari sisi omeganya yang tidak Furihata sukai—karena terlahir sebagai submisif. Jemari kakinya bergulung, meremas matras, tubuh melekuk ke dalam membungkus diri sendiri. Melindungi diri dari Akashi dan sakit hati.

''Haah ... per … -gi-hhhn.''

_Gasped. _

Seisi gimnastik meremang mendengar desahan miris itu, teman mereka yang menggelinjang pertama kali in-heat dan tak bisa mengontrol diri. Feromon membanjiri atmosfer. Dan kata-kata yang diucapkan membuat dagu mereka terhantam jatuh ke lantai secara imajiner.

Furihata ... ini bukannya Furihata yang sejak mereka temukan tadi, dibawa lari-lari, sampai diselamatkan Akashi, bukankah dia tak henti menggerungkan nama alfanya? Kenapa sekarang malah berani-beraninya mengusir alfanya—yang paling ia harapkan kehadirannya?

Dari nada desperatifnya saja—sepanjang jalan tadi—mendesahkan nama alfanya, mereka tahu seberapa rindu kawan mereka itu pada pemuda berambut magenta tersebut.

Akashi bergeming kaku. Omeganya menggelinjang disentuh orang lain, tapi menolak didekati dirinya. Sudah satu minggu ia berusaha keras menghubungi Furihata, tapi diabaikan. Sudah jelas Furihata amat membutuhkannya, tapi kini ia disuruh pergi.

Pergi dari yang selama ini Akashi nanti-nanti?

_Grab. _

Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan Furihata, memasungnya di atas kepala. Tangannya yang satu lagi menyeka airmata dan seduh peluh yang meluruh di pipi. Satu kaki melesak di antara kedua kaki jenjang omeganya, lututnya menekan pusat basah di sana.

Omeganya menggeliat, mendesah, berontak lemah. Semakin keras usaha sia-sianya meronta, semakin keras tekanan lutut Akashi pada bagian vitalnya, makin vokal erangan membutuhkannya.

"Aku ada di sini untukmu, setelah semua yang terjadi, dan kau menyuruhku pergi?" bisik Akashi dingin.

Menggelinjang, tubuh Furihata disengat nikmat yang sedari tadi dinanti-nanti: _mate_-nya menyetuhnya.

Tapi ia tak perduli, berkeras hati menahan tubuh agak tak menggerakkan pinggul dan menggesekkan dirinya pada lutut sang alfa. Likuid lubrikasi mengalir kian deras membasahi lutut Akashi dan dirinya dilanda tremor, kebutuhan batiniahnya membantah kelibatan pedih hari itu di otaknya dan hatinya yang bersikeras melepaskan diri dari Akashi.

Furihatamemejamkan mata, memalingkan wajah dan tak sudi memandang Akashi, pemuda yang—saat ini, bagi Furihata—sama saja dengan alfa beta lainnya.

'_Setelah semua yang terjadi, katanya?'_ Maksudnya setelah ia dicampakkan ketika Akashi menolak dirinya untuk membantu mendegradasi tensi_ in-rut_ sang alfa, lalu ia menanggapi godaan beta perempuan sialan itu, mencumbunya lalu menyuruhnya pergi?

Furihata bersitegang dengan orang yang ia ragukan apa benar masih mate-nya atau tidak, ia menungkurapkan badan, buku-buku jari memutih meremat matras teralu keras untuk melampiaskan hasrat. Beringsut menjauhi Akashi, gesekan tubuh dengan matras dingin menetralisir suhu tubuhnya.

''Ahhh ... perhhh...-gihhh.''

Suaranya, bercelah oleh desah, meneguhkan pendirian yang terdengar lelah. Meski sebenarnya hatinya meringis teriris-iris merijeksi alfanya, ia ingin membalas perlakuan Akashi seminggu lalu. Menyakitkan. Amat menyakitkan.

Keras kepala.

Ketidakmauannya untuk tidak menatap Akashi adalah penghinaan. Lantas pemuda dengan mata magenta itu menahan diri untuk tidak main serang omeganya yang berleleran peluh dan mengucur airmata—bukan hanya karena nikmat _in-heat_. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga kiri omeganya yang terpampang jelas—karena Furihata menoleh ke kanan untuk menghirup napas. Menghela napas di sana.

Furihata menggigil.

"Jika ini karena kejadian minggu lalu dan yang kautanyakan waktu itu," tuturnya dingin, nada menajam, "bahkan kalaupun kau tak pernah _heat _selamanya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"…nhhh—'ong." Furihata mengerang pilu.

Akashi menarik lengan omeganya hingga terlentang di bawahnya. Menaunginya, menemukan Furihata bahkan tak mau memandangnya. "Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Lolong pelan, repetitif berbisik _"bohong"_. Menggema di gimnastik Seirin yang hening bagai kosong melompong.

Furihata mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menolak diintrusi bagaimanapun caranya oleh cara Akashi menciumnya. Ciuman frustratif yang sama sekali tak terlihat menggairahkan.

Terlihat menyedihkan.

"Berhenti berlaku bodoh, Kouki. Kau membutuhkanku—begitu pun aku membutuhkanmu." Akashi membuka paksa kepalan tangan yang berkeringat dingin untuk menyisipkan tangan mereka dalam genggaman. Volume suaranya rendah berkata, "jangan menolakku."

"Ka-kau yang … kkhnn … melakukannya … padaku." Furihata terengah-engah begitu Akashi menghentikan upaya untuk menciumnya. Ia susah-payah berinhalasi dan menjernihkan pikiran yang berkabut oleh gairah dan nafsu, menatap Akashi pedih dan merintih sedih, "—pe-pergihh."

Sejenak Akashi memandangi guliran airmata yang bercampur dengan peluh. Roman sendu itu, berarti rindu, dan sesuatu yang jadi alasan kuat Furihata memintanya pergi. Bicara dengan Furihata ekuivalen dengan kekeraskepalaan omeganya itu menolak kehadirannya—menyergah kebutuhan akan alfanya, berarti untuk meluluhkannya bukan dengan bujuk-rayu verbal.

Dengan pemahaman itu, Akashi melepaskan omeganya, tenang berdiri tanpa tergesa. Menoleh ke belakang, menemukan yang lain salah tingkah—entah karena melihat interaksinya barusan dengan Furihata atau karena feromon omeganya yang menaut siapa saja.

Sekali lagi, jika bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang jadi alfanya, tentu Furihata Kouki sudah diperkosa sejak tadi.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian semua." Ekspresinya merileks, terkendali seperti biasa. Mata merah brillian melunak. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kouki sampai aku tiba."

Sweatdrop. Kemampuan Akashi mengomposisikan kendali harkat-martabatnya dalam ketenangan itu terlampau mengerikan.

"Bukan masalah. Furi juga teman kami." Kagami yang pertama mengangsurkan cengiran lebar. Yang lain menyetujui perkataan Kagami dengan anggukan sekilas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa cepat sampai ke sini?" Riko mengecek arlojinya. "Waktunya ... terlalu cepat. Dari Kyoto ke Tokyo tidak sebentar."

Akashi merogoh saku celana bahannya, mengeluarkan ponsel. Memijit keypad-nya seraya menjawab pertanyaan pelatih Seirin tersebut. "N700 Shinkansen."

Beberapa memutar bola mata. Ditilik dari latar belakang sang pemuda, pasti pewaris tunggal keluarganya itu duduk sepanjang jalan di gerbong green-car. Tiket Hikari saja sudah mahal. Tapi Nozomi Shinkansen kelas VIP itu bahkan harganya menyaingi klasifikasi harga tiket pesawat gawangan _airline_ ternama se-Jepang. Pantas saja dia bisa sampai begitu cepat.

"Izin ke sekolah?" tanya Hyuga penasaran.

"Aku langsung menemui guruku untuk izin absensi." Beberapa detik setelah Akashi selesai mengetik, ponselnya berbunyi. "Tidak sulit meminta izin."

_Sweatdrop_ lagi berjamak. Entah izin macam apa yang Akashi minta agar bisa lolos dari jam pelajaran dari sekolah seketat Rakuzan.

"Sebenarnya ... ada apa dengan kau dan Furihata-_kun_?" tanya Riko berhati-hati, ia prihatin melihat Furihata menderita karena _in-heat _yang terlalu terlambat—pasti menyiksa adik kelasnya itu. Disodorkannya sebotol air mineral dan tiga butir_ hormone-suppresants_—dosis yang diprediksinya dengan kalkulasi keterlambatan _first-bloom_—yang disiapkannya untuk Furihata pada Akashi.

Gumam terima kasih semata yang menjawab tanya sang pelatih tim basket Seirin. Akashi dengan roman wajah mendatar terlihat jelas menolak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mengetahui pertanyaannya menyinggung batas privas, Riko membiarkan pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, dan melirik Kuroko—meminta bantuan.

Kuroko mengangguk pada pelatihnya, menarik napas singkat, berujar, "Seminggu lalu, Furihata-_kun_ dibuli oleh teman-teman sekelasnya."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Akashi menatap mantan rekan setimnya. Terkejut bukan main. Asumsi berkelibatan ekspresif mengeruhi roman wajahnya.

"Sudah sejak kelas satu, sebenarnya," tambah Fukuda takut-takut. "Furi itu _super late bloomer_, banyak yang menyangka dia akan jadi omega_ immature_ selamanya."

"Dan kau pasti mengerti paradigma _late-bloomer_ yang dianggap tercela, apalagi yang seperti Furihata. Dia dipandang lebih menjijikkan dari orang cacat." Hyuga mendesah, simpatik melirik juniornya yang masih berguling lemah di matras. "Setahun terakhir ini, apalagi karena publik tidak tahu dia punya alfa, mereka membuli Furi."

Sunyi yang mencekam.

Tim Seirin tidak akan melupakan ekspresi Akashi saat itu. Demikian indignan dengan sorot mata sedingin ketika tahun lalu mereka salng bertanding—memaparkan seberapa murka dirinya saat ini.

"Kouki tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku." Akashi mengerling Furihata yang ternyata diam-diam memandangnya, lalu membuang muka lagi dan menahan desah—sia-sia belaka. "Seminggu lalu, aku pergi dengan Kouki. Banyak hal terjadi. Tapi sekarang aku paham."

Sang alfa magenta itu berlutut lagi di dekat omeganya, membelai surainya lembut. Duduk di sebelahnya. Satu tangannya memaksa membuka tangan Furihata yang terkepal lagi, menyelinapkan jari-jarinya, menggenggamnya erat—tak berintensi membiarkannya terlepas lagi.

"Jemputanku sebentar lagi datang. Gerbang sekolah kalian akan diperbaiki petugas reparasi."

Akashi membelakangi tim Seirin yang masih tercenung memandanginya, tidak mengerti roman distan sekaligus anomali yang tersirat dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan membawa Kouki bersamaku."

Satu per satu mengangguk paham; alfa yang berhak atas oemganya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, meski ekspresinya menyisip empati. Menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Furihata yang menderita, Akashi juga. "Tentu saja. Yang Furihata-_kun_ butuhkan saat ini hanya kau, Akashi-_kun_."

Lagi-lagi pandangannya yang berkaca jatuh pada Akashi, menatap pemuda itu bicara entah apa yang sama sekali tak bisa Furihata dengar. Napasnya tersengal lagi, keringatnya jatuh berderai. Akashi masih ada di sisinya.

Masih ada … entah sampai kapan.

''Lepas—hngahh ... -kan—nhh.''

Furihata meninju kuyu, berontak lunglai, mencoba menendang namun hanya gerakan kecil yang ia hasilkan. Pelukan Akashi hangat membungkusnya, membuatnya ingin mendengkur namun ia masih tak mau, tak ingin. Furihata tak mau menyerah padanya. Tidak dengan memori sakit hati dititah suruh pergi.

Memerhatikan sahabat mereka yang tidak pernah terlihat dalam kondisi _in-heat_ itu, rasanya seaneh menemukan Kagami memakaikan baju pada Nigou. Tapi melihatnya begitu menderita, bahkan menolak keberadaan alfanya sendiri, gemas rasanya. Lebih gemas lagi karena sesungguhnya mereka tak paham situasi dan kondisi sebenarnya.

Akashi menarik lipatan kemeja Kagami yang tertindih omeganya, melemparkannya pada Kagami yang tangkas menangkapnya. Mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkannya pada Furihata, dan ia bertanya di mana baju omeganya yang Kuroko jawab terlupakan di toilet. Kuroko menguraikan kronologis singkat mereka menemukan Furihata terjebak di toilet dan berpukang-lintang menyelamatkannya.

"Setelah ini, pergi saja ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis." Akashi meneliti rupa fisik tim reguler Seirin yang babak-belur terluka dan kelelahan. Sebelum disela—yang mungkin alasan utamanya adalah faktor biaya karena saku anak sekolah seperti mereka terbatas, Akashi melambaikan tangan sekilas.

"Soal biaya pengobatan, konsumsi kalian, dan kompensasi atas kerusahan gerbang, serahkan padaku. Impaskan ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kalian telah melindungi Kouki."

Hyuga berdecak. Mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya gemas. "Aku tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung karena Furi mendapatkan alfa sepertimu, atau senang karena dapat tindakan medis gratis, atau sebal karena kau begitu kaya, Akashi."

Sergahan sang kapten meretaskan tensi yang melingkupi seisi gim, menuai tawa kecil dari yang lain. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya—tak menyangkal gerungan sebal _"You're a man with too much power."_ dari Kagami yang juga mengumpatinya.

Kegaduhan di luar kian belingsatan histeris menggedor pintu gim. Atensi sesaat teralih, dan Akashi kembali menghampiri omeganya yang tergolek lemas di atas matras.

"Sepertinya Kouki tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan," gumam Kawahara sedih.

Kuroko melirik ketika Fukuda menepuk bahu pemuda yang kini kepalaya mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut tipis. "Tentu saja tidak. Jadi _late-bloomer_ biasa saja, terlambat setahun dan dua tahun, rasanya sangat mengerikan."

Memang benar, batas pubertas kaum _werepeople _mereka mulai dua belas sampai empat belas tahun. Kuroko termasuk _late-bloomer_, karena baru _in-heat_ jelang akhir usia lima belas tahun. Rasanya sangat mengerikan. Jadi sedikit banyak ia mengerti penderitaan Furihata.

"Aku _late-bloomer_ telat setahun," terang Kuroko ketika yang lain menoleh memandanginya. "Tapi Furihata-_kun_—"

"—tiga tahun. Lima belas, enam belas, tujuh belas." Fukuda menyela dengan jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manis terangkat.

"Padahal umumnya _late-bloomer_ hanya setahun atau dua tahun keterlambatan dari batas umum usia. Baru kali ini ada yang melewati lebih dari batas usia itu." Mata sebiru palung samudera itu membayangi Furihata yang meronta sia-sia (entah kenapa) sementara Akashi sedang mencoba membuka kungkungan dirinya sendiri. "Hormon, feromon, hasrat, nafsu, dan adrenalin tertahan selama tiga tahun. Membludak begitu waktunya tiba. Aku yang mengalami setahun keterlambatan saja sudah sangat menderita ...

"Bagaimana dengan Furihata-_kun_?" lirih Kuroko sedih.

Kagami menepuk lembut puncak kepala beruntai rambut sebiru musim panas itu. "Furi akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun _late-bloomers_ seperti kalian tidak berpengalaman dan butuh bimbingan, untung kalian dapat alfa yang—" Dia melirik pada Akashi, terbelalak horror melihat apa yang terjadi di matras berikutnya, "TTE—WOY! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA FURI?!"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Pekikan, banyak yang menutup mata atau berbalik tak ingin melihat yang terjadi.

Akashi meminum seluruh supresan sekaligus menenggak air dari botol minum yang diberikan pelatih mudi Seirin itu, menindih omeganya, menciumnya keras. Furihata mendorongnya dan berusaha memalingkan wajah, Akashi menahannya dengan memosisikan tangan di dagu pemuda yang menderita dengan _first-bloom_-nya. Bibirnya yang basah membengkak, merah menggoda itu, ngotot terkatup rapat.

Urat bersilang di dahi berkedut memanas. Sedekat ini dengan sumber wangi yang adiktif mematikan, Akashi diterjang vertigo familiar. Tangannya yang satu lagi terbebas menyelinap ke balik fabrik baju, membelai kulit di lekuk perut yang panas dalam tangkupannya, tubuhnya merapat lekat pada tubuh lain yang menggelinjang menyambutnya.

Furihata membuka kedua belah bibir untuk meloloskan erangan penuh kebutuhan ketika merasakan tekanan menyenangkan dari tubuh sang alfa yang menindihnya keras. "Aghhnn—"

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dipastikannya omeganya menelan seluruh dan air untuk mendorong obat tersebut hingga tertelan sepenuhnya. Pahitnya tak terasa. Pandangannya mulai berkunang ketika sesuatu dalam rongga mulut Furihata dan lidah tak terlatih itu menyengatkan manis yang lembut, sama sekali tak memuakkan, serupa _dark chocolate_—pahit dan manis sekaligus dipolusi rempah-rempah wangi.

"—ukh, uhuk! Hnggh…"Furihata menelannya, lalu tersedak. Terbatuk-batuk pelan. Mengerang karena kerongkongannya dialiri air dingin—yang sudah panas dan serak karena tak henti mendesah.

Akashi melepaskan ciuman paksanya, kasual menyeka alir air dari sudut bibir dengan punggung lengan. Getar menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Bahaya. Sedekat ini dekat dengan omeganya, feromonnya yang luar bisa mulai memengaruhi dirinya. Ia takkan bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya—Akashi paling tidak punya resistensi terhadap Furihata.

Terlebih tangan gemetar yang meremas lengan sang alfa. Tatapan sayu Furihata, tubuhnya yang berkilau oleh likuid—sepuh airmata, sedih peluh, dan esensi diri, Akashi berinhalasi pelan. Menghayati wangi omeganya yang terkuar menginvasi dirinya. Ditahannya monsternya yang menggeram-geram buas merasakan _mate_-nya _in-heat_.

Akashi menahan hasutan provokatif dalam benaknya untuk memerkosa omeganya tanpa tahu tempat, ia memilih mencium Furihata sekali lagi, lembut. Hanya gigitan pelan, dan sentuhan halus di bibir. Lalu beranjak duduk. Ketenangannya yang luar biasa makin membuat satu tim Seirin canggung—di sela histeria—melihat aksinya barusan.

"Aku meminumkan supresan untuk mengontrol efek _in-heat_-nya sampai aku bisa mengamankan Kouki dari siapapun." Akashi tersenyum tipis, wajah tak berdosa. Ditaruhnya Furihata dalam pangkuannya, kembali membelai helai-helai coklat yang lengket akibat keringat.

"Furi paling dalam bahaya saat dia bersamamu," ujar Kagami serius. Feromon_ strong-alfa_ yang mulai _in-rut_ hanya terasa olehnya—sebagai sesama _strong-alfa_.

Akashi tak mengelak. Pandangannya jatuh pada omeganya yang menggelinjang pelan, sensitif dengan segala sentuhan. Dibelai rambutnya saja Furihata menggigit bibir sedemikian keras untuk menahan desahan. Ditahannya tangan Furihata yang meremas kain celana seragamnya, terlalu dekat ke pangkal pahanya.

"Benar." Anggukan afirmatif dari Akashi yang tersenyum, matanya bergelimang—tahu benar hanya Kagami yang paham maksudnya. "Tapi Kouki tidak mengerti."

Jari-jemari yang kapalan memainkan bola basket itu mengelus garis bibir omeganya, menariknya membuka, memberi tanda untuk tidak menggigit bibir lagi terlalu keras—hanya berdampak negatif untuk Furihata.

"Hngghn…"

Refleks, gigitan bibirnya melemas oleh sentuhan Akashi. Geli seperti disengat ubur-ubur listrik dinamis. Sengatan menyenangkan. Perlahan bibirnya malah mengecupi jemari itu dan menjilatinya selayak permen. Kaget tiada dapat Furihata bendung, jemari Akashi terasa pas di mulutnya dan menghantarkan stimulus asing yang membuat badannya merinding.

"A-Aka-hhmmpffth-shi..."

Omega dengan tatapan sayu seduktif, mabuk mengulum jari-jarinya, wanginya pekat memikat membuat pepat, tubuh yang menggelinjang—sensitif dengan stimulus sentuhan seminim apapun, tangan yang gemetar meremas badan kokoh alfanya, suara serak basah seakan memohon bukan jari saja yang menghunjam hingga pangkal kerongkongan atau liang tersembunyi lain tubuhnya … oh, alfa atau beta mana yang sanggup menolaknya?

"Kau harus aku disiplinkan, Kouki." Geraman pelan.

Mata sang alfa bergelimang, meredup sensual, berkilat bahaya. Tindakan sang omega tak dihentikannya, jari-jemarinya bermain dalam mulut sang omega yang mendesah, menggoda lidah yang muncul dengan kemampuan baru mengejutkan—menggairahkan, melingkari jemari berkalausa miliknya nikmat.

Furihata tak sadar rasio otaknya dikhianati tubuhnya yang didera gairah yang mendidih terlambat sekian tahun untuk dilampiaskan, intensinya untuk menolak Akashi makin blur. Dan tubuhnya melemas, seakan energinya diperas habis, kelopak mata memberat, gelap pun meringkusnya.

Dilihatnya Furihata terlelap gelisah. Dikeluarkannya jari-jarinya yang basah oleh saliva manis itu menjalin nilon tipis antara jari dengan bibir, berdenyut panas seakan seluruh darah berdesir ke sana. Akashi menatap omeganya datar, mengoleskan sisa saliva di atas kanvas pipi yang memerah.

Tak ada yang berkomentar, beberapa meneguk ludah menahan diri iuntuk tidak melontar komentar bahwa aksi terakhir sebelum Furihata tertidur tadi benar-benar submisif menggairahkan. Sisanya mengalihkan perhatian dengan berpura-pura menyibukkan diri menahan pintu agar tidak dijebol dari luar, atau berpatroli agar tak ada intrusi dari luar yang tak mereka inginkan.

Tindak antisipasi berkat instruksi Aida Riko—yang berbaik hati memberikan privasi untuk sepasang alfa dan omega dalam spasi intimasi mereka sendiri.

Ponsel Akashi berdering lagi. Ia merogoh saku baju, membaca pesan masuk. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Jemputanku sudah tiba."

Tepat setelah perkataan Akashi itu, terdengar sesi baku-hantam di luar, raungan buas, lolongan pilu, kaum kesakitan. Semua yang berada dalam gim, berpandangan bingung, hanya beberapa menit kemudian pintu diketuk sopan dari luar.

"Apa Akashi-_sama_ ada di dalam?!"

"Sudah aman." Akashi membenarkan blazer dan kemeja Rakuzan untuk menutupi tubuh _mate_-nya. Mengalungkan lengan kekasihnya pada lehernya, menggendongnya dalam pelukan. Ia tidak peduli dengan suhu titik beku dan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak memakai baju. "Buka pintunya, tidak akan ada serangan lagi."

Anggota-anggota tim basket Seirin bergegas bangkit untuk menyingkirkan bangku-bangku panjang, membukakan pintu. Orang-orang bertuksedo hitam legam membungkuk hormat pada mereka yang silau dengan penampakan asing tersebut. Masih ada perkelahian di sana-sini, tapi mereka menahan amukan alfa dan beta yang tersisa terlampau baik. Situasi dan kondisi sekerjap mata terkendali.

Tim Seirin horror melihat keluar gimnastik, ada begitu banyak korban jiwa bergelimpangan—pingsan dijejali anastesi. Jarum-jarum suntik dan senapan bius berdosis aman membuat mereka berjengit ketakutan.

"Tolong sampaikan pada pihak sekolah, aku minta maaf untuk kerusakan gerbang. Tapi akan segera diperbaiki." Akashi melenggang tenang, seolah Furihata sama sekali tak berat baginya. "Mintakan dispensasi _in-heat_ untuk Kouki. Beritahukan juga keluarganya bahwa Kouki akhirnya _first-bloom_."

Langkahnya terhenti di luar gim, Akashi menoleh, senyum antagonis khasnya.

"Andaikata kalian tidak keberatan, sampaikan juga pada kepala sekolah kalian untuk menghukum semua yang pernah membuli dan tadi melecehkan Kouki."

Digiling hening, Akashi dan para bawahannya yang tadi dihubunginya via SMS lenyap di antara deru salju.

Kuroko menganalisis sesaaat. Mengingat situasi terlalu genting beberapa saat lalu, mereka hanya melihat Akashi seorang diri. Padahal belum tentu. Bisa saja mantan kaptennya di tim Teikou itu sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan tim bantuan itu selama ia ada di kereta. Pasti sudah mereservasi suatu tempat atau mempreparasi segala sesuatu begitu mengetahui omeganya in-heat

Seorang bawahannya tinggal dan bercakap dengan kapten serta pelatih tim basket Seirin. Ternyata Akashi menepati janjinya, pria muda berkacamata hitam dengan perangai profesional itu yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan medis mereka, kompensasi, bahkan konsumsi mereka sekarang.

Semoga saja masalah keduanya cepat tuntas. Kuroko tersenyum lega, menatap semua teman-temannya.

"Lebih baik kita beritahukan pada kepala sekolah. Akan sangat buruk jika Akashi-_kun_ sendiri yang menghukum semua orang yang pernah menyakiti dan melecehkan Furihata-_kun_."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Jarak jauhnya Tokyo ke Kyoto itu sekitar 513,6 KM. Kurang lebih sama seperti jauhnya jarak Jakarta ke Surabaya. **

**Jika ditempuh dengan mobil, kira-kira makan waktu dua minggu. Jika ditempuh dengan pesawat, makan waktu tiga hingga empat jam, tapi karena di Kyoto tidak ada bandara (makanya Akashi tidak naik pesawat ke Tokyo) maka harus naik kereta dulu ke Osaka (makan biaya 1.600 yen) dari sana naik pesawat ke Tokyo (yang harga tiket pesawat di Jepang rata-rata 22.000 hingga 23-000 yen rute Osaka-Tokyo). Total waktu perjalanan enam hingga delapan jam. **

**Karena peristiwa in-heat Furihata tiba-tiba, dan jelas Akashi harus sampai Seirin secepatnya, maka pilihan yang terbaik adalah naik kereta tercepat: Shinkansen – N(ozomi) 700 dengan kecepatan 300 km/jam. Duduk di green-car—gerbong ekslusif VIP degan fasilitas lengkap yang mewah, dan non-reserved seat (tempat duduk belum dipesan). **

**Harga normal Nozomi Shinkansen rute Tokyo-Kyoto adalah 9,880 yen gerbong green-car. Ditambah fee non-rserved seat, 1,000 yen, total biaya kereta saja sudah 10,880 yen.**

**Hasil cek kami pada kurs yen ke rupiah, tahun 2014 terakhir kira-kira 1 yen sama dengan 120-121 rupiah. Maka total nominal ongkos Akashi dari Kyoto ke Tokyo itu sekitar 1,2 hingga 1,3 juta rupiah. Waktu tempuhnya 2 jam 18 menit dengan Nozomi Shinkansen (paling cepat). **

**That's what Akashi Seijuurou do for his Furihata Kouki. :D**

**Makanya di chapter kemaren, sengaja adegan gerebek bak-buk-bak-buknya cukup lama untuk mengulur waktu hingga Akashi datang. Yang sebenarnya, hanya makan waktu 2 setengah jam lebih sedikit. Sekalipun dia strong-alfa, sistem hierarki A/B/O di sini tidak punya jurus teleportasi atau semacamnya, makanya Akashi nggak bisa simsalabim sampe Seirin. Kami juga ingin Akashi cepet sampe dan do this and that ke Furi, tapi kami juga berusaha membuat plots yang logis. **

**Akashi Seijuurou: Strong-alfa. Ini bukan alfa biasa. Strong alfa di sini maksudnya adalah alfa yang amat kuat dan bahkan membuat alfa lain pun bertekuk lutut padanya. Spesies werepeople-nya adalah singa, tepatnya yaitu perpaduan antara Atrox Panthera (Singa Amerika) dan Panthera Oncaarizonesis ) Jaguar Arizona. **

**Di fanfiksi ini, spesies itu adalah Endangered Species (langka dan mesti dilestarikan) karena lini singa ini hanya ada di keluarga Akashi saja. Ciri fisiknya bulunya adalah gradasi dari merah magenta ke oranye gelap berpola tutul halus dengan aksen bulu keemasan di seluruh tubuh yang serupa tanaman rambat. Kuku runcing, cakar lebar dan taringnya sangat tajam. Sangat posesif dengan apa yang diklaim sebagai milik dan teritori kekuasaannya. Tergolong soliter. Bisa memangsa atau melawan werepeople lain yang bertubuh berkali-kali lipat lebih besar darinya karena kekuatannya. Tergolong spesies yang amat cerdas untuk menaklukkan absolute (siapapun yang dianggap) musuhnya. **

**Furihata Kouki: omega (ex-immature). Murni omega biasa (di luar soal super late bloomer-nya). Spesiesnya adalah rubah Jepang Hokkaido. **

**Matanya menyipit dan pupilnya selaras dengan mata Furihata. Bulunya coklat terang ke gelap dan bulu-bulu sangat fluffy. Bagian lengan dan kakinya berwarna hitam. Tapi karena spesies Furihata adalah rubah Jepang Hokkaido, saat dia super in-heat (which is next chapter), ekornya akan muncul dengan bulu yang megar, warnanya berubah jadi putih keabuan. Kitsune golongan Zenko: rubah baik hati yang supel dan bersifat kedewasaan. Terkadang mereka cenderung pemalu dan menjauh, tapi mereka tidak begitu suka disentuh-sentuh. Jika sudah marah, mereka bisa jadi buas dan langsung menggigit. **

**Untuk yang ingin tahu tentang uhukkamar AkaFuri nanti (yang dipesenin Akashi), bisa cek ke website resmi The Peninsula Tokyo, Executive Suite. **

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk info (silakan cek di gugel juga bisa, hilangkan spasi): **

**Tgifmag riding – nozomi (. c-o-m) (Key word Search: Nozomi Shinkansen)  
**

**Tokyo . peninsula(. c-o-m) (Key word search: The Peninsula Tokyo hotel)  
**

**Earthporm japans – fox – village- is –the –cutest –place –on –earth (. c-o-m) (Keyword search: Japan's Fox; Kitsune)  
**

**.**

**.**

**HA: **"Duh diriku berasa tsundere." (lirikin Furi yang berontak mulu) "Tolong baik-baik denganku, Light." (senyum takut-takut) #digeplakLight dan LeChi-tachi

**LoL: **"What are you doing to me and Akashi, Di + Furi?!" (unyelin Di dan nyengir not-so-innocent) "Kami berdua riset dari transporasi, hotel, sampe nentuin spesies. Selain bagian Japan's fox—sumpah unyu banget, bagian info paling syerem dari wiki adalah … ternyata ... singa itu kopulasi (senggama) saat in-rut-nya itu 50 kali sehari. 50 KALI SEHARI! PLEASE SAVE KOUKIII!" (culik Furi bersama Di) #disepakAkashi

(lirik lines Kagami: ""Furi paling dalam bahaya saat dia bersamamu, Akashi.")

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan umpan balik lagi. **_**Mind to give us your feedbacks? ;**_**D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sex Pistol milik Madarui. Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi/komersil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini. **

**Setting: Alternate Reality. Percampuran setting dari Kuroko no Basket, Sex Pistol, dan Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Supernatural.**

**Warning: MALE X MALE, lime, lemon, smut, A/B/O Dynamics, Mating Cyles, mild-language, bully, in heat, in rut, OOC, OC, mention of kinky things and BDSM, angsty, established relationship, slight pairing, DLDR, violence, actions.**

**Prompts: First Time and Sadistic X Masokis**

**_Italic: Flashback_**

* * *

**Special present for 44/12 Week and AkaFuri Day**

**GROWL**

_**Collaboration by:**_

**Hi Aidi &amp; Light of Leviathan**

* * *

Sang tuan muda membawa seorang pemuda dalam pelukan saja—teridentifikasi sebagai seseorang yang selama ini tak pernah para pegawai Akashi tahu sebelumnya—itu sebanding dengan anehnya Sphinx berhidung tanggal pasca didestruksi oleh bom Napoleon.

Namun begitu masuk ke dalam mobil dan pintu ditutup, kedua _butler_ yang berada dalam satu _limousine_ itu bahkan mengerutkan dahi sedalam gurat usia di muka batang kayu tatkala menghirup wangi adiktif teranomali memenuhi ruang spasial mobil tersebut.

Mereka tidak bertanya ketika Akashi menitah untuk menyekat antara dua kursi depan pengendara dan kursi penumpang, serta instruksi agar mobil dikendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk lekas menuju ke hotel yang telah dipesan.

Mereka juga tidak senaif itu untuk tak paham hubungan antara omega _in-heat_ berferomon mengerikan menggejolak hormon-hormon seksual dengan tuan muda mereka.

Akashi kembali memangku omeganya yang terkulai di bangku. Tak sekalipun matanya memancang panorama yang melesat kilat di balik bening kaca jendela mobil, atensinya terpasung pada Furihata yang belum siuman.

Indera penciuman sang alfa rakus meresapi wangi yang kini bisa diklasifikasikan olehnya dalam batas kenyataan dan bukan teraan delutif di bawah pecutan _in-rut_ semata. Berinhalasi dalam seakan hidungnya hanya dapat membaui wangi adiktif ini saja dan mentah-mentah menolak invasi bau-bau polutan.

Selagi ia memiliki waktu, Akashi menemukan bawahannya telah menyiapkan kemeja putih bersih dan jaket merah krimson untuknya beserta selembar handuk putih ditaruh menutupi tas sekolahnya yang berada di bawah jok kursi penumpang.

Tersenyum tipis selagi memangku kekasihnya, Akashi memakai kemeja tersebut dengan dua kancing teratas tak dikaitkan. Jaketnya ia pakai untuk menyelimuti Furihata. Handuknya ia fungsikan untuk menyeka perahan peluh omeganya.

"Nnnh." Furihata menggelinjang perlahan.

Akashi tidak merampas iming-iming kesempatan emas untuk mengekspedisi hamparan mulus kulit lembab kekasihnya, kelopak mata turun setapak, ia menggemertak gigi dan kontinu membersihkan omeganya.

"A-ah."

Sentuhan Akashi masih dalam limit normal tak ubahnya sentuhan bocah belia menjaga yang paling berharga baginya saat itu. Namun sentuhannya yang merambat dari ubun-ubun, teliti menghapus jejak keringat di wajah, garis rahang, dagunya, lehernya, sepasang daun telinga, lekuk selangka yang menojol, sekaan pada tengkuk kekasihnya, Furihata merintih karenanya.

Akashi menganalisis dalam himpitan kegentingan berbaur bara hasratnya untuk mengeksploitasi kekasihnya saat ini juga. Tak peduli niatnya baik, sentuhan inosen bahkan tertikung oleh kondisi Furihata saat ini.

Belaian Akashi menyerupai minyak yang menyulut kobar api gairah—karena kulit Furihata dicecap oleh reseptor kulit Akashi bersuhu melampaui titik limitasi.

"Ngh."

"Sssh. Sabarlah." Bisikan ini harusnya dikumandangkan mendentam Akashi sendiri. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Bulu-bulu mata dan kelopak bergerak sekuyu kepak sayap kupu-kupu. Menyibak sendu, bibirnya terbuka lagi, kedua tungkai jenjang saling menggesek dan tangan bergetar itu meremas jok yang jadi alas berbaringnya.

"Nghangh."

Dari cara matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan kepalanya tertolah-toleh lesu, berusaha fokus mencari tahu dirinya ada di mana, Akashi tahu kemampuan rasio otak kekasihnya menalar mereka ada di mana telah tersaput lagi bersamaan dengan bangunnya gairah dan hasrat menggebu-gebu.

Akashi berhenti mengeringkan bah peluh Furihata. Kedua lengannya menjaga agar Furihata tak terguling jatuh ke dasar lantai limo. Mulanya ia hendak menyuruh kedua pengawalnya untuk mengakselarasi perjalanan mereka sampai ke tempat yang pantas melakukan tindak-tindak senonoh, tapi terpaksa batal.

Baru disadarinya kepadatan jalan raya di distrik bisnis terkemuka Tokyo itu menghambat transportasi yang mereka tumpangi untuk melaju cepat mencapai tempat tujuan.

"Harusnya tidak secepat ini," ujar Akashi perlahan. Prediksi futuristiknya terpatahkan, dikiranya Furihata takkan siuman sampai mereka tiba di hotel.

_Hormone-suppressants_ yang dijejalkan pada kekasihnya bahkan tidak berefek dalam waktu sejam.

"Ukh … guh."

Furihata bergerak mengubah posisi, ingin terlentang—bukan semata hanya karena pegal. Ada yang mengganjal keras antara kedua tungkainya, berdiri setegak lampu merah yang kini menyala kedap-kedip tapi tak juga mengumbar spektrum klorofil, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Kibasan udara hangat dari _air conditioner_ berimbas menggandakan efek panas pada tubuhnya.

Tangannya menyambar lengan yang memagarinya jatuh dari kursi. Sementara satu tangan lagi merayap turun antara friksi yang Furihata ciptakan sendiri di antara kedua kakinya serapat nan secepat gesekan ban mobil yang digunduli aspal. Tangannya menemukan celananya telah kuyup. Dan matanya menyayup teringat sekian jam silam ia menggoler di toilet lantaran mengingat seseorang yang merangsangnya.

"Sssh, Kouki. Bertahanlah."

Seseorang yang kini berada tepat memenuhi ruang pandangnya, tengah berbisik entah apa. Seseorang dengan wangi maskulin _strong_-alfa yang memabukkan omega _in-heat_.

Bibirnya kemarau dari kata-kata untuk mengemukakan apa yang dirasa. Kegilaan ini tak tertahankan, butuh dilampiaskan. Furihata susah-payah beringsut mengubah posisi ke kiri, tergemap ketika wajahnyanya membentur perut dengan otot-otot kokoh.

Akashi membantu Furihata untuk beringsut meringkuk ke pangkuannya, wajah omega bermasalah dengan gairah itu kini tersaruk ke dada bidang yang menawarkan kenyamanan untuknya.

Wangi maskulin menentramkan dan bisikan itu menawarkan kenyamanan untuk Furihata yang terangsang mendengar suara rendah tipisnya.

"Mmmh." Bibir Furihata terbuka, meraup kemeja putih yang dikenakan Akashi. Menyumpal ringisan nikmatnya ketika tangannya bersua dengan pusat gairahnya. Membasahi serat kemeja putih itu dengan saliva, merembas panas menuju kulit yang terbalut olehnya.

Serangan langsung tanpa intensi agresi itu meremangkan otot perutnya, merunyamkan kendali diri Akashi untuk tidak menyentuh lebih dari sentuhan murni afeksi. Giginya bergemertak lebih keras. Dan raut menderita Furihata itu menggilas habis intensi Akashi yang mulanya membatasi diri.

"Hnnngh."

Furihata mengoyak kain putih hingga tersangkut di gusinya, terisak nikmat ketika ada tangan dingin di atas tangannya yang dididihkan gairah, berkolaborasi dengan tangannya untuk melingkupi miliknya yang masih tersarung dalam celana, meremas-remas yang semula pelan dan berubah dalam fase kecepatan cukup instan. Jamahan sugestif, remasan keras naik dan turun.

"Hmmppffth!"

Dengan omeganya mengigit kemejanya, tangan Akashi merangsang bagian paling pribadi bahkan bahu-membahu dengan tangan panas Furihata untuk merilis apapun luruhan lengket pekat yang akan membuat celananya lebih lembab dari sebelumnya, dan sepasang lutut Furihata gemetaran menekuk.

Kedua kaki itu menjepit tangan-tangan yang memeras organ tervital tersebut, menggeseknya dengan arah kedua kaki berlawanan. Sensasi itu bahkan teradiasi dari Furihata dan menginfluensi Akashi yang merasakan bahkan dirinya sendiri mulai ereksi—bagi Akashi aksi Furihata itu terlalu seksi.

"Uh, uhn—mmmh!"

"Jangan sobekkan bajuku. Lepaskan, Kouki." Geraman mengingatkan. Satu tangan yang bebas menarik lepas kemejanya dari gigi-gigi kekasihnya. Tangan yang satu lagi kian gencar, menurunkan resleting, membawa tangan sang omega menggali kelembaban dalam rongga celana terlampau basah, melancarkan serangan gerakan panas kedua tangan di luar dalaman.

"Akh, Ahh-kashi … aaahn!" Furihata mengerang kepayang tatkala Akashi membelai puncaknya keras yang konstan melelehkan substansi putih kental.

Beruntung di luar mobil itu kini ditampar-tampari oleh salakan mobil-mobil yang melengkingkan klakson menuju klimaks karena tak tahan dalam sesatnya labirin kemacetan. Jeritan omega tersebut ditenggak semua itu dan hela-buang napas alfanya yang menerpa wajah dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan lelehan precum membasahi tangan keduanya.

Tak ada jaminan sang supir dan _co-pilot_-nya tak mendengar vokal desahan yang berkumandang di ruangan spasial didesaki wangi anomali ternoda harum-harum tak suci.

Sayangnya setelah itu _limousine_ meluncur bagai peluru kendali begitu menyeruak dari dekapan lampu merah yang mengangsurkan cahaya hijau pencerahnya. Ketika itu, Akashi menggeserkan kepalanya sehingga helai coklat terburai di pangkuannya, membungkuk dan bibirnya melumat penuh hasrat bibir Furihata yang terbuka-terkatup mendamba oksigen.

Tensi sedikit terdegradasi berkat aksi tadi yang bahkan tak pernah berlalu-lalang di mimpi, baru Furihata sadari Akashi bukan imajinasi, ini realita yang terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata.

Ada suara kecipak seperti riak air di telaga yang diinvasi oleh tangan. Wangi _in-heat_ berjampi-jampi rempahan memekat.

Furihata memenggal tautan bibir mereka, mengiggit bibirnya yang berdenyar dengan sensasi menyenangkan, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Akashi dan menghamburkan ekshalasi berantakannya di sana. Airmatanya bergulir perlahan. Malu tak tertahankan.

Apa yang tadi—ah.

Tepatnya, bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?

Furihata memaki diri sendiri, kosa kata hina purba terhisap kemeja putih yang kusut dalam remasannya. Ia ada di pelukan Akashi, dan tadi Akashi—Ya Tuhan … tidak seharusnya ia dikalahkan gairah dan pelepasannya sedemikian nikmat hingga tak sadar bahwa itu berkat Akashi.

Diturunkannya kedua kakinya, dan mengeluarkan paksa tangannya dari sangkar episentrum gairahnya. Melirik ke bawah, Furihata meringkuk malu melihat tangan mereka berdua basah terekat liquor klimaksnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Pertanyaan bernapaskan kelembutan yang dilontarkan Akashi itu tak Furihata respons, selain wajah sang omega kian melesak dalam dada bidang yang telinganya ngilu mendengar dentuman gairah seakan berupaya menggelontorkan tulang rusuk alfanya. Dari dentum jantungnya saja Furihata tahu nada yang disenandungkan oleh irama kehidupan Akashi.

Furihata getir menahan sakit di dadanya dengan tangan bertremor ceceran klimaks menutup kembali resleting celananya.

Akashi menangkap tangan Furihata yang basah. Menyatukannya dengan tangannya yang sama basah dan lengketnya. Memandanginya lunak. Tak dibelit hesitansi selarik pun tatkala mengendusi wangi anomali yang mengudara , dan lidahnya terjulur mencecap esensi diri yang tadi dilihatnya gila-gilaan dijilati oleh para alfa-beta-omega yang gelap mata terhadap Furihata.

"A-ah—pa yang kau la-hhng-kukannnh?!"

Furihata terbelalak, tubuhnya responsif terhadap rangsangan dari organ lunak basah bertekstur papilla kasar menjilati jari-jari mereka. Disadarinya aura alfanya sedikit berubah hingga didapatinya rongga mata kekasihnya tak lagi memperlihatkan warna serupa.

Akashi menatapnya sensual sembari mengulum jari-jemari mereka hingga dirinya mengigil karena hasratnya bergejolak mengoyak kewarasan Furihata lagi. Furihata merintih ketika berkelit dari kontak-mata dengan Akashi.

"Membalasmu."

"Ja-jangannh—hngh."

"Kau tahu—" Lidah itu profesional menjilati jari tengah tangan kiri Furihata. Di antara jari-jemarinya yang kini terdiri atas campuran saliva dan likuid manifestasi klimaks itu, Furihata susah payah menahan desah gelisahnya dan mengerling manik heterokromik Akashi berpijar seksi menggodanya. "—inilah yang kurasakan saat kau melakukannya tadi padaku, di Seirin."

"A-ahn."

Kelebatan memori sebelumnya Furihata mengulum nikmat jari-jemari alfanya, dan pebasket Seirin itu merinding karena tak tahu efeknya berdampak senikmat ini. Ia menarik tangannya, ditahan oleh Akashi. Kedua tangan mereka berlumuran saliva yang kemudian dilingkupi fabrik kasar handuk ketimbang lidah sang alfa menjilati tangan mereka, menghanduki, membersihkan sampai tak tersisa sebulir pun saliva.

Akashi beranjak meraih jaketnya yang terjatuh ke lantai limo karena sesi panas barusan. Ia memakaikan jaketnya pada Furihata yang meregangkan pelukan mereka. Meresletingkan dari bawah sampai leher.

Seringai terkurva di wajah kapten tim basket Rakuzan tersebut tatkala melihat Furihata dengan gerakan lamban menurunkan jaketnya untuk menutupi bagian privatnya yang basah kuyup dan berharum menyengat.

Butler-nya keluar dari mobil. Kikuk mengetuk jendela di sisi pintu tempat tuan mudanya duduk. Akashi membuka pintu dari dalam, keluar lebih dulu, lalu menarik omeganya keluar lalu menyandang ransel sekolahnya.

"E-eeh." Furihata yang berpegangan pada pintu mobil, mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya menjelma selunak jeli. Kedua tungkainya bertremor frekuentif, langkah saling menyandung, dan ia pasti akan tertoreh luka karena gesekan dengan aspal bila saja Akashi tak merengkuhnya.

"Kouki?"

"Ngh." Furihata menggigit bibir. Tangannya refleks mencengkeram punggung lengan Akashi. Pandangannya berkunang, seolah energi disedot keluar dari tubuhnya.

Monster yang menahtahi persona sang omega bergolak marah karena harum maskulin alfanya ternetralisir oleh bau knalpot, segelintir aroma hangus ban yang digunduli aspal, dan pengharum ruangan yang terhantar dari lobi utama hotel mewah itu.

Insting naturalnya menggerus rasionalitas Furihata dan intuisinya yang meringis miris. Ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Akashi lagi, hidungnya menelisik ceruk leher alfanya. Menghirup wangi yang menjinakkan jiwa submisif menyedihkannya.

Sedikit banyak dalam kebluran kewarasannya, Furihata mengingat seminggu lalu Akashi pun tampak aneh ketika meranjak keluar mobil. Ia mengerti, sisi natural alfa maupun omega dalam periode gairah meluap-luap mereka itu menuntut untuk tak dipisahkan dari pasangannya—bahkan menghendaki untuk terus mendominasi atau disubmisi oleh mate-nya.

Atensi Akashi terbagi antara tersentuh karena Furihata—yang kendati hanya dimosi adrenalin—memeluknya dan helaan napas panas pebasket Seirin itu menggelitik lehernya, gerakan Furihata itu impulsif berdasarkan naluri—intuisi Akashi berbisik demikian, dan di atas semua itu, ia kilat menyadari bahwa feromon omeganya merebak mengabuti udara di sekeliling mereka.

Akashi merilis aura strong alfa miliknya, meleburkannya ke udara untuk memberitahu bahwa pemilik feromon anomali itu ialah pemiliknya. Dieratkannya pelukan posesif pada Furihata, membimbingnya untuk berjalan menaiki undakan anak tangga memasuki lobi utama.

Yang diwaspadai oleh pewaris tunggal Akashi itu bukanlah _bodyguards_-nya, ataupun pegawai hotel yang beramah-tamah dengan senyum profesional menyambut kedatangan mereka. Disadarinya pegawai-pegawai hotel baik itu _bel-boy_, _greeting-girl_, hingga tamu-tamu hotel yang berada di lobi mengendusi udara.

Sekeriyap denting bel, detik itu segala suara sayup seketika.

Para sekuriti meningkatkan proteksi sirkumstansi kondusif mereka ketika suara geraman mulai terdengar dengan mendenyarkan aura peringatan. Sementara itu Akashi yang memapah Furihata berjalan menuju resepsionis.

Seorang wanita tersenyum penuh pemahaman. Keramahannya tak lantas jadi remah kendati ia kini berdekatan dengan sentries atensi seisi lobi.

Salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaan Akashi di Tokyo bergegas maju, bertukar sapaan dengan wanita tersebut dan mengonfirmasi registrasi satu _executive suite_ atas nama Akashi Seijuurou.

Tanpa ada gelontoran eksplanasi dalam bahasa verba, wanita tersebut akhirnya memahami tujuan ruangan tersebut dipesan. Ia meminta Akashi untuk membayar hari pertama dan menandatangani nota.

"Ambilkan dompetku dalam tas." Akashi berkata pada _butler_-nya yang lekas mematuhi instruksinya, lantas menyerahkan dompet pada Akashi.

"Uhm." Furihata menurunkan tangan dari punggung lengan alfanya, kini menggantung lemah di kedua sisi pinggang Akashi. Intuisinya membisikkan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi dengan geraman bersahut-sahutan dan aura posesif buas berbenturan mengawangi udara.

"A-aku tidak … ma-mau di sini. Hnnh," lirihnya sedih, matanya meredup diguliri memori pahit. Tangan Furihata terangkat meremas kemeja putih di bagian punggung alfanya.

Akashi mengeluarkan kartu ATM-nya dan menyerahkan pada wanita tersebut yang memproses pembayaran. Dilihatnya ketergesaan wanita dalam balutan lagak profesionalitasnya, pasti mereka juga tegang karena atmosfer dalam lobi tersebut berubah total menjurus ke arah negatif.

"Sebentar lagi, Kouki," ucap Akashi rendah seraya membubuhkan telinga sang omega yang lemas dalam pelukannya.

Gelengan. Sekali, dua kali. Furihata menggeleng, bukan sebagai tanggapan bagi perkataan Akashi. Melainkan penolakan atas tindakan yang dilakukan alfanya. Lengannya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang kekasihnya.

Kerlingan sayu dan tajam ke direksi wanita resepsionis itu tengah meminta Akashi memasukkan kata kunci untuk ATM-nya. Pekerja di bagian resepsionis itu berbaik hati mendekatkan mesin penggesek kartu ATM-nya pada tamunya, terkesiap kaget ketika ada tangan menahan lengan si pemuda bersurai magenta.

"He-hentikan—nnh."

"Kouki, biarkan aku membereskan urusan _check-in_ dulu. Kau yang bilang tidak mau ada di sini."

Wanita itu merasakan buliran keringat mengalir di pelipis bertabur bedak riasnya. Sepasang mata berpupil vertikal yang terbeliak menatapnya, tubuh yang bergetar hebat, dan tindakan posesif itu. Seorang omega _in-heat _yang membuat seluruh orang dalam lobi utama gelisah karena feromonnya.

Omeganya Akashi Seijuurou—siapa pula di ranah industri Ekonomi Jepang tak tahu popularitas pemilik nama Akashi.

Karena karyawati di bagian resepsionis itu juga seorang omega, ia lekas paham kenapa omega in-heat itu mengerang protes dan—meski susah payah—mendelik padanya. Ia mendeteksi kecemburuan dan keposesifan sang omega terhadap alfanya.

Ia tersenyum memaklumi melihat Akashi tetap memasukkan kata kunci dan mengabaikan gerungan omeganya. Diserahkannya sebuah kunci ruangan yang berupa kartu gesek, mengode _bel-boy_ pemegang _master key _setiap kamar hotel di _Executive Suit_ untuk mengantarkan tamu atraktif perhatian ini ke kamar mereka, baru mau mempersilakan tamunya diantar ke tempat tujuan tapi batal berganti jadi pekik terkejut.

"GRAAAAARRWH!"

Akashi refleks mendekap erat Furihata yang tengah bergumam tak jelas—menggeram marah atau semacamnya—ketika kedua _butler_-nya bergerak mundur, sigap melindungi punggungnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan ada tiga orang berpakaian turis nyaris mengagresinya.

Tiga pria itu jelas beraura strong-alfa dewasa. Entitas dengan ciri-ciri fisik tipikal ras mongoloid, bertubuh besar kekar dan tinggi perkasa, meraung dengan suara bariton. Dari mata mereka yang kini telah berpupil putih dan beriris vertikal, pasti telah kalap karena tak tahan dengan feromon omega yang absolut virginitasnya—wangi suci belum dinodai siapapun karena masih begitu murni.

Akashi menggeram marah. Ia tahu omeganya diincar lagi. Tiga pria itu memicu pertarungan dan kebangkitan nafsu orang-orang di lobi utama yang menggila akibat feromon abnormal Furihata.

"Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini." Wanita resepsionis itu membungkukkan badan dalam.

"Segera bereskan semua ini." Akashi melumrahi karena ia mengerti yang salah adalah mereka yang begitu mudah takluk dalam pengaruh nafsu.

"Akashi-_sama_, mari saya antarkan ke _Executive Suite_ nomor seratus enam puluh sembilan di lantai enam puluh sembilan." Seorang _bel-boy_ membungkuk hormat padanya, tampak tegar dan waspada untuk tidak menghirup harum omega _in-heat_.

_Bel-boy_ itu memandu Akashi yang memeluk Furihata posesif menuju lift diikuti kedua_ bodyguards_-nya. Mereka meninggalkan anarki membabi-buta hotel dan membiarkan staff serta sekuriti mengurus semua sisanya.

Akashi menguarkan aura intimidatif khas alfanya. Dia tahu benar efek ruangan spasius dikombinasi dengan wangi anomali serta feromon Furihata dapat mendongkrak gairah dan adrenalin siapapun yang terjebak bersamanya.

Terlebih deru mesin lift dan denting pintu dibuka atau ditutup tak menghalau desah omeganya yang menggema memenuhi sekubik sempit area lift.

Seorang pria negro masuk di lantai sepuluh, dan tak menyebutkan pada pegawai lift hendak ke lantai berapa. Ia menggeram ketika lampu angka di parameter ketinggian lift berkedip di angka dua puluhan, lalu masuk ke dalam lift pria bertubuh tambun bota keturunan Cina dan wanita bersurai pirang pucat dengan mata abu-abu.

_Suspense_ kian meningkat. Lift berdenting di angka empat puluh empat.

"RAAAAAWR!"

"_No no, no, please don't do that, Sir!"_ seru si pegawai yang bekerja dalam lift menahan amukan nafsu si pria negro. Pegawai malang itu dilempar keluar lift dan terpelanting membentur dinding sementara _master key_ yang dipegangnya jatuh mendenting lantai lift.

Kedua _bodyguards_ Akashi tangkas memproteksi tuan mereka dengan menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai tameng. Pria negro itu terlalu kilat bertransformasi dalam rupa gorilla hitam yang meraung marah.

Dalam sepersekian detik ketegangan itu, Akashi yang memprioritaskan keamanan Furihata lebih dari apapun, melihat kedua _butler_-nya mendorong pria negro itu keluar lift. Pria tambun keturunan Cina mencericit marah dengan bahasa Mandarin, lalu dalam bahasa Inggris, memaki genetika orang berkulit hitam libidonya luar biasa tinggi.

_Butler_ kepercayaan Akashi di Tokyo itu mulai bertransformasi dalam sosok asli alfanya. "Pergilah, Seijuurou-_sama_! Kami akan mengurus—aargh!"

"Cepat tutup _lift_-nya!" Akashi menyentak karyawan tersebut yang nyaris turun dari lift karena mengkhawatirkan rekan kerjanya. Pegawai itu mengikuti perkataannya, menekan pintu lift agar tertutup dan memijit tombol ke lantai destinasi tamu hotelnya. "Jangan buka-buka lagi sampai di lantai 69."

Pegawai muda itu memucat mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. "Tapi tidak bisa, Tuan, jika ada yang menekan tombol_ lift_ di lantai tertentu, maka—"

"_Hey, you! Let me out from here!"_ ucap si pria tambun saat lift baru menunjukkan angka lima puluhan pada si pegawai penunggu lift. Bahasa Inggris dengan artikulasi buruk, suaranya alto memekakkan telinga.

Antara hunjaman kecaman sadis dari pemuda bersurai magenta dan pria tambun tersebut, si pegawai hotel makin panik. _"Wait a minute please, Sir, but—" _

"—_I—I can't hold i-it, anymore—!" _

_ZRASH! _

Akashi impuls membanting dirinya ke lantai lift dengan Furihata terjatuh di atasnya, ketika pria tambun Cina itu seketika didera in-rut dengan tangan yang dilebati bulu-bulu hitam nyaris mencakarnya, ia memeluk Furihata mengabaikan nyeri yang mendera punggungnya.

Material besi digaruk kuku tajam meresonansi bunyi berkebangsaan mata sipit itu meraung berisik.

Si pegawai penunggu lift menjerit histeris ketika kancing-kancing kemeja hawai pria tambun Cina tersebut meledak dan terpental berdesing bising memenuhi _lift_. Tiada sudah pria tambun Cina berkemeja hawai, digantikan sesosok panda ganas yang hendak memangsa omega _super in-heat_. Ia melirik ke kiri, menyerang ke sudut kiri bawah.

Akashi berguling dengan Furihata dalam pelukan ke arah kanan menghindari serangan. Furihata menggelepar di bawahnya, tak sengaja ditindih keras dan ereksinya berbenturan dengan milik Akashi, omega itu mengerang tak tahan.

"A-ahhhn!"

Semua yang ada dalam lift bergetar, merinding terangsang mendengarnya.

Pria tambun Cina itu tidak lagi dapat mengontrol diri sendiri. Dia membanting pegawai lift itu ke sisi lain _lift_ sampai _lift_ itu berguncang dahsyat. Pegawai _lift_ itu menjerit kesakitan karena sendi-sendi di tulang punggungnya seakan berderit pedih, lantas ia runtuh ke sudut kiri dekat pintu _lift_.

Tinju si Cinta tambun terkepal hendak disarangkan ke punggung Akashi.

Pemuda yang diserang itu menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk memagari omeganya dalam defensi, lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menangkis serangan tersebut. Lengan yang memang sudah terluka itu dicengkeram seakan hendak mengoyak baja.

Akashi mengangkat satu kakinya untuk menendang keras perut tambun pria botak itu hingga terdorong mundur nyaris menggencet satu-satunya hawa dalam lift.

"_Oh, my God! You stupid fatty!"_ lengking alto wanita memekak telinga, sadis mendorong pria yang nyaris menjadikannya seperti keju di antara lapisan isi _sandwich_.

Akashi berguling dari atas Furihata. Kedua kakinya terangkat ke atas, dibantingkan ke bawah dan mencengkeram lantai lift untuk membangunkan dirinya sendiri, menangkis dua cakar liar wereman Panda yang berintensi mencabik-cabik dirinya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Furihata bangun untuk merangkak ke sudut lain _lift_ dan susah-payah berdiri.

Sumpah-serapah dalam bahas Mandarin itu tak bisa ditranslasi. Kekuatan ras beruang yang tengah mengamuk dengan napas bau menyerbu wajah Akashi menyebabkan sang pemuda yang menahannya akhirnya terdorong mundur hingga punggungnya membentur _lift_. Satu tangan sang panda mencekik leher alfa muda itu.

"Grrhhh." Sesak napas. Akashi mengangkat kakinya, jahanam menginjak keras kaki berbulu hitam lebat milik panda tersebut. Konfrontasi ofensinya tak semudah itu terdistorsi.

Detik itu Akashi instan bertransformasi lagi. Kuku-kuku khas ras Panthera yang tajam melebihi bilah pisau nyaris menyinggung arteri di tangan panda yang merampas habis napasnya.

Akashi terlambat menyadari wanita yang ternyata alfa itu menghimpit kekasihnya ke seberang lain dinding _lift_. Tepat di atas pegawai_ lift_ yang menggelesor di lantai, mengerang kesakitan.

"Ak-akh!" Desah resah. "Akashi—pffhhtt!"

Mata heterokromik nyaris mencelat dari cangkangnya ketika melihat wanita bersurai pirang itu menjepit Furihata ke dinding _lift_. Dada berukuran E Cup-nya menggelembung berhimpitan dengan dada Furihata. Kedua kaki jenjang yang dibalut rok span ketat itu dibalur cairan _pre-cum_. Bibir bergincu merah melahap rakus bibir mungil kekasihnya.

Dan tangan dengan kuku berlapiskan kuteks hitam itu merambat ke resleting celana Furihata yang megap-megap tak bisa bernapas karena dada fantastis sang wanita membuatnya tergemap. Terlebih wanita pirang itu menyelipkan satu kakinya ke Furihata. Tersipu tidak tahan dan menggesek-gesekkan organ kewanitaannya yang lembab karena aura omega _in-heat_ itu dengan alat vital pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hmmph-fuaah!" Furihata membanting kepala ke samping untuk lolos dari ciuman maut tersebut.

Mata abu-abu itu berkaca nikmat mengasah ereksinya, satu lengan lain menyelinap merangkul pinggang Furihata._Tanktop_ yang dikenakan wanita itu tak menyembunyikan sembulan puncak dadanya yang menegang karena digesekkan terus ke dada Furihata.

Dan pebasket Seirin bernomor punggung dua belas itu mengigil menyadari posisinya seperti dibelit ular.

Tidak, wanita ini memang ular.

"Hyaanh." Wanita itu melatakan lidah bercabangnya ke leher jenjang berlapis peluh. Perlakuannya itu membuahkan jeritan bersemangat merasakan kristal garam dan basah pemuda itu lezat dalam cecapannya. _"Oh, God, you are so dirtily delicious!" _

Akashi tahu bahasa verba untuk mengungkapkan makna menjadi disfungsi karena semua yang tak tahan dengan feromon Furihata akan lebih gila dari orang gila secara denotasi. Tapi ia murka tak tanggung-tanggung.

Di antara semua penyerang Furihata, wanita itu paling memicu murka Akashi ke titik bifurkasi. Ada yang mencumbu Kouki-nya selain dirinya. Mati. Orang itu harus mati.

"You … bitch." Akashi menggeram marah, meremas tangan yang mencekiknya, memelintirnya sehingga membuat panda itu mengetatkan cekikan dengan kuku yang menggores selaput kulit nadinya.

Panda itu persisten tak melepaskan Akashi. Sepertinya otak dagang Cina-nya mendongkrak kecerdasannya untuk tahu bahwa entitas paling berbahaya dan harus dienyahkan sebelum melahap super late bloomer itu adalah _strong-alfa_ di hadapannya.

Akashi melepas cengkeramannya dengan pertaruhan tangan itu akan menghancurkan batang lehernya. Berjudi dengan nyawanya sendiri, ia melompat dan mendaratkan kakinya di perut berbulu seputih kapuk. Semena-mena menendangnya hingga _strong-alfa_ muda itu hampir yakin usus-usus sang panda berkelonjotan karena tendangannya.

"GRAAGGH!"

Panda itu memang kesakitan, tapi ia bertahan karena perutnya yang berguncang dengan elastisitas akibat timbunan lemak itu dapat menahan tendangan sang panthera muda.

"_You dare defy me?"_ desis Akashi murka. Sepersekian detik memori dengan Furihata yang berjuang melepaskan diri ketika dilecehkan oleh pegawai café seminggu lalu berkelibat dalam benaknya. _"I am absolute." _

Akashi melayangkan hantaman keras ke selangkangan pria Cina gemuk itu menggunakan lutut kanannya penuh presisi dan tekanan.

"_What the—" _Teriakan menyakitkan. "FUC-GGH!" Saliva terlontar dari bibirnya berikut cairan asam lambung yang menguar aroma memualkan.

Di saat yang sama, Furihata didera desperasi. Frustrasi dengan harga dirinya karena dilecehkan wanita, ia membenturkan kepalanya ke sisi wajah wanita itu ketika lidah membisa desahan terimpresi porno bukan main itu menjilat cuping telinganya.

_BANG!_

"Kyaaa!"

Pegawai_ lift_ terlupakan itu setengah mati berguling menghindar, memekik ngeri ketika wanita pirang dengan pandangan berkunang itu lungser ke sudut lain _lift_.

Akashi sedang melaknati pegawai _lift_ itu sepertinya tidak berguna. Kenyataannya prasangkanya keliru, pegawai _lift_ itu beringsut bangun untuk memencet galak tombol_ lift_ agar terbuka di lantai enam puluh, menubruk panda Cina yang bertubuh tiga kali lebih besar darinya, menyambarnya agar keluar _lift_.

"HYAAAAAH!"

Pegawai pemberani itu mengorbankan dirinya yang sebelumnya tak berguna untuk jadi objek agresi si pria tambun Cina, keduanya berguling-guling keluar _lift._

Belum sampai di situ, Akashi melihat wanita itu bangkit dengan tampang berawut, rambut pirang kusut, dan bertransformasi.

Desis berbahaya. Kobra.

Furihata tengah terengah-engah dengan kaki gemetar. Ada yang keluar dari organ kelaki-lakiannya, merembasi celana, meluruh hingga mengotori lantai lift. Untuk tetap berdiri saja itu laksana menguras seluruh staminanya konstan terdegradasi lantaran seluruh tempat seakan bertransformasi jadi medan perang dan menggebyar permusuhan seolah ia adalah piala emas untuk dimenangkan.

Furihata tidak ingin dimenangkan siapapun selain—

"Kouki, awas!"

Akashi refleks gerak kilat memproteksi omeganya. Dalam detik-detik menegangkan dan blur oleh atmosfer emosional itu, tangan sang _strong alfa_ mendorong omeganya hingga menabrak bagian seberang lift dari wanita kobra yang hendak menerkamnya.

Furihata tak lagi merasakan benturan ngilu yang menderak bagian depan tubuhnya. Yang dilihatnya kini adalah wanita itu mengalungkan lengan mencekik leher sang strong alfa, tangan menjambak rambut merah magenta penuh gairah membenamkan wajah kekasihnya ke belahan dada erotisnya yang berguncang erotis, dan taring tajam menghunjam leher jenjang Akashi.

Wanita pirang itu merinding. Dirinya dilimpah anugerah mendapat _jackpot_. Omega _in-heat_ tadi benar-benar terasa legit dan menggairahkan. Tapi _strong-alfa_ ini benar-benar kuat, muda, penuh gairah, dan mungkin memiliki kecenderungan abusif yang seksi. Sebagai sesama alfa, ia bisa mengetahui bahwa _strong-alfa_ yang didekapnya ini mengekang adrenalin, ambisi, hasrat, gairah, dan nafsunya untuk ditenggelamkan melebihi kedalaman palung samudera.

Wanita bermata abu-abu itu merasakan ada hunjaman kuku di punggungnya. "Fuungh~" Dia malah semakin terangsang, berfantasi _strong-alfa_ itu menaklukan dirinya dan membuatnya jadi submisif. Ia rela berposisi sebagai submisif asal pemuda tampan bermata heterokromia ini yang bersenggama dengannya.

"Aka—!" Tenggorokan didesau kemarau. Tremor mengigigiti setiap gugusan sel tubuhnya. "—SHI!"

Di depan mata Furihata sendiri—jauh lebih horror daripada melihat Akashi digoda gadis penjaga kasir di toko sepatu, seakan sebagian besar dalam dirinya, terutama hatinya, dimutilasi tatkala melihat wanita itu mesra mencium kekasihnya.

Sambaran petir imajiner. Penjara yang selama ini membelenggu monster buas dalam diri Furihata berkeriat membuka jeruji. Ini kedua kali seumur hidup, Furihata marah tak tanggung-tanggung murkanya. Melebihi ketika seminggu lalu ia dilecehkan. Lebih dari saat menemukan Akashi yang sedang _in-rut_ bermesraan dengan gadis sialan itu.

Lebih menyakitkan ketimbang saat Akashi tak sudi menatap tubuh jeleknya yang dinoda ruam biru. Lebih pedih dari ketika Akashi yang menghempasnya setelah dicumbu penuh gairah dan membentaknya untuk pergi meninggalkan alfanya menderita karena gairah tak lagi dapat dibendung. Lebih mengerikan daripada seminggu ini tanpa afeksi Akashi yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

Panas.

Adrenalin berlari-lari tak ubahnya keran diputar agar mengalir segala dalam dirinya melampaui hentakan kolosal air bah yang meluruh di antara kedua kakinya. Depresi, ketidakberdayaannya, ketakutannya ditinggal Akashi karena kecacatannya, dan amarah yang bergelegak mendidihkan darah Furihata.

Panas.

"Jalang."

Sangat panas.

Akashi yang dibelit oleh wanita kobra itu tengah mencekal tangan binal yang menurunkan resleting celananya. Tangan satunya lagi meremas kepala bermahkotakan helai pirang, taringnya mengoyak bibir berpoleskan lipstick merah darah itu, berintensi memburaikan isi tempurung tengkoraknya, tatkala mendengar geraman bernapaskan amarah yang meremangkan tengkuk.

Dunia menggelap dalam perspektif omega yang baru mengalami first-bloom-nya. Panas seperti magma bergelegak dan akhirnya eksplosif memuntahkan lahar mendidih.

Kauman marah.

"LEPASKAN AKASHI!"

Sang strong alfa terbelalak. Dua tahun berelasi sebagai kekasih dengan omega _super late bloomer_ itu, ia baru pertama kali melihat omeganya kalap dan menunjukkan wujud transformasinya.

Wujud_ werepeople_ dengan bulu kecoklatan yang menegak megar. Ekor berwarna coklat gelap dengan ujung putih yang meruncing ke ujungnya. Kedua lengan berbulu hitam. Spesies rubah Jepang Hokkaido golongan Zenko yang populer dan menjadi kesayangan rakyat Jepang.

Akashi tergemap. Ambisi untuk menang—memenangkan semua pertarungan dan mendominasi mate-nya yang memesona dengan segala kesederhanaannya—bergelora dalam dirinya. Monster yang menunggangi sudut lain entitasnya meraung ingin menerkam habis omega yang memaut lebih dari seluruh atensi dan afeksinya.

Saat itu gigitan buas dilayangkan Furihata pada pundak si wanita pirang. Tangan-tangan bercakar tajam kejam mengoyak rok yang melilit pinggul wanita berkebangsaan asing tersebut. Kasar menarik wanita itu untuk membunuh sesi ciuman brutalnya dari Akashi.

"Lepaskan!"

Wanita itu memutuskan tautan bibirnya dari Akashi, darah berleleran dari sudut bibirnya, menjerit salah kaprah—nikmat. Dia merasa beruntung digerayangi dua pemuda sekaligus.

Lift berguncang karena perseteruan tersebut.

"Pergi kau!" teriak Furihata marah. Tentu saja wanita itu tak paham bahasa Jepang yang dilisankan, tapi Furihata tak peduli. Digigitnya lagi bahu wanita itu hingga mengucur darah. Dan ia lepehkan amis darah juga pada pantat yang mengeper ke bagian selangkangannya, mendesis jijik.

Furihata tetap seorang lelaki kendati dirinya omega. Dan meskipun dirinya omega, murni karena ia masih dalam fase _super late blooming_, _in-heat-_nya secara intuitif memosi aksinya dan membuat hatinya membara cemburu secara obsesif pada kekasihnya.

Atas kolaborasi kondisi dan situasi segala yang terjadi, maka tak mengherankan Furihata cukup kuat menarik lepas wanita alfa kobra tersebut yang menempel seolah Akashi adalah medan magnet, dan Furihata tampak _badass _sekali ketika garang membuang wanita pirang bertubuh sintal itu keluar dari lift.

Akashi menekan tombol lift agar tertutup, memblokir pandangan dari pegawai malang penjaga _lift_ yang kini sedang dilecehkan oleh alfa panda itu dan juga wanita pirang yang tengah belingsatan pra-klimaks.

Sunyi selama lift kembali bergerak menuju destinasi. Hembus napas tak beraturan mendendangi seantero lift.

Akashi yang tengah menormalkan kembali sistem respirasinya, memandang terpukau pada siluet di hadapannya dan masih tercengang dengan seluruh peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Selangkah, dua langkah, mendekati Furihata. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Kouki?"

"Grrrh."

Furihata yang tegang mundur teratur ke sudut lain _lift_, aura omeganya defensif. Jati diri aslinya menolak untuk percaya ia tidak akan dibuli dan disiksa lagi oleh siapapun. Monster dalam dirinya memproteksi _vessel_ raganya untuk tidak dijamah dan disakiti oleh apapun, termasuk _mate_-nya sendiri.

Akashi memicingkan mata, tatapan kalkulatif. "Furihata Kouki."

Tiada lagi eksistensi mata solid kolong langit yang hangat menatap Akashi.

"Grrhhh."

Hanya ada mata berpupil vertikal, hazel menyala dalam keremangan l_ift_, membelalak galak.

Tangan bersurai magenta dengan pola sulur emas itu persisten terulur

Rasionalitas Furihata telah tergilas persona omega yang selama ini terbenam.

"Kau berani menggeram padaku?" tanya Akashi berusaha tenang. Ia maju selangkah, Furihata menggeram lebih keras padanya.

Surai kecoklatan yang memegar dengan warna coklat kian pekat itu terlihat seperti duri-duri toksikal yang dapat meracuni penyentuhnya.

Alih-alih terlihat buas dan seolah dapat menerkam mangsanya, di mata sang _strong alfa_, omega di hadapannya tidak lebih dari fauna terluka yang mencoba memproteksi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kondisi Furihata memang seperti itu.

_Ting. _

Sekerjap mata lift—yang terasa seperti selamanya karena begitu banyak anarki terjadi—sampai di lantai enam puluh sembilan.

Begitu lift terbuka lagi, Furihata masih dalam wujud omeganya berlari pergi.

"Kouki!"

Akashi memungut kunci yang teronggok di pojok _lift_ dan menyambar ranselnya. Melangkah cepat keluar dari _lift_. Mata emas dan merahnya silau dengan interior mewah koridor yang menyinari sosok omega yang tertatih lari menguras seluruh energi. Ia mengakselarasi kecepatan untuk mengejar kekasihnya yang berlari tak tahu direksi dengan persona yang dikuasai sisi omeganya.

_BANG!_

Sang alfa yang tak didera kesulitan memangkas jarak dari omeganya, membanting tubuh _super late bloomer_ itu ke lantai beralas karpet kasmir. Tasnya terjatuh di sisi keduanya.

"AKH!" Furihata menjerit kesakitan. Dia menggeliat belingsatan.

"Diam." Akashi menampar pantat kekasihnya dan merasakan betapa basah telapak tangannya saat bercumbu dengan fabrik yang melingkupi bokong itu. Matanya nyalang mencari kamar yang telah dipesan olehnya pagi ini.

"Ughh." Furihata menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk menendang pengekangnya. Monster yang kini menguasainya itu histeris memproteksi diri—gelap mata tak tahu siapa lagi yang terobsesi untuk memosesi mereka.

Akashi menotis ternyata mereka telah sampai persis di depan kamar bernomor seratus enam puluh sembilan. Tendangan Furihata ditangkis dengan kakinya. Ia menduduki kedua kaki yang bergerak-gerak liar hendak menendangnya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggesekkan _master key_ ke slot kunci dan menunggu verifikasi otomatis dari kamar tersebut.

"Angh, le-lepas!"

"Buka matamu, Kouki."

"Aaaah!"

Akashi menampar lebih keras pantat Furihata yang membusung beringsut hendak lari darinya dengan tangan kanannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa disyukuri saat ini adalah ketiadaan satu entitas pun di lantai tersebut. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan semua perseteruan melelahkan untuk melindungi Furihata terlebih ketika omeganya sendiri mulai menjadi irasional.

Dan lagi, posisi sugestif mereka terlihat seperti Akashi sedang menunggangi Furihata dari belakang bergerak naik-turun—karena fokusnya terbagi antara membuka kamar dan mengendalikan omeganya yang kalap.

Tangan-tangan pemuda yang ditindih menarik apa yang bisa digapainya dari belakang, mencekal tangan yang dari tadi menampari pantatnya dan membuatnya merinding sekujur badan. Ditariknya agar terguling dari atasnya.

_Klik. _Pintu terbuka otomatis.

Akashi tertarik jatuh menindih tubuh Furihata yang tengah tengkurap.

Furihata menggigil mendengar napas berat Akashi terhela di telinganya ketika bokongnya bertemu dengan lekukan keras di antara kedua kaki Akashi yang menjepit kakinya. "Nnghh."

"Kouki, ini aku. Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, alfamu."

Tangan yang kini samar-samar diingatnya dikulum olehnya. Tangan yang mengulum tangannya. Bertemu dalam genggaman erat. Terlalu erat.

"A-aaah."

"Ini aku, Akashi Seijuurou, mate-mu. Kata-kataku absolut: bangunlah, Kouki. Bangun." Bisikan tajam.

"Grrrhh!" Furihata menggeram lebih keras dan berontak kuat-kuat dalam dekapan alfanya.

Akashi memfungsikan nalarnya untuk mencari solusi dan menyadarkan omeganya. Tak ada. Ia tidak bisa berpikir waras lagi setelah semua yang terjadi dan efek _first-bloom_ yang terlalu terlambat itu mendisablitikan rasionya selain semua yang selama ini didekam dalam-dalam oleh personanya berlonjakan keluar.

Tak ada cara bagi Akashi Seijuuurou untuk resisten terhadap Furihata Kouki, terutama tidak ketika yang membuat semua orang tergila-gila lantas menjadikannya pengecualian.

Satu memori lagi berdesir di pelupuk mata Akashi. Teringat area yang menyebabkannya selalu mendengar desah nikmat Furihata saat Akashi melepaskan kontrol dirinya.

Aura alfa absolut terkuar bersenggama dengan wangi adiktif omega yang terlambat mengalami pubertas.

"Bangun, Kouki. Ini perintah. Jangan berani-berani menentangku."

_Bite. _

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, mencium dengan mulut terbuka untuk meraup kulit di tengkuk kekaihnya hingga decapannya menggema di koridor, menjilat kulit yang dilelehi peluh, menggigit tengkuk Furihata yang sedikit tersibak di balik kemeja dan blazer Rakuzan.

Napas sang alfa tersangkut di pangkal tenggorakan tatkala menyadari ia tak menyukai ada aroma-aroma lain menodai wangi Furihata.

Namun ia bersikukuh menghisap kulit di bagian tengkuk itu serakah, lambat laun gigi-geriginya merambati leher belakang yang terurai surai kecoklatan. Menanamkan gigi-giginya di sana dan ekshalasinya makin berat disuling gairah.

"A-aaaah…" Furihata berhenti berontak. Takluk dalam sentuhan rakus, aura alfa absolut yang selalu ia inginkan mengikis habis aroma submisifnya, tindihan intim dan alfanya yang melepaskan kontrol dirinya. Kesadaran terbit sayup-sayup dalam diri, dan ia berbisik dalam rintihan, "A-hh … Akashi…"

Ganti Akashi merinding mendengar rintihan itu. Itu Kouki-_nya_. Suara kekasihnya dan bukan monster yang menahtahi Furihata. Refleks ia bangun dan menendang pintu kamar mereka menjeblak terbuka.

Furihata menggigit bibir, melirih tidak rela. Perasaannya tidak menyenangkan. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Dan ia menggeliat berusaha bangun tapi lengannya bergetar akibat serangan Akashi barusan, seakan telinganya tuli karena diteriaki oleh setiap gugusan atom tubuhnya yang berhasrat mendamba cumbuan mate-nya.

Akashi menggulingkan Furihata hingga terlentang. Mengecup seringan kepakan sayap merpati di bibir untuk memberai gigitannya—itu hanya berefek membuat bibir tersebut memuai seksi dan membuatnya ingin melahapnya habis-habisan. Pandangannya menggelap melihat Furihata dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu balas menatapnya—mata yang berbicara jujur dengan siratan bahwa bukan kecupan ringan yang diinginkannya.

Lengannya menyelinap di kedua lipatan lutut kaki Furihata dan melingkari tubuhnya. Getar tubuh omeganya beresonansi pada dirinya. Furihata sudah sampai limit energinya dan Akashi tahu itu, ia menggendong Furihata _bridal-style_ masuk ke kamar usai mencabut _master key_ serta menjinjing ranselnya. Kakinya keras membanting pintu sampai tertutup.

Akashi tak tahu apakah benar itu kamar mereka atau bukan. Tak satu pun dari dirinya ataupun Furihata memedulikan interior kamar.

Mereka memasuki ruang tamu. Akashi melempar ranselnya sembarangan ke sofa, sembari mengabaikan Furihata yang melirihkan protes ingin diturunkan. Entah darimana intuisinya berbisik memasuki satu pintu itu, ia membukanya dan mendorong lagi dengan kakinya.

Ranjang _queen size_ itu. Sesuai pesanan. Akashi menyeringai.

Furihata memekik ketika dihempaskan ke tempat tidur. Permukaan bed cover terasa sedingin es dan guguran salju di hari menyakitkan seminggu lalu, menusuk-nusuk punggungnya. Belum ia menarik napas, dirasakannya ranjang itu berkeriyat dan ranjang itu dibebani berat tambahan lain.

Akashi memerangkap Furihata dalam pelukan dan berada di atasnya, menatapnya dengan seringai maniak itu yang membuat Furihata bergetar ketakutan mengingat hari seminggu lalu—selain gairah intimasi yang berseliweran menyesaki udara.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang menganggu kita."

Dengan seuntai kata-kata itu, Akashi menindih lagi sang kekasih yang merintih tak tahan. Bibirnya mengecupi sebulir airmata yang bergulir dari mata berpupil vertikal.

"A-aku tidak—" Suaranya parau. Ada yang keluar dari dalam dirinya dan sensasi basah membuatnya menggeliat, tapi Furihata mengelak dari ciuman Akashi dan pandangan sepasang manik heterokromik yang memaku dirinya.

Kepala omeganya yang tertoleh ke samping dan mata terpejam rapat tak Akashi indahkan, bibirnya lantas mendaratkan kecupan basah di leher jenjangnya. Akashi mendesah perlahan, akhirnya tahu pusat wangi lain omeganya berepisentrum di lehernya.

Bibir pemuda berambut magenta itu menekuni leher yang menonjolkan dentang gaduh nadi. Lidahnya menjilat lagi, tapi kini ia tak lagi menahan diri karena sekarang taring-taring tajam sang panthera membayangi kulit lunak leher dengan gigitan gemas.

"—ngh." Furihata mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke dada berbalutkan kemeja putih bersih. Mendorong Akashi menjauh darinya, ia kehabisan napas.

"Kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menantimu?"

Furihata tercekat, ofensi sia-sianya dikonter Akashi.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu?"

Gigitan di atas kulit tulang selangka. Furihata mengerang.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku benci melihatmu disentuh siapapun?" Geraman rendah itu membuat Furihata didera rasa bersalah. "Kau tahu aku lebih irasional dari mereka semua yang gila, tergila-gila padamu setelah kau akhirnya _first-bloom_, karena bahkan tanpa _bloom_ pun aku obsesif ingin memposesimu absolut lebih dari siapapun?"

Jaket merah dilepaskan. Blazer Rakuzan disibak. Satu per satu kancing kemeja abu-abu dibuka dengan gerakan tak sabaran.

Akashi membayangi kulit dada telanjang kekasihnya yang sebenarnya mulus tak bercacat cela dengan tanda kelahiran, hanya saja dinoda ruam-ruam biru dan merah di sana-sini, dengan tatapan gelap—kelaparan penuh hasrat. Dia menaikkan tubuhnya, menekan region selatan yang mengeras dan ereksi kekasihnya.

"Ngaah." Furihata tahu tubuhnya impuls membalas dorongan dari alfanya dan pandangannya berkunang nikmat. Tapi hatinya tidak mau. Ia ingat Akashi yang ini.

Akashi yang menginginkannya.

Akashi yang mendapatkan dirinya.

Akashi yang menyakitinya.

"Per—" Furihata menggelinjang bagai tersentrum voltase tinggi ketika jari dingin kapalan kekasihnya membelai puting kirinya, memijitnya hingga tegang. "—gih!"

"Pergi?"

"I-i-aah!"

Marah.

Akashi murka.

Furihata merinding ngeri. Energinya yang didapatkan dari sulutan hormon gairah primal ini dipakainya untuk meronta-ronta dari cengkeraman kekasihnya. Akashi-nya yang kalap dan depresif meraup bibirnya dalam ciuman menyedihkan ini lagi.

"Pffth—per—" Furihata bersikeras menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mau dicium rakus merampas napas begini. "—hnn—gih."

Tangan Akashi merusak resleting celana Seirin itu dan menariknya turun, mengoyak fabrik dalaman kekasihnya, dan Furihata menekuk kedua kakinya agar tangan Akashi tak menjamah organ vitalnya yang sakit butuh pelepasan.

"Kouki—" Nada tajam yang marah. "—kau berani menentangku?"

"Aaargh!" Furihata mengerahkan seluruh upayanya untuk melepaskan diri dari Akashi, ia menggigit bahu kekasihnya ketika celah lengah terbuka, berguling ke samping dan merangkak untuk turun dari ranjang.

Plak.

"Aawh!" Furihata jatuh menyusruk ke bantal empuk ketika pantatnya ditampar keras-keras lagi. "Sa-sakit!"

Suara dingin anomali. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Pe-pergi—" Furihata beringsut menjauhi kekasihnya yang mendekatinya. Ia merapatkan diri ke kepala ranjang. "—pergi!"

Denting metal gesper. Akashi membuka ikat pinggang celananya. Ditariknya kaki Furihata hingga merosot di bawah tindihannya. Furihata menggelinjang ketika lutut Akashi menekan antara selangkangan dan lekuk pantatnya, ia meringis kesakitan ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram Akashi dan alfanya itu mengikat tangan kanannya ke ukiran di sisi kanan kepala ranjang menggunakan ikat pinggangnya sendiri.

"A-ah." Furihata memekik kesakitan manakala Akasi liar menciumi hamburan ruam merah di tubuhnya, menggigitinya, menggeruskan taring panthera yang menorehkan luka baru, dan ia mengerang kesakitan. "He-hentikan!"

Akashi mengabaikan, ia yang seumur hidup harusnya tergila-gila pada Furihata. Dan tidak seharusnya menerkamnya buas seperti ini, tapi keseluruhan rongga mulutnya, hidungnya, matanya, segala kesatuan yang menjadikan eksistensinya, mengulum paparan per inci kulit sang omega yang terluka dan setelah diendus baik-baik sebenarnya wangi ini cacat bernoda.

Furihata berupaya lepas dari kungkungan absolut kekasihnya yang terlampau posesif.

Gigitan di sekujur tubuh sang omegamerangsangnya hingga ubun-ubunnya memanas, pening tujuh keliling, tapi rasa sakit akibat hunjaman gigi yang mengoyak kulit sampai mengucurkan darah yang lalu dihisap nikmat itu, menyisakan sensasi terbakar pedih di kanvas tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat hendak menjambak surai magenta yang ditangkap terlalu mudah.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Furihata tersengal kepayahan merasakan alfanya menduduki perutnya. Dilihatnya Akashi merogoh saku celana sendiri, mengeluarkan dasi hitam, mengikat tangan kirinya ke ukiran menjulang di sisi sentral kepala ranjang. "Aahhhhn." Lalu tangan itu memelintir puting sebelah kanannya hingga terasa perih namun—menyakitkannya—dan mengerikannya malah makin mendongkrak gairahnya.

Celana Furihata ditarik turun hingga tersisa _boxer_-nya yang kuyup oleh _precum_ fase kedua. Akashi memandangi kekasihnya yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah parah dan telanjang setengah badan. Ia menurunkan kepalanya untuk mengecup sentral dada kekasihnya ketika dirinya menginhalasi aroma-aroma busuk anomali lagi.

"Tsk." Akashi berdecih.

Furihata mengerang nikmat ketika ada remasan sekilas di ereksinya dari tangan dingin Akashi dan hisapan keras di perut bagian bawah, hampir sejengkal dari pusat gairahnya. "Ah—kashi—hnnh."

Akashi tiba-tiba bangkit, keluar dari ruangan, benar-benar pergi.

Furihata ditinggalkan sendiri dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, kedinginan karena musim dingin kian menggigit—Akashi tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangan, dan kebutuhan untuk klimaks yang sangat menyakitkan.

Ia benci mengakui ia membutuhkan Akashi sekaligus menginginkan kekasihnya pergi.

Furihata menginginkan Akashi pergi, ia tidak ingin melewati _first-bloom_-nya semenderita ini tanpa Akashi yang sejati, tapi ia tersiksa amat membutuhkan kekasihnya untuk mencumbu dirinya.

"Akashi … a-ahn." Furihata tidak tahan dengan semua ini lagi, ia menggelinjang berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri dari stress yang mencambuki tubuh dan pedih menggerit hati.

Sayup-sayup air bergemericik. Mungkin riak gairah di selangkangannya atau perih gerimis dari matanya yang merintik.

"A- … Akashi…"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Demi kebahagiaan Hi-Light, fic ini sampai di sini saja. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bercanda, tentu saja. Ralat, chapter-nya sampai di situ saja. XD /this lame joke/**

**HA: **Lagi-lagi diperebutkan, wait, aku primadona disini! Nooooo! Yang jadi bintang disini Kouki, semangat aja ya Kouki sayang ngelayanin Akashi nanti. *nyengir gak dosa telat update*

**LoL: **"Maaf update-nya lama banget dan di-cut di situ." /sungkem dalem-dalem/ "Saya terharu serta berterimakasih banget untuk semuanya yang bersedia RnR, faves, follows, plus ngobrol sama kami tentang fic ini. Silakan hubungi aja kami di FB atau cariin ke CAFEIN (Community of Akashi and Furihata Indonesian Enthusiasts) kalau mau menagih fic ini." *melirik Di* "Sesuai persetujuanku dengan partner in-crime-ku tersayang, kami akan update fanfiksi ini setelah lebaran." *nyengir not-so-innocent* (highfive with Di)

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan umpan balik. **_**Mind to give us your feedbacks? ;**_**D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sex Pistol milik Tarako Kotobuki. Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi/komersil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Setting: Alternate Reality. Percampuran setting dari Kuroko no Basket, Sex Pistol, dan Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Supernatural.**

**Warning: MALE X MALE, lime, lemon, smut, A/B/O Dynamics, Mating Cyles, mild-language, bully, in heat, in rut, OOC, OC, mention of kinky things and BDSM, angsty, established relationship, slight pairing, DLDR, violence, actions, GRAPHIC LEMON.**

**Prompts: First Time and Sadistic X Masokis**

* * *

**Special present for 44/12 Week and AkaFuri Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GROWL**

**.**

**_Collaboration by:_**

**Hi Aidi &amp; Light of Leviathan**

* * *

Tubuh telanjang tanggung menggigil karena gairah yang mendebur sekujur badan, temperatur yang terjun bebas ke titik beku, dan penghangat ruangan yang tidak diaktivasi.

Setiap bilah pergelangan tangan disayat kerasnya kekangan material dasi dan ikat pinggang bergesper besi. Bila saja ia masih punya secarik energi, maka ia akan melepaskan diri.

Tapi dengan sensitifitas badan yang dididihkan dalam gelegak panas nafsu dan desir darah yang berpusat ke suatu daerah—terlampau panas dan tegang, kepedihan ditinggal sendiri dan hanya sunyi kakofoni yang menginjak-injak kalbu, friksi antara panas tubuh dan dingin sirkumstansi karena sedih mengingat semua yang telah terjadi lebih tidak nyata bahkan ketimbang secarik mimpi, barulah ia sadar ia harus melepaskan segalanya lebih dulu.

Sang omega butuh pelepasan.

"Nnnh."

Furihata dalam kondisi in-heat yang tidak ia mengerti tak kuasa menarik lepas tangannya, untuk mengangkat badan dan menggigiti ikatannya saja ia tidak mampu.

Ia meringkuk ke samping, menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan saling menggesek dengan direksi berlawanan untuk mengurangi tensi di balik fabrik _boxer_-nya. Dadanya yang dibalur dingin udara bergesekan dengan _bed-cover_, areolanya tertekan dan erektif menyakitkan.

Furihata mengingat belaian Akashi tadi. Bagaimana tangannya memelintir titik tersensitif di dadanya. Perih. Tangan yang meremas organ vital yang meronta menuntut perhatian saat di mobil tadi, mengantarkannya ke klimaks pertama. Ciuman Akashi tadi. Gelimang seberkilau kucuran darah yang seksi dan bibir pendosa itu yang menjilati jari-jemarinya.

"Ah. A-ah."

Membayangkan tadi Akashi menggigit tengkuknya, menghisapinya, menjilatinya, menindih bokongnya seakan apa yang Akashi blokir di sana, dalam dirinya, juga mengeras hendak merobek dinding fabrik yang membungkusnya. Ingin melesak menembus celah terdalam Furihata, naik-turun yang hanya memiliki hasil naik-naik seperti grafik pendaki gunung mencapai puncak tertinggi hingga mengintip kolong langit dan menggapai nirwana.

"Akashi—ahn." Gelinjangan gila tubuhnya tak terkendali. Airmatanya meleleh karena ia kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri. Ia berkubang dalam demam yang kendati dikompres kecupan suhu udara tak lantas membuat dirinya membaik.

Jika saja tangannya tak dirantai dengan ikatan menyakitkan, dan lubang hitam di hatinya tak menyedot membentuk pusara keputusasaan, niscaya jari-jemarinya sudah Furihata tusukkan pada lubang hitam lain yang tak henti meluruh lahar lubrikatif seraya menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan belaian kenikmatan.

Sebagaimana semua itu adalah yang Akashi pernah lakukan padanya untuk pertama kali.

Di pucuk matanya, dengan semua gerakan tubuhnya yang histeris ingin dijamah, Furihata sadar eksistensi sejati dirinya berekspetasi akan presensi Akashi.

"Ngh." Furihata meraup bantal yang mengalasi kepalanya. Tersengal-sengal lemah mencabiknya di antara gigi, ia hampir gila. Tak sadar wujud omeganya bertransformasi. Penderitaan ini terlalu mengerikan, dan lebih mengerikan lagi ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi—ia hanya ingin Akashi.

"Ukh."

Omega yang tak mendengar apapun selain suara rusuh akibat perbuatannya untuk mencapai kenikmatan surgawi sebatas duniawi itu, merintih sedih. Basah. Bagian dalamnya sudah basah dan berkedut-kedut seakan hendak menjepit apapun yang harusnya merobeknya, membelahnya, menusuknya hingga ia menjerit memohon.

"NGAAH." Furihata mengerang pedih tak bisa klimaks, jeritan desperatif serupa yang tadi, parau membutuhkan menggaung di toilet, dan ia hanya mampu memikirkan alfanya itu untuk menyetubuhi dirinya. "A-AAH—AKASHIII!"

Perasaan lara ini membunuhnya perlahan-lahan, mematikan. Kenapa puncak kenikmatan itu tidak lagi sudi berempati membiarkannya melepaskan semuanya?

Furihata menangis. Ia sadar ingin Akashi. Sangat menginginkannya dan irasionalitas ini membuatnya gila. Tapi ia tidak ingin dicumbu Akashi yang tadi.

Akashi yang meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Ah."

Suara inhalasi tercekat mengerjap mata Furihata yang sekuyu kepak sayap kupu-kupu. Fokus pandangannya yang blur menggelinding ke sumber suara.

Akashi tengah memegang kancing baju, mematung kaku di depan pintu. Entah sejak kapan _strong-alfa_ tersebut ada di situ.

Furihata mengiggit bibir, menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengan yang memegal dan terdekam ke bantal. Menahan sistem respirasinya berfungsi normal sesaat, lantas menghelanya perlahan.

Ia malu setengah mati, sakit hati berasumsi Akashi telah pergi.

Akashi menemukan sesosok omega yang homonnya tengah bergelegak dahsyat itu dengan sosok rubah yang tertera dalam mitologi dan dipuja peradaban Jepang.

Namun siluetnya bermetamorfosis.

Bulunya memudar dari kecoklatan ke warna keemasan yang gemilang saat tadi tubuh Furihata menggelinjang nikmat, bergradasi ke warna kelabu dan putih bersih sewarna salju yang kini merinai paras jelita bumi.

Bukan perubahan sosoknya yang membuat Akashi terkejut, melainkan Furihata mengisakkan namanya dengan cara yang selalu Akashi visualisasikan ketika diterpa terjebak periode _in-rut_.

Delusi tidak layak dikomparasi dengan kenyataan.

Suara parau membutuhkannya, geliatan tubuh Furihata yang bermandikan _liquor_ gairahnya dengan wangi membuat dunia hilang akal tergila-gila, simfoni erangan terekstasi berlelerkan gairah, gesekan desperatif tubuhnya pada tempat tidur.

Matanya yang sebening embun salju di etalase.

Bening berkaca-kaca memulas mata semungil biji leci yang memijar terlalu banyak, dan yang absolut adalah rintihannya: membutuhkan alfanya.

"Akashi … nnh."

Lirih melumuri keheningan.

Akashi bergetar menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku, melihatmu berjuang untuk memuaskan dirimu sendiri, dan memanggilku dengan desahan—bukan, jeritan yang … ah."

Gema langkah menyerbu seluruh penjuru ruangan dan menalu-nalu ruang pendengaran.

Akashi mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang, lalu memagari kedua sisi tubuh omeganya dalam posesi kedua lengannya. Menatap dari atas ke bawah, pada kekasihnya yang tergolek dengan kalor bertemperatur tinggi seperti orang terjangkit demam hiper dari virus endemik.

Ia tersedak manakala ibu jari Akashi sedemikian lembut menyeka airmatanya. Furihata mengangkat wajah yang basah bukan hanya karena seduh peluh. Dirasakannya jari Akashi merambat untuk membelai dagunya.

Jarak di antara mereka kian terpangkas.

Furihata memalingkan pandangan menemukan kerjapan pijar keemasan di rongga mata kiri Akashi. Refleks menggigit bibir, paras yang memanas tidak hanya karena hentakan nafsunya.

Akashi yang ini mendengus geli. Bibirnya menghempas napas sensual seraya mengecup telinganya yang membuat Furihata menggeliat kepanasan. Tangan yang satu lagi merambat ke celana kekasihnya. Basah persis orang-orang yang disimbah hujan tanpa naungan. Keras dalam sentuhan Akashi yang kini non-inosen.

"Mmhh."

Gemas karena Furihata meredam desahannya, Akashi menyambar milik kekasihnya. Menggenggamnya, meremasnya dari luar _boxer_, menaik-turunkannya dengan tempo kecepatan yang meningkat—dan gelisah tubuh super sensitif itu juga menggelinjang liar reaktif terhadap apapun yang Akashi lakukan pada Furihata.

"Hmmpfht." Bau darah. Sebulir yang mengemban butiran mozaik hemogoblin meleleh dari sudut bibir. Furihata mendesah ketika Akashi menjilat sensual darah di bibirnya. Satu kakinya bergetar terangkat, hendak menendang Akashi, tapi celah mengangkang yang terbuka malah memudahkan Akashi untuk menyelipkan satu kakinya di antara kedua tungkai bertremor. "Nnnh."

Tangan yang tadi membelai dagu beranjak meniti tubuh berbalut bulu-bulu putih lebih halus dari gumpalan kapuk. Akashi mendesah pelan mendapati fakta baru, wujud transformasi omeganya yang ini begitu lembut untuk dibelai dan reponsif terhadap sentuhannya—mendesah tiada henti.

"Kau punya dua wujud transformasi?"

"Nnngh. A-ap-apahhn?"

"Kau tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padamu dan apa yang kaubutuhkan saat ini?"

"Ugh."

"Kouki?"

"A-ah!"

Sebelah alis terangkat selarik, kerutan menggurat dahi berjumput uraian magenta. Akashi akhirnya

paham bahwa Furihata tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. _In-heat_ abnormal kendati personanya begitu normal total.

Tinggi probabilitasnya Furihata sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dirinya punya transformasi_ werepeople_ lain yang seputih kristal es saat berada dalam fase _first-blooming_ didera _super in-heat._

Terbentang jurang diferensiasi dari semua _werepeople_ submisif (terhitung jari) yang pernah takluk dalam cumbuan Akashi Seijuurou dengan _mate_-nya sendiri.

"Masih ingin menyuruhku pergi?" geram Akashi rendah yang teradiksi membelai tubuh omeganya. "Apa kau akan masih dengan bodoh menyuruhku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri? Setelah tadi aku melihatmu bermasturbasi membayangku, dan menyadari kebutuhanmu akan aku?"

Segala sentuhan berhenti.

Suara seperti rajukan halus, tidak rela, emosional berbaur dengan rengekan manja dan kewalahan dengan nafsunya sendiri.

"Pe-pergi—"

"Kata-kataku absolut. Aku sudah bilang padamu," Akashi meradang amarah melalui gelimang kejam sorot matanya, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Ja—jah-hat. Akh!"

Akashi mencuri kecupan panas di pangkal leher Furihata. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku baik."

Furihata berinhalasi keras. Rakus paru-parunya merampas oksigen bernapaskan harum _strong-alfa_ yang menyebabkan kepalanya dijajah vertigo. Matanya berkaca memendar sedih, dan lelah menyorot marah.

"Ka-kau memang tidak meninggalkanku."

Furihata yang ditindih _super in-heat_-nya, membiarkan tubuhnya reaktif terhadap segala impuls dari dunia. Akashi memang berhenti menyentuhnya, tapi kakinya masih di antara kedua kaki Furihata. Maka itu Furihata menghimpit tungkai kekasihnya, menaikkannya, menggesekkan miliknya ke kaki Akashi sembari berjuang melisankan amukan yang dipendamnya seminggu terakhir.

Akashi menggemertak gigi keras. Tajam menghunjam kekasihnya yang frustratif, inosen menyeduksinya.

"Tapi ka-kau membuatku pergi, me-meninggalkanmu. Aahhhn." Furihata berteriak frustratif sekeras himpitannya pada Akashi, "PERGI."

Hening berdenting.

Akashi terhenyak sesak dengan intensitas friksi tubuh dan kobaran emosi keduanya.

"K-kau menolakku … ha-aaah—" Tarikan napas dalam-dalam, "—kau yang ma-mau—huufn … a-aku pergi. Aku peduli … padamu … ah-aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku benci melihat kau menderita dan be-benci diriku se-sendiri ka-karena … hhngh! T-tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku ingin meringankan bebanmu—"

Gesekan intens di antara sepasang tungkai untuk mencumbukan organ vital mereka tak mengurangi fokus keduanya dalam konversasi pilu bernapaskan basah dan desah-kesah.

"—dan aku ada di sa-sana … hnggh … se-setelah semua yang terjadi, tapi … kau … ukh—menyuruhku pergi—hngh."

Dia tetap submisif. Tubuh omega yang bergerak naik turun itu berintensi menekan badan solid alfanya untuk menyemai friksi-friksi yang begitu nikmat kendati menyakitkan. Tangis leburan antara sakit hati, dan kebutuhan pelampiasan _first-blooming_ itu bergema menyedihkan.

"Mungkinnh ka-karena aku tidak menarik untukmu … atau karena badanku—ukh … jelek penuh luka. " Furihata akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Tersenyum pilu. Selaput bening menyelami pelupuk matanya yang menatap Akashi tepat di mata magenta—yang laun akhirnya—monokrom seutuhnya. "A-atau karena a-aku biasa saja—hmfh."

Furihata terbeliak kaget ketika Akashi lembut mencium bibirnya. Aura alfanya berubah. Sensasi kehangatan familiar yang membuatnya menggigil, jantung berdebar-debar seakan jalinan kusut terburai, menghangatkan, seperti ketika Akashi mengecupnya ketika dulu mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Membuka mata dan merinding dengan ciuman lembut tadi, hemoblogin nyaris permanen menggelayuti pipi Furihata saat seraut wajah menatapnya, menawan hatinya dengan senyuman memesona yang kontra dengan getir bercokol di sorot matanya.

Tangannya terangkat, halus menggeser serakan anakan rambut coklat. Membelai rambutnya dan Furihata tercekat tatkala kening mereka berpautan.

Mata magenta brillian lurus bertautan dengan mata berpupil coklat mungil.

"Sssh." Bibir mereka menyisakan jarak seinci. Bisikan halus bernada romansa ketulusan, sekaligus terpulas penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Kouki."

Akashi memeluk Furihata erat-erat.

"Aku memang egois. Saat itu aku memang sedang i_n-rut_, tapi aku tidak ingin membatalkan janji bertemu denganmu." Akashi mengecup pucuk hidung Furihata. Murung merundung roman wajahnya. "Aku ingin bersamamu dan berpikir aku bisa menahan _in-rut_-ku, tapi ternyata tidak."Hari itu, aku menginginkanmu. Sangat."

Suaranya janggal, tersiksa. "Sangat."

Furihata tercenung. Sekelebat ingatan kira-kira seminggu lalu, pembulinya pernah menghinanya bahwa siapapun _mate_ yang mendapatkan dirinya pasti merasa tersiksa karena kebutuhan seksualnya tak tersalurkan. Ia kira itu hanya hinaan belaka.

Lirih sedih Akashi mengafirmasi semua itu.

Furihata menggigit bibir dengan perasaan bersalah yang menggelontor di hatinya.

"Aku tidak menggoda gadis penjaga kasir di toko sepatu tempo hari lalu. Itu benar-benar hanya efek i_n-rut_-ku saja." Akashi mencium bibir kekasihnya lagi perlahan. "Aku tidak berbohong saat kubilang kau membuatku gila."

Jeda, dia berinhalasi lelah. "Gila menahan diri."

"A-aku tahu kau selalu menahan dirimu sendiri dari aku. Aku selalu tahu saat alfa sedang _in-rut_ atau omega sedang _in-heat_." Furihata tercekat. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, meremat fabrik kemeja putih kekasihnya. Ekspresinya menyendu. "Tapi kenapa kau malah menolakku?" bisiknya pilu.

"Hari itu aku menginginkanmu, dan baru hari ini aku paham bahwa itu bukan semata pengaruh _in-rut_-ku saja." Akashi menggeleng sekilas. Ia menekan keningnya lebih lekat pada dahi Furihata. "Aku hampir menyakitimu karena aku sangat menginginkanmu."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja?" Furihata melenguh, muram. "Penolakanmu… sangat menyakitkan untukku."

"Aku tidak mungkin menyentuhmu."

"Ke-kenapa? Karena hukum?"

"Karena konstitusi sistem hierarki komunitas sosial kita. Tapi bukan karena itu, karena kau—"

"—omega _immature_. Ca- … cacat." Tawa miris menyahut. Furihata memutuskan tautan pandang mereka, perasaan bersalah menyiksanya. "Maafkan a-aku."

"Kouki, kau paham bahwa werepeople yang belum bloom tidak boleh mating karena organ reproduksi dan tubuh mereka belum siap dengan aktifitas seksual berintensitas tinggi." Suara Akashi lambat-laun sedingin bilah stalakmit es, meruncingkan ketidaksukaan. "Hilangkan pemikiran itu, aku benci kau berpikiran sama sekali tidak cacat."

"Ta-tapi, aku ini omega _immature_—"

"Sudah bukan."

"Ha- … hah? Akashi, kau tidak perlu menghibur—"

Akashi tertawa perlahan yang membuat hati Furihata meleleh mendengarnya, tawa yang tidak disadarinya memulaskan rona pada pipi kekasihnya. "Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau sedang mengalami _first-bloom_?" Tubuhnya menindih sang kekasih lebih keras dan lututnya menggoda bagian paling privasi di sana.

"Mustah—hnngh!"

"Aku mendengar hari itu kau berkata, apa artimu bagiku."

Akashi bangun, setengah duduk di atas kekasihnya, cekatan melepaskan ikat pinggang dan dasi yang mengikat tangan kekasihnya—tindakan yang tadi dilakukannya agar kekasihnya tidak berlari pergi darinya.

Begitu lepas, ia genggam kedua tangan Furihata, mengecup masing-masing pergelangan tangan yang memerah dengan membubuhkan ciuman-ciuman halus.

Bibirnya yang melengkungkan senyum menelisik ruas-ruas jari kapalan khas seorang pebasket. Mengembara di sana sesaat, lalu bermuara di punggung tangan Furihata, menciumnya lembut dengan berbisik hingga membuat kekasihnya menggigil seolah setiap bulu halus di sana mematri bisikan Akashi bagai sumpah mati.

"Kau _soulmate_-ku, Kouki."

Furihata telak absolut ditaklukkan oleh Akashi. Ia mengangkat lengan untuk memblokir wajahnya yang entah menampilkan roman macam apa dengan rona menyaingi magenta di rambut kekasihnya. Tapi tak mengeringkan tangis berbeda yang menganaksungai mencapai dagu. Perasaan hangat menyusup hatinya, merembasi tubuhnya.

Akashi terhenyak, bukan karena kekasihnya kembali bertransformasi ke wujud manusia. Sedu-sedan dan guguran airmatanya. Ia tidak pernah ingin ada yang melukai Furihata—fisik maupun batin, tapi justru intensinya itu adalah pedang bermata dua baginya—menebas dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu. Hari itu, dan tadi." Suara Akashi memelan, bersungguh-sungguh. Ia menahan bobot tubuh dengan tumpuan lengannya. "Aku sudah mengerti menyakitkannya disuruh pergi ketika sebenarnya amat membutuhkan _mate _sendiri."

Sunyi. Hanya ada seguk yang tersaruk di udara.

Akashi berekshalasi dalam. Bertanya berat, "Kouki, kau benar-benar mau aku pergi?"

Gelengan lamat-lamat.

Furihata terbata-bata berkata, "Maafkan aku juga … ka-karena membalasmu. Kau menolakku, dan kupikir aku tidak semenarik itu … ma-makanya kau menyuruhku pergi. "

Ekspresi Akashi terkejut. Tidak disangkanya Furihata berpikir seperti itu. Disingkirkannya lengan yang memblokadenya dari melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau membalasku dari tadi dengan menyuruhku pergi. Kau benar ingin begitu?"

"A-aku … tidak benar-benar ingin kau pe-pergi."

"Kenapa kau persisten sekali menyuruhku pergi? Kau sendiri yang tersiksa, Kouki."

"Ka-kau … te-terlihat—"

"Mengerikan?"

"Uhm."

Senyap.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau membuatku gila?" Akashi menatapnya lekat.

Furihata merinding, terangsang dengan tatapan seksi yang Akashi lingkupkan padanya. "Ungh … kau … kau tidak _lost-control_ se-seperti yang la-lain—"

"Kau mau aku jadi seperti budak-budak rendahan itu, hm? Mereka yang menodai dirimu seperti ini?"

"Ti-tidak! Sama sekali tidak!"

"Karena itulah minggu lalu aku menyuruhmu pergi dariku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Akashi membelai helai-helai coklat yang menyerbak wangi penentram hati. "Maaf, tadi aku sempat lost-control juga."

"…aku tahu."

"Semua tergila-gila padamu dan itu memberikan tekanan beban yang memengaruhiku. Terlebih, aku terlalu menginginkanmu dan kau malah membalasku. Itu yang membuatku marah, tidak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak ingin kau blackout seperti tadi, Akashi."

"Aku juga tidak ingin memilikimu jika bukan aku yang asli."

"Sebenarnya, selama ini, kalau itu kau … err, maksudku, aku hanya … a-aku hanya ingin … kau—uhm!"

Akashi impuls menyergap bibir Furihata.

Kata-kata itu yang disuarakan lamat-lamat karena malu, dengan wajah yang memerah dan tubuh dalam tindihannya diam-diam menggeliat bergairah, berdampak mengerikan pada nurani _strong alfa_.

Insting natural disokongi intuisi gerak kilat menalar ungkapan _"Aku hanya ingin kau." _lebih daripada kinerja otak brilliannya.

"A-Akashi—hmmpfh!"

Furihata mengalungkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk leher kekasihnya erat-erat. Ia mendesah nikmat ketika Akashi menjilat bibir atasnya dan keras menghisap garis bibir bawahnya.

Akashi menarik pemuda yang diciumnya menggila untuk duduk, napas berat mereka bertemu ketika Furihata mendudukinya, dikalungkannya kedua kaki Furihata ke pinggangnya dan sepasang lengan di lehernya. Sang alfa mengerang perlahan, nyaris gila merasakan bantalan padat Furihata menekan selangkangannya.

_Reverse piggy-ride_ dengan bibir mereka saling meraup satu sama lain. Saliva berlelehan dari sudut bibir seiring celana yang Akashi kenakan turut dibasahi manifestasi gairah Furihata.

Entah bagaimana caranya Akashi berdiri, memeluk Furihata posesif, menjaga langkahnya untuk tidak tersaruk atau menabrak pintu. Menendang pintu lain membuka sehingga volume gemericik air kian mengeras di ruang pendengaran mereka bersamaan dengan tangannya meraba pipi pantat Furihata, meremas gemas di sana membuat Furihata memekik penuh gairah di sela ciuman maut mereka dengan serangan agresif beruntun Akashi.

Ruangan itu berkabut.

Mungkin tepatnya kewarasan dan respirasi Furihata yang carut-marut tatkala Akashi melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan menurunkannya.

Ia melenguh ketika Akashi mendorongnya ke bawah shower, menyalakannya untuk mengucurkan air hangat. Tak sempat memerhatikan ada _bath-up_ luas dan besar yang telah terisi setengah dengan air bergelembung mungil.

Rinai air hangat _shower_ yang menghujani keduanya, menyebabkan kemeja putih yang Akashi kenakan transparan sekaligus amat merangsang omega yang tengah dibelenggu fase _super in-heat_, punggungnya disangga Akashi untuk tidak berbenturan dengan dinding marmer yang dingin.

Furihata merintih ketika Akashi menciumi lehernya dengan kecupan bertransformas jadi hisapan manipulatif, tangan itu menarik turun kemeja abu-abu yang dipakaikan Akashi padanya hingga tergantung di siku, sembari bibir sang pemilik kemeja itu buas menciumi dari tulang selangka sampai sepanjang garis bahu.

Tangan satu lagi menarik turun celana seragam Furihata sekaligus _boxer_-nya, lekas merambat ke bagian yang membuat Akashi menghela tawa puas, berbahagia bisa menangkupnya dalam belaian tanpa terhalang fabrik apapun.

"Awh."

"Sakit?" tanya Akashi dengan suara merendah—hampir bariton karena tak lagi merendam gairah, afektif. "Maaf tadi aku menyakitimu untuk menyadarkanmu."

"Nnh." Furihata menggeleng. Menggigit bibir untuk tidak mengemukakan bahwa tamparan menyakitkan di pantatnya tadi, cukup merangsangnya hingga darah berdesir ke ubun-ubun.

Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan menyenangkan, terangsang disentuh oleh Akashi. Pandangan sayunya terbuka-terkatup, berasap, tangannya terangkat mendarat di dada Akashi, membelai menuju kancing teratas kemeja putihnya yang transparan dan memetakan liuk relief pahatan tubuh menggoda jiwa submisifnya.

"Bu- … buka?" bisikan Furihata tersisip hesitansi.

"Lakukanlah." Akashi menyeringai, mencium gemas pipi kekasihnya. Dibiarkannya Furihata melakukan apa yang diinginkan—atau dari pendar di mata solid kolong langit kecintaan itu mendefinisi tentang kebutuhan, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Akashi bergerak mengambil sebotol sabun cair dengan busa harum lavender. Pemandangan kekasihnya di bawah terpaan shower panas dengan kemeja miliknya tergantung di lengan, celana teronggok di dekat kaki, wajah memerah namun determinatif tatkala tangan-tangan bergetar melepaskan kancing baju yang dikenakannya satu per satu, Akashi meraup leher tan itu, mengulum denyutan gaduh nadi yang turut tengah mendesahkan namanya.

"Ku-kupikir ka-kau tadi … pe-pergi … meninggalkanku—AGH."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Akashi tertawa rendah. "Hmm … aku tidak keberatan lagi, jika aku bisa memergokimu lagi membayangkanku melakukan ini dan itu padamu."

"Ke-hhh-kenapa kau pergi tadi?"

Akashi menciumi lekukan tulang selangka dan mendesah puas. Kulit kekasihnya tidak rapuh seperti kulit kaum hawa, otot-ototnya kencang tapi masih lunak dan lembut dalam cumbuannya. Memar-memarnya tak lagi terlihat separah minggu lalu. Eksotisme kulit tan muda hasil jilatan matahari tiap hari bermain basket yang jauh lebih bersih daripada kanvas lazuardi diarak buntalan awan.

"Kau berbau seperti Kagami, semua orang sialan yang tadi menyerangmu di Seirin, dan wanita pirang Kobra bajingan. Jadi aku ingin memandikanmu dulu baru menggarapmu."

"Oh-ouch."

Furihata merintih, menyusup malu ke ceruk leher Akashi ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Akashi pada ereksinya tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Tangan basah oleh air shower menggenggam utuh miliknya. Baru pertama kali bagian dirinya yang paling pribadi disentuh mesra dan dimainkan yang membuat gerak-gerik tubuhnya meliar.

"Tapi begini jauh lebih menyenangkan, ternyata." Akashi tertawa perlahan melepaskan milik Furihata, hanya menggodanya saja, menyeringai senang mendengar Furihata melenguh tak puas. "Kita mandi bersama," lirihnya seduktif.

Ia mengusapkan sabun yang telah berbusa di kedua tangannya, merentangkan lengannya untuk memeluk Furihata—menggapai punggung kekasihnya dan mengusap dari tengkuk.

Perasaan familiar, lagu kemenangan terlantun merdu di telinga Akashi dalam bentuk erangan membutuhkan Furihata ketika tangannya membalurkan sabun memijat belikat, garis tulang punggung, lekuk pinggangnya, liuk pinggulnya, dan pantat yang membusung itu.

Furihata tak sengaja memutuskan kancing kemeja putih Akashi karena menarik terlalu kencang ketika tersentak merasakan tangan eksploratif kekasihnya menelusup ke celah bokongnya, membersihkan dinding-dinding kerapatan di dalamnya dengan seksama. Jari-jemarinya menggali, mengebor ke dalam, meregangkan dinding-dinding yang menjepit jari-jari terampilnya satu per satu, tidak tergesa melakukan semua itu.

Kesabaran atas kontrol diri mengerikan khas Akashi yang hampir membunuh kesabaran Furihata.

"Ukh."

Tangan lain yang tidak mengeksplorasi bagian belakang tubuh Furihata, menjalar ke depan. Meratakan sabun menuruti lekukan tubuh kekasihnya yang dimuai suhu tinggi—bukan hanya dari _shower_ tapi juga pengaruh super _in-heat_.

Akashi membalurkan busa dan menggosok setiap kulitnya posesif, sentuhannya memvokalisasi dengan menekankan bahwa perjengkal lahan mulus Furihata adalah miliknya.

Furihata melempar kepala ke belakang tatkala tangan Akashi yang sedari tadi menghindari bagian tegang di dadanya itu akhirnya menyinggungnya. Ibu jari menyengolnya, mengusapnya, kuku yang menajam menggali lekukan putingnya yang perih, perih dan gatal, dan nikmat tatkala dipelintir dengan apitan jari-jarinya. "A-ah!"

Punggungnya melengkung, dada membusur maju. Kepala sang omega terlengak ke belakang ditadah lengan Akashi yang beranjak dari bokong Furihata untuk menopangnya, dan shower menghujani bagian tubuh yang baru saja Akashi sabuni.

Akashi tidak keberatan menyabuni berkali-kali, kini maju untuk menjilat puting kiri Furihata yang sebelumnya digumpali busa, dilunturkan oleh kucuran air hangat _shower_. Mengulumnya, sebelah alis terangkat tatkala ia tak mencecap basa dari busa yang dibalurkan sebelumnya. Manis.

Rasa macam apa ini?

"Nnnh—"

Respons Furihata luar biasa ketika Akashi menghisapnya, lalu menggunakan gigi untuk menggerus celahnya, lidah kembali terjulur meresapi esens manis yang adiktif. Akashi tidak tahu, namun ia tercandu menggiling puting kekasihnya dengan lidah berpadu gigi untuk menuai rasa manis yang tak habis-habis.

"—a-aaah!" Furihata merengkuh Akashi erat-erat, tak berkehendak Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menghentikan apapun aksi mengganjar kenikmatan menderanya.

Tungkai pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu gemetar, dan Akashi menuruti instingnya untuk mengganjal kekasihnya agar tak bergelimpang jatuh ke lantai dengan kakinya sendiri.

Furihata menduduki kaki kokoh kekasihnya, merasakan tekanan menyenangkan di pangkal kelaminnya, menghimpit gumpalan kembar yang memagari organ vitalnya dan tak tertahan bunyi napas tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Terlebih ketika tangan-tangannya berhasil membuka kemeja Akashi, matanya menyayup takjub, tak sadar menjilat bibir melihat penampakan tubuh alfanya.

Akashi jelas melihat gelimang impresif berkilat di mata solid kolong langit yang melebar, meluas terpesona, berintensi mengklaim dirinya untuk mendominasi sang omega, dan ia kalap melumat bibir yang tadi dijilat oleh Furihata—tindakan naïf yang seduktif.

Furihata menggeleng cepat, memutuskan ciuman mereka meloloskan sebait kesah, tak menghiraukan tatapan menuntut atensi absolut dari Akashi.

Tendon yang menggelayuti tulang itu menonjol di balik kulit lengan. Sepasang lengan yang memeluknya, menggendongnya, yang terluka karena melindunginya. Furihata terbeliak melihat lengan kemeja kanan Akashi tak suci putih bersih, berpulas likuid berspektrum mawar, berbau amis memuakkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kouki." Bisikan halus. Akashi menciumi kulit lunak di belakang telinga Furihata.

Alfanya itu pasti tak paham perasaan bersalah, berdosa, menggelontor menggenangi Furihata serupa genangan air bersetubuh dengan sabun di atas keramik yang mereka injak.

Ia yang disambar oleh gairah pubertas yang terlampau terlambat, berkubang hingga dasar jurang demi dapat diganjar setimpal dengan kenikmatan yang membuatnya melayang. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan semua itu sementara alfanya terluka dan setengah mati berjuang untuknya?

Inhalasi tertunda tiga detik ketika Furihata meraih lengan Akashi yang terluka, lamat-lamat membubuhkan ciuman sayang, lirih membisikkan kesembuhan. Furihata merintih pedih. Darah itu teresap reseptor pencecapnya, terasa seperti besi berkarat.

Jelas kewarasannya terjun bebas ke titik terendah irasionalitas; kekasihnya terluka namun libidonya tersulut maksimum tatkala menjilat noda yang mengering kini dihujani rerintik shower.

Kelibatan kenangan melonjak-lonjak di benak. Mungkin ini yang Akashi rasakan seminggu lalu. Membuang muka darinya. Bukan karena Akashi sedemikian jijik padanya, melainkan nafsu yang bergelegak anomali memosi kendali diri untuk mengklaim _mate_-nya tanpa terkontrol.

Furihata tergugah. Tangan impulsif bergerak inspektif, sentuhan lugu mengagumi pahatan tubuh alfanya. Padahal tinggi mereka tidak beda jauh. Tapi mereka sungguh berbeda.

Tubuhnya serupa dataran rendah tak berlika-liku seksi, pula minim dari otot perut yang membangunkan gairahnya—karena itulah melihat cetak absolutisme kaum adam itu di perut Akashi membuat harga diri lelakinya terkoyak , mengontra perasaan bangga dan bahagianya bisa mengetahui rupa alfanya seutuhnya.

Alfanya maskulin tiada dua dengan mata semerah darah yang berkilau seksi dibasuh air hangat, berpendar menggoda—menginvitasi terjerumus pada dosa. Kulitnya tak bercacat cela—seperti ruam-ruam ungu jelek di tubuhnya. Suaranya panas invitatif, repetitif membuat Furihata menggeliat aktif mendengarnya.

Furihata tercekat, pandangannya jatuh pada bulir-bulir yang berlari menuruni lekuk jenjang lehernya. Adam apel yang bergerak samar menyulitkan regukan salivanya, tempat yang Furihata ingat saat di lobi tadi wanginya menyesatkan, ia menghirup dalam wangi alfanya seraya melenguh pelan. Bibirnya bergerak mengecup punggung lengan kokoh berotot liat yang selalu menopangnya.

"Hngh." Furihata menggigit bibir manakala areolanya yang tadi pedih nikmat dikulum Akashi kini bergesekan dengan dada bidang yang mendekamnya dalam terkepul bersama kabut uap hangat air shower ketika Akashi yang telah melepaskan helai terakhir pembungkusnya, menubrukkan dirinya ke dinding dan bagian intim mereka berbenturan keras.

"Ahhhn!"

Pakaian yang menyerap banyak air teronggok, gemanya bersaing dengan bunyi dua tubuh yang melekat tak mau lepas, dan erangan kebutuhan bergaung yang perlu dituntaskan.

Akashi menghentikan ciuman, bibirnya terbuka meraup titik tersensitif leher Kouki, lidahnya melatakan saliva pada lapisan kulit Furihata yang menjerang bulir kristal garam nan manis lebih dari biang gula. Menghisapi secarik tipis serat-serat yang taringnya mendapati disonansi gemuruh arteri di baliknya.

Biner merah kembar itu memincing tatkala merasakan kalor beruah-ruah Furihata memengaruhi dirinya, menggerombol di dasar perut saat kekasihnya itu terguncang menjepit erat kakinya. Tubuh yang melekat erat padanya jelas membalas dorongannya, menggesekkan organ mereka tanpa tahu malu kendati sang omega meredam kenikmatannya itu dengan menggigiti punggung lengannya.

"Akashi… "

Akashi menghentikan aksinya, menyeringai tipis ketika gerungan rajukan tertuju padanya. Sesuai asumsi, Furihata melengakkan kepala. Akashi terkesima dengan wajah kekasihnya yang memerah, pipi yang tergembungg samar, hidung yang mengerut kembang kempis, bibirnya yang tertekuk sedireksi dengan pakaian mereka yang berserakan di kaki.

"Fokus padaku dan jangan tahan suaramu, Kouki."

Dia menggemaskan. Mengagumkan. Akashi mencium pucuk hidung Furihata, melumat lagi bibirnya selagi badannya impuls bergerak menuntut kenikmatan absolut atas gesekan panas tubuh mereka.

Gigitan di bibirnya teretas saat tangan Akashi menggenggam milik keduanya di antara tubuh yang merekat oleh busa-busa sabun dan materialisasi gairah. Furihata menelisikkan jari-jemarinya pada helai-helai merah basah, ketika gerakan mereka kian cepat, grafik naik-turun ini berbanding lurus dengan tanjakan yang mereka tuju.

Sensasi familiar seperti tadi di mobil menjunjung Furihata ke puncak. Tinggi, hanya untuk dihempaskan ke bawah dalam apitan badan yang memuntahkan lahar bersuhu tinggi dari miliknya.

"Akashiii!"

Akashi bergetar mendengar isakan menapaki wilayah jangkauan vokal tinggi yang mengadiksi indera pendengarannya. Melodi yang mengumbar vulgar nada-nada kenikmatan dengan pelukan ketat takkan dilepaskan, selagi ia mengurangi tempo kecepatan dan intensitas tekanan untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi kekasihnya menikmati momentum ini.

"Ah. Hah. Haah." Furihata terkulai disangga bahu Akashi, bergumam lelah, sesekali mendesah karena tangan Akashi kembali aktif menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya untuk membilas sisa pulasan sabun maupun tumpahan klimaksnya—di samping keinginan sang alfa memosesi tiap jengkal raganya yang tak tertutupi apapun.

"Lelah?"

Tenor bertanya halus, tidak Furihata jawab selain mengalungkan lengannya di leher Akashi lebih erat. Toh ternyata Akashi tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Punggungnya diusap untuk menurunkan remangan di bulu kuduknya, membuatnya tidak lagi tegang pasca klimaks terintens setelah di mobil tadi.

Akashi mematikan keran shower. Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, panik menelisik wajah Akashi yang berekspresi sekilas stoik. Derik aliran air yang mengayomi sabun dan materialisasi klimaks memasuki lubang pembuangan berbunyi semenyakitkan orang kehausan meneguk minuman.

Tawa geli rendah terembus usai kecupan sayang didaratkan pada kening sang omega. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Atau menyuruhmu pergi, Kouki."

Akashi mengerling omeganya yang mencengkeram erat-erat lengannya, lenguh tersauh tipis dari bibirnya tatkala merasakan kedua kaki jenjang itu memeluk erat kakinya—jelas ini intensi tidak ingin ditinggal pergi lagi. Ditariknya _soulmate_-nya untuk bergerak menjauhi shower.

Furihata mengerjapkan mata saat Akashi menariknya ke _bath-up_ yang mungkin airnya diisi sedari tadi, mungkin ketika Akashi meninggalkannya tadi hingga ia depresi memuaskan diri sendiri.

Kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam bath-up. Air meluber dari bibir bak yang berbusa karena semburan keran. Tangan itu menggapai tangannya, menariknya untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Air banjir dua hingga tiga kali lipat lebih dari sebelumnya. Furihata merasakan lengan Akashi posesif melingkari perutnya, menariknya mundur hingga punggungnya berciuman dengan dada bidang dengan otot-otot perut fantastis yang membuatnya iri sekaligus ingin menelusuri dengan jemari.

Akashi membiarkan punggungnya menyamankan diri pada sandaran bath-up, ditariknya Furihata untuk merilekskan diri bersamanya—bersandar padanya. Air membenamkan tubuh mereka sebatas dada, dirasakannya Furihata menggeliat karena jari-jarinya menyusuri perut sang omega dalam dayu air.

Sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara selain kecipak air yang terluap, gemericik muntahan air hangat dari keran, dan ciuman basah yang Akashi hunjamkan pada sepanjang pundak, leher, dan bahu Furihata.

Sementara yang dimanjakan tidak hanya dengan ciuman, juga belaian pendongkrak birahi tersentral di pangkal pahanya—nakal non-verbal menggoda Furihata, membuatnya menundukkan kepala. Beruntung ia membelakangi Akashi, semu menyemburat di wajahnya merasakan ganjalan keras nan kaku tepat di celah pantatnya. Ia merintih pelan, menggeliat menekan balik.

Akashi melengakkan kepala. Andaikan sorot matanya setajam bilah pedang, niscaya lampu remang homey-bronze yang menaungi mereka sudah terserpih jadi beling. Atau yang tepat adalah ia mengerang tak kentara tatkala omeganya menyelinapkan tangan untuk menjamah ereksi yang menegang pedih.

Akashi tidak berintensi menyembunyikan gairahnya, tapi disadari seperti ini tak ubahnya tertangkap basah ingin memonopoli sembunyi-sembunyi Furihata.

"Yang tadi itu … ti-tidak cukup untukmu?"

Pertanyaan hesitantif itu mendistraksi Akashi dari tangan Furihata yang menangkup kepala organnya. Permainankah? Akashi menggeser tangannya pada bagian terintim kekasihnya, bola di bawahnya yang berguncang dalam remasan pelannya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Khhnh. Kau suda-a-ah … membuatku … nnh, dua kali." Furihata merasakan stimulus Akashi berdampak pada miliknya yang telah melesu lagi-lagi bangkit. Badannya panas, demam anomali lagi menderanya merasakan permainan tangan mereka di aspek tervital penanda gender mereka, dan hangat air di _bath-tup_ tak menetralisir semua itu. "Tapi kau … tidak sekalipun?"

Akashi menjilat cuping telinga Furihata, yang bersangkutan memalingkan wajah ke samping memberikan Akashi akses untuk melakukan apapun dengan sisi kanan kepalanya. Bisikan rendah Akashi menyebabkan geliatan tubuh Furihata menajam, terangsang dengan seksinya suara parau kekasihnya.

"Itu saja tidak cukup."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau diam saja?" Furihata meremas gemas milik kekasihnya. Malu karena tak mengerti entah darimana asalnya sejumput rasa berani bagi tangannya meraba-raba dalam prakiraan kesejatian Akashi yang ia inginkan memasukinya.

Inhalasi dalam. Cepat. Akashi balas menangkup punyanya yang kembali membengkak. Tak ada jawaban selain desahan tertahan.

Furihata mengatupkan bibir. Ekspresinya meredup kecewa, Furihata beranjak bangun.

"Kouki—"

"—karena aku … jangan bilang karena kau tidak ingin menyakitiku lagi."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kouki."

Akashi menggapai lengan kekasihnya. Matanya adalah mercusuar hati yang jujur memancarkan keinginan untuk memiliki, tak ingin Furihata pergi. Mendaratkan kecupan halus di punggung tan yang terlihat atraktif karena air bergulir menjejakinya.

"Melakukannya pertama kali tidak semudah kedengarannya. Dan aku memang tidak mau menyakitimu lagi."

Furihata menyentak pelan sentuhan Akashi di lengannya, meraih pegangan besi yang berada di seberang bath-up tempat mereka bersandar sebelumnya. Membenamkan setengah wajahnya sesaat ke air seraya membalakangi Akashi yang tengah mengecupi punggungnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar penjelasan tentang mating." Furihata berlutut dengan kedua kakinya. Tangannya menggapai bagian belakangnya yang merekah tatkala ia membungkuk sedikit. "Baik keluargaku, teman-teman, siapapun, apalagi kau … tidak pernah ada yang bercerita tentang prosesi heat padaku atau apa yang harus kulakukan saat first-bloom seperti sekarang."

Bila rongga mata dapat bergemertak, maka mungkin sepasang mata merah telah retak karena terbeliak lebih dari biasanya mendapati kawah sempit itu ditarik membuka dengan satu tangan. Akashi bisa melihat likuid lubrikatif benar-benar meleleh dari sana, seperti racun menyelundupkan virus, memenjara yang terjerat pesonanya untuk teradiksi dengan wangi surga duniawi dan menjelajahi antariksa kehangatannya.

Akashi terkejut bukan kepalang melihat Furihata mengintrusi dirinya sendiri dengan satu jari. Selagi menambahkan jari-jemari dengan mosi hati-hati memperluas sekat terdalam diri, Furihata merintih.

"Semua orang mungkin berpikir aku ini omega immature karena aku ini super late bloomer. Keluargaku mungkin berpikir aku masih anak-anak karena tidak juga mengalami heat. Teman-temanku menghormatiku karena mereka tahu mereka akan menyakitiku jika berbagi cerita tentang hal itu padaku. Sementara kau—"

Furihata mengerlingnya sekilas, lirikan berkerjapan dengan Akashi, sembilu dipalu pilu ia bergumam, "—harus menahan diri karena ketidaknormalanku."

Kabut uap hangat menyebabkan mereka hampir pengap. Penjuru ruangan itu lengang, sesaat senyap.

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku tidak mengerti. Ngh. Mungkin aneh mendengarnya dariku, sebenarnya … aku tidak semurni yang kaupikirkan."

Akashi menghirup napas dalam. Riuh-rusuh yang bergemuruh di dadanya menyakitkan. Suaranya terjerumus vibrasi bariton, "Jelaskan."

Hening disimbahi bunyi basah riak-riak air di bath-up dan jari yang dilapisi membran cair melubrikasi sekat tersempit.

"Sejak kita baru jalan setahun pun, aku … mhhm … me-mencoba membayangkan jika … jika kau menyentuhku. Aku ingin kau menumpahkan aura alfamu itu, mengikis habis kesubmisifanku ini. Aku ingin … ditandai … didominasi olehmu."

Bening lara meleleh dari matanya, mendenting permukaan air yang menggenangi bath-up.

Kesunyian itu memedihkan hati keduanya.

"A-aku berharap kau ingin memilikiku, seperti aku ingin benar-benar memilikimu. Aku selalu melakukan ini—nngh!—sendiri—

"—menyentuh dirimu sendiri?" rendah, mungkin sedalam jari yang menusuk pada tempat yang memblurkan pandangannya, suara Akashi bertanya.

"—uhm … aku membayangkan kau akan melakukannya padaku."

Pandangan mereka bertemu di antara redup lampu, tatapan sayu, suara menyayup, hasrat—bukan hanya nafsu—menggebu-gebu, dan tensi seksual yang meninggi di antara keduanya.

Akashi bergerak, perlahan, meraup kulit pipi bokong kekashinya yang mulus.

Furihata tersengal, melirih karena reseptornya yang menerima jilatan basah nan panas antara lekukan kedua pipi bokong meresonansikan tremor ke seluk-beluk tubuhnya. Lidah Akashi menginvasinya.

"Apalagi … yang kaubayangkan tentangku, Kouki?"

Lirihan seduktif itu mendesir sensual gairah Furihata yang memalingkan wajah, tidak tahan dengan mata magenta yang mengintainya dengan pijar seseksi tadi di mobil Akashi memburaikan defensi dirinya untuk dihantam klimaks pertama, detak jantungnya meracau koherensif karena Akashi.

"Ka-karena perempuan pirang tadi … aku membayangkan … ada berapa banyak orang yang kauhabiskan waktu in-rut-mu bersama mereka. A-ackh! Apa saja yang kaulakukan dengan mereka."

Geraman, di antara hamburan rintihan, Furihata menjawab di sela perlakuan Akashi yang hanya berdasarkan gema decap—Akashi tengah mencecapnya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan mereka semua, 'kan?" Furihata melirih perih.

"Hanya saat in-rut, terhitung jari." Akashi terkompulsi melontar jawaban. Matanya menajam, tidak suka ketika tangan Furihata yang diselimuti selaput putih manis adiktif—kini Akashi mengerti seseantero Seirin menggila karena nektar kekasihnya—mendorongnya untuk mundur.

"Kau cemburu? Itu dulu, Kouki. Sejak bersamamu, aku tidak pernah dengan siapapun lagi—khh."

Akashi terbelalak lagi tak percaya tatkala Furihata menginisiasi sendiri untuk membuka pintu masuknya, menurunkan pantatnya untuk menghimpit Akashi dalam kedalamannya. Kelaki-lakiannya disambut oleh otot-otot rektum berkelonjotan merijeksi presensi organ berukuran masif yang menegang keras.

Furihata menangis, air bergejolak dikais tangannya. Satu tangan lagi mencengkeram dinding bath-up. Ia menurunkan tubuh perlahan-lahan. Dirinya terkoyak, kepalang tanggung karena telah membludakkan sungguh-sungguh seluruh kejujurannya tanpa filtrasi—terlebih pada Akashi, dengan visualisasi bahwa Akashi telah melakukan ini bersama yang lain … sementara dirinya—

"—aakh!"

—belum pernah. Entah mana yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Furihata. Pemikiran ini dan penetrasi Akashi, keduanya menorehkan luka pada jiwa-raganya.

"Kouki, tunggu dulu. Kau belum—khh."

Furihata yang tenggelam dalam banjuran heat-nya tidak lagi mengindahkan instruksi Akashi, ia menaikkan dirinya, menurunkannya. Organ reproduksi kekasihnya melesak lebih jauh, menggerus brutal tembok-tembok privasinya, sakitnya semenyakitkan saat ia mandi seminggu lalu sebelum kencan dengan Akashi.

"A-Akashi …" Furihata terengah-engah parah. Airmata menindih keringat di wajahnya, tersenyum sedih mengerling yang terkasih.

"Maaf, aku tidak seinosen itu."

Furihata memijakkan kaki pada lantai bath-up, menaikkan dirinya hingga Akashi tersisa setengah di dalamnya, lalu turun ke bawah. Menjerit sakit, air bergelombang selaras pergerakannya. Meluber tumpah. Ia terengah payah, persisten menaik-turunkan tubuh kendati tak juga mendapat kenikmatan yang terukir sesuai ekspetasinya.

Itulah pemicu Akashi menarik tangan Furihata yang semula menopang dadanya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan omeganya yang memegang pinggiran bath-up, sementara tangan yang satu lagi memegangi pinggul kekasihnya. Panggulnya menyambut gaya turun dari Furihata.

"AAAARGH!"

Jeritannya nyaring saat gaduh kecipak air didendangi kulit yang saling berdepak dalam riak, repetitif menyebabkan Akashi merinding. Lenguh sendu meluruh ke ruang pendengaran Furihata, membuat sang omega serasa penuh. "Percalah padaku dan ikuti aku, Kouki."

Furihata menghunjamkan kuku pada lengan kokoh yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Menggeleng karena tangan Akashi meremas keras pinggulnya, tanda ia harus berhenti bergerak. Furihata tidak ingin itu, ia ingin friksi sesuai imaji; harus terealisasi.

Remasan di bagian dalam pahanya, punggung furihata kembali membentur dada Akashi. Alfanya menggeram, tanda absolute sang omega harus menurut.

Furihata menenggak protesnya dengan gesture itu. Ia pasrah membiarkan Akashi berinisiatif mendominasi, memutar tubuhnya. Rotasi perlahan yang menyakitkan karena ia seperti lubang yang tengah dimasuki kunci, dan kunci diputar untuk membuka pintu.

Furihata merintih karena mereka kini berhadapan, merasa dirinya terekspos pada Akashi.

Strong-alfa tersebut memosisikan tangan si super late bloomer bertopang pada bahunya, sementara yang satu lagi digenggamnya erat-erat. Ia memaksakan diri mendaratkan kecupan ringan di leher yang menonjolkan pembuluh darah alih-alih mengoyak dengan taringnya, mengetahui kekasihnya kesakitan bukan main dan tubuhnya belum adaptatif diintrusi karena ini mating pertama kali.

Akashi diserang oleh vertigo familiar yang berkali lipat lebih mengerikan. Posesifisme yang membara di hatinya dan persistensi naïf Furihata berlebihan bagi dirinya.

Hal yang tidak Akashi inginkan adalah kalah dari persona buasnya yang mengamuk dan menyebabkannya nyaris kalap melahap kekasihnya tanpa ingat kenyataan ini pengalaman pertama kekasihnya.

Furihata yang berada di atas Akashi menggelinjang merasakan celah terdalam dirinya dipenetrasi perlahan-lahan. Tangan yang tidak menggenggam tangannya meraba perutnya, menekan-nekannya lembut, membuat kulit di sana meremang dan Furihata yang sensitif di bagian itu menggelinjang. Melenguh lebih keras tatkala merasakan perpanjangan yang kokoh berdenyut-denyut, membengkak membukanya.

Tangan Akashi berpindah ke pinggul kekasihnya, menopang Furihata yang menurunkan diri, menusuk ke dalam dengan tempo yang memeraskan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Akashi mendecih pelan, sadar dengan semua nafsu yang ditahannya sepanjang waktu, justru dim omen ini ia tidak akan bertahan lama.

Faktor utama mungkin karena Akashi lama tidak menghabiskan sesi in-rut dengan mating. Mungkin pengaruh hormonal abnormal kekasihnya, atau virginitas pertama kali yang membuatnya sesak napas—ia tidak pernah memenatrasi tempat serapat, seketat, dan sepanas milik kekasihnya.

Mungkin juga karena kekasihnya yang reaktif terhadap cumbuannya, ringis kesakitan berevolusi jadi desahan yang frekuentif, aksi naifnya yang lagi-lagi menyambut penetrasi Akashi dengan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ah. Ah. Akashi—hnnh!" Furihata menggelinjang saat Akashi menikam bagian yang menyetrum sekujur tubuhnya dengan tensi seksual voltase tinggi.

"Kouki." Akashi menggeram tajam. Lebih keras menikam Furihata hingga kepalanya terlengak menampakkan leher jenjang yang berkilau karena air bath-up dan keringat, yang Akashi cium serakah sekaligus mesra.

Furihata tidak kuasa menatapnya, ia menumpukan dahi ke bahu Akashi dan tangannya berpindah mencengkeram sandaran bath-up. Kakinya tidak lagi menapak lantai bath-up, beralih mendekap pinggang Akashi sementara punggungnya bersandar pada paha kokoh kekasihnya.

Tidak satu pun dari keduanya memedulikan napas mereka yang eratik, marak dengan gejolak selayaknya air bath-up yang bergelombang terombang-ambing pelayaran sensual setubuh keduanya.

Ia merasakan bagaimana liangnya aktif memeluki milik Akashi yang bergerak intens menghunjamnya. Berdenyut memenuhi dirinya dan ia menjepitnya erat-erat, intrusi tajam penuh presisi yang tiada ampun menusuknya, yang Furihata ingin Akashi memecahkannya, dan tidak ingin kehilangan sensasi ternikmat yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup.

"Akashi, akh … hngh—aku—akh!"

Lengkingan suara Furihata berubah jadi isakan, tangisan nikmat menggusur rintihan sakitnya, terpantul-pantul menggaungi kamar mandi.

Akashi yang tidak lagi mampu menalar jernih saat mendudukkan diri. Melumat bibir Furihata yang merah muda menggoda untuk menenggak teriakannya, yang Akashi dapat artikan kedekatan mereka dan ketidakkuasaan Furihata sama sepertinya untuk bertahan lebih lama mengonter klimaks.

Furihata di pangkuan Akashi, melepaskan ciuman mereka karena ia terduduk, inti terdalamnya dihantam kekokohan yang menyodoknya dan impuls ia terisak merasa begitu penuh.

Interval sekian detik, aksi Akashi vakum karena sang alfa mabuk kepayang dengan kekasihnya, tergemap karena aset futuristiknya menyeruaki lembah sempit. Lantas memeluk Furihata posesif, menukar posisi atas-bawah mereka sehingga punggung Furihata membentur sandaran bath-up.

Akashi merilis feromon alfanya dan memandikan Furihata dengan wangi miliknya. Menaungi kekasihnya yang menginfluensi dirinya karena mengalami _in-rut_ lagi, memanjat ke titik kulminasi. Bibir dimuai kecupannya, tubuh yang berkilau dipoles sembulan keringat dari pori-pori kulit dan linang air bening serta dihujani penerangan romantisme lampu kamar mandi.

"Sei—" Tergelincir. Fokus Furihata blur. Pandangan menggelap Akashi yang seksi, yang bergerak menggebrak dirinya, membuat Furihata kelimpungan. "—hnnggh!"

Volume tangis Furihata mengeras karena posisi mereka lebih intim dan Akashi yang dominatif memuaskan hasrat submisif di tengah debur _super in-heat_-nya.

Ia kehilangan rasionalitasnya, menggelinjang dan menjerit nikmat tatkala Akashi menikam episentrum kenikmatan yang mengunangkan pandangannya, geramannya sepanas atmosfer yang melingkupi keduanya.

"Kau milikku. Soulmate absolute. Kouki … khh."

"A-Akashi … aakhnn!"

Furihata menjerit absurd merasakan punggungnya kasar menabrak sandaran bath-up bertepatan dengan gigi-gerigi menghunjam lehernya, mengoyak kulit hingga mengucurkan darah berintensi meninggalkan tanda permanen, sederas luruhan dari lakrimal matanya, sedahsyat gejolak air yang mengikuti pergerakan Akashi membenamkan esensi dirinya yang mendididih dalam-dalam padanya, menenggelamkan keduanya dalam riak samuderah bath-up berkonten gairah keringat melebur bersama liquor orgasmik terintens dan terpanjang seumur hidup keduanya.

Ruangan kamar mandi itu histeris memantulkan euforia sisa-sisa aktifitas seksual keduanya. Tubuh yang saling menghentak, momen intimasi keduanya mereda diiringi kecipak air di bath-up yang telah meluber lebih dari setengah.

Akashi merengkuh kekasihnya erat-erat selagi mereka yang tadi sempat meriset memori betapa kebutuhan akan oksigen begitu krusial dalam hidup, kini berpacu meraup oksigen seolah tadi mereka berada di dimensi mereka sendiri dan tak membutuhkan apapun selain eksistensi satu sama lain.

Furihata yang masih bertremor keras melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk Akashi, membiarkan kekasihnya menciumi airmata dan basah apapun yang menyimbah wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouki?"

"Ngh … dingin."

Air bath-up yang tersisa separuh memang tidak lagi terasa hangat. Akashi memutar air keran supaya menutup, sia-sia saja menambah volume air dalam bath-up, terdegradasi banyak, tumpah-ruah membasahi lantai. Dibukanya sumbat agar air mengalir ke saluran pembuangan.

"Ukh … lihat ini."

Furihata mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka yang seakan hampir tak terlepas selamanya. Keriput mengeruhi guratan muda di jari-jemari mereka. Ia menggigil karena suhu yang sebenarnya jauh di luar ruangan, mengurung dunia dengan temperature terperosok ke titik beku dan dayu kemayu salju, mulai merayapi tubuh telanjang keduanya.

Akashi mengecup punggung tangan Furihata dalam genggamannya. "Ayo kita keluar dari sini."

"Uhmm." Furihata memalingkan wajahnya, melirih canggung. "Kau … ke-keluar dulu … ukh … dariku."

Air asat dari bath-up menyisakan genangan di lantai keramik marmer mengawasi keduanya.

Furihata menampar pelan bahu Akashi karena alfanya itu menyeringai, geli, jelas menggodanya. Tapi ia tidak berkata apapun, keluar perlahan-lahan dan Furihata mendesah kecewa kehilangannya.

Akashi beranjak bangun lebih dulu. Meraih handuk yang tergantung di rak besi di atas sandaran bath-up, seringai terkurva selaras sorot geli di matanya melihat Furihata merosot ke dalam air karena salah tingkah mengerlingnya yang melingkarkan handuk di sekeliling pinggulnya.

Bukankah mereka baru saja _mating_?

Furihata yang melirik kekasihnya dengan wajah inosen, gugup membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak mengering—bulir-bulir air itu mencicipi lekuk tubuh maskulin alfanya. Diraihnya uluran tangan Akashi untuk bangun. Barulah ia mengerang kesakitan, nyaris terjengkang, namun Akashi sigap mendekapnya.

"Pertama kali, Kouki." Akashi mengusap-usap punggung telanjangnya, menahan deraan geli karena ia tahu arti atensi Furihata padanya tadi. "Jika saja kau tadi tidak gegabah melakukannya duluan, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini."

"Ini salahku?" Furihata bersungut muram, pelan tapi agak kasar, menggigit kulit yang membungkus tulang selangka kekasihnya. "Maafkan ketidakinosenan dan keawamanku ini."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Vokal rendah Akashi yang menyeduksi Furihata selagi memakaikan mantel handuk padanya. "Kau selalu membuatku tidak habis pikir dan makin gila menginginkanmu."

Furihata bersyukur mereka tidak sedang bertatapan, kendati ia merasa tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan gumulan kalor di wajahnya karena ia yakin Akashi pasti bisa merasakannya. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Akashi.

Dipatuhinya tuntunan alfanya berjalan tertatih keluar dari kamar mandi—karena ia menolak tawaran untuk digendong _bridal-style_ lagi. Teringat saat mereka masuk kamar ini tadi, Akashi membantingnya ke kasur dan ia tidak ingin diperlakukan begitu lagi.

Akashi mendudukkannya ke sofa krem berbantalan empuk yang merapat di kaki ranjang kemudian berlalu untuk mengambil handuk ke kamar mandi.

Furihata mendesah lega. Mengernyit sakit. Realisasi menggempurnya, Furihata melotot ngeri. Pantatnya seakan meraup lekukan sofa, menghisap masuk ke dalamnya. Alat vitalnya mulai mengeras lagi karena stimulus tidak sengaja itu. Ditariknya sepasang tungkainya untuk melipat, hendak mendegradasi kepulan eksitasi di organ intimnya, namun gesekannya malah membuatnya merintih lemah.

Akashi kembali dan tertegun menemukan Furihata duduk dengan posisi submisif, menggeliat bergetar hebat. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, tampak enggan, maka Akashi lembut menyampirkan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut coklat kekasihnya—berbanding terbalik dengan pandangannya yang mulai mengelap lagi.

"Sebegitu dinginnyakah? Kau kedinginan?" Akashi meraih remote Air Conditioner untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Anggukan fokus tak fokus. "Ngh … hmmh." Pandangan Furihata tertumbuk pada bagian depan badan Akashi. Terbentang diferensiasi rupa tubuh mereka tapi absolut takkan pernah pernah Furihata benci. Jari-jarinya yang semula meremas sofa dan pahanya sendiri, kini tertatih menelusuri bilur air yang bergulir binal sepanjang dada ke perut Akashi.

Sang alfa kembali mengeringkan rambut omeganya dengan benar. Tapi tangannya bergerak menarik turun mantel handuk, lamat-lamat dengan semangat anomali seakan menyingkap bungkus kado suatu hadiah terindah.

Akashi melenguh puas saat bibirnya menelisik pundak kekasihnya. Disadarinya hamparan kulit Furihata menghalus, melunak, memegarkan harum regal omega _in-heat_ yang absolut membuatnya hilang kendali diri.

_**Bruk. **_

"Akashi!"

Furihata memekik kaget karena tadi ia sedang menikmati keeleganan Akashi membuka mantel handuknya sampai menggantung sebatas bahu. Sedetik kemudian ia kasar dibanting Akashi hingga punggungnya merata dengan sofa.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Akashi menyadari ketidaknyamanan dan tensi sensual yang mekar kembali.

"Hnngh." Furihata mengerang dengan suara seraknya ketika Akashi menindihnya lagi, sensasi familiar menggilingnya.

"Kau merasa tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri karena ada begitu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Kau meragukan kenapa kau yang minim stamina menghadapi semua itu, sudah begitu lelah, baru saja selesai mating denganku, tapi sudah bergairah lagi."

Furihata menyambar handuk untuk membuntal surai merah yang basah menitikkan air padanya, sekaligus melampiaskan sensitifitas dari rambatan panas yang membanjurnya lagi karena Akashi menebarkan ciuman di wajahnya, lantas berbisik panas di lehernya.

"Mengingat _first-bloom_-mu sudah abnormal, in-heat anomali dalam situasi dan kondisi ini berarti normal bagimu, Kouki." Akashi mengulum sekilas dagu kekasihnya. Nadanya antusias, eksplisit merasa senang. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku lelah atau tidak, tidak perlu malu karena merasa ingin_ mating_ lagi denganku."

Furihata mendorong dada Akashi ketika bibirnya hampir dimonopoli lagi. Celah terbuka, peluang untuknya. Ia berguling, meloloskan diri dari sergapan kekasihnya sendiri, memanjat sofa dan merangkak di ranjang.

"Jangan lari dariku, Kouki."

"Bukannh." Sensasi ini lagi ketika fabrik lembut mantel handuk menggesek kelembaban kulitnya yang sensitif maksimal lagi. Furihata terjerembab lelah ke ranjang merasakan Akashi tangkas mengejarnya, kasar melepaskan mantel handuk dari tangkupan tubuhnya. "Di-dingin, dan aku tidak mau di-uhuk-diterkam olehmu di sofa."

Furihata membelalak letih, entah bagaimana caranya Akashi menarik selimut tebal menyelimuti keduanya selagi alfanya itu meraup pipi bokongnya dengan ciuman mulut terbuka. Rintihan terserap kapuk di balik seprai putih mendengar cecap basah Akashi pada anakan sungai _precum_-nya.

Furihata meremas bantalnya keras tatkala Akashi memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan lihai memainkan bola basket itu bermain pada bola lain di pangkal kelaminnya, lidah melata di pundaknya seraya tangan menjalar ke perutnya, mendorong pantatnya membusung mundur dan melesak lagi mempenetrasinya.

Kendati baru saja pertama kali, tidak seberapa lama ditinggalkan, Akashi dapat merasakan koridor berlapiskan lendir lubrikasi itu menyambut miliknya dengan menjepitnya hangat.

Tidak seperti yang pertama gerakan mereka penuh urgensi, kali ini Akashi memakai waktu, menikmati butir demi butir gulir pasir detik dengan maju-mundur tanpa adanya percepatan selain kecepatan teratur.

Furihata dengan dahi yang melesak ke bantal, melihat ke bawah. Dirasakannya perutnya menggelembung, penuh, dan bagian privasi miliknya tak diindahkan oleh Akashi yang hanya menggoda pangkal selangkangannya. Tangannya yang terbebas menggenggam kepunyaannya sendiri yang panas mengeras, Akashi menarik tangannya. Sadis mengunci lengannya ke belakang punggung.

Furihata kolaps lebih dulu membujur di kasur. Tinggal di penghujung dan Akashi melakukan tindak preventif mencegahnya menggapai orgasme. Ia mengeluh di antara lenguh yang meluruh dari bibirnya.

Akashi menggulingkan Furihata hingga terlentang di bawahnya. Dibuatnya sudut tumpul antara titik utama yang mencuri atensi Akashi, memosisikan diri di antaranya.

Akashi menyeringai tak ubahnya predator buas, natural tersemat pada personanya sebagai penahta kasta tertinggi. Mangsanya menggelepar dalam kungkungannya, terengah tak berdaya, mata berkaca-kaca dengan semburat seimpresif senja mengentali roman wajahnya.

Biner magenta monokrom berkilat-kilat, tangannya sensual menyusuri linier tungkai Furihata. Telanjang, tak bercela, seperti asumsinya waktu mereka berada di toko sepatu. Diangkatnya, dikuaknya. Bibir yang sensual mengucapkan, "Kouki." dan membubuhkan kecupan mesra di pangkal pahanya.

Furihata bergetar, desahannya memalukan. Giginya mencapit liuk plum bengkak belahan bibirnya. Lengannya yang dipindahkan posisi, dipasung ke atas kepala, dipakainya punggung lengannya untuk memblokir wajahnya—dirinya dari alfanya yang keterlaluan atraktif dan mendestruksi degup dinamis berantakan jantungnya.

"Nnnh."

Akashi bersukacita menyatukan lagi dirinya dengan Furihata yang percuma saja menahan rintihannya. Tubuhnya reaktif terhadap hentakan repetitif Akashi, dada yang digilir kini ditumpahi atensi bibir sang alfa, sementara omega ini menggigil ditaklukkannya.

" . Hhh. Su-sudah—"

Instan terinterupsi percintaan mereka.

Alih-alih mengeksplosi angkara murka, Akashi menyeringai iblis. Ia bergerak lagi menumbuk Furihata lamban, meremas gemas pipi bokong yang menelan miliknya, sembari menurunkan kepala karena bibirnya meraup areola Furihata yang memedih kencang.

"Hmmph." Furihata mengulum bibir plumnya. Memerah parah melihat Akashi mengulum putingnya, lidahnya terampil menelisik celah yang gatal, perih, dan bagai ada jarum sengat yang menjentik nikmat seluruh inci sel tubuhnya. Diapit dalam giginya keras bersamaan dengan sodokan tajam di kawah Chandra bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Hnnghh. Su-sudah, Akashi. Berhenti—aaaah!"

Sentilan, pelintiran gemas di putingnya yang satu lagi dan tusukan keras hingga Furihata terdorong ke atas melesak keras ke bantal. Airmata meleleh dari lakrimalnya, Furihata pening dengan bumbungan kenikmatan yang bergumul dan bergerak mengurvakan perutnya.

"Sudah?" Akashi memerhatikan kekasihnya dengan seksama. Puas menikmati kekasihnya dalam kuasanya, kemilau memerah keringat, napas panas menghempasnya, tubuh sensitif meremang dalam sentuhannya, wajah ekspresif dibuai kenikmatan, matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Sang alfa berkonklusi ialah pemenang si entitas yang membuat begitu banyak orang tergila-gila. "Berhenti? Kouki, jangan menyangkal. Kau membutuhkan—"

_**Grab.**_

Akashi tersaruk menindih kekasihnya yang kuat menariknya jatuh. Bersitatap intens.

"Su-sudahlah." Furihata emosional, berbisik di sela suara basah tubrukan bagian terintim Akashi yang menjajal habis rekahan liangnya. "Sudahi menggodaku begini dan berhenti bergerak lamban. A-aku ti-tidak tah—annhh!" Otot-otot berlumur cairan lubrikatif yang melakukan gerak peristaltik pada kejantanan alfanya itu digerus kasar hingga Furihata mengerang keras.

Jeda mematikan.

Furihata merintih. "Akashi—Se-Seijuurou … tolong."

Akashi melahap bibir yang mendesahkan nama aslinya, merinding ia mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan usai lidah mereka bertautan dan saliva memaut keduanya.

"Aku mau mengaku padamu, Kouki."

"Akashiii …" vokal serak basah memelas menyebut namanya.

"Saat tadi kau mengaku kau tidak seinosen itu dan kenyataan bahwa kau mengimajikanku _mating_ denganmu, kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?"

Furihata tercenung. Menggeleng lamat-lamat.

Akashi maju—tahu benar bokong ini mengapit hangat organ spesifik di region selatan badannya—menghempas napas panas, sensualisme jilatan pada telinga kekasihnya. Ditariknya tangan Furihata yang dipasung di atas kepala ke dada kirinya, tepat di pusat kehidupannya.

Gemuruh. Rusuh. Furihata menggigit bibir karena jemari Akashi meniti jari-jarinya untuk meneliti gaduh keras jantung yang vibrasinya tertransparansi di balik kulit.

Akashi yang tenang, dilingkup perfeksi, pandai mengontrol diri … jantungnya berdebar liar. Dan debar itu karenanya.

"Setiap aku_ in-rut_, aku juga membayangkanmu."

Furihata hampir membelalak murka karena Akashi memanuver gerakan di pinggulnya, berputar, masuk namun tak menusuk sampai membuatnya merasa nikmat, tapi untuk protes pun ia tak kuasa.

"Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika kau _mating_ denganku. Reaksimu, ekspresimu, segala tentangmu …"

Seketika Furihata terpana.

Akashi tertawa bahagia.

"Aku kira kau submisif sepenuhnya dan akan membiarkanku mendominasimu sesuka hatiku, keluar masuk dirimu, membuatmu memohon-mohon padaku dengan menyebut namaku.

"Kau mengejutkanku lagi, kukira tadi kau minta berhenti karena lelah, ternyata …" Akashi lebih tahan bergerak lamban menikmati gelinjangan gelisah Furihata yang begitu membutuhkannya, "… mengatakan hal tadi itu, jauh lebih seksi daripada imajiku, Kouki."

Furihata merinding mendengar tawa hangat Akashi. Tubuhnya dirayapi tremor yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Aku juga menyadari tadi kau saat hampir klimaks, kau ingin menyebut namaku." Akashi tertawa rendah lagi, mengecup kening terurai serakan surai coklat _mate_-nya. Lakukan saja, aku juga ingin mendengar kau memanggil nama asliku."

Akashi merasakan perubahan aura omeganya yang menggelinjang gila dan dinding-dinding yang menyempit menghisap dirinya. "Kouki?" Meneliti kekasihnya yang terengah-engah dan sundulan organ intim di perutnya, ereksi yang terlupakan itu butuh perhatian.

Furihata menyelinapkan tangan ke belakang kepala Akashi, memiringkan wajahnya, melumat bibir kekasihnya. Balas menekan tubuh solid alfa berura regal, mencari pelampiasan karena panas anomali menggelegak. Mendidih tatkala mendengar tawa alfanya.

Furihata menanamkan kuku ke lengan bergelayutan tendon liat di sana. Ia terseguk antara tangis dan tawa kecilnya. Mengingat dulu di masa-masa putus asanya, ia berharap Akashi akan selalu tersenyum, dengan senyum penuh pikatnya itu tertuju padanya saja.

Kini Akashi tidak hanya tersenyum, ia tertawa. Bahagia. Furihata tidak tahu influesif tawa kekasihnya itu berdampak sebegini masif pada tubuhnya.

Besar kemungkinannya karena mereka tengah bersenggama maka keduanya bisa memvisualisasi yang mereka rasakan, perasaan dan kata-kata yang tak terucapkan sampai pada satu sama lain.

Akashi balas mengagresi Furihata dengan ciuman panas merampas napas, mengabsen barisan rapi gigi putih, berkaitan lidah dengan mulut yang mempolusinya dengan wangi rempah legit memikat. Tangannya kini menaruh sihirnya, membakar tegangan panas di bawah, sementara bibirnya berpindah untuk menciumi titik tersensitif di dada Furihata.

"Hngh."

"Panggil aku."

"Se-Sei—ahn!" Furihata tidak mengerti kenapa ada likuid putih meleleh dari sudut bibir Akashi yang menjilatnya nikmat.

Akashi mengangkat kepala sesaat. Jangan-jangan benar perkataan teman sekelasnya. Rasa m_ating_ selezat ASI pertama ibu? Tunggu. Bukan di bawah, ini—

"Sei …" Furihata memeluknya lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ja-jangan diam saja. I-ini … lakukan sesuatu, se-seperti tadi."

"Sakit?" Akashi memijat pelan dada Furihata. Begitu ia mengulum putingnya lagi, eksperimentasi memilinnya dengan jari di puting yang lain, benar-benar ada likuid semanis madu melesat keluar dari celahnya.

"Ti-tidak. Ahn. Hnngh! La-lagi!"

Reaksi ini.

Akashi berekshalasi sekali. Inhalasi dalam, ia kembali menghentak, menyayat kedalaman Furihata seakan friksi kenikmatan di sana akan terukir dalam dinding rectum yang terkoyak.

"Aufhm. Ah. Ah."

Furihata menjerit koherensif. Kepayang nikmat tatkala Akashi mengubah tempo intrusinya. Cepat. Berikut bibir yang menghisap lehernya, satu tangan memijit putingnya yang menitikkan likuid anomali, tangan yang menangkup organ intimnya, dan hunjaman keras episentrum kenikmatannya.

"Seijuurou … ahn. Errgh."

Furihata yang limbung nikmat dalam cumbuannya mungkin tidak menotis senyum Akashi benar-benar tertuju padanya, hati sang emperor meleleh mendengar namanya dijeritkan dengan nada memohon disentak keras, seakan mendeklarasikan kenyataan tidak ada lagi kosakata lebih berarti di dunia. Tak ada.

Tak ada selain namanya.

Maka itu ketika absurditas jeritan Furihata, suaranya yang serak basah akhirnya memelan karena kerongkongannya terforsir panas repetitif menjerit, terganti jadi tangisan nikmat mendamba kebebasan. Keutuhan hakiki.

Furihata benar-benar memeluknya erat. Akashi mengingat imaji dari kejujuran Furihata, mengikis habis aroma submisif sang omega dan mengklaimnya dengan dominasi alfanya. Hingga tak tersisa sekat yang memblokade relasi mereka karena penyatuan ini mengukuhkan ikatan keduanya.

"Seijuurou … Seijuurou!"

Furihata menjerit. Isakannya mendendangi seantero kamar dan menyesaki ruang pendengaran kekasihnya. Tangannya bertemu dengan tangan Akashi, seperti waktu di mobil, menaik-turunkan organ tersensitifnya sendiri.

"Hngh … Kouki."

Akashi menggeram merasakan Furihata memandikannya dengan wangi adiktif dari lelehan gairahnya. Ia mundur hingga tersisa puncaknya saja, menghunjam keras hingga melesak miliknya berdenyut hidup, hidup, agresif menghujani Furihata dengan golak lava orgasmiknya yang meleleh dari celah-celahnya hingga membasahi seprai.

Pasca klimaks sampai tensi seksual mereda, Akashi tetap bergerak menyodok Furihata. Benturan tubuh mereka, panggul menghentak goyangan pinggul, erangan seduktif, harmonisasi nyaring bersenandung sensual di ruangan. Licin, basah penuh gairah.

Furihata rubuh dengan tarik-hirup napas rusuh. Merintih-rintih letih tatkala Akashi memonopoli dirinya lagi dan lagi sementara energinya benar-benar terdegradasi habis, bercinta dengan kekasihnya yang membisikkan sesuatu. Tentang pertama kali mereka bertemu dan bagaimana bisa Akashi tahu namanya.

Furihata sungguh kelelahan, kolaps terlelap kendati itulah yang jadi poin utama menyeduksi Akashi—tertegun sejenak karena meski Furihata tertidur tapi badannya panas responsif terhadap rangsangannya. Tidak henti bercinta dengannya.

Akashi jelas tidak lelah. Ia yang justru terinjeksi energi baru. Bagaimanapun kopulasi spesies persilangan genetika langkanya tidak cukup dipuaskan dengan sekali-dua kali klimaks. Terlebih ia menyadari, super _in-heat _Furihata terus berlanjut walau sang _super late bloomer_ kolaps. Luar biasa anomali. Ia tertawa pelan, geli.

Sudah tugas alfanya untuk menanggapi invitasi omeganya, memuaskannya, menjaganya dan mencintainya, 'kan?

Pelukan erat, tawa sayup melodis hangat membelai beresonansi dari telinga sampai lubuk hati—

"Aku mencintaimu, Kouki. Sangat."

—sudut-sudut bibir Furihata tanpa sadar menyungging senyum tipis, bergelung dalam pelukan protektif, cumbuan posesif, dan kecupan manis Akashi yang indah terimaji hingga ke mimpi.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Mohon maaf lahir dan batin Hi-Light ucapkan—yang amat-sangat terlambat. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin lagi karena fic ini pun telat update, dan mohon lahir-batin karena fic ini … yeah! Akhirnya tamat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, nggak mungkin semudah itu mereka bersama. Terus habis do this and that berakhir begitu saja? No way. Nyahahaha. Belum, fic ini belum tamat. XDDD *silakan injek Light aja ya***

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan umpan balik. _Mind to give us your feedbacks? ;_D**


End file.
